ASK Sword Art Online
by Lojky
Summary: The SAO Crew is here! Vent out your deep secrets, ask riveting questions, or take over the world! (Or not...) Dare the cast to do some stupid stuff, or even insert your own characters into the story! FEATURING SAO, SAOAbridged(SWE), Genderswap, and the stupid OC's that I create! Inspired by Thriller Killer's Ask Undertale!
1. Opening

Lojky: Yo! It's the one, the only, SWORD ART ONLINE Q&A! (By Lojky) If you're reading this, you may or may not have seen the old intro to this story. It's fine. That intro sucks. But I-

Kazuto: WE!

Lojky: Yes, WE are really glad you're reading! Feel free to dare whoever, whenever, to do whatever. Well, within the cast of SAO.

Yui: And you!

Lojky: And me... Yes. We've got a few versions of me too. But, uh, the other ones are unstable though.

Abridged!Kirito: Aren't you forgetting someone?

Lojky: AU's? Nah. I thought your cue was later... Whatever. There's a few that I want to get into the story, but I haven't gotten 'em in. I'll probably think of stuff as we go.

Shino: Wait, are we doing Strea, Philia, and the lot?

Lojky: Uh, I'll try. I was never into the games, but we can attempt to talk to them.

AB!Kirito: What if, say, some dude comes in and ships himself.

Lojky: Insert an AU... Duh. *Cough* Xenus *Cough* Sorry. Spoilers!

Kazuto: We need rules. 1. No puns...

Lojky: NOPE!

 **1\. Puns are allowed, welcomed, and encouraged.**

 **2\. No Flames. Not to me, not to my peeps, just No.**

 **3\. Don't spam. It's annoying.**

 **4\. NO CUSSING! This is my second main rule!**

 **5\. Mah biggest rule: HAVE FUN! Ask questions, dare stuff, or whatever!**

Lojky: Follow these. Please! And don't be mad if I don't do your review. I have a lot of them now, and I have other things I write too. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

Insert Outro!


	2. Question 1

**NovaleeWolf**

 **:For Kirito**

 **Why did you pick Asuna?**

Kirito: Why did I pick Asuna? Well, first off, I love her.

Asuna: I love you too!

Kirito: But there's really no one else that actually likes me that much... Aside from Suguha

Suguha: I got over him... I realized there was someone else that I liked.

Asuna: So I'm your last option?

Kirito: No, you're my only option!

*Asuna, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, and Suguha stare at Kirito*

Asuna: O-okay.

Suguha: Way to go, bro!


	3. Question 2

**Sword Alternate Online**

 **... Why am I asking this?**

 **Who is the better swordsman, kirito or abridged kirito?**

AB!Kirito: I'm better, you ballsack! Why do you even need to ask that?

Kirito: Dude. Chill. No need to insult the asker.

AB!Kirito: Why the F*** are you protesting? And WHY THE HELL IS THERE A PROFANITY FILTER?!

Kirito: Dude, you have an ego issue.

AB!Asuna: Two Kirito's!

Asuna: Back away, Gasai!

AB!Kirito: In other words, you idiot, I'm better. I killed that b**** Rosalia and wasn't even touched by her men! I'm much stronger that that loser!

Kirito: I beat the game.

Lojky: Oh my GOD SHUT UP YOU TWO! See, this will go on forever. Long story short, they're both total JERKWADS! One has a slight cussing problem, and the other is bearable. Now you know my opinion.

AB!Kirito: Who the f*** are you?! A** Hole!


	4. Question 3

**Exile (A guest...)**

 **Exile:Asuna, what got you into online gaming?**

Asuna: Well, it's a long story, but really, it was SAO that got me into it.

Asuna: So you see, my brother loved online gaming. He bought Sword Art Online the day it was released, but he had to go to work.

Asuna: I decided to sneak into his room and give the games that meant more to him than his-

Kirito: Adorable sister?

Asuna: I-I'm adorable?

Kirito: *sits down on the floor* Yes. Please continue the story.

Asuna: B-but anyway... It was a complete accident that I got into the game. But if I wouldn't have put it on-

Lojky: You would have never met the love of your life?

Kirito: Oh... You! Who even are you?

Lojky: Well, that's a long story.

Asuna: And why are you in my room?!

Lojky: I... I honestly have no idea!

Kirito and Asuna: THEN GET OUT!


	5. Question 4

**TheSib**

 **AB Agil, what do you do to keep racist customers away (*coughs Asuna's name*)**

Tiffany (AB! Agil): Uh… Um. Man, I don't know what you talkin' 'bout. Who's Asuna?

AB! Kirito: Sorry, he's sorta uncomfortable talking about her. That's why he missed out on the best food in the game.

Tiffany: Yeah man! That's some scary s***! As to how to keep them away-

AB! Asuna: Hey Kirito! How are you honey?

AB!Kirito: Oh, Asuna! Welcome home! I do believe you remember Tiffany, right?

AB! Asuna: Oh. Yo, there, T-Dawg! Wat's the haps down in da hood?

Tiffany: I CAN'T! *Screams and jumps out the window.*


	6. Question 5

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Dear Leafa/Suguha/Whatever, I don't know what name you prefer in this thing.**

 **Who is this other guy you like? (‿)**

Suguha: You can call me Suguha or Kirigaya-san.

Suguha: As for who I like… No.

Lojky: No juicy secrets?

Suguha: Why are you so interested? And who are you?

Lojky: I'm Lojky. Of course you wouldn't know me… Well, Ima go!

Lojky: *Walks out of Suguha's room*

Suguha: I can tell you one thing, it's NOT _that_ guy!


	7. Question 6

**Sword Alternate Online**

 **Because somebody has to:**

 **Sugu, have you ever considered dating Klein just because kirito told him it would never happen?**

Suguha: Argh! Why is everyone so into my love life?

Lojky: Well, you did say something about liking someone other than your cousin/brother...

Suguha: *Sighs*

Lojky: So, are you going to answer the asker?

Suguha: No.

Lojky: Is no the answer, or are you denying the asker's question?

Suguha: Why are you even here?

Lojky: Well... BACKSTORY TIME! In the year 2022, me and my three best friends were all planning on getting Sword Art Online. Only two of us got a copy. Me and my... close... friend went in. I was a frontline player.

Suguha: So you knew my brother?

Lojky: I wish... But no. I was in a guild called the Stars of Dawn. Me and my friend joined it. Our ten person guild thought we could take the thirtieth floor boss. We were over leveled by about fifty levels, better than Kirito and Heathcliff themselves.

Suguha: So you guys were strong? And wasn't Heathcliff-

Lojky: He was the creator. We were naive, and we thought we could beat it, especially with my unique skill, Battoujutsu...

Suguha: What's bat jut soup?

Lojky: Battoujutsu was "the ability to draw one's sword." Basically, I didn't need a weapon, I just imagined slicing through things, and it happened. But it wasn't enough... The love of my life, and my guild... gone.

Suguha: Oh...

Lojky: Well, that's out...

Suguha: Um... Asker? Sorry, I don't like Klein. And if you'll excuse me... *Goes and cries in corner*

 _ **(Aside) Lojky: Hehe, sorry. Had to put my backstory in somewhere! Okay, Gnite!**_


	8. Question 7

**Guest (You** _ **guest**_ **it, a guest!)**

 **:did asuna and kirito to IT in chapter 16?**

Kirito: Chapter 16?

*Fourth wall shatters*

Asuna: D-do what?

Lojky: Chapter 16. Episode 9. Post Kuradeel stuff...

Kirito: Oh... That... Um, short answer-

Asuna: W-why is it any of y-your business?

Lojky: *Cough* Tsundere! *Cough*

Lojky: Ya see, in this Q&A, we don't talk about "IT." As I said, my parents read this crud! But reading the light novel, it's implied, but never stated flat out. There's your answer, take it or leave it!


	9. Questions 8 and 9

**Imaginetica**

 **Klein** **  
** **Do you ever take your bandanna off?**

Klein: Yeah I do! Though it's just to take a shower. Honestly, it's like saying do you ever take off your pants. Which I don't.

 **** **Also do you have any spares I could borrow?**

Klein: Of course I do! I was on Amazon, and I thought I bought a size twelve, but I bought a twelve pack instead. Stupid labels! I hope you like black and green! Enjoy the awesome bandana!


	10. Question 10

**Game and Watch (Your friendly neighborhood guest)**

 **Game and Watch:Sinon, what made you want to become a sniper in GGO?**

Sinon: Well, as you know, avatars in Gun Gale Online are generated randomly. I got the bad end of the draw, and ended up with holes in unfortunate places in my clothes.

Klein: Unfortunate? I think you meant very, very fortunate!

 _*Slap*_

Sinon: As I was saying, I didn't want to be seen. What better way to do that than-

Klein: To hide your very "unfortunate" avatar?

Sinon: Yes! I just like sniping anyways! What's it to you?


	11. Questions 11 and 12

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **So Suguha, how did you meet Recon exactly.**

Suguha: Um... I met Nagata-kun, Recon, in third grade. We've gone to the same school forever.

Shinichi: Yeah, well, it took Kazuto-kun in a coma to get you interested in my games.

Suguha: So what?

 **Was it when you decided to play VRMMO's or sometime before that?**

Suguha: I didn't actually play a VRMMO, the game being ALO, until seventh grade, as Shinichi said, until Kazuto went into SAO.

Shinichi: You c-called me by my f-first name?

Lojky: OOOOOH!

Suguha: You're my best friend. Of course. Lojky... Lojky. I'm so sorry! *cries into Shinichi's shoulder*

Shinichi: Uh- Um- S-Suguha? You're o-on my shoulder.

Lojky: Why are my friends all crazy?

Shinich: Dude. Who are you.

Suguha: I'M S-SO SORRY! LO-O-OJKY!

 _ **Hey guys! I'm so happy I've made it to a tenth question! I want to say thanks to you guys and to please keep commenting! THANK YOU!**_

 _ **-Lojky**_

 _ **P.S. Recon's RL name is Nagata Shinichi (for those who don't know Japanese names, their "personal/first" names are their last names. Family names are said first.**_


	12. Questions 13 and 14

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Say Suguha, Shinichi I've been meaning to ask you. What is this Sacrifice Death Penalty anyway? Is it a insane stat decrease?**

Suguha: Oh. He wants to know about the Penalty?

Shinichi: Oh. That. It's not as bad as it sounds.

Suguha: Should I explain.

Lojky: Nah, you always get questions. Let Shinichi take it.

Shinichi: Thanks Lojky. So, the way it works is, when you die via PK when in a party, you lose some gold, your most recent items, and a couple of skill points. Everything except the skill points are given to the killer, or the party if they're in a party. As for insane… Not an insane decrease. Just two to five points.

 **(Cause if so, how's progress on getting them back?)**

Shinichi: I've died so many times, it's just two levels to get the points back. Honestly, I earn the stats back before I log off each day.

Suguha: But you have to admit, I'm still much stronger than you.

Lojky: Don't get any ideas. We don't do songs here. No Steven Universe. No crossovers. No.


	13. Question 15

**CrazyBlueOwl**

 **Lol**

Lojky: Laugh out loud?

Asuna: Lots of love?

Kirito: Lime or lemon?

Suguha: Loss of life?

*Silence*

Agil: Little old lady?

Shinichi: Lord of Lords?

AB! Kirito: Love OnLine?

AB! Asuna: Oh. My. God. TWO KIRITOS! I must be dead. Um… Honey(s)? Want a sandwich?

AB! Kirito: F*** no. You messed up my sandwich last time!

Asuna: Back off from my Kirito!

Lojky: Well, Lol could mean Lojky OverLoad!

Klein: League of Legends?

Everyone: NO!

 _ **Sorry. Wasn't sure when I wanted to do this one. Haha, thanks. It was fun to write.**_

 _ **-Lojky**_


	14. Question 16

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Iiiiiiii... Kinda meant that dark magic spell you pulled off at the World Tree? Suguha did say something about a riskier death penalty.**

Lojky: Guys! Didn't you know that when he said it? Jeez! Some people!

Suguha: It's the same type of thing as the Death Penalty. You lose the ability "Sacrifice", some other skill points, almost all of your coins, and almost half of your possessions.

Shinichi: Yeah… I still got all my points back that day.

Suguha: It's because you're obsessed.

Shinichi: No. I'm depressed. Getting an Imp spell took forever! And I lost my best weapon! I was going to sell that. Not to mention I sold most of my stuff to get a spell enhancer.

Kirito: Dude, just make an alt account.

Suguha: Yeah, it's only a tiny fee.

Shinichi: Do you guys honestly… Nevermind.

 _ **Sorry. Sacrifice. As in the spell. Got it. Not normal penalty. *Blushes* Sorry dude. Well, it made another chapter!**_

 _ **-Lojky**_


	15. Questions 17 and 18

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Sooo Shino, you hear anything about Kyouji recently?**

Shino: Kyouji? I- Um... Well, I know that last year he went to prison, because he turned eighteen. I don't know how he's doing though. I figured I should hang out with safer people, like Kirito, Asuna, and-

Lojky: Me?

Shino: Well, yeah. After Sugu introduced me. And all the others.

 **Have you been given the ok to visit him yet?**

Shino: I could've visited him three years ago, right after the incident. I had a few weeks where it would've been a bad idea, but he was in the psych ward in juvie for a while.

Lojky: Jeez! Who'da thunk he'd go to the psych ward? Maybe a few of THE PEOPLE HE HELPED MURDER?!

Shino: And I haven't visited him still, because, well, it's obvious, right?

Lojky: No, no! I loooove visiting my Yandere-Chans all the time.

Shino: I swear, you sound more and more like that alter ego of Kirito's every day!

Lojky: YOU WISH! AT LEAST I'M NOT A MURDERING PSY- Oh.

Shino: What?

Lojky: Okay, cue next chapter! (After I write it!)


	16. Questions 19 and 20

**Xenus2187**

 **Lisbeth, did you ever get over Kirito and find someone else?**

Lisbeth: K-Kirito doesn't want me... He chose Asuna.

Lojky: That, my dear friend, is a yes, she never did get over him...

Lisbeth: Someone... Else?

 **And if not, then can I take you out on a date?**

Lisbeth: *Blushes* Um. Are you sure you would want to take _me_ out on a date? I mean, there are plenty of other girls, Suguha, Shino, Keiko.

Lojky: Just do it. He asked you. Not Keiko. Not. Keiko.

Lisbeth: Um... Okay. When though? And what should I wear? I'd have to be pretty! This is my first date!


	17. Question 21

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **I'm confused, didn't you say you wanted to help him at that meeting you and Kazuto had with that government guy? Help rehabilitate him? Tell him what was said at that meeting about the real world and virtual world? You seemed pretty dead set on it.**

Shino: I did want to help him at first, and I tried. But you have to remember-

Lojky: HE WAS A MANIACAL MURDERER! HE KILLED ALL OF THEM!

Shino: Um… Wut?

Lojky: HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL! LAUGHING C' SPARE ME! LAUGHING C' SPARE ME!

Shino: Well, I tried at first. He didn't want my help though. I tried over and over, but he kept denying me. I sort of tried to forget about him. Remember, it's been three years since then.

Lojky: *Makes sign of the Cross* PLEASE SPARE ME! KEEP ME SAFE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Shino: Oh my GOD shut the HELL UP! He was my FRIEND!

Lojky: Yes mam!


	18. Question 22

**darkwerewolfdragon**

 **to AB! Asuna: which kirito do you prefer? kirito or AB! Kirito**

AB!Asuna: Hm… That's hard. My honeyboo doesn't EAT MY SANDWICHES ANYMORE!

AB!Kirito: And who's fault IS THAT?!

AB!Asuna: YOU WANTED ME TO COOK THAT F***ING RABBIT!

AB!Kirito: But it was so good though!

AB!Asuna: I also like the nice Kirito! He's kinda cute, so naive. He always blushes when he looks at me. He so dang adorable!

AB!Kirito: What do you mean by "The Nice Kirito?"

AB!Asuna: Shut up. I still chose you, my bunnybear!

AB!Kirito: I love you, my stalkergirl!

AB!Asuna: Hey, was that a compliment?

AB!Kirito: Oh God no! You're reading way too far into that!


	19. Question 23

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Shino**

 **He sounds pretty stubborn. Or maybe, and this a maybe please keep that in mind, at first it was because of stubbornness and eventually he grew to regret what he did and is trying to avoid you as to not bring either of you bad memories of what happened. But again, it's just a maybe.**

Shino: That seems… Plausible. Maybe be I'll go-

Lojky: GO GO GO GO! GOOOOO SHINO!

Shino: I need to leave this place. Sure… I'll go and visit him. I hope he hasn't used up all his visits this month though. It is nearing the end of the month.

Lojky: Get in the car! We need to escape!

Shino: Could you just be quiet?

Lojky: Fine. *Starts Car* You know I'm fourteen, right?

Shino: WHAT!?

* _After a very bumpy illegal ride to the Tokyo Prison, Lojky sits in the car while Shino goes inside*_

Shino: H-hi Shinkawa-kun.

Kyouji: You haven't visited in two and a half years. I thought you were going to tell everyone that you were done with me.

Shino: I was. I hated you for what you did. But-

Kyouji: I'm different now. I'm so sorry for what I did. I… I loved you, but now I've had time to realize my mistakes.

Shino: Mistakes?

Kyouji: I know that there's no chance of you loving me anymore, but I still love you, and I definitely would never go to the means I did before to make you love me.

Shino: What are you talking about? How would doing those-

Kyouji: I have no idea! I was a crazy little boy who wanted to impress his big brother and the girl he liked! I thought that the real world wasn't much more than a game! I know that what I did was wrong, and I deserve what I get but-

Shino: I posted bail for you. I paid for the expenses to get you out. That was three years ago. I wanted to help more, I tried convincing everyone that you were being influenced. I did everything to help you. You didn't want help though.

Kyouji: I'm sorry.

Shino: You know I can't bail you out now.

Kyouji: I'm here for seventeen more years.

Shino: I'm so sorry Shinkawa-kun.

Kyouji: Move on. We'll find our own paths. Are you still playing that game, Gun Gale Online?

Shino: No. I play Alfheim mostly nowadays.

Kyouji: I see. Know that I still care about you. But move on.

Shino: Why do you keep saying that?

Kyouji: Because it's true. You need to move-

Shino: I'll miss you. You really were a good friend. I get that you are trying to spare my feelings, but you can't. Save some visits for me, okay?

Kyouji: But-

Shino: I'll see you next week, Kyouji.

Kyouji: *Smiles* Bye, Shino.

* _Shino comes back to the car_ *

Lojky: Well, that went well.

Shino: How do you know?

Lojky: I have my ways!


	20. Question 24

**darkwerewolfdragon**

 **well this is gonna get dark, to Kirito: lets say Asuna were to, pass away, after the shock, would you go out with Shino, because you two are already so close?**

Kirito: Um... To be honest, I wouldn't go out with anyone for a long time. Maybe not even ever again. I might even... Kill... Myself...

Asuna: You would do that just because I died?

Kirito: Probably... I don't know what I would do without you.

* _Shino enters the room_ *

Shino: Hey guys! What's up? Thank goodness this Q&A crap is over...

Kirito: What's up? We were just talking about suicide.

Asuna and Shino: NO!

Kirito: Oh, and by the way, I would not ever, ever, EVER date Shino. She's just a close friend...

Shino: Oh. Well, be that way. I like someone else now anyways!

Asuna: W-what do you mean "Now"?


	21. Questions 25-28

**Xenus2187**

 **Ok, my next question is for Heathcliff/Kayaba. Why did you do it? What was your motive?**

Kayaba: Hmm... I don't remember!

 **You can't forget over just two years. Twenty years, sure. But forgetting over two years come on! You can tell us! I won't judge. I'm not one to judge a villain.**

Kayaba: Villain? No, that was not my intent. I remember that much...

 **So, why did you do it?**

Kayaba: Ahh... You see, I am a game developer. All game developers will understand. Making a game is like becoming the god of a world. But it gets boring, you control everything... I was never going to tell anyone this... But an MMO? Well, it's not routine, but people can leave, get bored of the game... So I decided to make SAO, a world that I have partial control of, but not let them ruin my world. And when they do leave, I'll be dead. There you go. It's out now.

 **And Liz, where do you live? I can pick you up around 7, I know a couple of great places. And maybe walk around the park afterwards. That sound good?**

Lizbeth: Sounds good, but Liz? We're already to p-pet names? Right! Seven O'clock? Well, I was going to be at a study hall until 7:30, but I'll skip it for a date. Oh my gosh! It's already four thirty? I need to change out of my school clothes. I-

Asuna: Calm down Liz. It's going to go great.

Lizbeth: Really?

Asuna: I believe in you. And asker? Hurt her and I'll kill you.

Kirito: Okay, Asuna, I'm ready to go to the new diner for dinner tonight. You changed?

Asuna: * _Swipes finger through air, nothing happens_ * Oh, yeah, not in a game. I'll be out in a minute! Have fun Liz!


	22. Questions 29-31

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Say Shin, can I call ya Shin?**

Shino: Um... Let me think about it... I usually... Sure.

 **I notice that your not very good at aerial combat due to your trouble with voluntary flight. So that leads to two questions. 1: How are you at ground combat?**

Shino: Well, it depends. Obviously I'm good at long range combat on the ground, as GGO was almost always on the ground, but up close-

Lojky: Put yourself down here, and I swear...

Shino: I'm okay. Not as great at it though. I've been training with Keiko and learning to use small daggers when I need to. I almost never use magic though. It's impractical.

 **And 2: Have you ever tried learning voluntary flight?**

Shino: Actually, Lizbeth made a bow for me, about a year ago, and it's really cool. So you know the joysticks used for flight other than voluntary?

Lojky: Yeah. How else would I learn to fly? Voluntary flight is so dang-

Shino: Not talking to you. Rhetorical question either way. Lisbeth built a bow-

Lisbeth: In my short time before my date, allow me to explain. You see, I am a pretty good flyer, but my dear friend Shino... Not so much.

Shino: Hey!

Lisbeth: So I found a hidden recipe when I was fiddling with the flight joystick in my smithing room. I put the joystick down on the anvil, and a notice popped up. It said "Insufficient Materials." Oh! I gotta go! Explain the rest!

Shino: Long story short, she put a joystick in a bow and gave it to me since I struggle with voluntary flight. I can fly freely now!

Shinichi: What if the asker meant me by Shin?

Lojky: Then I'll just have to write another chapter. But evidently, You're fine flying, so sorry Recon! Maybe next time!

Shinichi: Outro, NOW!


	23. Questions 32 and 33

**darkwerewolfdragon**

 **to klein: if both you and kirito were into men, would you date him?**

Klein: Well, I have no idea if I want to get involved with _that_ harem, but...

Lojky: I ship it!

Klein: Really? Well... I gotta admit, he does look kinda cute.

Lojky: HAHAHA! The power of the author. BTW, I also ship Asuto, Shiniguha, Sachito, Lizlein, Sugulein, Aguna, Agilica, * _continuous rambling_ *

 **and same for you kirito, would you date klein if you liked guys instead of women?  
**

Kirito: Nah. Klein is sketchy, and he's also kind of a weakling. * _Punches Klein friendlily_ *

Klein: Hey, why you gotta be like that?

Lojky: Sugil, Kirilein, Kilica, Shiouji, Lojko... * _Rambling_ *

Klein: Is Loj okay?

Kirito: No idea.


	24. Questions 34 and 35

**Xenus2187**

 **Ok, my next question is for Oberon. Now, Oberon, as the most hated villain in SAO and possibly all of anime, you tried to rape Asuna and turn her into your slave zombie. What did you hope to gain from this? What was your motive?**

Oberon: No! She was mine. She wasn't my slave! It was all okay! SHE WANTED ME! GIVE ME BACK MY ASUNA!

Shino & Asuna: ...

Shino: Um, we should go and see Kyouji now...

Asuna: I'll wait outside. I hate prison.

 **And remember I don't judge villains. (Except you in this case) and don't worry Asuna, I wouldn't dare hurt a beatiful lili like Lisbeth. I would consider that a crime.**

Asuna: You better not hurt her. I might kill you if you do.

Kirito: Hehe. No, because then you would have to go to prison. I would kill myself.

Asuna: Fine. I'd send you nasty emails though!


	25. Question 36

**darkwerewolfdragon**

 **to AB!Kirito: do you still have the most powerful weapon in the game?**

AB!Kirito: You mean the Mythril Pebble of Pig Smiting?

AB!Klein: Oh my God. Don't start this again.

AB!Kirito: Oh hey, Ballsy! I was just about to get into a story! Are you here for story time?

AB!Klein: No, I just came to drop off your... You know.

AB!Kirito: Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Tiffany found out how to make my swords real! So now I can kill people in real life too!

Kirito: * _Overhears and runs into the room_ * Don't you mean _my_ swords? Because I'm the real one!

AB!Klein: Oh thank goodness, the nice Kirito.

AB!Kirito: Why does everyone keep calling him that? I can be nice!

Kirito: Well, then, since you're so "nice", I'm going to take these, and give them to Asuna for her birthday! Because that's tomorrow, for both Asuna's. Okay, bye!

AB!Kirito: Oh S***! That's tomorrow?!


	26. Question 37

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Say Loj, what was that you were mumbling about? If I didn't know better, I'd say they were ship names. Can't guess what the last two were though.**

Lojky: Yeah, ship names. You got it! The second to last one was Shino and Kyouji… Speaking of, I think Asuna, Kirito, and Shino are visiting Kyouji right now…

Keiko: Yeah, they've been gone for about an hour. They were going to get lunch on the way back.

Lojky: As for the last ship, who knows?

Klein: I do. Lojky likes-

Lojky: A Gecko! I love geckos!

Klein: Yeah, a gecko. Sure. Totally. Haha, that's a good one! Did you think of that on the fly?

Lojky: Shut up! This is why I don't talk to you. And yes. Totally didn't use google. Nope. On the fly!


	27. Rant

**Johnny TheEpic Chhun**

 **Dear Kirito**

 **You f***ing a** stealing girlfriends**

 **Why the hell you telling tell Sinon that you has Asuna as a girlfriend? in fact WHY you didn't tell all the girl in your group that Asuna is your GF? OH WAIT YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM! IN FACT MANY GIRL OF SAO WANT YOUR D ALL BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T F***ING TELL THEM!**

 **If you won't tell them, I will hunt you down break all your s***, and i will cut your d* 3 with so call "photon sword"**

Lojky: OH MY GOD HAVE A FILTER PLEASE! I HAD TO CENSOR THIS OUT BECAUSE OF THE POSSIBILITY OF MY PARENTS READING THIS! AND I DON'T THINK YOU REALIZE WHAT THE FIRST REVIEW WAS! MY FRIEND THAT ASKED THE FIRST QUESTION ASKED WHY KIRITO CHOSE ASUNA, SO IN THIS STORY THEY KNOW!

Kirito: I've told them all. Both of you, chill.

Lojky: I WILL NOT CHILL. HE WON'T CHILL. WE ALL WON'T CHILL I CAN NOT HANDLE THE STUPID STUFF. BAD GRAMMAR! BAD SPELLING! EVERY OTHER WORD IS A CUSS WORD! LEAVE THAT SORT OF TALK FOR AB!KIRITO! EVEN A JOHN CENA INSERT WOULD BE BETTER THAN THI! INSERT THE FREAKIN OUTRO!


	28. Questions 38 and 39

**Memes (** _ **TOOOOTALLY NOT A GUEST.**_ **Jk. It's a guest)**

 **there's a new character coming to ALO...**

Suguha: Who?

Kirito: Be a Spriggan. We're under rated.

Lojky: Or an Imp…

AB!Kirito: Oh yay! Be a flipping fairy! SO FUN! * _Cuts things with a sword_ *

Kirito: I thought I gave those to Asuna!

AB!Kirito: I've been thinking long and hard about that. And you know the scary thing?

Kirito: What?

AB!Kirito: You did.

 **AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!**

Lojky * _Pulls out a trumpet and starts playing_ *

Keiko: When did you learn to play that?

John Cena: HRGAAH!

Klein: JOHN CENA!

John Cena: INSERT OUTRO! HRGAAH!

 _ **Okay… cooled down… That last chapter made me mad. Seriously… Sorry for the rant. I get worked up over stupid stuff.**_

 _ **-Lojky**_


	29. Questions 40-43

**Xenus2187**

 **I just finished Dark Knight and this popped in my head. AB Kirito, why do you want to be Batman?**

AB!Kirito: The real question is why do _YOU_ want to be Batman. It's these questions that puzzled the great Adolf Hitler, my other Idol.

 **Why?**

AB!Kirito: Why not?

 **He has morals and doesn't kill? You however are a moral less and murdering sociopath. You killed Rosalia and that poor save my family AI guy. Why strive to be someone you can't become? Why, AB Kirito?**

AB!Kirito: Okay, Batman killed people. Have you not read the… Never mind. And I can become him. I just need a few voice hormones here, a few there…

Kirito: You need to go through puberty?

AB!Kirito: FINE! My real reason for wanting to be Batman… Maybe, JUST MAYBE, I could go through FLIPPING PUBERTY! And I know I'm going in reverse now… I STOPPED CUSSING! I SAY FLIPPING AND CRUD AND FREAKING AND HECK! GAH!

Lojky: Your welcome for de-puberty-ing you.

 **And to Kuradeel, because I know we all think the same thing. How old are you really? I'm not saying you're ugly. Just...how old are you? And be honest.**

Kuradeel: I am a wonderful twentysomething.

Kirito: You know, he really is…

Lojky: No.

Keiko: But he's… Well… I can't hurt his feelings…

Asuna: Old. He's old.

Kuradeel: I'm twenty-nine as of this stupid non-canon story.

Lojky: He is though. When he died (two years into the game) he was twenty-six. We've been out of SAO for three years.

Kirito: Yup… It's hard to believe.

AB!Asuna: EEK! Kirito! It's Voldemort's pet… Voldemort?

AB!Kirito: You're getting better with the insults, but you're not quite there yet...


	30. Questions 44 and 45

**Guest (A guest. If you couldn't tell…)**

 **Asuna, your fast right?**

Asuna: The fastest.

Kirito: One might even call you "Flash!"

Asuna: That's not a joke. They called me that.

Kirito: Five years ago.

 **Can you steal Klein's katana for me? I really want it!**

Asuna: Um, he doesn't carry one in the real world… Sorry. My speed was also a stat in the game. What's your ALO account? I can get it once we're in ALfheim.

Agil: The best player in the game… Maxed out cooking.

Asuna: SHUT UP!


	31. Question 46

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Say Kyouji, how do you pass the time in prison? Just asking in case I end up there one day. (I mean come on, with my username what do you expect?)**

Kyouji: Oh. Hey. A visitor. Mostly I just see Shino nowadays. You want to know what I do to pass the time? Well…

Lojky: Hi!

Kyouji: Recently, talk to him. He figured out how to get in and out, unseen, unheard, and won't tell me how he does it.

Lojky: Oh. You got an ask. Sorry. I'll go write a response. Eleven hours after it's asked…

Kyouji: Whatever you say little buddy. Jeez, what's he talking about? Anyway, sometimes I just sleep. Playing pranks on the guards is fun too. Like when I made them think the toilet was broken by hiding all my spoons from thirty days in the toilet and then trying to flush.

Nobuyuki: That was a horrible noise! Asuna didn't like it at all! Bad flushing! Bad spoons!

Kyouji and Lojky: 0.o

Kyouji: Mostly, I just sit and daydream. I don't want to go crazy like some people.

Nobuyuki: BAD SPOONS! DIE! TOILET DOESN'T LIKE THE NOISE YOU MAKE WITH ASUNA!

Kyouji: Yeah. And listening to the crazies helps too!

Nobuyuki: Hey, you there, Asuna loves me, right?

Kyouji: The spoons are coming.

Nobuyuki: I LOVE SPOONS! I WOULD KILL THE TOILET FOR ASUNA!

Kyouji: And a word of advice, don't do bad things. They're bad. You'll end up like "King Oberon" over there. He's a piece of work.

Nobuyuki: I AM THE FAIRY KING BATMAN! ASUNA WILL EAT THE SPOONS!

 _ **Sorry dude. Got caught up in my rant and skipped your question. Well, we're at thirty now though! Thank you guys for getting me this far. I didn't honestly expect even ten!**_

 _ **-Lojky**_


	32. Questions 47-52

**Xenus2187**

 **Ok, my next question. Liz, you have such admirable blacksmith skills. You're an amazing blacksmith. Your skills only matched by your beauty. So, what made hou pursue blacksmithing?**

Lizbeth: I'm okay at fighting, but I was never good enough to get a special skill. I decided that my self deemed special skill would be blacksmithing. The most beautiful thing I ever made was the Dark Repulsor.

 **You're the most beautiful girl in ALO, and cutest as well. Sorry girls, but she's got you beat.**

Lizbeth: A-are you sure? There's Asuna, Shino, oh! What about Suguha. She's pretty too…

 **And have you ever thought about a nickname? Kirito is black swordsman, Asuna the lighting flash, and Yuuki was Zekken. Ever thought of one? Like Great Forger? Uber Smith?**

Lizbeth: Uber Smith. Haha. * _blushes_ * I like that. It makes me sound strong.

 **Rika. Rika Shinozaki. That's a beautiful name.**

Lizbeth: Oh. Um. I-I mean… I didn't get to choose it. Hehe. I-I'm glad y-you like it...

 **Can I call you Rika?**

Lizbeth: If you want to… But what should I call you? I feel so embarrassed, I mean I don't even know your name!

 **And when you're done here, meet me outside. I got the car ready. Don't worry. You look beautiful. You always do when I look at you. Also what time should I bring you home?**

Lizbeth: Th-thank you. You look good too. And there are many days when I don't look beautiful. Like when the bird's nest fell on my head and it was stuck there for a day, tangled up in my hair… I was a wreck. And if you could, bring me back by around 11:00. I'm staying at Asuna and Kirito's place right now.

Asuna: Do anything weird to her and I'll hurt you within legal boundaries!


	33. Question 53

**Xenus2187 (Guest. Not the one in love with Lizbeth)**

 **AB Kirito- When are you gonna come out with episode 10 already?**

AB!Kirito: Episodes? What the heck are you talking about?

Lojky: It usually takes three to four months. It's been about two, so probably in late June to early July, via power of speculation.


	34. Questions 54 and 55

**darkwerewolfdragon**

 **to tiffany: would you go homo for klein?**

Tiffany: Why on earth would you ask that? I'm married, bro! So abso-freakin-lutely!

 **and also silica: how would you be if you had never got trapped in sao?**

Silica: Probably just fine. I'd be lonelier, but just fine.

Lojky: It would suck to be lonely.

Silica: Well, I guess you have a little experience!

Lojky: …

Silica: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be mean!

Lojky: Insert outro… -.-


	35. Questions 56-58

**Xubert1187 (Guest)**

 **Death Gun(or at least the one who liked Sinon)-**

Kyouji: I'd prefer not to be called "Death Gun."

 **Where did you get the inspiration for the mask design?**

Kyouji: I didn't make the mask. I wasn't even Death Gun. I was… You know… The guy _behind the scenes_. I… Killed them…

Lojky: It's okay dude. It's behind you.

 **Or who came up with it in the first place?**

Kyouji: Shouichi and Johnny Black came up with DG. As to who made the mask, probably the creators of GGO. Sorry… They didn't tell me much. They said it would make the world better, and Shino would like me.


	36. Questions 59 and 60

**UberJoker (Guest)**

 **AB Asuna, will you parody the whole 25 episodes of the show or just the first story arc?**

AB!Asuna: I don't know what you're talking about! Silly little kids!

Lojky: * _Breaks the fourth wall_ * How am I supposed to answer these? Ya gotta ask YamatoFX on Youtube. I don't know their plans… * _Rebuilds the fourth wall_ *

 **And what are your thoughts of Kirito having a bunch of girls liking him? Like there's your friend Lisbeth, Silicia, and Leafa.**

AB!Asuna: What are you talking about? I'll kill those little-

Lojky: NO CUSSING!

AB!Asuna: People… UNTIL THEY'RE BLEEDING OUT OF EVERY PORE IN THEIR SMALL LITTLE WORTHLESS BODIES!

AB!Kirito: And that's why I love you.

AB!Asuna: Oh, I love you too! And who's Leafa?

Lojky: Long, LONG story.


	37. Question 61

**Jarjar3Pimps (Guest)**

 **Hey, Lisbeth! Why did you get into blacksmithing? It seems more like a guy thing. (Not to sound sexist!)**

Lisbeth: Um, first off, that's pretty sexist.

Agil: But you gotta admit, he's got a point.

Lisbeth: What's that supposed to mean?

Agil: Well, how many other female blacksmiths do you know?

Lisbeth: A lot! There's a whole race of Leprechauns in ALO! We're known as the blacksmithing race for a reason!

Agil: And how many are girls?

Lisbeth: Enough of them!

Lojky: Since they'll never stop fighting, the answer on why she started smithing was posted a few reviews ago. Obviously because Xenus2187 keeps asking her stuff… Nothin against you man! You're one of my biggest supporters!


	38. Question 62

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Now Kyouji. Say, hypothetically of course, you were given an offer for an early, like somewhat instantaneous, release with a place to live, some money to get by and anything you might need or want. But first, you have to help the guy or group who made the offer do something dangerous and potential life-threatening before you're given what you've been offered. (I'll leave whether it's good intentions on their part or not up to you). Would you take the deal?**

Kyouji: Um… Depends on the what they're asking me to do. If it lands me in jail again, what's the point?

Shino: Don't do it!

Kyouji: But I'd get to be with you again!

Shino: Would it be worth putting your life on the line for?

Kyouji: To be with you, heck yes.

Shino: Kyouji… Don't tempt the asker.

Kyouji: Asker, if you're offering, get me out of here and let me be with Shino!

Shino: You can't do th-

Kyouji: Insert Outro!


	39. Question 63

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Have you ever gotten into any fights in prison Kyouji? If so how do they typically go?**

Kyouji: I have, but it was only once. We were all released into the courtyard, and somebody figured out I made "The Fairy King" start yelling about * _Whispers_ * Toilets and Spoons.

Nobuyuki: I HEARD TOILETS! KILL THEM ALL! I WILL EAT THE SPOONS FOR ASUNA!

Kyouji: How the he- nevermind. But they found out that I started that. Someone took a couple of swings at me, but I took him down because he was small.

Nobuyuki: SMALL TOILETS! BIG SPOONS! AHH! ASUNA! I'LL SAVE YOU!

Kyouji: Some people don't handle it as well. He got into one fight, got a concussion, and two days later, I did the thing with the spoons and the toilets…


	40. Questions 64-69

**Xenus2187**

 **Hey, everyone! How are you all doing today?**

Kirito: Fine.

Klein: Awesome!

Asuna: Okay.

Shinichi: I'm fine.

Suguha: Doing good

Kayaba: I am well, though an AI I may now be.

AB!Kirito: What's it to you?

AB!Asuna: I'm great! There are TWO KIRITOS!

Tiffany: Oh God! She's here! I'm out!

AB!Klein: My name is Klein.

Shino: Pretty good.

Kyouji: I'm okay.

Nobuyuki: TOILETS!

Agil: I'm good. What about you?

 **Me. I had a great time last time. I can't even pick a word to describe. Wow! Bast night I had.**

Asuna: What did you do to her?! I'm going to kill you! LEGALLY!

 **Take easy, Asuna! I didn't do anything! I swear! Liz, tell her! Kirito! Help!**

Lisbeth: It's fine Asuna! He didn't do anything. We went for a walk and then we went out for dinner! Jeez!

Kirito: Asuna, it's fine. Besides, Liz is twenty-one now. She can do what she wants.

Asuna: I swear to God kid, if you hurt my best friend…

Lisbeth: He did nothing. It's fine. I'm fine. Last night was fun.

Asuna: I'm watching you.

Lojky: I'm sorry, I'ma let this keep going, but I ship Liz x Klein… I mean, this is fine too I guess… There's always Sugu x Shinichi that I can work on…

 **Now then, Kirito, I always use words to describe people. You, it's master swordsman. Asuna, even though you don't like me much, I say you're silk hiding steel.**

Asuna: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! Lemme at him!

Kirito and Lojky: * _Grab her arms_ *

Kirito: Calm down! It was a compliment.

Lojky: Okay, she needs to shut up. Seriously. Kiss her or something!

Kirito: Better idea! * _Runs over to the table, where waiting conveniently for him is a roll of duct tape_ *

Lojky: See, when you're the author, you can do stupid stuff like this!

 **Liz, master blacksmith and the epiphany of beauty and perfection. Sinon, never misses a target. Kayaba and Oberon, I was hoping to say anime's answer to Loki and Ultron, but instead I got developer seeking assisted suicide and teenage girl obsessed loser. So, Kirito, what words would you use to describe your friends and enemies.**

Kirito: Well… Asuna is the most amazing and lovely person ever.

Kirito: Klein, the Funniest. Just "The Funniest." I say this because it's true.

Kirito: Agil is the Master Forger.

Kirito: Rika is the Master Forger.

Kirito: Silica is… Cute?

Kirito: Sugu is my sister… Or cousin… Or… Well… Shino is bad a**

Lojky: Dude! No cussing!

Kirito: Kyouji is… Rehabilitating.

Kirito: Other me is a jerk. Other Asuna is crazy.

AB!Asuna: CRAZY FOR YOU BABY!

Kirito: Tiffany... Mountain Slayer. Thunder Lion. The Chocolate Axe.

 **And Rika, my name is Barton Velaska.**

Lisbeth: Okay. Good to know.


	41. Questions 70 and 71

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Shinichi, please step outside for a moment.**

Shinichi: Okay * _Steps Outside_ *

 **Now Suguha, I'm gonna be blunt here: Do you like Shinichi, if ya know what I mean?! XD**

Suguha: Um… I… I don't think…

Kirito: She does.

Suguha: EEP! When did you get here?!

Kirito: It's my house… Asuna and I bought it. You're staying here.

Suguha: Oh yeah… Right… Well… IF YOU TELL SHINICHI, I'll KILL YOU!

Lojky: Jeez, all the girls are so violent here… Except… Well… Some of them…...


	42. Questions 72-83

**Xenus2187**

 **Kayaba, I know what I said was harsh but it's true. It sounded like a assisted suicide. But allow me to help you change that. Now, what was the natural of the relationship with your parents? Abusive? Neglectful?**

Akihiko: I loved my parents. They supported me and pushed me. By the time I had reached age eighteen I made a million yen per year. That would've been impossible without them.

 **Were you bullied as a child?**

Akihiko: No… I wasn't.

 **Did you ever have any friends?**

Akihiko: Not… Not many. I had two close friends. One of them, I believe I felt strongly for.

 **Or even a girlfriend?**

Akihiko: Yes… I do remember. I believe we even had a child together...

 **Was life better for you in reality or virtual reality?**

Akihiko: As many game developers would tell you, having a world of your own is better than the world you were born into. The NerveGear highlights that.

 **Were video games your only friends? Help me to help you better understand yourself...and also so that the fandom can have a real villain to work with.**

Akihiko: I do not wish to be a villain, nor was that ever my intent…

 **I was hoping to do this with Oberon and Kyouji. Oberon, after his first response, is too far gone. Kyouji, Gamelord is already getting answers, so I'll let him work that case.**

Akihiko: They are both in prison, correct? I am trapped within ALfheim Online, my consciousness all that remains of my being.

 **As for Red-eyed Xaxa and JohnnyBlack.**

Lojky: As for them… What? WHAT ARE YOU ASKING? Lol. Haha. I get it. Not really… Okay. Done. Back to answering. Questions. Now.

 **Sinon, or Ms. Asada.**

Shino: Shino is fine. Ms. Asada is too formal, and Sinon is my username.

 **What prison is Kyouji and his brother and friend being held in? And if they are in the same prison, what are visiting hours?**

Shino: Kyouji is in the Fuchu Prison, in Tokyo. I have no idea where his brother is. They aren't in the same prison.

 **Yui, since one's questioned you yet, how would you describe your parents?**

Yui: I love Mommy and Daddy! They're the best. Daddy is the strongest person alive, and Mommy loves him so much! I love Mama and Papa!

 _ **Before anyone asks, Akihiko's kid is NON-CANON! She's an OC I made. She's in my other story that's not… Undertale… Well…**_

 _ **INSERT OUTRO!**_

 _ **-Lojky**_


	43. Question 84 (JOKES!)

**Sans (An AWESOME Guest!)**

 **Can any any of you tell Funny Jokes?**

Lojky: I can can!

Lojky: Actually, my egg puns are bad. They've got _runny_ jokes and punny _yokes…_

Lojky: Since you're Sans, I can make my Undertale jokes. They're _Asriel_ as it gets!

Lojky: Oh, why did Adele cross the road?

Kirito: Why?

Lojky: To say _HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE!_

Kirito: Stop. Now.

Lojky: I just can't! Well, _AT LEAST I CAN SAY THAT I TRIED!_

Kirito: No. Just stop.

Lojky: Okay. _I'M SORRY! FOR EVERYTHING THAT I'VE DONE!_

Kirito: Insert Outro!


	44. Question 85

**kirirto (A guest who spelled Kirito wrong…)**

 **Hi**

Kirito: Hi… Nice to meet you Kir-ir-to?

Lojky: Thanks! You made my day, Kirirto!


	45. Question 86-90

**Xenus2187**

 **Ok, my question is for...the great Zekken.**

Lojky: WHAT?! NO! I WAS NEVER THAT INTO THE MR ARC! GR!

 **Yuuki Konno! Yuuki, it is an honor to ask you your first question. You have an inspiration and the season finale episode, I have never cried so much when a character dies. So, Yuuki, who came up with the idea of the Sleeping Knights in the first place? Or was it a group idea?**

Konno: We all did! We wanted to make friends and start a guild before… You know… Before we died... Then my sister passed away. Then I… died…

Lojky: I'm not going to rebuild the fourth wall. Nope. STAY DOWN!

 **And who came up with Zekken?**

Konno: I take full credit!

 **And Kirito, did you ever tell Asuna about your adventures in GGO? You know, the whole lightsaber battles, death gun monolague, aaaaand seeing Sinon in her underwear, and being all snuggled up in the desert cave? Hm?**

Kirito: Um, she sort of watched me and Shino in the cave, and my Photon Sword fights. I told her everything else afterwards… Even seeing Sinon in her underwear.

 **Oh! And AB Kirito...Sachi!**

AB!Kirito: S-S-Sachi! SACHI WHY?!

AB!Asuna: Look what the -

Lojky: NO CUSSING!

AB!Asuna: I was going to say heck. LOOK WHAT YOU DID! ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF?! YOU SHOULDN'T BE! PREYING ON HIS PTSD! YOU MONSTER!

AB!Kirito: SAAAACHIIII!

AB!Asuna: Shhh… It's okay…. She's dead now. There's nothing you can do...


	46. Question 91-92

**darkwerewolfdragon**

 **oh god chapter 45 hit the feels, so heres my questions, skuld, would you go out with klein?**

Skuld: I do not see what reason there is to not satisfy his needs. And if I do not like going out with him, I can just change the fate of our date...

Lojky: Fate... Date... YOU'RE A POET AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW IT!

 **and kibaou, why do you hate beta testers so much?**

Kibaou: I don't hate them as much now that I know a beta tester got us out of that death game... But I hated them for having an advantage. They knew things that we didn't.

Kirito: Except that we didn't... We tried to tell you, Kayaba changed the game.

Akihiko: Indeed. I did.

Kibaou: Whatever.


	47. Question 93-102

**Xenus2187**

 **Lojky, are AB Asuna and Ab Kirito gone now?**

Lojky: The coast is clear!

 **Good! Now we have to touch on tjis subject.**

AB!Lisbeth: Yes we do! Do you know what she did to me?

 **AB Lisbeth, she bur-...wow, two Lisbeths, like my dreams are coming true-ANYWAY, she burned down your shop and threatened you? Correct?**

AB!Lisbeth: Yeah. And don't get the wrong idea. She can be with you. I have no interest at all in all of you stupid guys!

Lojky: She doesn't handle rejection well...

 **And Tiff? She said racists remarks to you, right?**

Tiffany: Yeah man! What's even more scary is that s*** with the cooking!

Lojky: Duuuude! No cussing!

Tiffany: Sorry man! This crud is killing me!

 **AB Liz, has she threatened you more since then.**

AB!Lisbeth: Maybe... DON'T CALL ME LIZ! Only my close, close friends can call me that...

Lojky: Like who?

AB!Lisbeth: Not him! I don't like him just because my alt does.

Lojky: Why don't I have an alt?

 **It's ok, you safe. You also currently live with Tiff is that correct?**

AB!Lisbeth: ... Yeah.

 **Now I think we all should confront her about this. Like an intervention. Now, what we say here can't leave this room. Now the-...what Rika,hachimitsu?**

AB!Lisbeth: First off, call me Hahimistu again, because I know what that means, I'll kill you. And second, my Asuna has been standing there for the whole talk.

 **Oh! AB Asuna! How long have you been there and how much did you here? Hehe! Why didn't anyone say anything?!**

Lojky: Didn't seem like the right thing to do!

 **Look, AB Asuna, you can not keep intimidating-RUN!**

AB!Asuna: Oh, you're going to die you little-

Lojky: * _Glares_ *

AB!Asuna: You little NOT FRIEND!

 **Liz! Tiff! Get out of here! Lojky! Do something!**

Tiffany: Don't gotta tell me twice! * _Jumps out the window_ *

AB!Lisbeth: Yeah, I'd rather stay right here and watch...

Lojky: Ditto!


	48. Question 103

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **So Suguha, what do you think is the stupidest thing Shinichi has ever done, IRL or otherwise?**

Suguha: Well, one time, last year, we went out to ice cream with a bunch of friends. We all got the same kind, chocolate dipped vanilla cones, and after taking a couple of bites, we stepped outside.

Shinichi: Oh no! Not this story!

Lojky: Wut am I doing with my life?

Suguha: He tried to swap all of our ice cream cones, but when we came back, Shinichi had a wet spot on his pants! He had knocked over all of the cones, and three of them fell on his pants, in a very unfortunate spot.

Shinichi: They called me chocolate pee-er for a week!

Suguha: As for in game, when he used Sacrifice...

Shinichi: I'm sorry! Okay? It helped Kirito!

Kazuto: You can call me Kazuto... That's my in game name...

Shinichi: Okay Kaz!

Kazuto: Don't call me Kaz...


	49. Question 104-122

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Hey Kyouji, I was wondering if we could try some word association. Just say the first word or phrase that comes to your mind after I say one of the following:**

Kyouji: Okay...

 **Kirito/Kazuto**

Kyouji: Shino.

 **Sinon/Shino**

Kyouji: Love.

 **Shouichi/XaXa**

Kyouji: Brother.

 **Johnny Black**

Kyouji: Mistakes.

 **Gun**

Kyouji: Gale.

 **Fight**

Kyouji: Pain.

 **Poison**

Kyouji: Syringe.

 **Mother**

Kyouji: Mom.

 **Father**

Kyouji: Dad.

 **Doctor**

Kyouji: Nurse.

 **Hospital**

Kyouji: Doctor.

 **Prison**

Kyouji: Jail.

 **School**

Kyouji: Education.

 **SAO**

Kyouji: Survivors.

 **Laughing Coffin**

Kyouji: Mistakes.

 **PoH**

Kyouji: Mistakes.

 **GGO**

Kyouji: Shino.

 **Alright, interesting. Thanks for your help.**

Kyouji: Anytime!

Lojky: NO! NO! NO TIMES! NO ONE WORDS! NO!

Kyouji: Okay, jeez, what's your problem?


	50. Question 123

**Newt (My favorite guest)**

 **why does alo kirito have a bigger sword**

Kirito: I… actually just got it… No idea why…

Lojky: This is one of my best friends IRL… Try a little harder.

Kirito: Okay… Fine.

Kirito: You see, ALO didn't have sword skills yet, and it was actually impossible to hold two non-magic weapons, mainly swords, until the sword skill update. I actually used a sword similar to that one for a while in the beta test, so I had an idea of how to use it.

Kirito: Insert outro!

Lojky: Don't say that when there's an AN at the bottom!

Kirito: Why not?

Lojky: BECAUSE!

 _ **This review posted multiple times because it wasn't posting at first, so he submitted it a few times. I'ma just delete the repeats. And sorry for the lack of posting. I had THIS GUEST at my house and I wasn't posting. The more you know.**_

 _ **-Lojky**_


	51. Question 124-133

**Xenus2187**

 **Ok, fine! Rika! I'm sorry I accidently called your ABself honey in japanese.**

Lisbeth: You should be! What even compelled you to do that?

 **Well, there was two of you and I got confused. Look, I'll take you out to dinner and a movie tonight and we'll pretend this whole AB thing never happened. Sound good?**

Lisbeth: I'm not sure… Let me think about it. Why don't you go out with _her_ instead?!

AB!Lisbeth: Haha, no.

 **Good morning, everybody! Good to see that most of you are...still alive. AB Asuna can be...real b-!**

Lojky: NO CUSSING!

 **I was gonna say bad person! Anyway, who will I ask today? Let's spin tje wheel.**

Lojky: There's a wheel? Good to know!

 **WHEEEE! And it's...AB Asu-OK! Try it again! Wheeee! And it's-please not her-...MINOR CHARACTERS! So...Yolko from episode 5 &6 and PoH, former leader of the Coffins. **

Lojky: OH GOD NO! NOW I HAVE TO GO ON THE SAO WIKIA AND READ UP ON THE MINOR CHARACTERS!

 **So, Yolko, what have you been up to since SAO's completion? Are you currently playing ALO?**

Yolko: Well, I played ALO for a while, but now I'm working. I was a senior in high school when I got trapped in SAO, so I'm married and employed now.

Caynz: Don't forget, you were at the Aincrad Capture Commemorative Party.

Yolko: Yeah! I was there too!

 **PoH, how's it been since SAO? Has you view on life changed since then? What do you think about the Death Gun gang? Worthy successors to Laughing Coffin?**

PoH: I do not believe it would be wise for me to acknowledge them as successors… I killed because it was not my fault in Sword Art Online, it was Kayaba's. They are just murderers.

 **And since the first chapter stated I can dare people to do stuff...Johnny Black, if you're currently not in prison yet, I dare you to dawn your Death Gun costume with a RED PHOTON SWORD, and say 'The power of a phantom bullet is nothing when compared to the dark side of the force!'**

Johnny Black: I am not in prison… But I was never the one who wore the Death Gun costume. I simply killed the people in the real world.

Lojky: What's your point? It's an ask, and you're gonna do it!

Johnny Black: Fine. *Logs in to GGO as Death Gun*

Johnny Black: The power of a Phantom Bullet is NOTHING when compared to the Dark Side of The Force! *Pulls out Red Photon Sword and swings at Lojky*

Lojky: Holy crud! You better not inject me with that poison crud!

 **Oh and Sachi-**

AB!Kirito: S-S-Sachi!

 **Calm down AB Kirito! I wasn't talking to you! Sachi, me and the fans were curious. Did you have any feelings for Kirito before the...incident?**

Sachi: I did love him. He taught me and protected me… I knew that he was better than us all… I am very happy that he moved on from me.

Lojky: Report: The fourth wall is stable!

Sachi: But since I died… Well, I can't say I don't miss him.

Lojky: MAYDAY MAYDAY! SHE'S COMING DOWN! EVACUATE THE CIVILIANS! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!


	52. Question 134-135

**GeniusGenis (Another of my FAVORITE GUESTS!)**

 **Hey AB Kirito, question,**

AB!Kirito: Of course! Not everyone is as smart as me! It was wise that you came to me for advice!

Lojky: Oh Lord.

 **if NPCs re-spawn, isn't Gary still alive?**

AB!Kirito: Oh my God! You're right! I have something I need to take care of!

Lojky: Dude, why? He's recovering from PTSD! You're all so mean to AB!Kirito! No, I'm kidding. I still love you guys!

AB!Kirito: HEY GARY! How ya doing? How's the wife?

Gary: WE MUST SAVE MY FAMILY!

AB!Kirito: I'm going TO KILL YOUR FAMILY! NOT SAVE THEM YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-

Lojky: NO CUSSING!

AB!Kirito: POOPY MCBALLS!

AB!Klein: You called?

Gary: WE MUST SAVE MY FAMILY!

AB!Klein: Oh no! Insert Outro!


	53. Question 136-138

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Say Suguha, something's been bothering me. Why exactly don't you want Shinichi to know that you like him?**

Suguha: I… I'm not sure I want to talk about that...

 **I mean considering his confession at the world tree and the fact that he puts with you despite the physical abuse, no offence, getting together with him should be as easy as stealing a nuke...**

Sugha: Oh, that's reassuring...

 **Oh wait... only I find that easy, ummmm... Eh I'm sure you get the idea. So why don't you get together with him already?**

Suguha: The truth is, I've told him that I like him. It was last year, and we had beaten the floor 100 boss of New Aincrad, modeled after Heathcliff. We were holding a party at Kazuto's house on the one hundred and first floor, an extra floor added by ALO, and in the spur of the moment, I told him I liked him…

Lojky: So you all lived happily ever after?

Suguha: Not quite… You see, Shinichi moved on. He was rejected by me all those years ago, and he had accepted that. He told me that he moved on, and so would I…

Lojky: …

Suguha: Insert outro...


	54. Question 139-146

**Xenus2187**

 **Hey, Kayaba! I learned your first name Akihiko means bright boy or prince. Do you agree with that meaning?**

Akihiko: I once would have agreed, I was the prince of the world I had created.

 **Also, I'm currently working on a SAO/Five Nights At Freddy's crossover.**

Lojky: Cool. VRMMORPGSAOFNAF. That's a mouthful. Well, PM me when it's done and I'll check it out!

 **And Lojky, Kayaba, is your daughter, Kazumi, in on the plan too? Or did you purposely trap her in as well? Or am I gonna have to wait for an update on that?**

Lojky: SPOILERS! Sorry, jk. Wait for the update.

Kazumi: Why would you do that to him?

Lojky: Because. I don't know the answer yet. I haven't written past Floor 1 yet...

 **And Kirito, did they ever develope a Godzilla VR game?**

Kirito: Yes, but it wasn't an MMO. That wouldn't make any sense.

 **Is that even still a big thing Japan in the future? If so, how many of you are fans?**

Kirito: It's not a big thing, but there's about three thousand hard-core fans left, and about twenty-thousand people who play the games, VR or otherwise.

 **And Kirito, come with me over in the other room for just a minute.**

Kirito: Okay.

 **Ok,*whispers* does the name Eren Yeager mean anything to you? What about Bryce Papenbrook? Ring any bells?**

Kirito: 0.o

Lojky: No. No crossovers. Not in this story. I can cross over abridged series, and even Accel World (maybe. Might make another Q&A for that) But not Attack on Titan. And my favorite voice he did wouldn't actually be Kirito, but Makoto Naegi from Danganronpa.

 **And since Sachi's death, has christmas ever been the same for you?**

Kirito: I sort of moved on… I know she was the first person I ever loved, but she's moved on.

AB!Kirito: SACHI WHY?!


	55. Question 147-148

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Say Shinichi can I ask you some things, one literal backstabber to another?**

Shinichi: Literal backstabber? I've never…

Kirito: He means himself.

 **Suguha tells me that she told you that she liked you but you told her that you moved on. Am I wrong? Have you really moved on from her?**

Shinichi: Well… You aren't wrong. I told her I moved on… But I never really did… I mean, she rejected me, and I wanted to show her how that felt, I was super mad at her! But I didn't mean it! I told her that, but she was depressed because of rejection.

Kirito: Woah buddy! You screwed up!

Shinichi: Insert Outro.


	56. Question 149-156

**Xenus2187**

 **Hey, Klein, Ballsdeep69, do you feel like you could've got more screen time?**

Klein: Well, I sort of stopped being around Kirito after a day, and with the fuurinkazan, I didn't have time to friend hunt.

AB!Klein: Yeah, but it's no biggie. If that butt-hole is the one always on screen, I'm not missing out on much.

 **Silicia, ever think about more screen time?**

Keiko: Nah, I don't think about it too much. I was doing other things while Kirito was sweeping the game.

Lojky: Hehe. Yeah.

Keiko: It's a long story.

 **Agil, do you think the writers neglected you?**

Agil: To be honest, I wasn't a main frontrunner in SAO. I just decided to hang around and make a few weapons, clear a few bosses. Nothing noteworthy.

 **Rika!**

AB!Lisbeth: Oh God. This moron.

 **Not you AB Lisbeth! I'm already in enough trouble cause of you! Liz, babe, wanna have an apology dinner after this?**

Lisbeth: Fine. As friends. I'm still a little hurt that you like my other self.

 **I really am sorry. It looks like rain tonight, so we can go back to my place and I can show the SAOFNAF thing I'm working on.**

Lisbeth: Okay… Wait, what's FNAF?

 **Oh and everyone, look up my star wars fanfic. Its called Star Wars Aftermath. It's a short story I jusy finished.**

Lojky: Self-advertising. Love it. While we're at it, I hit 3,000 views on this story! Thanks! It's hard to believe I've only been writing for two weeks! I love you guys!

 **Asuna and AB Asuna? What is your opinion on each other? Do you see any similarities between yourselves?**

Asuna: If she stopped stalking my boyfriend I would like her a lot more!

AB!Asuna: I love Kirito! Back off! He's mine!

Asuna: No he's not! You have a Kirito!

Kirito: Dude, it's like we're a possession…

AB!Kirito: I know… This seems a little bit off…

Asuna: The only similarity is WE BOTH LIKE MY BOYFRIEND!

AB!Kirito: Oh, there's a lot more than that. But you aren't interesting.

Asuna: Excuse me?

Kirito: Don't start this Asuna… He's an arrogant little brat.

AB!Kirito: Brat? Haven't heard that one in a while!

Asuna: Oh for Pete's sake! Insert Outro!


	57. Question 157-161

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Dear Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Shino and Yui** **  
** **You're probably wondering why I gathered you here... In the kitchen... Nice kitchen by the way.** **  
**

Kazuto: Thanks! It was a big factor because of how much Asuna loves to cook!

Asuna: It's a fully stocked industrial kitchen! And it was fully payed for by the SAO rehab center!

 **** **Anyway it's about Suguha and Shinichi. You're aware about that... Incident between them at the 'Yay we killed Heathcliff again' party a year ago.**

Keiko: It sucks to be rejected...

Rika: Yup...

Yui: Mama and Papa don't know that feeling!

Keiko and Rika: -.-

 **Well it turns out Shinichi didn't move on and just say that as a form of payback for when she rejected him all those years ago. Pretty dumb move on his part but understandable if you consider everything.**

Lojky: Well, she is a major tsundere!

Kazuto: When did you get here?

Lojky: I was in here before you all walked in. I was writing.

Kazuto: Writing what?

Lojky: This scenario.

 **If I was him I probably just annoyed the crap out of her for a while but that's just me. Anyway getting off topic, so basically considering that the chances of them finding someone else they like is about as likely as me not pulling pranks on the police or any form law enforcement that chases me, I took pity on the two and figured that I should help them out** **  
**

Asuna: Yeah, the chances would be that slim...

Rika: No offence, but one is a total nerd and the other, though a good friend, is not someone I think anyone could bear.

Shino: Aside from Shinichi, you mean.

Rika: Yeah.

 **** **So you guys got any ways to get them together? I'm open to suggestions.**

Kazuto: I really don't want to set up my little sister, so not really.

Asuna: It seems a little messed up...

Yui: I will go with Mommy and Daddy!

Lojky: I'm in!

Rika: Well, if I can't find happiness, let me help others find it!

Shino: Amen! I'm in!

Keiko: Okay, let's get them to party up in ALO and send a message from an alt account, pretending it's a quest. We send them to the church, and they have to get married!

Lojky: Keiko, we have to get them to confess, not get married...

Keiko: I know... Any better ideas?

Everyone else: ...

Keiko: Then it's settled. GameLord, could you make that account? And give it some sort of NPC name. This is going to work!


	58. Question 162-171

**Xenus2187**

 **Lojky! Help! She's trying to kill me! Kirito! Liz! Help!**

Lojky: Sorry. No can do!

 **OW! Dude, you're the author. Put her in a glass case or a cage!**

Lojky: *Puts her in a glass cage* Done.

 **Asuna, I swear, we didn't do anything! Ok, fine. Maybe some stuff, but it was level 1 stuff,I swear AB Kirito's life! Ya know, you aaren't in any position to tell or judge what we do on our dates!**

Asuna: Um, yes I am! She said she was done with you! And then THAT!

 **You and Kirito had...ch. 16.5 stuff ang got married the next day! What do you have say about that?**

Kirito: We didn't actually do anything!

Lojky: Well, if you read the manga, it's debatable, and the light novel is suggestive... The anime does _VIRTUALLY_ nothing with it!

Asuna: SHUT UP!

 **Anyway, good morning everybody! Question, why do you guys still play VRMMORPGs after the whole SAO thing? Wouldn't you develope a phobia or something?**

Kirito: Nope. I love VRMMORPGS! They're awesome.

Lojky: Well, once you're in SAO you've seen it all...

Asuna: For once, I agree...

 **And Kirito and Asuna and AB selves, I dare you both to go a date but you guys have to swap Kiritos!**

AB!Asuna: YAY! NICE KIRITO! YAY!

AB!Kirito: No. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO... *Continuous "No No No"-ing*

Asuna: I can't believe you even suggested that.

Kirito: I'm not opposed...

Everyone: 0.o

 **Yui, what is your opinion on your parent's ABselves?**

Yui: They aren't the best. They aren't even Mama and Papa!

 **Also, I brought a special guest. Here to promote my new story is the bear himself. Freddy Fazbear! *Jumpscare* Aaaah! So about that, he tends to do that a lot.**

Lojky: OH GOOP! THE CROSSOVER IS CONTAGEOUS! KEEP THAT THING AWAY!

Kazumi: He really hates crossovers!

Lojky: Get out.

Kazumi: Why?

Lojky: Because. No one reads my other SAO story. No one knows who you are...

 **What Klein? Oh, that. *whispers in ear* If you want to know what happened last night, look up my story, Rainy Night. Don't tell Asuna!**

Klein: Will do.

 **Before the outro, Kyouji, what would you do if you had complete control of the manga/anime plot? What would you change?**

Kyouji: Everything. I would make it so that I don't do the stupid stuff I did... And that Shino would love me.

Shino: I do love you...

Kyouji: Insert Outro...


	59. Question 172

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Say Kyouji, if you ever played Alfheim (Which I guess you may end up doing when you're released) What race would you pick and what would be your weapon of choice?**

Kyouji: Hey! A visitor…

Lojky: Imp! Imp! Imp! Imp! Imp! Imp! Imp! IMP! IMP! IMP! IMP! IMP! IMP! IMP!

Kyouji: I'd probably be a Cait Sith like Shino. I'd also use a bow like Shino.

Lojky: *Cough* Dependant. *Cough*


	60. Question 173-179

**Xenus2187**

 **Hey, everybody! Guess what? I've posted the first chapter of SAO: Five Nights At Freddy's Online! Yeah, so look it up.**

Lojky: You do you. I'll do me. We won't do each other. Probably. But seriously, don't use my story to advertise.

Kazumi: Like you do on this story?

Lojky: I'm the author! I can advertise my new ONE SHOT OF SUGUNICHI and Stars of Dawn. Which I will post weekly. But it's because it's _my_ story!

Kazumi: Mhm. Hypocrate!

Lojky: Shut up!

 **So, Yui. Do you hope to get your own ABself soon?**

Yui: I hope she's not like the other Mommy and Daddy. They're mean!

 **Suguha or Leafa? Why hold feelings for a boy who's your own cousin?**

Suguha: I don't. Me and Shinichi are together now.

Shinichi: It's a long, long story.

Lojky: Which you should check out! It's a coooooool one shot!

Suguha: Stop self-advertising!

 **By the way, Lojky can I ask you something?**

Lojky: Anytime!

 **Where are these sessions taking place? Is it your house, a character's house? Are we in a studio? Are we in the game?**

Lojky: We're in Kazuto and Asuna's place. They bought a house recently, it was endorsed by the SAO survivor rehabilitation thingy. Most of us live here now. The only ones who don't are Shinichi, Agil, Klein, and Kyouji.

 **Also, Kayaba, if you're consuiousness is still in ALO, why haven't you appeared at some point? And why leave behind your daughter if you knew you were gonna die?**

Akihiko: I felt no need to. And I appeared when Kazuto was saving Asuna. And… You'll have to look in the history books for the second answer.

 **Well, I have to go check on the lovely couples and see how they're doing on their dates. I got a camera crew following them around. Hehe! Oh, boy! This is gonna be good. Bwahahahahaha!**

Lojky: Haha, have fun with that!


	61. Question 180-182 (AN)

_**I always put the A/N's at the bottom, so let's try the top! So, I know I have 60 Questions now, and I know I have 3500 views, and I definitely know that it's not just GameLord and Xenus2187 reading this. I hope you two aren't just reading this over and over again… Anywho, please feel free to review, guest account or otherwise! I have two followers that have never even asked! Oh, while I'm here, please check out GameLord The Hitman and Xenus2187! I have to give them a lot of credit for my story! They review multiple times a day, Xenus made two spin offs from his asks on this story, and GameLord made a collab one-shot with me. Okay… Done now! Ima start the ask.**_

 **GameLord The Hitman**

 **Hey hey hey Shino, Sinon, the sniper, Hecate haha... You not still mad about the car are you?**

Shino: *Punches asker in the face*

 **I'll... take that as a yes then... Okay how about this, name one thing that you want more than anything and I'll get it done. Hell I can go to the moon through a cannon if you want to. Just name it and I'll get it done through any of the insane plausible means I can.**

Shino: I'd like… you to get Kyouji out of jail. Forever.

 **Sounds reasonable. Okay I'll also get someone to tow your car over here for ya. Sorry again, I tend to go a bit... overboard sometimes.**

Shino: Yes. You and Lojky are flipping insane!

Lojky: *Playing Final Fantasy xlivlolnoobimmlgleet in the corner* Die! Ha! You fricking noob!

Shino: Aaaaand he's talking to his Xbox Seven… Insert Outro!


	62. Question 183-192

**Xenus2187**

 **Hey, guys. Just survived a encounter with AB Kirito! It's easy! Just say Sachi and he breaks down like a school girl.**

Everyone: 0.o

 **So, have you guys ever thought about a live action movie? Other animes are doing it.**

Kazuto: Nah, but now that you mention it, it sounds cool.

Lojky: OHMERGERDYESSSSSSSS!

 **Anyways the date thing was disastrous. My camera crews are in the hospital.**

Lojky: I know. That was an awesome story! CHECK HIS STORIES OUT!

Kazumi: What happened to no advertizing?

Lojky: I told you! I can advertize all I want.

 **But, back to questions. So, where do you guys see yourselves in 5 years? Kirito and Asuna your answer's obvious, so we'll skip you. Klien?**

Klein: Married and in the army! I've always wanted to be in the military! Then I can fight for my country, possibly get wounded, and come and lead a happy life with my wife, two kids (twins, a boy and a girl, respectively named Rudy and Becka) and a dog named Bucky, and cat named, Sylvester!

Lojky: Oh… Didn't know you had that much planned out.

Klein: It's COMPLETELY copied from a movie!

Lojky: Figures.

 **Silicia?**

Keiko: I want to travel abroad and leave this place!

Lojky: -.-

Keiko: And nothing could change my mind!

 **Suguha?**

Suguha: Married. I wonder who too? *Looks at Shinichi*

Shinichi: Uh… Um… Was that a hint?

Suguha: We're married in game!

Shinichi: We're also only seventeen!

Suguha: Kazuto and Asuna got married as soon as Kazuto turned 18.

Shinichi: ;-;

 **Where do you see yourselves? Agil, AB Kirito?**

Agil: Right where I am now. Working in a bar! Married! Child on the way!

Kazuto: WHAT? How could you not tell us this?

Asuna: What's it's gender? Name? DETAILS?

Lisbeth: I'm so happy for you!

AB!Kirito: Um, hello? It was my ask too! I, good man, will be sitting in a gutter, eating seagull beaks and licking the salt off of snails!

Everyone: ….

 **Lisbeth! What about you? Job? Married? Child, preferably a little girl or anything like that?**

Lisbeth: I'll be a stay at home mom with a blond haired blue eyed girl.

Lojky: Blond hair… Blue eyes… QUE WWII!

 **Kirito, do you hope to have your own gaming company like Kayaba?**

Kazuto: That would be cool! I'm more into electronics than games! Like the bot I made for Yui! It's now a fully moving robot, not just an orb! It projects her body and rolls along, and it has a camera AND a hard light projector, so Yui can see what she's doing!

 **Kayaba, if you can live in the internet, why not put your consiousness in a robot or something? Like Ultron.**

Akihiko: Think less Ultron, and more of what Kazuto was saying. I think I'd make a good hard light image, just like their daughter!


	63. Question 193-196

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Hey Kyouji guess what.**

Kyouji: What?

 **Go on guess!**

Kyouji: Um, am I getting a pet duck?

 **You are free to go!**

Kyouji: Wait, what? How on earth…?

 **You see it's a funny story. Your brother, who seems to have a small shred of decency in him, said that you were, and I quote, 'mentally unwell due to the combined pressure from our parents and my sudden disappearance. I was not myself when I came back from SAO and manipulated him against his better judgement'. After that I just needed to call in a few favours and then Boom you're out. Oh by the way if you want to thank someone thank Shino. I kinda stole her car and she had me do this for compensation. Anyway, have a good one.**

Kyouji: I… I have no idea what to say! I'm thankful, but I realize that you just did this as a debt… So I'm not sure whether to be happy or P'ed off! But thanks man! Wait, where will I go? I have no home…

Shino: You can stay at the house! There's a lot of extra rooms at Kirito's!

Kyouji: Seriously! Thanks! Both of you!

Shino: Thank you so much!

Lojky: Cue One Shot! Haha!

Shino: What?

Lojky: Nothing. Kyouji? You can say it!

Kyouji: Really?

Lojky: Sure, you earned it!

Kyouji: Okay! Insert Outro!


	64. Question 197

**Senpai-onii chan**

 **Hey ABKirito I have a joke for you**

 **Knock knock**

AB!Kirito: Who's there?

 **Not Sachi**

AB!Kirito: Not Sachi wh-...

Lojky: Crap! Another one?

AB!Kirito: SAAAAACHIIIIIII! WHY!?


	65. Question 198

**TheGoodGamer99**

 **Oh my god this chapter...**

 ***Clap*Clap*Clap***

 **I've never laughed so hard at a story before. Bravo.**

Lojky: Thanks! You're on chapter 3 though! Just wait until you get to here! You got about 60 to go bud!


	66. Question 199-204

**Xenus2187**

 **Ok, Kirito. Asuna. AB Kirito. AB Asuna. From each of your perspectives, how were your dates?**

Kirito: It was… Interesting…

AB!Asuna: It was almost AMAZING!

AB!Kirito: We sent those punks to JAIL!

Asuna: No, we sent them to the hospital… ;-;

 **Ok, uh, have your feelings for each other changed since then?**

Asuna: No, and you should feel bad and apologize.

 **Why should I say I'm sorry? You put my camera crews in the hospital for a month!**

AB!Kirito: We put your STALKERS in the hospital! That was illegal in itself!

AB!Asuna: I love Kirito!

AB!Kirito: Me? Please mean me…

AB!Asuna: I love you BOTH!

 **Anyways, Rika, babe! Uh, yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight...with my parents?**

Lisbeth: Your parents? Uh… Um, how do they know about us?

 **Yeah, my neighbors have big mouths and my parents got wind of the whole story. So...you up for it?**

Lisbeth: Uh, not really…

Lojky: Enough Tie-in stories for now… Maybe later… God I need a life. I myself wrote six chapters for various stories, not including the Q&A.

 **Oh and guys...you're gonna be getting my crew's medical bills. So, Asuna, I hope mommy and daddy can hook you up. Like seriously, why aren't you guys in jail right now? Is there no such thing as assault charges in this city? Come on!**

Asuna: No we won't. If we do, we'll sue you for stalking us and get restraining orders on ALL OF YOU! LEGALLY!

Kirito: Asuna, you aren't going to jail… And you can't do that illegally….

Asuna: Insert Outro! LEGALLY!


	67. Question 205

**Naruto (A guest-NINJA!)**

 **Kirito, how would you do in a fight against Sasuke?**

Kirito: Who's Sasuke?

Lojky: Watch this. It's EVERY SINGLE EPISODE OF NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! Have fun!

 _Ten Days Later_

Lojky: Oh my gosh. You watched everything. Without sleeping. Because that's literally how much time it takes to watch that whole series. Which is why I'm only 200 eps in.

Kirito: I would kill… Him…. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Lojky: Saying "ZeeZeeZeeZeeZeeZeeZee" Doesn't make us think you're asleep. You sound like a male goat that's giving birth while simultaneously getting ran over by a semi truck.

Kirito: Please don't tell me that you can cite a source for that!

Lojky: I am the source!

Kirito: Aaaaanyway, back to the question, I would use my new techniques I learned!

Skill: PhoenixFireFlowerJutsu Acquired

Skill: Rasengan Acquired

Skill: HaremJutsu Acquired

Item: NinjaHeadband Acquired

Kirito: *Makes hand signs*

System Error: Skills PhoenixFireFlowerJutsu, Rasengan, HaremJutsu Not Recognized!

Lojky: And crossover, ended.

Naruto: Believe it! Insert Outro!


	68. Question 206-208

**TheGoodGamer99**

 **Oh my god your quick! You responded to my review faster than I can read!**

Lojky: It's what I do!

 **Anyways, I have a question of my own that's kind of based off of one of my stories.**

Lojky: Go for it! I love your stories!

 **Kirito, what do you think would have happened if Asuna had stayed in your party after fighting Illfang?**

Kirito: Hm… Well, the KoB would be down their best REAL player!

Asuna: Real?

Kirito: Heathcliff cheated. Also, we would've gotten together much faster. I think that the Moonlit Black Cats would be alive too…

Lojky: Speaking of that guild, I've been told to do this… AB!Kirito?

AB!Kirito: Yes?

Lojky: Keita!

AB!Kirito: Who the f-

Lojky: *Deadly glare*

AB!Kirito: Who the flippity doo dah is Keita?

 **Damon I misspelled Kirito. Please fix that**

Lojky: No idea who "Damon" is, but I fixed it for you.


	69. Question 209

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Okay everybody, and that means everybody, out of everyone you know, whether they're present or not, who do you currently want punch and/or attack the most?**

Kirito: I have no idea…

Asuna: Xenus2187. He made me go out on a date with _THAT_! *Gestures at AB!Kirito*

AB!Kirito: Well the FEELING IS MUTUAL!

Lojky: AB!Kirito because he's always cussing… Not permitted on this story… Haha! I'm so stupid!

AB!Asuna: Those cameramen that stopped me and Kirito on our date!

Agil: I'd use my hammer to punch my anvil! I haven't played VR games in two years!

Lisbeth: Lojky!

Lojky: Why?

Lisbeth: YOU DON'T LET ME DO ANYTHING!

Lojky: Jeez, okay! Go to the dinner!

Keiko: Probably… Lojky!

Lojky: WHY ME?!

Suguha: Shinichi!

Shinichi: But- I-I thought-

Suguha: I'm kidding, dummy!

Shino: Hm… Probably MrJ. He stole my car.

Kyouji: Nobuyuki. That was who made my stay in prison horrible. But it was hilarious!

Nobuyuki: I WOULD ATTACK THE TOILETS! AND THE SPOONS!

Lojky: And with that, Insert Outro!


	70. Question 210

**Senpai-onii chan**

 **So everyone, what are some of you most favorite memories together?**

Lojky: Yay! I love these ones!

Kirito: Well, the hundredth floor boss party was fun!

Asuna: Yeah!

Shinichi and Suguha: …

Shinichi: Definitely the quest for Loki's bowl!

Suguha: Yup! I never found Shino's bow though…

Shino: I was lying!

Suguha: Oh…

Shino: My favorite memory was Kyouji getting released from jail!

Kyouji: Yeah, that was awesome! I'm liking it here at the house too! I made an ALO account!

Suguha: What race are you?

Kyouji: Cait Sith! Just like Shino!

Kirito: So… You're a neko?

Kyouji: Yeah!

Kirito: …

Nobuyuki: I LOVE THE SPOONS! THE TOILETS TOOK ASUNA!

Akihiko: I rather enjoy just the hard light shell Kirito made me! My conscious uploaded onto the… Whatever this robot thing is…

Yui: I love being with Mama and Papa!

Lisbeth: I liked the slumber party at Asuna's old house!

Keiko: That was super fun!

Klein: I liked that slumber party too!

Asuna: You weren't there…

Klein: Or was I …

Lojky: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN!


	71. Question 211-212

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Oh give me a break lady(Shino), I got your boyfriend out of prison didn't I?**

Shino: Only because YOU STOLE MY CAR!

 **Speaking of which, Kyouji do you mind if I ask what your current standing with your family is? Your mother, father and brother if you want to get into specifics.**

Kyouji: Well, okay! My mom and dad don't acknowledge us as their children anymore, as we're "Failures of society." They had two more children right after I was thrown in jail, my new siblings, that they named Souichi and Kyouji to replace us. It's kind of sad, but I have a better family now! I wish I could visit my three year old and one year old siblings, but I'm not allowed anywhere near them… So… Yeah! I hope those kids are successful, that's all my parents wanted! And that's that!

Shino: Yeah… It's sad.

Kyouji: Insert Outro!


	72. Question 213

**DestinyBacon**

 **So, AB!Lisbeth, that was blood on your sign right? Who's was that? Yours? If so, how did AB!Asuna not kill you?**

AB!Lisbeth: Yes… That was my blood… And I barely escaped the my shop when she set it on fire AND TRIED TO KILL ME!

AB!Asuna: DON'T TOUCH KIRITO!

AB!Lisbeth: Which one?

AB!Asuna: BOTH! I'LL KILL YOU!


	73. Question 214-221

**Xenus2187**

 **Hey, everybody! Look, some...interesting events happened last night. Uh, some stuf went down, got a little crazy. But after spending wonderful, blissful, and...*blushes* uh, intimate night with somebody...I just want to say sorry about that. AB Lisbeth, I'm sorry if what I said hurt your feelings.**

AB!Lisbeth: Apology accepted… And don't talk to me. You chose her!

 **AB Kirito, I just want to apologize about last night. What do you say? Wanna bury this hatchet? Throw this bucket of bloody water under the bridge? Hm?**

AB!Kirito: Yes! I love it! I bury the hatchet in your neck, hitting an artery, and then collect the blood in a bucket and throw it in the river! It's the Boston Tea Party and Massacre all in one! I love your ideas!

 **So, questions...uh, Keiko, or Silicia! You've been called an average tokken loli? Would you agree with that statement?**

Keiko: Um… Loli? Uh… *Looks down* Yeah… I don't want to talk about it…

 **Also, sorry about my language last night, it was-uh…**

Lojky: COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE! WASH YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP! ALL OF YOU! *Grabs a soap, water, and a bucket and runs at asker*

 **Ok, moving on. Kirito, Asuna, AB Kirito, AB Asuna, do you want to just forget about the whole date thing ever happened? I am really sorry about that.**

AB!Asuna: No! I was so close to getting a second Kirito!

AB!Kirito: -.-

 **Kirito, what do you think is it about you that all girls like about you?**

Kirito: I don't know… I've been told I'm honest and kind…

AB!Kirito: Something about being an unbearable piece of turd nugget makes you attractive!

Kirito: You would know! And… Turd nugget?

AB!Kirito: I heard it from Lojky, so I feel it's an acceptable cuss replacement… And after that soap incident…

 **Oh, Lojky, Assassination Classroom is great. I recommend watching it.**

Lojky: Thanks! I'll watch it later!

 **And I noticed your new Sachi story. Did that spawn from the queations I asked Kirito and Sachi?**

Lojky: Maybe subconsciously… But I was mainly just bored. Thought "Hey, let's make an AU!" and _BAM!_ Story time!


	74. Question 222

**TheGoodGamer99**

 **Hey guys, I'm back again. So I was trying to take a nap in school today and I managed to think of a question. What are your favorite meme's?**

Lojky: I don't know memes! Not into 'em! Ima look a bunch up! *Comes back with Bleach for eyes*

Kirito: I like the "I don't always, but when I do" memes!

Klein: Oh! My favorite was the one of you saying, "I don't always join a guild, but when I do, they all die!"

Kirito: 0.o

AB!Kirito: S-S-Sa?

Kirito: No! It's okay! Not her!

Asuna: There was one saying, "One does not always choose any old picture and expect one's meme to go viral."

Shino: Do you even know what a meme is?

Asuna: Yeah! I googled it once!

Shino: .


	75. Question 223

**TheGoodGamer99**

 **Also, Klein WTF is this crap with the slumber party? (I want in)**

Klein: Well… There was a slumber party a while ago, before they all lived together, that I overheard Lisbeth talking about. I went to it and hid outside Asuna's room. It was interesting!

AB!Lisbeth: Uber-Perv!

Klein: Which one are you?

AB!Lisbeth: Lisbeth…

Klein: Yeah, that helps! The one who I saw with a "teddy turtle" at Asuna's party or the other-

AB!Lisbeth: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT TEDDY TURTLE?


	76. Question 224

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Say Shino, (And by extension Kyouji). Why don't you just use a crossbow in ALO. I mean, considering your experience in GGO and crossbows having actual triggers I figured it'd be easier to use them than a bow and arrow.**

Shino: I… Have no idea!

Kyouji: There's crossbows?

Shino: I… Have no idea!

Kyouji: With triggers?

Shino: I… Have no idea!

Kyouji: Is that even in ALO?

Shino: I… Have no idea!

Kyouji: Are you broken now?

Shino: I… Have no idea!

Kyouji: Insert Outro! -.-


	77. Question 225

**Billcipher (Guest)**

 **suguha, why do you want to commit incest with kirito?**

Suguha: I've explained this… Somewhere…

Shinichi: Um, not in this story…

Suguha: IN THE CANON! But, since it's been asked, he was admirable, I loved him. Now I love him like a brother AND ONLY LIKE A BROTHER!


	78. Question 226-232

**onthenose**

 **Newcomer Alert! Newcomer Alert!**

 ***A Nervegear vibrates. And again. And again. Finally, I get dumped out of it and onto the ground***

Lojky: OH MY GOD! IT'S NOSEY! FROM AN UNDERTALE Q&A! I READ YOUR WHOLE Q&A AND IT (ALONG WITH TK AND KATYA) INSPIRED ME TO MAKE THIS! I WAS TOO MUCH OF A WIMP TO COMMENT ON YOUR STORY! HI!

 **Ow!**

Lojky: Are you okay?

 **AB Kirito: Narrator On. Also, here's a Batman costume. Enjoy.**

AB!Kirito: *In Batman voice* I've regained my puberty!

 **Tiffany: Were you one of the players that were pretending to be girls? That would explain the name…**

Tiffany: It was my wife's account… She never played though. I was calibrating it for her!

 **AB Asuna: Why are you racist?**

AB!Asuna: Why are you such a -

Lojky: NO CUSSING! ESPECIALLY TO ANOTHER Q&A MANAGER!

AB!Asuna: Dude, you okay?

Tiffany: Lojky! Hey! I need to ask you a-

AB!Asuna: T-DAWG! Whassup in da hood?

Tiffany: AAAAAAAAH! *Climbs a tree*

 **Kirito: Who would win in a fight? You, or both Sans and Papyrus in a team?**

Kirito: Who's Sans? And who's Papyrus?

Lojky: Crossover 2.0! Okay! *Shows Kirito Undertale*

Kirito: (Twenty hours later) I would win! I already did!

Lojky: Really? I only played part of genocide and then rage quit…

 **Well, toodleoo!**

 ***I get sucked into an Amusphere***

Lojky: Bye! Return soon! Please?


	79. Question 233-235

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Say Recon, I notice that you tend to use poison... A lot it seems.**

Shinichi: Yeah! I love poison!

Suguha: 0.o

 **Is it a bonus skill for your Dagger or something?**

Shinichi: Yeah!

 **On a side note, I think it makes you sound rather serpent like. Ever considered a snake motif? Maybe a cloak or hooded coat with snake markings?**

Shinichi: That would be cool. It works with the name Recon… I like it! Thanks! *Makes hissing noises*

Lojky: Spoons and snakes…

Nobuyuki: SPOONS!


	80. Question 236-241

**Xenus2187**

 **Damn! What is this like now, 80 questions! Come on, guys! Let's push for 100!**

Lojky: Yes! Thanks! It's hard to believe it's only been

 **Probably have to do a sequel.**

Lojky: You do a sequel, or me? I'm going to keep going! I'm not stopping for a long time!

 **Anyways, I was working the Freddy thing and the idea of fear came to my mind. Everybody, what is the one thing you are afraid of most? For me, it's clowns and centipedes. Kirito, Asuna, Lizzy, everyone else? What makes you scream at night?**

Kazuto: Um, I'm afraid of losing my friends!

Asuna: I'm afraid of Kirito dying! I would… I have no idea what I would do without you!

Kazuto: I love you!

Lisbeth: I'm afraid of spiders and snakes… especially poisonous ones!

Shinichi: *Hisses*

Lisbeth: EEK! Jeez dude!

Shinichi: I love snakes now! That was an awesome idea!

 **Also, Suguha, Shinichi, now that you're married in-game, and sorry to do this to you Kirito, have you had any of the sweet 16.5 stuff yet? And when's the real life wedding? I mean you gotta turn 18 at some point, Recon.**

Shinichi: Um… No. We haven't yet…

Lojky: Long ago, in a galaxy far far away, Lojky made rules. No cussing. No 16.5… Feel free to make a tie in if you want though...

 **And Kirito, are you and Asuna already married? Cause if not, then they'll have their wedding before yours.**

Kazuto: Yup!

Asuna: We got married as soon as Kazuto turned eighteen!

 **Oh, and Liz, you left a compact and brush under my bed again. You can pick it up later if you're going back home today.**

Lisbeth: Okay! Insert Outro!


	81. Question 242-243

**Darkwerewolfdragon**

 **hey, its been a while since i've been able to review,**

Lojky: No problem! We missed ya!

 **so Skuld and Klien, if i were to set up a date for the both of you, would you go out?**

Klein: Yeah! Any date is a good date for me!

Skuld: Yes… I that would be acceptable.

Klein: WOO HOO! Insert Outro!


	82. Question 244-245

**TheGoodGamer99**

 **Hey, I've got a question for Klein. Why did you choose to become a samurai? Is there some sort of personal backstory thing that you have involving samurai that makes you so attached to them?**

Klein: My ancestors were samurai! I want to do them proud! But it's less dangerous to do it in a game than in the real world!

 **Also why did you pick Fuurinkazan for your guild?**

Klein: I made the guild! It was a bunch of my IRL friends and me!


	83. Question 246-247

**DestinyBacon**

 **Sachi (and/or AB!Sachi) are you okay with how the series turned out? Do you regret only seeing Kirito for, I think about a month? Would you go back and change the past if you could?**

Sachi: I'm okay with it! Kirito fell in love again! I'm glad I didn't hold him back.

AB!Sachi: I ag-g-gre3e3 with this nnnoootion… He could've found a b-b-b-better persssssson thooooough.

 **And both normal and AB Sachis, did you truly love Kirito romantically?**

Sachi: I loved him more as a big brother…

AB!Sachi: Yes. Yes I-I did. But I w-w-w-was too laggggggy. I-i-I woououououould hav3-e-3-e g0101010101tten him k-k-k-kiiiiiled.

Sachi: Are you okay?

AB!Sachi: Y-y3s! Innnnnsert-t-t-t-t Outr-r-r-r-ro!1!11!


	84. Question 248-253

**onthenose**

 ***You hear screaming***

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

 ***I land on Kirito***

 **I have returned! Sorry about that by the way…**

Kirito: Ow… *Rubs back of his head* That hur-

Lojky: You're back!

Kirito: Thanks for helping me up!

 **Kirito! You didn't get the question! Technically, that was Chara, not you, and I meant both of them at the same time.**

Kirito: Hmm… True… Speaking of Chara, I made a hardlight-

Lojky: AS MUCH AS I WANT TO… No crossovers…

Kirito: Too late!

Chara: Where the f-heck am I?

Lojky: Is that a...

Kirito: Profanity filter! But to the question, no, I don't think I could… But, this did give me an idea for a cool game!

Lojky: Ima write an UNDERTALE Online… Maybe… Possibly… I don't like crossovers… Maybe later… After I finish Stars of Dawn and IF SACHI!

 **Asuna: Why were you all mysterious at the beginning?**

Asuna: I was uncomfortable and I didn't know anyone.

 **Klein: What happened to your pizza?**

Klein: The pizza guy found me, and he called the police because he saw that I was playing SAO. That dude got me on life support for two years! Best! Pizza! Ever!

 **Lojky: Friends?**

Lojky: Seriously? YESH!

 **Well, bye! *climbs into a drawer***

Everyone: Bye!

Lojky: Insert Outro!


	85. Question 254-255

**Johnny TheEpic Chhun**

 **To all the cast of SAO and hallow**

Lojky: Hollow… So Philia?

 **Which Star Wars episodes do you want to be in? And why?**

Kirito: The second! There's lots and lots of people wielding photon swords! That one seems to have the most!

Klein: The third episode, there was a bit of Samuel L. Jackson in that movie. I love him!

Asuna: The fourth! I love the classics!

Lisbeth: Same!

Silica: I like the seventh episode! It was kinda cool to see a girl as the main character!

Philia: I liked the seventh as well, mainly because Rey was a treasure hunter!

Lojky: I liked the first episode, just because little Anakin is like, the only kid ever in those movies! Also, sorry for getting mad at your last review…

Philia: Insert Outro!


	86. Question 256

**Void master (Guest)**

 **So Asuna what were you thinking when Sogou had you in chains with Kirito impaled to the floor by his own sword in front of you?**

Asuna: I was scared! I didn't want to be violated like that…

Kirito: Yeah. It was terrible!

Asuna: Mainly I didn't want Kirito to be hurt!

Kirito: No, that hurt either way...


	87. Question 257-270

**ReadMyReview-Man (A guest…)**

 **I got a few questions so suckle up.**

Lojky: No. Nope. No. Nope. No.

 **1: AB Kirito, who do you like better, Asuna or AB Asuna?**

 **Or, wait for it, Sachi?**

AB!Kirito: S-S-SAAAACHIII! WHY?

 **2: For the Sinon-molestey guy (can't remember anyone's names from non first arc, sorry), do you feel like the love story of Kirito and Asuna is something you would have wanted with Sinon if you could do it over? Same question for Sinon as well.**

Kyouji: 0.0

Shino: Mole… No.

Kyouji: We're fine… We're in love. It's good.

Shino: What even…?

 **3: Klein, why did you never invite Silica or Agil or Asuna or Kirito or anyone of the (no offense) plot-important characters? Surely you must have wanted to spend more time with them. And who are your fuurinkazan friends? And do you think with both the events of this fanfiction (it's ok Lojky I'll send a maintenance crew for the fourth wall) and the SAO arcs that you have developed more of a connection with Kirito and Asuna and the others?**

Klein: Most of them were in guilds, and the Fuurinkazan was what I needed to spend my time focusing on. And my friends there were people I met from other games. As for growing closer to Kazuto and Asuna, they're like little siblings to me!

Lojky: Thanks for cleaning up after yourself! It's tiring always rebuilding that wall!

 **4: Kayaba, which game do you think (unbiased) was designed the best? SAO, ALO or GGO? And if you were in control of ALO or GGO, would you change anything about those games?**

Akihiko: I believe the flight mechanic of ALO is amazing! I would have to say that was the best designed game of the three… I would make more melee weapons in GGO, and delete Aincrad from everything!

 **5: Lojky, who did you ship yourself to all those chapters ago? Also, have you seen Hamilton?**

Lojky: No idea! And no, I haven't seen Hamilton. Are you talking about the broadway play? I heard it's good.

 **6: For Kirito, go watch attack on Titan. Now. Lojky don't interrupt.**

Lojky: But Crossovers! And Papenbrook...

 ***waits* so Kirito now that you've watched attack on Titan, what is your opinion of Eren Jaeger? Do you think he is like you?**

Kirito: He sounds like me… A lot…

Lojky: I need to watch Attack on Titan, Hamilton, Assassination Classroom...

 **7: For AB Kirito, go watch attack on Titan, then watch the attack on Titan abridged parody, Abridge on Titan. Could you see yourself developing an acquaintanceship with AB Eren Jaeger? You ARE both psychos.**

AB!Kirito: I don't want to flipping watch a bunch of naked people! But if this Jaeger dude is a psycho, I'll like him!

Lojky: Sorry, haven't watched it yet. Will do!

 **8: Suguha, Sinon and Asuna, go watch attack on Titan. Which of you do you think are the most like Mikasa?**

Shino: I think that Asuna is out. Mikasa is more cool and collected than her.

Suguha: I'm not like her either. That leaves you Shino! You even have a scarf!

 **9: For Kibaou: are you a racist? You seem like a racist. Cuz you get mad at innocent groups of people for no reason whatsoever.**

Kibaou: I'm not racist… I just have anger issues!

 **Sorry for the long questionnaire,**

Lojky: That's fine! They're fun! Sorry I don't know a lot about Attack on Titan!

 **Lojky. Also, why the name Lojky?**

Lojky: Haha, I was six, and I was playing a game online! I mashed the keyboard for my username, and wrote the name and password down!

 **Ok ok that's the last one. I look forward to seeing your future jack*ssery, AB Kirito!**

AB!Kirito: I look forward to yours too! Minus the Jackery!

Lojky: Oh God! Insert outro!


	88. Question 271-272

**Xenus2187**

 **Hey, Lojky! What are you gonna do when this reaches 100 questions? Cause we all know it's gonna! Are you gonna end this q &a? Are you gonna do a special? Or maybe start a sequel? You should do something special for it. I already know what special question I'm gonna ask somebody when it does. So, do you have anything planned at all? **

Lojky: We're so close! I'm getting 8 reviews at a time now! I've decided that I'm going to continue it for a while. I'm definitely going to keep on going, so long as you guys keep commenting! And if you guys want me to do a special thing for 100, leave a comment on my story "SOULS" because I'm done with it. I abandoned that one. I'm willing to make another story, but I need to finish IF SACHI and Stars of Dawn too… I have no idea! I could make another one shot! But idk who… Maybe Shino and Kyouji? I could do a collab… I don't know! No permanent plans! Leave suggestions!

 **Oh, and Lizzy Pie, if your ABself has a Teddy Turtle, do you have one too! And if so, care to explain who Teddy Turtle is? Just so you don't feel uncomfortable, I sometimes sleep with a plush dinosaur.**

Lisbeth: Teddy Turtle… Yeah… Klein saw me when I was at Asuna's house. They all saw Teddy Turtle, the blue stuffed turtle I sleep with… And what's your dinosaur's name?

Lojky: I slept with a stuffed animal until I turned 12. I still sleep with a night light now! Haha, I'm afraid of the dark!

Lisbeth: Okay… Insert Outro?


	89. Question 273-281

**G** **ameLord The Hitman**

 **Awwwww Liz! You and Xenus are on the pet name stage? That's so precious! Hahahahahahaha!**

Lisbeth: Not really… He calls me those things…

Lojky: I started this and wanted to ship Lis x Klein… But I'm letting this slide.

 **Now anyway we can do dares on this thing, correct?**

Lojky: Fire away!

 **Well in that case, here's a list of dares which will have some of you embarrassed, tortured and agonized for my own amusement!:**

 **-Suguha, I dare you to 'smother' Shinichi. Liz you explain if she doesn't get it, I'm sure you'll know what I mean ;)**

Suguha: 0.0

Lisbeth: Do I need to explain?

Suguha: Um… fine… Shinichi?

Shinichi: Yes- Wha?!

Suguha: There! Pervert!

 **-Shino and Kyouji, I dare you to go into that closet... that very cramped looking closest... for ten minutes... Oh this should be amusing X)**

Shino: Fine!

Kyouji: …

*They go into the closet*

Shino: Sooo…

Kyouji: Haha! This closet's like a spare bedroom! Asuna and Kirito's place is big!

Shino: Yup!

 _After ten minutes of awkward small talk…_

Shino: DONE!

 **-Silica, I dare you to log into ALO and fight one of those plant monsters you constantly have trouble with... alone…**

Silica: Okay! *Goes into ALO and fights it* Done! I've gotten so high levelled that I can take them out in one shot!

Lojky: Not what he meant...

 **-Klein I dare you to steal the Demonic Sword Gram from General Eugene**

Klein: Uh… Okay…

*Logs on*

Klein: Um, hey Eugene!

Eugene: Hey Klein! How are you?

Klein: Um, I was asked if I could show your sword to some people… Can I borrow it?

Eugene: Sure! Anything for-

Klein: *Grabs the sword and runs* AHHH!

Eugene: *Launches a fireball at Klein, killing him in game* And I'll take that!

 **-Lisbeth, I dare you to surprise your boyfriend in a... intimate way (I'll leave how up to your discretion, best of luck ;D)**

Lojky: No. He'll make a story about this, but I'm not writing about that ship. No.

 **-And last but not least, Kirito and Asuna I dare you to take this envelope, and use the tickets inside to go to the mixed Hot Spring that is mentioned... wearing only towels.**

Kazuto: Um, okay.

Asuna: We're married and live together dude...

 **And I know what your thinking: 'Is this guy a total sadist!?' and before you ask, yes I am XD**

Lojky: Yes. Yes you are!


	90. Question 282-285

**Xenus2187**

 **Oh, my dinosaur's name is Rexy McStiffins. Also, do you have parents? Cause it's never mentioned in the show. So do you? And if so, I'd like to meet them.**

Lisbeth: I do... But I don't talk to them. I have siblings too! But they're older, and they moved away... Meeting them is a seriously not good idea!

 **Also, guys, who else wanted to cry when Kylo Ren killed Han in Star Wars VII? (Sorry for spoilers to anyone who didn't watch it yet.)**

Lojky: It was spoiled for me, so I knew what was coming, but I was really really sad! They killed fricken HAN SOLO!

 **And who would you want to train you as a jedi master? Obi-Wan? Yoda? Or old Luke?**

Lojky: I would want Yoda! That dude's awesome!

Kirito: I think we all would agree!

AB!Kirito: Nope! My favorite Jedi is FLIPPING BATMAN!

 **Oh, and Shinichi...about chapter 80? Scare Lisbeth like that again, and I will show you what it feels like to truly be afraid! I will show you the true meaning of fear! You got that?!**

Shinichi: Yeah. Right. *Hiss!*

Lojky: Y U Break my character GameLord? Y U DO DIS?

Shinichi: *Hiss!* (Insert Outro!)


	91. Question 286-291

**onthenose**

 ***I appear out of one of Kirito's hard light hologram things*** **  
** ***gasp* I'm afraid of the dark too! TWINSIES!**

Lojky: TOTES!

 **** **Lojky: YAY! Now I can tell my irl friends that I have a friend that I've never met! Also, just wondering, what school do you go to? Yay! Friends!**

Lojky: yAYA!1!11 Um... As for my school... One of them... Don't want to say on the internet. I'm paranoid... Maybe I'll say sometime later in life... .

 **** **Kirito: You should really sell these hardlight things! You'll be rich! Also, have you made one for Kayaba yet?**

Kirito: Yes! This was mentioned! I made one for Akihiko Kayaba already! But they take so long for me to make that I can't sell them...

 **** **AB Kirito: You like that Batman costume? Also, here. You can experience puberty for the amount of time that Lojky feels is necessary for punishment. Have fun with voice cracks and growing pains!**

AB!Kirito: *Batman voice* I WILL ALWAYS HAVE THE BATMAN VO- *Turns voice cracky* iCE! YoU wILl PaAY!

 **** **Kayaba must've been pretty "sharp" to make SAO! I guess that that's kinda the "point" though. This conversation is getting pretty dull, and I don't think that I can "handle" it anymore.**

Lojky: NIIIIICE! I'll have to use those!

 **** **Well, bye friend! *dives into AB Kirito's hair***

Lojky: See you "spoon"!

Kirito: Dude... That wasn't even a knife joke!

Lojky: Have a "Knife" day!

Kirito: Insert Outro... -.-


	92. Question 292

**onthenose**

 ***pokes head out* Also, Asuna:** **  
** **One does not simply look up memes and become an expert.** **  
** **Bye! *pokes head back in***

Asuna: Noted! Bye!


	93. Question 293

**Xenus2187**

 **Also, how do you start a account on ALO? I've decided to start playing. Also, I think you and Gamelord should do the Suguha/Shinichi story, since you guys were the ones who set them up.**

Lojky: It's pretty simple. You buy the game. Poof, you have an account, the first thing you do before playing the game. And that was a oneshot. One chapter and done. Not marrying them in my thing, at least until - SPOILERS!

Lojky: But I think he was doing something for those two. Not sure if that was a perception issue on my part... Anyways, Insert Outro!


	94. Question 294

**nekora17991**

 **I have a question for you, Kirito. Are you ever going to make a guild with your friends? And if so, what would you call it?**

Kirito: Um, maybe! I have thought about it in the past... And I'd call it the... Um...

Asuna: And this is why we don't make a guild. Names isn't his thing, and he'd definitely be the leader.

Kirito: I know! We could be the "Insert Outro!"


	95. Question 295-301

**JohnnyTheEpicChhun**

 ***you hear screaming from above * DEATH FROM ABOVE! ! * almost hit kirito and land perfect * I JohnnyTheEpicChhun has crash the party!** **  
**

Lojky: Okay! This party sucked anyways!

Kirito: Then leave.

Lojky: BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS! (Well, I do, and three of them read this...)

 **** **To the author : np I just really hate how Kirito doing** **  
**

Lojky: The harem is gone here! Suguha x Shinichi, Lisbeth x Xenus (I WANT MY KLEIN HERE!), Shino x Kyouji, Keiko x ... Loli, all alone!

Keiko: Thanks...

 **** **Lisbeth Why you go kirito to get dragon poop? Yes you are master blacksmith but why? Cause he so hot and want to be your boyfriend ? Or you got nothing to do so you HAS to go with him. Even someone already has a dragon poop. Why** **  
**

Lisbeth: I had a crush on him! And I wanted a change of scenery!

 **** **Asuna I got some problems with you, it just how much useless to you. You got fcking skills but how ? Cause we didn't you taking anyone during Aincard, from what I hear you became stronger by everyone look at you how hot you are. What you save kirito from almost killing him and yet you didn't kill him but he take the credit. How much useless are you?**

Asuna: I'm not useless...

Kirito: No! Of course you do! You're good at games!

Asuna: No I'm not...

Kirito: She got her skills through two years of training! And let her take the credit! ****

 **Leafa are you blind? Cause you didn't your brother look like or idk Sound like? Well ever your not his real sister I can sure you easy on him. Also why you begin dick to Recon? Oh yeah your not so real brother that why** **  
**

Suguha: I don't...

Shinichi: I know. It's okay... She's changed by the way... A lot.

Kirito: The game changed my look and sound!

Lojky: Noooot really. You still had Papenbrook... OH NO! NOT THE WALL AGAIN! * _CRASH*_

 **** **Sinon great ass, best character of all the sao. Why you almost fell in love with him? It is how skillful he is? How incredibly he using the sword, and how lovely guy you want to close to him (when he see your ass) And you give Kirito a sword after the quest done, wait I forgot he pull the tail from behind. Why are you going easy on him? Also kirito why you didn't tell asuna that sinon need your help after death gun? That asuna useless to you and not sinon?** **  
**

Shino: I... What?

 **** **And kirito. I got soooooo many problems with you but I out the time soo see ya** ****

 **Grab kirito motorcycle, drive off and flip the bird at kirito**


	96. Question 302 (More JOKES!)

**Sans and Pap (Guest(s))**

 **Nice puns, got any more? a Skele-TON more?**

Kirito: Not again!

Lojky: Yeah, and they're all really _HUMERUS_!

Kirito: No... There's skeletons... No...

Lojky: I think that Kirito could never be a skeleton. He lets my jokes get _UNDER HIS SKIN!_

Kirito: STOP! PLEASE!

Lojky: He also has a problem eating!

Kirito: No I don't!

Lojky: But you can't _STOMACH_ my jokes!

Kirito: ARGH!

Lojky: Get in an elevator...

Kirito: What? Why?

Lojky: It'll _LIFT_ your spirits!

Kirito: Stop! You're going to kill me!

Lojky: ...

Kirito: No puns? Nothing?

Lojky: I don't have anything for that...

Kirito: INSERT OUTRO


	97. Question 303-304

**TheGoodGamer99**

 **Okay, so I was reading the reviews and I noticed something. Everyone is asking all the characters questions... except Lojky. So I have decided to ask Lojky a question. Why did you start this Q &A story? And how were you introduced to SAO? **

Lojky: The reason I started this... Well, one day, I read three whole entire Undertale Q onethenose's, TK's, and Katya's. Then I thought, _Why is there ONLY UNDERTALE Q &A'S?_ And this story was born! My friend introduced me to SAO. I haven't seen him in a year, as I'm an 8th grader and he's in high school, but in three month's I'll see him again.

 **That's all I really have for now, but I promise I'll return with more questons! Peace!**

Lojky: Insert Outro!


	98. Question 305-306

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Okay you two (Points and Kazuto and Asuna) you had your, possibly private, fun but now my fun begins. I dare you to give Yui... The 'Talk!'** ****

 ***Thunder clap*** **  
**

Asuna: ...

Kazuto: Um, Yui? Come here please?

Asuna: You're going through with this?

Kazuto: So do you know how a baby is made?

Yui: Yes. Daddy! My basic programming tells me all about human functions!

Kazuto: ...Oh.

Asuna: Not sure whether to be relieved or sad...

 **** **Oh and Lojky to answer your question, because I can XD**

Shinichi: *Hiss*

Lojky: YOU BROKE SHINICHI!


	99. Question 307-311

**Xenus2187**

 **Well, everybody here we are. Can you believe we're here already?**

Lojky: Yup. Chapter 99. BTW, if you leave two reviews, I have to skip one, that way it's not the same person over and over. Sorry Xenus!

 **Haha! Ok, question time. So, Kirito, what made you pursue a interest in VRMMORPGs anyway?**

Kazuto: I like VR games. I like MMO's. SAO came out, and there were no questions asked!

 **Asuna, how has the relationship between your parents change since Yuuki's death? And why do you hate me?**

Asuna: Who cares? I moved out!

Kazuto: A little rough, but not bad.

Asuna: I READ WHAT YOU DID TO LISBETH!

Lojky: Yeah... This last one was a little hard to read... I'm not all into the... That stuff...

 **AB Klein, why Ballsdeep69? Are you trying to tell us something about your sexual preference?**

AB!Klein: No... Just a troll character!

 **And, uh, Lisbeth, Rika, I-uh...How...Wha... Oh, no. I'm fine! Hey, wo...I...I Excuse me! I need some air! I'll be right back!**

Lojky: You just HAD to write that tie in... I still ship the Lislein!


	100. CHAPTER 100! (Q 312-314)

Lojky: SURPRISE! It's me! And this isn't an A/N because I would be writing _**Like this!**_ So I'm not sure what to do for chapter 100... So, I'ma write something on the fly! Here we go!

Kazuto: What are you talking about?

Lojky: Oh. Well, we have 100 chapters. So, I think I'm just going to do an ask, completely out of order though!

Kazuto: Whose?

Lojky: An old supporter of mine, whose stories you should check out! Without further ado, my 100th chapter!

 **Sword Alternate Online**

 **Sigh... Before anything else...** ****

 **I started reading this when it was first published. Then I stopped for a while. About chapter 27? Maybe earlier. Two weeks later... I have to catch up to chapter 91?!** **  
**

Lojky: You helped spawn this story! Thanks dude!

 **** **Anyways, I'm back. Hey Loj. Thanks for the review on SAltO. Working on it now. I honestly am so tired from reading I don't have a question right now. Give me a moment.** **  
**

Lojky: NP 'bout the review. Thanks for the reviews on the Q &A! And that goes to all of the people who read my story! I'm so sorry for seeming ungrateful to y'all. Thanks from the bottom of my heart! This is really fun to write and read the reviews on. Hard to keep up with, but you know, whatever. Slow and steady wins the race!

 **** **Got it. Hey Keita! Either of you! Can you guys just, say hi? That's all for now... Bye**

Keita: Hi! What's up?

Ducker: Haha, he wants to give us an ask!

Sasamaru: Cool! We've never gotten an ask!

Tetsuo: Oh this is awesome! I wish we could tell Sachi!

Sachi: No need. I'm right here!

Lojky: I LOVE THE MBC! I was SOOOO sad when they died!

Keita: Insert Outro!

Lojky: No! Not good enough for chapter 100! Gotta keep going!

Keita: What is there to talk about?

Lojky: EVERYTHING! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR GETTING ME HERE! IT'S YOU GUYS THAT MAKE THIS STORY! NOT ME! YOU GUYS ARE FRICKEN AWESOME! XENUS2187, GAMELORD THE HITMAN, DARKWEREWOLFDRAGON, SWORD ALTERNATE ONLINE, ONTHENOSE, THEGOODGAMER99, JOHNNY THEEPIC CHHUN, NEKORA17991, NEWT, GENIUSGENIS, SANS AND PAP, MEMES, IMAGINECTICA, THESIB, CRAZYBLUEOWL, NOVALEEWOLF, GUEST, NARUTO, SENPAI-ONII CHAN, BILLCIPHER, DESTINYBACON, VOID MASTER, READMYREVIEW-MAN, AND EXILE! THANK YOU!

Keita: Holy crud, that's a lot of people!

Lojky: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! INSERT OUTRO!


	101. Questions 315-318

**Xenus2187**

 **Hey, I'm back! Just needed a little air. So...Rika. You know I love you, right? I'd neverndo anything to hurt you, right? Well, I've thought long and hard about this and now...I want it to be something more. You're the most beautiful girl in the world to me! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I will devote everyday of my life to make you happy! I will never love anyone else but you! Well...I guess what I'm trying to say is...Lisbeth...Rika Shinozaki, will you marry me?**

Lisbeth: Oh my gosh! I wi-

 **** ***slow hand clapping isnheard. Mysterious person from before walks out of the shadows, wearing weird metal mask and hooded cloak***

Lisbeth: Who are you?

 **** **Xenus:"Awwww! Look at you Bart! You're growing up so fast! Well, hello everybody! You're probably wondering who I am. Well, let me just flat out tell you. I am Xenus2187. And Bart is my son."** **  
** **Bum! Bum! Buuuuum!** **  
**

Lojky: #PlotTwist2016

 **Xenux:"Well, then...I guess this looks like another tie-in I guess...or maybe a collab. I bet nobody saw this coming huh? Haha!"**

Lojky: I did. I read your tie in... LEAVE THIS PLACE (After you catch up) AND READ SOME XENUS TIE-INS! (Note, there's more mature content in his stories than in mine)


	102. Question 319

**nekora17991**

 **Hey, uh, Bart. This might sound really weird, since you don't know me at all, but could I be invited to you and Rika's wedding? I apologize if this makes you uncomfortable, but I just want to see how my little sister is doing.**

Lojky: Holy crap! Plot twisties everywhere! Xenus, you better respond to this one!

Lisbeth: S-sis? What? Why?

Lojky: Insert Outro! Now!


	103. Question 320

**Exile (Guest)**

 **Yui, how would you react if you and Navi (from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) were to switch roles?**

Yui: Who's Navi?

Lojky: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Navi: Hey! Listen! HEY! Listen! HEY LISTEN! HEY LISTEN! HEY LISTEN! HEY LISTEN! HEY LISTEN! HEY LISTEN! HEY LISTEN! HEY LISTEN! HEY LISTEN!

Yui: I would put Mama and Papa out of there misery!

Navi: What the heck?

Lojky: What The blue ball said! What?

Yui: HEY LISTEN! I'M A BLUE BALL THAT WILL SCREAM IN YOUR EAR FOR SEVENTEEN HOURS!

Lojky: Wait, so have you played Ocarina of Time?

Yui: I have the internet in my head. Dude, I'm an AI!

Lojky: Your programming must be off. Lemme help you.

Yui: AI's grow and adapt. I'm ageing ya little punk!

Lojky: NO! BAD LOJKY! NO UNDYNE PERSONALITY!

Yui: Shut up. Insert the freaking Outro!


	104. Question 321-324

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **I BREAK EVERYONE! ... Both mentally and physically, depends on my mood really.** **  
**

Lojky: 0.o

 **** **Anyway while I'm here might as well ask a question or two , ummm...** ****

 **Kyouji, was there anyone you got along with in prison? Fellow prisoner? A guard? Therapist? Anyone?** **  
**

Kyouji: I was fairly well liked, except by the people who knew Nobuyuki... I liked the therapist! She was nice!

Shino: _She_?

Kyouji: Cool it! It's not like that!

 **** **Suguha, you and Shinichi done anything lately? Go out or something of that ilk?** **  
**

Suguha: Yeah! We've been going on lots of dates!

 **** **And... Yui! *Sends an evil towards Kazuto and Asuna* ever considered asking your parents for a sibling?**

Yui: Oh 'ell no! Those stupid things drool ALL OVER! My fricken circuits would be fried in an instant!

Kazuto: Lojky! What did you do to Yui?

Lojky: No idea...

Kazuto: I don't think we'll actually have a child for a-

Asuna: I'm pregnant.

 _ **Okay! I get it! I'm back and posting! Yay! Summer is officially here! Ima post 5-6 reviews per two days from here on out, and when I'm on vacation I'll post a lot before and after vacations. And GameLord... Back at it again inducing the plot twists! Okay! That's all!**_

 _ **-Lojky**_


	105. Question 325-327

**TheGoodGamer99**

 **Wow, a lot happened really fast. I feel kind of weird just giving random questions while everyone else is taking part in this super drama.**

Lojky: Don't. I stopped because I'm sorta sick of the random crap too... I need more peeps! Less OC shipping and more random questions!

 **Anyways, I have another question. Suguha and Shinichi, why did you guys decide to be Sylphs's?**

Shinichi: I just liked the color green... It wasn't that much of a big huge thing for me, picking my race... 

Suguha: Shini chose Sylph, so I chose sylph!

Shinichi: Sh-Shini?

 **That's all for now, Peace!**

Lojky: Cool! Insert Outro!


	106. Question 328-330

**Ken Shinozaki (All his reviews...)**

 **So, Xenus. When are we going to your place? And my name is Ken, by the way. You should know me, Bart. I'm the cameraman who was spying on Asuna and AB Kirito's date, before I was sent to the hospital. I swear, I'm going to get you for that, AB Kirito!** **  
** ***flips him the bird***

AB!Kirito: Well screw you too!

 **To AB Kirito:** **  
** **This is going to be hard to say without swearing, but here goes. *clears throat* AB Kirito, I challenge you to a duel, you ungrateful psychopath! I'll be waiting for you in ALO! And you aren't allowed to watch, AB Asuna, even though you most likely will anyway.**

AB!Kirito: Fight me bro! But I don't play that flipping fairy game! Fight me irl! You can bring whatever weapons you want! I'll use this sword! _*Swings the Elucidator that was stolen from Asuna*_

 **Lojky, before you update the Q &A, ignore the reviews I posted before the challenge request, as they directed more towards Xenus2187's next tie-in**

Lojky: Nope. Posted them all here! Must do ALL THE REVIEWS!

AB!Kirito: I'll kill this little piece of-

Yui: You think you're strong? I'll fricken kill you!

Lojky: Insert Outro... -.-


	107. Question 331-338

**ReadMyReview-Man (Guest)**

 **It's time for more questions from your favorite person you don't know from the internet! Knuckle up! Let's see...**

Lojky: Better.

 **** **AB Kirito, I have the feeling that you are not only an internet troll, but also the guy who wrote the "Final Solution" part of the beginners' guidebook. Well?**

AB!Kirito: How the- How?

Yui: Someone's got you BEAT CHUMP!

AB!Kirito: Seriously, what's wrong with you?

Kirito: I know, right?

 **** **AB Sachi, how did you survive so long without good internet? Where were you?**

AB!Sachi: I thank Keita!

 **** **Kirito, is there anything you wouldn't do to save Asuna from death? Same question concerning Lizbeth, Silica, Yui, Sachi, Suguha, and Sinon.**

Kirito: I would die for any of them!

 **** **Diabel, I know you haven't got any questions in this story, but did you honestly think going up against the first boss alone was a good idea? What were you thinking? How do you feel about the fact that Kirito did, indeed, beat the game?**

Diavel: I wanted the final attack bonus, the coat that Kirito got. And I am glad he got through the game.

 **** **Lizlein is shipped according to Lojky. Go on a date. I dare you.**

Lojky: YESSSS! Sorry Xenus! I have to do this! I pass that AU on to you! Good luck! Have fun! _**(When you're here I'll use your AU Lisbeth: XAU!Lisbeth. K?)**_

Lisbeth: I- Uh...

Klein: Oh! Yes! Would you go on a date? I mean, you're hot and awesome and-

Lisbeth: *Slaps Klein* Pervert!

Lojky: There we go!

 **** **Goodbye to all the cast members! I will maybe insert my OC in some other review later. Bai!**

Lojky: If you do, leave a description of them! K?

Klein: That felt good! I haven't been slapped in a while!

Lisbeth: ACK! Insert Outro!


	108. Question 339-344

**onthenose**

 ***I dive out of Klein's pizza box*** **  
** **I might have stepped on your pizza, Klein... Sorry.**

Klein: Seriously?

 **** **Lojky: List your favorite original SAO character or characters! Mine is Klein.**

Lojky: My fav SAO character? Probably Sinon... I know, that's odd, huh? After that it's Klein, Silica, and then Kirito.

 **** **You really need to get a "grip" on these puns. If anyone says anymore bad ones, I might have to "pommel" them. Sorry if I'm acting kind of "edgy" at the moment. If these puns were put in a competition, would they make the "cut"?**

Lojky: You just don't get the _"point"!_ Let's just _"cut"_ to the chase! You know what, it was _"knife"_ knowing you. We may or may not be using these knife jokes to get _"under Kirito's skin"_

Kirito: ARGAHAHRAGHAGH!

 **** **ALRIGHT! OUTTA THE WAY! FOURTH WALL REPAIR TEAM COMING THROU- AND, THERE SHE GOES!**

Lojky: OKAY BOYS! UP AND AT 'EM! FIX THAT WALL! GO! GO! GO!

 **** **So far, I think that I may have bombarded this Q &A with the most crossovers. Speaking of which, Kirito, can you make a core from Portal? And where'd Chara go?**

Kirito: Cores?

Lojky: CROSSOVERS! YAYA1!111!1 *Shows Kirito Portal and Portal 2*

Kirito: Oh! On it! Next time you come, I'll make you a Portal Gun and a Core!

Chara: And I'm right here! Along with this BUG!

Navi: Hey! Listen!

Philia: What even?

Lojky: Well, we all bring crossovers. I just lock them in this closet! Bye guys!

Chara: Get the F-HECK BACK HERE! ARGH SCREW YOU KAZUTO!

 **** **Welp, bye friend! *leaps into a fold in Sinon's scarf***

Lojky: Sayonara! Sonyu Endingu!


	109. Question 345

**Supbroimawesome (Guest)**

 **The whole Sao crew: what is your preference, pancakes, waffles, or French toast**

Kazuto: Any of them, at least when Asuna cooks!

Asuna: But I'm not cooking for a while..

Yui: Screw that little slime ball! *Rolls/hollographically stomps to her room*

Klein: Pancakes!

Lisbeth: Y-you too?

Klein: Yup! See we have stuff in common!

Keiko: Pancakes! I think they're kinda cute!

Lojky: Loli!

Keiko: You wanna go?

Lojky: Yeah! I wanna go get some amazing waffles! I love waffles!

Agil: French toast! My wife's French toast is the best!

Shino: I love waffles!

Kyouji: I'll eat any and all! It's better than prison food!

Yui: I can't eat. Same with the crap head that created me.

Akihiko: What is wrong with your programming child?

Kazuto: That Legend of Zelda reference screwed with her settings, and she's stuck in a "Queen of Everything" phase. She figured out how to put a firewall up on herself too!

Akihiko: Hm... Well, children grow up some day...

Lojky: Says the one who non-canonically killed his daughter!

Akihiko: Insert Outro... And I loved Pancakes.


	110. Question 346

**Snoop Dogg (Guest)**

 **Smoke weed everyday**

AB!Kirito: I do!

Lojky: *Grabs the marijuana* NO! Just because I live in Oregon doesn't mean you get that. Go back to JAPAN!

AB!Kirito: Screw you!


	111. Question 347

**Unknown (Guest)**

 **To the cast of Sword art Online, what would you do for a Klondike bar?**

Kazuto: Buy it...

Asuna: Probably...

Lojky: Oh crud! I feel the crossovers coming!

Chara: I'D KILL YOU ALL!

Yui: I'LL KILL YOU ALL TOO!

Chara: YOU WANT TO TRY?

Yui: GO BACK TO THAT ONTHENOSE GUY'S Q&A!

Chara: *Leaves*

Lojky: They'd all buy one. Because they aren't crazy.

Yui: INSERT OUTRO!


	112. Question 348-361

**ReadMyReview-Man (Guest)**

 **More questions for the Loj-man and his messed up brain and ideas for shipping!**

Lojky: I never said I was a man...

All: 0.o

Lojky: I am more of a young man, boy, teenage male, etc... And my ships aren't that bad!

 **Let's go!**

Lojky: OK!

 **** **1: Kirito, if you could redo one action differently in your SAO ALO and GGO experiences, what would it be?**

Kazuto: Sword Art Online... I wouldn't have let Asuna and I part ways after floor one!

Lojky: Go check out TheGoodGamer99's story on that! It's great!

Kazuto: As for ALO, I would've realized Leafa was Suguha! And GGO... I would've told Shino I was a guy sooner!

 **** **2: Lojky can you ask Xenus if I can be one of his best men? Also ask him why he has such a thing for Liz.**

Lojky: He'll pry read this! And his Lisbeth is a little different than mine.

Yui: Crud. You are thinking of something stupid!

Lojky: Yeah! I am! Let's introduce them!

Yui: Fricking idiot!

Lojky: Lisbeth?!

XAU!Lisbeth (Xenus's): Yes? I'm picking a wedding cake!

AB!Lisbeth: What the heck do you want?

Lisbeth: Yes?

Lojky: There's three of you. Thank Xenus for that!

All Lisbeths: *Looking at each other* WHAT?!

 **** **3: AB Kirito, after analyzing the complicated thought processes that consequently lead to your rash decisions in the virtuo-social world of SAO, I have arrived at the sole, indisputably accurate conclusion that Sachi.** **  
**

AB!Kirito: S-S-S

AB!Asuna: AAAAAAARGH! SHE'S DEAD!

AB!Kirito: SAAAAAACHI!

Lojky: I can refer you two to a great counselor! It's more of a counseling... Program. *Looks at Yui*

Yui: Hell yeah!

 **** **TROLOLOLOLOL** ****

 **4: Kayaba, who was the next person in line in SAO to receive the dual wielding ability? In other words, who had the second fastest reaction time of the 10,000 players?** **  
**

Akihiko: It would have actually been my vice commander, miss Asuna...

 **** **5: Klein, why the pink hair? Also, you looked #Swag in the samurai armor.**

Klein: Why not? And I look good in everything dude! ****

 **6: Y u no see Hamilton? I saw it and it was SO GOOD! I think you all would love it. Then again I think everyone has to love it. I'm kind of a Hamilton nerd.**

Lojky: Sorry. I've heard that it is it's just... Well, I think everyone has to love SAO, and I'm an SAO nerd. Never be ashamed of nerdism!

 **Kayaba why did u not call the guild K-nig-hts of the Blood Oath? (Monty Python Holy Grail reference)** **  
**

Akihiko: I have no idea. I do love classic literature.

 **** **8: Every SAO and AB SAO character! And I mean EVERYONE. Even Mr. McRacistAgainstBetaTesters. What did you like most about the experience of VRMMORPGs? AND DONT MISS ANY CHARACTERS LOJKY! I mean everyone! Except Gary, of course. Screw you, Gary.** **  
**

Lojky: Everyone? Like, EVERYONE? Okay... RANDOM ORDER TIME!

Philia: I just loved being there!

Kiabou: I liked getting out of that stupid game!

Kazuto: I liked the fact that the technology even existed!

Asuna: I liked meeting Kazuto!

Keiko: I liked the fact that it felt real!

Klein: I liked my pizza when I got out!

Lojky: No.

Yui: SCREW SAO! SCREW THAT BABY!

Akihiko: I can't praise my own work!

Sachi: Meeting Kirito was a plus!

Tetsuo: Staying with my friends!

Ducker: Yup! What he said!

Sasamaru: Exactamundo!

Keita: It made me feel like I could be- no. I was invincible. Until my friends died, of course...

Diavel: For my short time there, I just loved how much time I could spend away from reality!

Rosalia: Being a bad guy ruled!

Titan's Hand: YEAH!

Lisbeth: I liked blacksmithing...

Agil: Me too!

Lojky: I'm sorry dude. I can't do this...

AB!Kirito: But I can! I love the _extra_ features!

AB!Asuna: I love Kirito!

AB!Keiko: I love the opposite of that!

Tiffany: I hate the racist introverts that play those games! That's all I can think of bro!

AB!Klein: Those sword skills are pretty cool. The rocks aren't though!

AB!Lisbeth: Meeting Kirito was great!

AB!Asuna: I'll cut you!

 **** **Ok I'm done... FOR NOW. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-HOK-HURK-HUEH-HELP-ME-IM-CHOKING-HAK-HURRK** **  
**

Lojky: MOVE IT! I CAN GIVE A HIEMLICH!

 **** **Aaaaaaaaand, insert outro!** **  
** **P.S. What IS the outro exactly?** **  
**

Lojky: That IS the question!

 **** **Ok ok that's the last question. I'll see you on the other side. Till we meet again! [Hamilton Reference] (shut up me!) [no!] (yes!) [no!] {ni! ni! ni!} ([no, not the ni!]) {REEEEE!}** **  
**

Lojky: If you say so!

 **** **I'm going to shut up now. Bye! Don't think any worse of me please!**

Lojky: Never would! Insert Outro!


	113. Question 362-363

**Johnny TheEpic Chhun**

 **To all the cast includes the author** **  
**

Lojky: Oh no... Not me please.

 **** **Has you try Infinity Blade ? It on app store it not go ahead and try it out. Google it if you don't know**

Lojky: No they haven't. That game isn't a VRMMORPG, right?

Kazuto: Actually...

Lojky: NO! I just did an all cast ask! No! And yes, I played it when I had an iPod. I sold that iPod though! SAMSUNG FOR THE WIN!

Kazuto: What's Samsung?

Lojky: O^O


	114. Question 364-367

**Sword Alternate Online**

 **You know... This party room gets so many visitors, I would almost suggest you make a chat room for it and post the result here...** **  
**

Lojky: Lolwat? Sorry, what are you talking about?

 **** **Anyways, I'm bored now that my finals are done and I have 45 minutes of school lefts... So...** **  
**

Lojky: Well, as this is Sunday now, happy belated school release!

 **** **Klein, your pizza is considered by many to be your most famous trait... And you never used the healing item on screen... Did you revive the pizza with the healing item?** **  
**

Klein: No... The pizza was long gone before I got out of SAO... Remember, it's after ten seconds. That pizza was long dead...

AB!Klein: At least yours wasn't a freakin hat!

 **** **Wow... Asking questions like that I really need a life**

Lojky: Don't we all! Okay! Insert Outro!


	115. Question 368

**Ken Shinozaki**

 **Asuna, what is your opinion of me as Rika's older brother?**

Asuna: Which Lisbeth?

XAU!Lisbeth: Me!

Lisbeth: My brother's dead... At least your Ken is alive!

Asuna: Well, I sent you to the hospital right? That's what I think of you!

Lojky: Don't get a preggo mad!

Asuna: WHAT THE HECK? INSERT THE OURTO!


	116. Question 369-377

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **... Huh... didn't see that coming...**

Lojky: Nor did I, and I control the AU!

 **CONGRATULATIONS! *Confetti drops from while the sound of party blowers occur* Don't ask me how I set this up, I don't really know how I do it either. So anyway, Kaz, Asuna, tell me, you guys think of some names yet? Know the gender? Forget to use protection?**

Kazuto: Don't call me Kaz.

Asuna: Don't tell him that. Now he'll never stop!

Kazuto: We're having a boy, it was planned, and no names.

Asuna: I think something like Goku would be nice!

Yui: What the frick Mom? You're tired! Go get an abortion! ****

 **Right moving on. So Kyouji who is this therapist?... Was she hot?**

Kyouji: I have her name and number here... *Reads Name* And yes, she was!

Shino: Why do you have her number?!

 **Why Shino, is that envy I hear?**

Shino: Of course! I got him out of prison for the love of-

 **Well if you feel so strongly about this I give you some hints. First things first, you must establish dominance I'll leave how you do it up to you.**

Shino: I'LL KILL HER!

Yui: YEAHAHAHAH!

 **Alright next, you gotta brand him as yours, I'll also leave that up to you.**

Shino: I'LL CUT HIM!

Yui: SLAAAAAY!

 **Okay good and lastly, you dominate him! Hahahahahahaaaaa!** **  
**

Shino: I'LL FRICKING KILL HIM WITH A PEICE OF STYROFOAM!

Yui: What the Hell?

 **** **So Sugu, Shinichi, you do anything after those dates? ... Wink wink... ;D** **  
**

Suguha: Don't even.

Lojky: You of all people know my policy. Suggestive, but perfectly appropriate. But they did.

Shinichi: How do you know?

Lojky: We all live in the same darn house.

 **** ***Watches the chaos he created* God I love my job...**

Lojky: Yup. The reviewers are like second authors! Insert Outro!


	117. Question 378-382

**Theblazepanzer24**

 **I've just found this Q &A story so far and I've got to admit, it's very funny. Anyways, If I may permit, I've got a few questions.** **  
**

Lojky: You may!

 **** **Klein: Why do you always ask Kirito's friends, or perceive to be asking them, to go out with you when you are an adult and they are under age, or kinda underage? Also, what would be your most interesting experience involving dating. Oh, and if you where the same age as everyone else, which one of the girls would you date?** **  
**

Klein: I don't know. I'd rather go out with my friends than with strangers! And I've never dated before! And I'd love to date my Lis-bear!

Lisbeth: Special Attack: ULTIMATE TSUNDERE PUNCH

 **** **AB Asuna: Why do you like AB Kirito? I mean, some of the things he say can come out as funny, but he's a bit of a jerk.** **  
**

AB!Asuna: What did you just call him? Say something bad about him again, I'll kill you!

 **** **Yui: What made you call Kirito and Asuna your parents? Also, if you where a player in SAO instead of an AI, what weapon would you specialize in?** **  
**

Yui: Those stupid parents? I have no idea. And I'd use a scythe! *Materializes a hardlight scythe* HI-YA!

 **** **Sinon: You kinda remind me of Maho from Girls und Panzer for some reason. Anyways, in GGO, what all weapons did you use? And would you have used the Photon Saber if you had known how efficiently it could be used?**

Shino: What's Maho? And I used sniper rifles and pistols for the most part! And I would never use that sword, I specialize in other things!

Lojky: What's Maho from? If it's an anime, I haven't watched it yet. Add it to the list.

Shino: Insert Outro!


	118. Question 383

**TheGoodGamer99**

 **I'm sorry, am I the only one creeper out that Asuna's pregnant even without 6.5? I mean, seriously! Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you both. I'm just a little surprised that Asuna is the next FREAKING MOTHER MARY!**

Asuna: We just said we didn't want to talk about it, and that we probably didn't in the game. Dude, we're married now...

Lojky: In case no one got the memo, this Q&A takes place three years post-SAOII.


	119. Question 384-387

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **So Asuna, Suguha, do you get along with Kyouji? I mean I know he tried to kill your lover and brother respectively like... three years ago I think.**

Lojky: YES! MY TIME SKIP IS WORKING!

 **But I think you got some form of common ground, Asuna with the strict pressuring parent, parents in his case, and Suguha with the whole 'Big bro trapped in SAO thing'.**

Suguha: Yeah... I never held the whole attempted murder thing against him. Lots of people try to kill Kazuto.

Asuna: I guess I get where he's coming from... I still won't forgive him! ****

 **Also Kyouji and Shino, how's your relationship going? You do anything yet? Know what your friends (Both here and well... not here. You know like from school) think of it?**

Shino: Well, we're out of school, but all of our old friends called it.

Kyouji: Yeah. And we're doing fine. We've gone out on dates and stuff...

Shino: Yeah! My favorite was when we got him to make an ALO account! We spent hours just grinding and he kinda sucks!

Kyouji: Hey! I do not!

 **Resolved that hot therapist issue?**

Shino: Yeah. She's dead and gone!

Kyouji: WHAT?!

Shino: Relax. I stole all your stuff and deleted her number. Then, to claim you, I peed on your pizza.

Yui: What the Hell did I just walk into?


	120. Question 388-393

**Xenus2187**

 **Hello, everybody! While my son and company are off having their own adventures, I decided to start showing up to ask my own questions, instead of relaying them through my OC son. Sorry if this whole plot twist is confusing to some. I'm sure you'll find my company more enjoyable as my son's.**

Lojky: So, wait, who is the real Xenus? The one asking here or the one in love with Lisbeth? I'm kidding. I know who's who. Your attire is definitely different.

 **So, questions. Kirito. Asuna. First off. Congratulations! What names have you thought of? How about...Kazuna? Or Asuto?**

Kazuto: No. No no no!

Yui: They'll probably name the turd Yui, just to replace me, their FAKE daughter!

Asuna: Don't say that! You know we love you!

Yui: Yeah right! I'm going to go say hi to Kayaba! *Turns Hardlight Body Off and Vanishes*

 **Oh, and Kayaba! I read Lojky's story and I just want to say sorry for my previous questions. My condolences for your daughter.**

Akihiko: It is fine. I didn't know until Lojky started writing that autobiography!

Yui: OH MY GOD IS THIS DUDE EVERYWHERE?! *Disappears into ALO*

 **Silicia, what are your feelings towards Lojky?**

Lojky: Er... We're good friends, right?

Silica: Um... Yeah!?

Lojky: Bye!

 **Oh, and Lojky, sorry for missing our little appointment I said I'd stop by for. A few certain creepy animatronics were feeling neglected so I had to give them my attention. So, I'll try to stop by soon...for sure this time.**

Lojky: As good as your writing is, I dislike FNAF. One and two were fine. Three sucked. Four was fricken over the top, and world killed it. And now that stupid sister location game is gonna kill my favorite game (Undertale, if you didn't know)! But yes, you should stop by!

 **Another question, are any of you afraid abandoned restaurants, creepy amusement parks and factories? Really. Good, now I have the answers I need. Bye!**

Lojky: No. Well, they are, but I'm not! Bye! Insert Outro!


	121. Question 394-395

**Ken Shinozaki**

 **...Okay, I am now really confused. Why is there three of you, Lisbeth?**

XAU!Lisbeth: Well, we're all different possibilities of what could happen in SAO until now. I met Xenus, and we're getting married, she-

AB!Lisbeth: I'm never going to get married, so go freaking kill yourself. My Ken died in front of me, we both had SAO. He was one of the two thousand killed early on.

Lisbeth: And I am the one with little depression! I'm the real one!

Lojky: No. You're not... But this will become woo much like a certain Q&A if I introduce the real you's. Technically, you're all in my AU, where I can ship you with WHOMEVER I SEE FIT! MUAHAHA

 **** **Anyways, for my question, well, it's not really a question, but whatever. I want everyone to have a duel against their respective counterparts to see who's the best (except for Asuna, of course, for certain reasons).** **  
** **And Recon, I dare you to go fight General Eugene. I'm not going to let you get out of this, either. Good luck!**

Lojky: I shall write a oneshot! Or ten shot! However many characters I want to have duel! Good day! Insert Outro!


	122. Question 396

**Johnny TheEpic Chhun**

 **To all the cast, are you ready for E3 2016? What your hope on the game you thinking?**

Lojky: Well, the new Battlefield 1 thing seems cool. And E3 doesn't exist anymore. It's the future, and everything's holograms and VR's now!


	123. Question 397-408

**Theblazepanzer24**

 **Thanks for answering my questions, really enjoyed the answers!. Thought I'd have another go since I forgot to explain where Maho is from.** **  
**

Lojky: Nah! Thanks for commenting! And feel free to take as many goes as you feel. Though recently I've been slacking in the writing, I love all of your guys' comments, dares, and questions!

 **** **Klein: I can understand that. Lizbeth, huh? Good choice, though not sure she's too keen on the idea.**

Klein: She'll warm up to me!

Lojky: No.

Klein: What?

Lojky: Don't say that... It makes me think of Esdeath...

Klein: Who?

Lojky: Doesn't matter! Hey! Lisbeth, are you keen on my ship?

XAU!Lisbeth: What the heck?

AB!Lisbeth: Which of the little "innocent" Lisbeths do you want now?

Lojky: The one that's canon and actually innocent. Neither of you two are innocent. Xenus made sure of that...

Lisbeth: What do you need?

Lojky: *Whispers* You _WILL_ give Klein a chance! You don't want to know what I can do to you.

Lisbeth: PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?!

Lojky: This. To your neck. *Breaks Lisbeth's arm*

Lisbeth: What the crud! Ow!

Lojky: *Goes back in time twelve seconds, to when Lisbeth's arm was healed* I'll make you relive that pain over and over and over. I control this world!

 **** **AB Asuna: Okay, message clear. How about another question: What do you like best about him?** **  
**

AB!Asuna: He's KIRITO!

 **** **Yui: Hey! Asuna and Kirito are smart. Scythes are cool. I'd use the Roman Gladus myself, though. And a medium rounded shield with spikes.** **  
**

Yui: Whatever kills the bad guys I guess. I've loved Scythes ever since I killed that _thing_ with Mom and Dad.

 **** **Shino: I kinda thought so, but i wanted to make sure. Also, what are your opinions on using a Uzi instead of a pistol as a side arm in GGO?** **  
**

Shino: I wouldn't be opposed to that. Maybe next time I play GGO I'll try it. Right now I'm helping Kyouji with ALO... It might be a while!

 **** **Shino Lojky" Maho is the sister of the protagonist from Girlsl und Panzer, an anime about high school girls participating in this sport known as tankery, where girls from different schools compete in simulated tank warfare.** **  
**

Lojky: Cool. Maybe after I finish Akame Ga Kill and... Something else (Crap, what was that called...?) I'll watch it!

 **** **I'll add a few more questions as well, while I'm at it.** **  
**

Lojky: Go for it!

 **** **Asuna: When was the first time you realized you where or might have been falling for Kirito?** **  
**

Asuna: I... I don't know! I just... sort of did!

 **** **AB Asuna and Asuna: Did your respective Kirito's ever tell you about the Titan's hand incident?** **  
**

Asuna: When Kazuto introduced me to Keiko he told me!

AB!Asuna: When he screamed about Rosalia he told me!

 **** **Kirito: I heard that you didn't like selling map info in SAO. Was that because SAO had turned into a death game?** **  
**

Kazuto: A little bit. I also wasn't sure how much Kayaba changed! I didn't want people dying on my account...

Argo: T-T

 **** **Kirito and AB Kirito: I dare you to have a competition on who can kill Sheeptar the sheep king the fastest.** **  
**

Kazuto: I killed him twice!

AB!Kirito: No! That piece of sh-

Lojky: *Glares*

AB!Kirito: Turd made me care about people! *Whispering to Kazuto* Don't get on his bad side. He's got time voodoo!

Kazuto: 0.o

 **** **Lisbeth: About how much would it cost to make a basic Roman Gladus with high durability?**

Lisbeth: Um, in real life? That's more of Agil's thing... I can ask him!

Agil: I'm right here! And it would cost about, for a friend of a friend, three hundred dollars?

Lisbeth: Or, in ALO, about ten thousand Yrd!


	124. Questions 409-415

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **KIRITO DON'T OPEN THE BOX. IT'S NOT YOUR NEW COMPUTER. IT MAY OR MAY NOT BE SOMETHING THAT GAMELORD THE HITMAN WAS SUPPOSED TO GET (You still owe me the second payment on that, by the way).** **  
**

Kirito: Lol wat?

Lojky: No, seriously, what?

 **** **Anyways, while Kirito looks at my with a confused expression, I'll ask a couple of questions.** **  
** **First, to everyone who is dead:** **  
** **How's hell/heaven/the eternal plane of boring existence? Are you guys enjoying the trans-dimensional sauna I installed?** **  
**

Sachi: Um... It's okay...

The rest of the Moonlit Black Cats: Uh, what she said!

Akihiko: I'm still partially alive!

Lojky: He's now a... computer brain? Not sure how that works!

 **** **Second, to Lojky:** **  
** **Where's Argo?!** **  
**

Lojky: In the last chapter :P

 **** **Third, to Argo:** **  
** **Have you realized that there is a Q &A going on in here where you can get valuable personal information on various people which you can sell for ludicrous prices to some poor sucker (You owe me a hundred yen for that)?** **  
**

Argo: Your payment will get to you at the end of the month. Thank you for doing buisness with me,

 **** **Fourth, to Asuna:** **  
** **If, in a hypothetical universe, every woman Kirito encountered actually decided to express there affection instead of suppressing it like the did, and Kirito didn't have the heart to fully deny them, and they approached you about there feelings in a very polite yet assertive manner, how would you react?** **  
**

Asuna: I would probably tell them that I'm married to Kazuto now! My name is literally Kirigaya Asuna!

 **** **Fifth, to Asuna:** **  
** **How would you react if the situation wasn't hypothetical?** **  
**

Asuna: I'd flipping kill them!

Yui: WOOHOO! GO MOM!

 **** **P. 1 Yui. Will get back within two to three weeks.**

Yui: What the crap are you talking about?!

Lojky: Oh Lord. Insert Outro!


	125. Question 416-420

**Kul3tin**

 **AB Kirito, What if you died after Sa- AND I'M JUST GONNA STOP THERE.** **  
**

AB!Kirito: Why? You scared I'd hurt you?

 **** **Because. You'd freak out.** **  
**

AB!Kirito: Yeah Right

 **** **Also, AB Asuna did you ever think about hunting down AB Lizb- I MEAN A WOLF?** **  
**

AB!Asuna: I did hunt down Lisb- a wolf...

 **** **Last one, AB Klein, If you could, would you change your username From BallsDeep69 to something else?** **  
**

AB!Klein: You know it! That was a horrible decision! Lesson learned!

 **** **Last Thing, I swear. I disabled the profanity filter and destroyed the button.**

 **** **HAVE FUN WITH THAT!**

AB!Kirito: OH F-

Lojky: No. No cussing. Nope.

AB!Kirito: Well screw you too!


	126. Question 421

**Exile (Guest)**

 **have you guys tried to make a mixtape?**

Kirito: No. We haven't.


	127. Question 422-427

**ReadMyReview-Man** **(Guest)**

 **Ok ok hold on. Let me just cover all the events of this Q &A. So, apparently, Sinon'sBF got out of jail free card by a reviewer and he and Sinon are back together, and while he was in jail he met a hot psychiatrist and may or may not have done something with HER, meanwhile driving Oberon insane for spoons, toilets and Asuna that one time and almost got beat up for it and now both of them are free and all living in one house WHAT IS MY BRAIN EVEN DOODOOING RIGHT NOW?!  
**

Lojky: Idk. You tell me! But yeah, that all happened... Except Nobuyuki is in jail still...

 **THEN, there are 3 Liz's, one of whom is getting married to yet another reviewer, another who got mistaken for the first one, and a third one who's sole purpose is to date Klein?! WHAT EVEN?! MeAnwhile two sets of Kirisuna went on dates with each other's opposite self for the cruel amusement of ANOTHER reviewer?! And were filed assault charges but they were dropped for some flipping reason?  
**

Lojky: Well... That's Xenus and Ken's stories. Ask them. And AB!Lisbeth is from SAO Abridged, it's not my AU. It's not even an AU. It's a show.

 **AND THEN Navi from Zelda drove Yui insane and gave her real life emotions... Of a teen with anger issues?! (Sounds like me...)**

Lojky: Yup...

 **and Suguha is dating Shinichi and it's incredibly awkward, all because of ANOTHER reviewer? And ANOTHER reviewer keeps popping out of random places like NerveGear and Kleins pizza box?  
**

Lojky: Oh. That's Nosey. Go read his Q&A too. It's for Undertale. My FAVORITE GAME EVAH!

 **LOJKY, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SACRED TO YOU STOP THIS MADNESS!  
But not really...  
Also, screw you, Gary!  
**

Gary: We must save my family!

AB!Kirito: ARAHGH!

 **Bye!**

Lojky: Insert Outro!


	128. Question 428-429

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **My last review kinda derped up.  
**

Lojky: Yeah. I didn't understand any of that.

 **Ahem.  
Last statement: P.S: IOU 1 Yui. Will bring back in 2-3 weeks.**

Yui: Okay?

Lojky: Be greatful.

Yui: Screw you.


	129. Question 430-436

**Supbroimawesome** **(Guest)**

 **Soooo What is a good question, hmmmm ah got it AB Kirito: I have a batman costume that hasn't been used if u answer me u can have it,**

AB!Kirito: I have one already... But it doesn't hurt to have two!

 **who do u like more (holds back AB asuna with a forcefield) asuna or sachi?**

AB!Kirito: S-S-SAAAAAACHI!

Lojky: Hehe... You said the S-Word.

 **Remember the three manic words: free, batman, costume. Btw kirito asuna congrats on the whole baby thing really.**

Asuna: Thank you!

Kazuto: We're thinking of names...

Lojky: How about... *Thinks for a while* Yui!

Yui: ARGHA! SCREW YOU!

 **I think I have time for one more ok Sooo who is next... the newest lisbeth**

Lisbeth(s): Which one?

 **you no the one that is Liz x Kline, what do u think of Kline is he cool, cute, or ugly.**

Lisbeth: I-I don't know w-what you're talking about!

 **Well that's all the time I have today btw AB kirito (throughs batman coustume) U NO ITS YOUR FAULT SACHI IS DEAD U COWERD**

AB!Kirito: It's your flipping fault that S-S-Sa...

 **:D ahhhhh AB asuna (runs away as fast as possible) SEE YA NEXT TIME INSERT OUTRO!**

Lojky: ...


	130. Question 437-439

**Ken Homura**

 **Hello again, everyone! How are you today?**

Lojky: I'm good. What about you?

 **My question this time is for all deceased SAO players.  
What fairy race would you choose if you survived SAO and joined Kirito's friends in ALO? I might include some of you in a new story, so I'll need some ideas from you.**

Sachi: I would probably be an Undine. They're really pretty!

Tetsuo: We'd all be with Sachi! Us friends gotta stick together!

Godfree: I would be a noble Salamander!

 **Also, Lojky. Please get rid of AB!Lisbeth. I can deal with the other two, but she's too much for me.**

Lojky: No can do! Insert Outro!


	131. Question 440

**Supbroimawesome** **(Guest)**

 **Omg u did mine thx didn't think u would u r awesome I started reading this when it was at the 10th chapter and I look forward to it every day keep it up u r awesome**

Lojky: Hehe... Keep it up? I just started after a week long break... Welp, it's what I do, so no problem!


	132. Question 441-443

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Well Asuna, you don't necessarily have to forgive him. In fact you could be one of those people who makes him want him want to say 'I'll never live that down will I?'. Although you could at least try and get along with him.  
**

Kyouji: We get along fine enough, right Asuna?

Asuna: Sure. Whatever.

 **So Kyouji, how would you describe your relationship with everyone besides Shino?**

Kyouji: I'm glad they let me live with them and be friends with them, and Kazuto has been very kind to me. Though there's one person I'm confused about...

Shino: Him?

Lojky: Who?

Kyouji and Shino: AHHHHH!

Shino: When did you get here?

Lojky: That _is_ the question!

 **Also your brother's behind you, have fun with that.**

Kyouji: What are you doing here?! Quick! Insert Outro!


	133. Question 444-450

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **Yeah, the last statement kinda derped up. What I meant to say was that I kinda stole Yui. Don't worry, I have her here. I promise I didn't do anything. Anyways, I just took her source code and created an AI that will crash the Internet and cause anarchy. Fun!  
**

Yui: Yeah! Kill 'em all!

 **On to the actual questions:  
To everyone who is dead:  
Glad you guys liked the sauna. I'm going to take it away now mwahahahahahahahahahahah...you guys really don't care, do you?  
**

Sachi: Not really... We're all here together!

 **To Argo:  
(I have ¥9999999999999) How's your life? Married, or still looking for a guy? What do you do for a living? Where do yiu live?  
**

Argo: Single. Give me money.

Lojky: Three years a NEET. Three years a NEET!

Argo: Shut up. The usual?

Lojky: *Hands her a briefcase* The usual.

Argo: *Nods*

 **To XAU!Lisbeth:** **  
What's your favorite flavor of cake?  
**

Lojky: Why are you asking? That's Xenus's buisness! Not yours!

 **To AB!Kirito, Lojky, and Kayaba:  
What are you guys willing to do for a video chat with AB!Sachi (ehehehehe) and Kayaba's daughter (forgot her name)? P.S. I can do it. I'm special like that.  
**

AB!Kirito: I'd give you _this thing!_ *Hands him Yui*

Kayaba: Kazumi? The truth is, her mother had custody of her, we broke up... Kazumi hated me until death, but I want to make things right now! I'd give almost anything!

Lojky: Kazumi... As much as I want to talk to her, it's just not right... And I'm the author.

Kazumi: He's got ya there!

 **To everyone:  
Have you guys seen a 7 foot tall guy wearing a suit that has no face? I've lost him...hope he doesn't haunt yiu guys.**

Lojky: That would suck. ****

 **K bai.**

Yui: Bye ya little dork! Insert Outro!


	134. Question 451-452

**GameLord The Hitman**

 ***Walks in*  
**

Lojky: Hey! How are ya?

 **Oh so that's where it was!  
**

Lojky: I'm good, thanks for asking!

 ***Grabs the box and begins to leave... But then glares at everyone*  
**

Lojky: See ya later?

 **None of you opened it... RIGHT?  
**

Lojky: Maybe. Why?

 **Okay good, see ya around.**

 ***Leaves***

Lojky: Bye dude. Insert Outro!


	135. Question 453-461

**Theblazepanzer24**

 **Awesome! I think I'd take a third round in that case.** **  
**

Lojky: It's on the house.

 **Klein: Maybe she will. Either way, best of luck.** **  
**

Klein: Thanks man...

 **AB Asuna: Actually, he is pretty likable once you get to know him.** **  
**

AB!Asuna: I know!

 **Yui: Have you ever wanted to meet another AI? Not something like an NPC, but something more to your standards, like Cortana from Halo.  
**

Yui: Does Kayaba count?

Akihiko: No, I do not.

Yui: I have the internet in my head. I know other AIs. They won't shut up. And Cortana isn't real. I am.

 **Shino: Just started GGO yesterday and currently I'm using two M9's, one being optical and the other being live. (I'm mostly a mob hunter, so yeah.) If you don't mind my asking, which of the two should I upgrade first, my optical or live fire gun?  
**

Shino: Probably your live. But that's just me.

 **Asuna & Kirito: If Kuradeel hadn't been a part of LC and he had been okay with you two hanging out, do you think that he and you would have ending up being friends?** **  
**

Kazuto: Probably not. He was a little bit too uptight and above the age of my typical friends.

 **Liz: Sweet! I'll show up at the shop once I have plenty of Yrd, right now I'm still working with my basic sword. (Had to sharpen it about three times already.)** **  
**

Lisbeth: Cool. You know, here's a cheap material Gladius! *Hands him a Cold Steel Gladius*

Lojky: That's the tenth best gladius in the game... 0.o

 **Agail: I'll have to take you up on your offer as well. Though, you think you could make me several of them? I'll pay you, let's see, 1,400 for four of them.** **  
**

Agil: Nah man! I'll take a thousand for four! Keep your four hundred dollars! Just be safe with them!

 **Pale Rider: If I was to bring you back to life, would you be willing to mentor me in your amazing athletic abilities in GGO? You where simply awesome in the BOB the way you dodge'd Dale's gunfire. Oh, and by mentor I didn't mean give me all your secretes, just teach me how to move fast and such.**

Pale Rider: I don't wish to come back to life, but look in the third drawer down in the bedroom desk at this address. *Hands a piece of paper to the asker* That's my account. Transfer my funds and skills to your account. I got the abilities by training on monsters for a long time. I tip my hat to you, the new Pale Rider. Insert Outro!

 _ **I'm back! Sorry, but starting tomorrow I won't be in town! I figured I owed you guys a few chapters though... I just felt like writing was getting boring. I don't feel that way anymore. Okay! See yall soon!**_


	136. Question 462

**Supbroimawesome**

 **Dude don't worry about it you do your thing whatever you r doing best of luck? We don't need a constant barrage of chapters. I have you on the notification thing so I get every chapter on my email on my phone and as soon as I see it I stop what I'm doing and read because it's Sooo funny and awesome every single chapter so thank uou for this awesome fic can't wait for the next bundle of chapters :D**

Lojky: Awww! Thank you! And congrats on making an account! I assume you're the same person as the guest... Well, thank you guys for being awesome! Though I don't write as often, I really enjoy you guys and your reviews! Thanks to all my viewers for the support! If you could, keep writing a lot of reviews for when I come back in four days! Okay. That's all! Insert Outro!


	137. Question 463-466

**Kul3tin**

 **1\. AB!Klein, I found the most perfect Username for you! :3  
**

AB!Klein: Thanks man! I can't believe tha-

 **Oh wait it was already taken. Sorry.  
**

AB!Klein: Oh come on!

 **2\. Lojky, Thanks for doing my last questions. Gave me a couple of Laughs.  
**

Lojky: No problem! I love doing them!

 **3\. AB!Kirito, I found The Mirthril (Sorry for grammar miSTEAK if there is one) Pebble Of Pig Smiting. I kill a Lv. 99 Dragon with it. Probally beat AB!Heathcliff with it :)  
**

Lojky: You don't stop MEATing my expectations!

AB!Kirito: I know right! I lost it, so could I get that back?

 **Last One, AB!Lisbeth im sorry for asking AB!Asuna if she tryed to hunt yo- a mean a wolf down. Yeah.  
**

AB!Lisbeth: It's all good...

 **Bye...**

Lojky: Insert Outro!


	138. Question 467-469

**GameLord The Hitman**

 ***Jumps through the window into the room*  
**

Kazuto: My window!

 **I'm back bitches!  
**

Lojky: NO CUSSING!

 **Okay first question of the day: Asuna, Suguha, Shino. State the most embarrassing thing to happen between you and your respective boyfriend/husband/significant other/whatever. Only rule is that it can't be something we already know. (Anything shown in the Light Novels, Anime or in this Q &A) *Grins in amused anticipation*  
**

Asuna: Probably when he asked me to have a child with him...

Suguha: Uh... Do I have to answer this?

Shino: Sharing a room with him in this house was awkward... Now it's better!

Asuna: Sugu, you have to answer now!

Kazuto: *Walks in* Hey guys what are you all talking about?

Suguha: I can't! Onii-chan would beat up Shinichi!

 **Next question, this time for everyone. What is your favourite anime respectively?  
**

Everyone: SWORD ART ONLINE!

Lojky: But I like Your Lie In April!

Everyone: SWORD ART ONLINE!

Lojky: Jeez! Good thing the fourth wall guys are on speed dial.

 **And final question for Yui, which of your mum and dad's friends do you get along with the most and why?**

Yui: I get along with Kayaba's consciousness the best actually... He's the only one that understands me...


	139. Question 470-479

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **Oh, hey, Kirito, I'm stealing your computer.  
**

Kazuto: Wait, what?

 **Anyways, while I'm on this thing, I might as well chat.  
To XAU!Lisbeth:  
I want to know because...reasons? And...uh...Sachi.  
**

XAU!Lisbeth: Chocolate!

 **To AB!Kirito, Lojky, and Kayaba:  
But I wanted to make you guys do stupid things...eh, I'll dare you to do it anyways.  
Kayaba, I dare you to set up a romantic date between Klein and Lisbeth...using only knowledge before you fried your brain. Lojky, I dare you to crash said date epically. AB!Kirito, I dare you to go and take over the U.S. for me, using whatever method you want.  
**

Kayaba: Um, how shall I do this?

Lojky: Don't worry. I'll one-shot it. Probably...

AB!Kirito: For you? No. I'll take it over for me! To save all the stupid idiots of this world! Or at least to make it so I can laugh at them all...

 **I feel like this may require a spin-off fanfic...eh.  
**

Lojky: Yup.

 **To Argo:  
Need all the information you can get on Mexico's government, stat. Give me a bill after you're done.  
**

Argo: On it, but why do you need this?

 **To Asuna:  
Hey, aren't you in your twenties? Don't you feel a bit too young to have a child?  
**

Asuna: Kazuto wanted to...

Lojky: Okay, so I like the theory that Kuroyukihime (from Reki Kawahara's Accel World) is Asuna and Kirito's kid. "Kuro" means black, as in black swordsman, "Yuki" is, well, ya know. Yuuki. And "Hime" means princess, referring to Asuna being the fairy princess in the Japanese dub of SAO. Granted, that would make her older in this fic, but maybe Kuroyukihime has an older brother. Besides, SAO and AW are super tied together anyways. That's all my theories on that...

 **To Yui:  
You annoy me. Anyways, here's an optional Super-high-pitched-drunk-Swedish accent add-on! Now you can annoy people 99999% more effectively.  
**

Yui: *Turns voice on* TInK y' VrYr mEEcH!

 **To Keiko:  
Did you get a boyfriend yet? And do you still look as young?  
**

Keiko: I don't have a boyfriend exactly... And-

Lojky: She's not a loli! Anymore. I mean, Keiko, you totally were, and I don't mean that in a bad way, but you have grown!

Keiko: Um... Okay.

 **To GameLord the Hitman:  
Ok, I finished hacking into Canada's government. Your opening is from 0800 to 1900 universal time. Remember, we're splitting the country in half.  
**

 _GameLord The Hitman_ : Yes, yes, of course. Just be sure to be ready on your end. (Heh, Sucker! He'll never realise that I'm actually employed by the Canadian government to take him in. Hehehehehe...)

 **To Kirito:  
If the authorities trace it back to your computer, just ask Lojky to use plot armor to save you. Or use AB!Asuna. One or the other.  
**

Kazuto: Okay!

AB!Asuna: Use me to your heart's content!

Kazuto: Queue plot armor! Lojky! Help!

 **K, I'm going to jump to a different universe now and take it over. Bai.**

Lojky: Okay! And for those of you wondering, _italics_ will now mean I got an answer from another author. Like with GameLord. Thanks by the way!


	140. Question 480-488

**Xenus2187**

 **Xenus: Hello, everybody! Good to see you again! Sorry I've been absent for a while. I've been working on other projects.  
**

Lojky: It's fine. I miss you on the Q&A. Speaking of, are you ever going to start one? That'd be cool... I feel so alone in the Q&A world!

 **Bart: Hey, everybody! I'M GETTING MARRIED!  
**

Lojky: Yup. Happened a few chapters ago bud.

 **Xenus: They already know, son. That's why we writw stories. Anyways, Me and Bart are going to start a new dynamic. I'll ask the questions.**

 **Bart: And I'll do the dares.**

 **Xenus: Now, AB Kirito, have you ever considered reforming? Becoming a better person?**

AB!Kirito: I am a good person! Screw off!

 **Noboyuki, you named youself and Asuna after the king and queen of the fairies, Oberon and Titania. Are you familiar with Shakespeare's Midsummmer's Evening?  
**

Nobuyuki: That was not my intent. But the spoon is the only thing I need now.

 **Bart: My turn! Now, Kirito, I dare you to...stab your ABself.**

Kazuto: Uh. No thank you? He's not too bad once you get use to him!

AB!Kirito: The feeling is not mutual other me! *Raises a kitchen knife and runs at Kazuto*

 **JohnnyBlack, log in as Death Gun and say "When Aincrad is ashes, then you have my permission to die."**

JohnnyBlack: *Logs into GGO* Account deleted? What? I could've sworn... Sorry...

 **Silica, I dare you to...uh,...hmm...oh! I know!**

 **Xenus: Son, remember she's just a little girl.**

 **Bart: Siia, kioj!  
**

Lojky: Haha, edited your dare! No one will know now!

 **Xenus: This has been fun. Great to be back again. It's much more coming here in person.  
**

Kazumi: He wouldn't know.

 **Bart: See, dad? I told you it was fun!**

Lojky: Insert Outro!


	141. Question 489

**Saitama (Guest)**

 **Kirito, if you had to fight your Sao and Ggo avatars as you Alo avatar, do you think you could win?**

Kazuto: I'd bet that my SAO avatar would win. He was really high leveled. As high of a level as I am in ALO, I played for literally two years straight in SAO. My GGO avatar was barely used at all. Okay. That's all!


	142. Question 490

**Guest** **(Guest)**

 **Dear Asuna, Suguha, Shino, Rika and Silica**

 **Considering your... choice of outfits in-game have any of you ever suffered a wardrobe malfunction?**

Rika: Doesn't everyone?

Asuna: Yes, I have!

Keiko: No thanks to the things Kazuto gave me.

Suguha: Always. Every single day.

Shino: Nope. I am the lucky one here, huh?

Suguha: Definitely!


	143. Question 491-501

**Theblazepanzer24**

 **I'm back with another set of questions, and...**

 ***Two girls walk up to Blaze. One of them looks a bit like Koroyukiheme from Accel World, but is missing her left arm up to her elbow and the other looks a bit like Gun Gale Kirito but with dark blond hair and light blue grey eyes.*  
**

Lojky: Eh, OC's? What are you doing here? I could've sworn the FIFTH wall didn't collapse. The fifth wall is the little slit in the wall that people come through though, so...

Author!Lojky: What. No. I'm going to delete you now. *Opens Laptop*

 ***Leopon, GGO kirito lookalike*: "So, where is the one whom wants to date Klien?" *She then walks up to Lizbeth.* "Now, since I'm dating ole Klien in another AU, I'm gonna give ye some pointers bout him, alright.*  
**

Lisbeth: I d-d-d-don't want to d-d-date him...

A!Lojky: That's what you think.

Klein: Dang, she's pretty, huh?

Lisbeth: PERVERT! *Smacks Klein*

 **Blazepanzer just watches.** ****

 **Sachi *Koroyukiheme lookalike*: "I'm going to go talk to the other two Sachi." *She then walks up to Sachi and AB Sachi and starts chatting***

 **Blazepanzer: Well, that's...odd. I don't think I made it possible for my OC's to follow me in a review. I guess these things happen.  
**

Lojky: Yeah, me neither. Welp, I know them because I read the stories, but why does Sachi look like Kuroyukihime? Kuroyukihime is the same age as Sachi in their respective shows.

 **Anyways, now onto the replies:**

 **Lizibeth: Cold steel Gladus? Awesome! Now I can really wreak some havoc. Or I should say kill some mobs. I really hate creating havoc, Unlike Leopon.  
**

Lisbeth: No problem!

 **Agail: Okay, Thanks! *Hands Agail $1000*  
**

Agil: No problem man! They'll be delivered once I finish 'em up!

 **Pale rider: Really? Thanks man! I'll do all that I can to live up to the name!  
**

Pale Rider: No problem. Please live up to it!

 **Questions:**

 **Heathcliff: Your thoughts on a Nervegear adaptation of War Thunder?  
**

Akihiko: I have never played that game.

 **Asuna: Your thoughts on Heathcliff before you found out he was Kayaba?  
**

Asuna: I looked up to him! He was our guild leader, and I still look up to him now!

Akihiko: Your kindness is appreciated.

 **AB Asuna: Loved your response when Heathcliff offered to give you to AB Kirito.** **  
**

AB!Asuna: I love you too! And I love KIRITO!

 **AB Kirito: Whatever happened to Kinze, Smitt and Yoga pants after you saved them from laughing coffin?  
**

AB!Kirito: That is the question.

 ***Watching all this from afar is a girl around 5'11". She looks a bit like Shino, but with longer red hair, and green eyes. She takes an bolt, ties a note on it and fires it from a crossbow, landing it right in front of Blaze's feet. from about 800 yards away***

A!Lojky: 1n+3r3s+1ng. 1 gu3ss 1'm n0t th3 0nly 0n3 with 4uth0rs and 0C's.

 **Blaze: Huh? *Takes Arrow and notices a note.***

 **Well, I gotta go. One of my GGO friends is telling me that if I don't fix the first chapter of Leopon's story she's going to stark Pking me in GGO until I do. Till next time.**

Lojky: Bye. Take my OC from another Q&A with you.

A!Lojky: I'll d3l3+3 +h4+ r3m4rk n0w. 4nd 1ns3r+ +h3 0u+r0.

Lojky: Short explanation, since this is a random time for an OC, this is author Lojky. He hates non-canon everything. I figured it's good, if other people are inserting author OC's *Cough* *Cough* XENUS *Cough* I figured it's about time I made another OC. And Blaze just inserted himself and his OC's, so screw it! I'm adding alt Lojkys! I'm accepting OC's into the story, so PM me if you have one for me!

AB!Lojky: We don't need more crap bag OC's! Go kill yourself!

Lojky: But not really. Insert Outro!


	144. Question 502-513

**ReadMyReview-Man (Guest)**

 **Hello...  
It's me...  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to SACHI!  
**

AB!Kirito: WHYYYY? SAAAACHI!?

 **Hey that rhymed!**

AB!Lojky: No one fricking cares.

 **Anyway, I figure since this is a Q and A and I can ask whatever I want I shall do this: Kirito, I command you to fight all of your friends at once. Yes. Asuna. Klein. All 3 Liz's. Silica. Sinon. Suguha. Shinininininininininichi. Kyouji. Agil. DO IT, KIRITO! FIGHT THEM! TO THE TUNE OF MORTAL KOMBAT! I COMMAND THEE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAseriously. Lojky, one shot it.  
**

Lojky: Maybe. I have so many one-shot requests right now, and I honestly want to write ThroneTale (my current Undertale story) and so everyone, just PM your oneshot ideas. If you don't, I'll never write them. Actually, maybe I'll create a collection thing. Once I do that, put reviews there for oneshot ideas. I'm very forgetful. Ima put my Sugunichi one there too... But, yeah. I might write that.

 **Okay, questions: Kibaou, why you gotta be so ru-u-ude? Don't you know the beta testers are humans too-oo-oo? Why you gotta be so ru-u-ude? ... Are you gonna rage at them anyway?  
RAGE AT KIRITO!  
Rage at him anyway?  
RAGE AT KIRITO!  
Rage at him anyway?  
RAGE AT KIRITO!  
Rage at him anyway?**

 **Why you gotta be so.. Ruuuuuuuuuuuüüüüüüüüúüûūùùúûûùúüūūde?  
**

Kibaou: ...

A!Lojky: 1 W1LL D3V0UR Y0UR S0UL!

Kibaou: I'm getting that vibe too...

 ****

 **Sorry. Off track.  
Uhh... Oh! Lojky and Kibaou, who do you support for the presidency of the United States? And why?  
**

Lojky: No.

AB!Lojky: ADALF HEETLR!

Kibaou: I support Donald Trump.

Lojky: Figures as much...

 **Also, Kibaou, what the *CURSEWORD!* kind of name is Kibaou? It sounds like someone trying to say "keep my vomit off the Persian rug", but he only got to "kee" before vomiting on the Persian rug. Dang it, Jennifer!  
**

Lojky: *Dies on the floor laughing* T-that wahAHAHAHA *continues laughing.*

Kibaou: It means king of fangs! What the heck kind of name is "ReadMyReview-Man"? It's like some sad cry for attention. At least you always spell it the same. I hate everyone's names!

Lojky: "Kee-BLARGH!" *Continues laughing his face off*

 **Where was I? Ah. Kibaou, who in all of SAO ALO or GGO do you want to go out with the most? Report back truthfully so that I can tell Lojky to make a one shot about you stalking said love interest.  
**

Lojky: NO! NO MORE ONE SHOTS. Just kidding. Gimme a minute... KEEBLARGH! ANOTHER REVIEW!

Kibaou: Um... I got married after SAO.

Everyone: o.0

 **Sorry all the stuff has been about Kibaou. I'm just desperately searching for SOMETHING for him to do in this Q &A. The whole story has bbeen hilarious and every character has his own little quirk. Kibaou is the perfect choice to have an oddity but he hasn't gotten one. Sorry if I'm being a little too pushy with this. I know I should just let it happen, **

Lojky: He can rant about names... I've seen other Q&A's that have people that do that.

 **like SACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDELEEDLEEDLEEDLEEDLEEDLEEDLEEDL!**

AB!Kirito: How much do you want to d-

Lojky: Sachi.

AB!Kirito: S-S-Sach... *Goes goth*

 **Bleh, sorry. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this random piece of gårbágę. Bye!  
**

Lojky: Not garbage! And see ya! Insert-

 **Sachi!**

Lojky: No.

 **Sorry...**

Lojky: It's fine. Insert Outro!


	145. Question 514-417

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Alright Suguha, I bound and gagged Kaz in the next room... Starting to wonder why I gagged him but anyway, you now have free reign to answer my question. Go!  
**

Suguha: Um... You see... Shinichi. He asked me to a dance. It was going great, he's a really great dancer, but when he went in for a kiss...

Lojky: Hehe, go on!

Suguha: I tripped on my dress, and I flipped the table that had punch on it. His whole outfit was stained red!

 **Thank you for telling. Guess I go unbound Kazuto now. Oh but first.**

 **Shinichi, how's that snake thing working for ya? Do people fear you more or something of that sort?  
**

Shinichi: You shall not simply call me Shinichi... I am Fang Lord Nagata! All Hail!

 **That's good to hear. Well, I'll be taking my leave.**

Lojky: Why don't you talk to me anymore... Whatever.

A!Lojky: 15 H3 G0N3? C4N 1 C0M3 0U+ N0W?

AB!Lojky: He knows you exist you piece of manure! My other selves are idiots!

Shinichi: Insssssert Outro!


	146. Question 518-528

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **-Hai everyone I know you all love me!  
So anyways, on to today's que-wait, phone call. This better-O GOD IT'S...okay, remain calm. I'm going to take this one, so this guy is going to ask the questions today.  
*Random guy from a different dimension suddenly appears.*  
Random Guy: Wha-where am I? How did I get here? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! AND WHAT IS THIS SHEET OF PA-oh, it's a script. I love scripts. Ahem:**

 **To XAU!Lizbeth:  
Oh. That's cool.  
**

XAU!Lisbeth: Was there a reason or no?

 **To Argo:  
'Cuz I want to take over Mexico. Duh.  
**

Argo: Um, under one condition.

Lojky: Dude, I can probably get _that dude_ *Gestures to Author* to give you it.

Argo: I want to go on a date with someone! Or, you could make me the official news source or Da Kaleidoscope Nations!

A!Lojky: 1 C4N'+ D0 +H4+...

 **To Shino, Kazuto and Asuna:  
If Shino decided to play SAO for whatever reason, got stuck in it, met you guys early on, and also developed a potent crush on Kirito (like every female), how do you guys think your relationship would pan out?  
**

Shino I think Kazuto would've-

Kazuto: I'd have still loved Asuna! It's destiny!

Asuna: Aww! I love you too!

Shino: Nope. This is me, not caring anymore. *Runs over and kisses Kyouji*

 **AB!Kirito:  
Did you take over America yet? 'Cuz I have this whole epic landing-from-plane scene planned out...  
**

AB!Kirito: Is it bad if I blew up the White House?

 **To Keiko:  
What do you mean "not exactly?" You got a guy in mind?  
**

Lojky: ARGH! THE GUILT TRIP! I NEED TO WRITE STARS OF DAWN MORE!

Keiko: I don't know...

A!Lojky: Y35 Y0U D0! L0L1 L14R!

 **To Yui:  
Uh...you might want to remove that add-on. I accidentally put a virus in there. Not sure how it'll impact AIs, but better safe than sorry, ya know?  
**

Yui: Oh crap! *Uninstalls*

 **To Kazuto, Asuna, Kayaba and Yui:  
What do you guys think would happen if Cardinal somehow developed self-awareness and intelligence on par with Yui's, and didn't get deleted?  
**

Kayaba: It probably would've kept adding more floors to SAO after I died. I hope that would never happen.

Kazuto: It definitely would've deleted Yui! And we would miss you so much!

Yui: Would you really?

Asuna: Of course honey! We love you!

 **To Asuna:  
What job do you plan to have? And when are you expected to give birth?  
**

Asuna: Kazuto is running a mechatronics business, and after Yuuki's death, I became a doctor.

 **To Random Guy:  
"Gargle and choke in your own blood when I slit your throat-" wait, what?  
*Suddenly, throat gets slit.***

AB!Lojky: Thank fricking KAYABA that he's dead!

Akihiko: I had nothing to do with this...

 **Sorry about that. I was too lazy to send him back to his dimension, and he couldn't continue existing in this one unless I want everything to explode...actually, I probably should've left him. Anyways, a couple of updates:  
First, I slaughtered the entire populace of Canada. God, GameLord The Hitman was totally useless. Hey, Lojky, he wasn't planning anything behind my back, was he? Anyways, PREPARE FOR AN ECONOMIC CRASH!  
**

Lojky: We're friends, right? Can you help me through the crash? I'll give you my back account number, just give me some of the Canadian's cash. They don't need it anymore!

A!Lojky: WH4+ +H3 H3LL?

 **Second, I may have accidentally caused a dimensional rift to open close to the coast of Japan. Uh, good luck?**

Kazuto: Oh... That's not good... ****

 **Third, LOJKY GIVE ME PLOT ARMOR THE THING THAT CALLED ME WANTS TO MEET ME WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...and before you guys get any ideas, it's a date. My first one. Wish me luck...Ok, how many of you mentally cursed me to hell?**

A!Lojky: Files/User/Da_Kaleidoscope/Search/"Plot_Armor"/No results found.

Lojky: Sorry... You used it all up slaughtering Canada. Good luck on the date though!


	147. Question 529

**tjblalack**

 **Asuna, have you ever used Mother's Rosario in a fight since Yuuki's passing?**

Asuna: Of course! It really helps with ALO! New Aincrad is at floor 435! The update came out yesterday!


	148. Question 530-542

**Theblazepanzer24**

 **Awesome!**

 **Um, hold on, Leopon has something to say to Liz before she goes:**

 **Leopon: I'm not saying you have to go out with him multiple dimes, just give him a chance, alright?  
**

Lisbeth: Um... Okay... Klein?

Klein: Yeah?

Lisbeth: Maybe... Later today... Do you want to go out for pizza?

Klein: No.

Lisbeth: When do you want to- Wait, what?

Klein: Nope. I have a girlfriend!

Lojky: 0.0

Klein: I'm kidding! Sure, is five o'clock good?

Lisbeth: O-okay... Please don't scare me like that!

Klein: Haha, okay, Rikee!

Lisbeth: Don't call me that!

 *** Suddenly portal opens and Leopon starts to go in, but looks back.* "You coming Sachi?"**

 ***Koroyukihime Sachi gazes at Leopon and sighs before turning to the other two. "I've gotta go, nice talking with you. Maybe we could meet up again sometime?"  
**

Kirito(s): Sachi... Come back...

 **Blazepanzer: As for the Koroyukihime- lookalike Sachi, she's from a Girls und panzer fic I wrote. Her mother was Shiho Nishisumi and between her and her in cannon daughters, I figured having a third daughter whom looked like Himi wasn't really a far off reach.**

 **Character response:**

 **I wonder if Klien meant Liz or Leopon was pretty. Personally, I think they both look good, but that's just me. Though if Klien meant Leopon... in a way he may have insinuated that GGO Kirito looks pretty. *Shutters*** **  
**

Klein: That's what I meant, but there's some differences, right?

Lojky: Nope. You're in love with Kaz.

Kazuto: Don't call me Kaz.

 **To Heathcliff: You should try it some time. It's fun, and it is free to play.  
**

Akihiko: I may try it in the future...

 **Asuna: Heathcliff is an admiral guy. baring that he was the one who trapped off those in SAO in the first place.** **  
**

Asuna: It was an understandable reason, just a bad action.

 **AB Asuna: I'm flattered.** **  
**

AB!Asuna: Okay! You're mine now! Let me taste your face!

A!Lojky: C4N 1 R3S+R41N H3R?

Lojky: Definetly!

 **AB Kirito: True. Oh, wait, there's AB Yuko.  
**

AB!Kirito: Nope.

AB!Asuna: No, she's there honey!

AB!Kirito: Nope!

 **Pale rider: Absolutely!  
**

Lojky: You're Pale Rider now. Stop talking to yourself... I know a good psychiatrist!

AB!Lojky: I WILL SLIT YOUR PROBLEMS AWAY!

 **New questions:** ****

 **Lojky: What is your favorite video game and console?  
**

Lojky: My favorite video game is Undertale, as I've mentioned before, but other than that it's Final Fantasy 13-II. On the Xbox.

 **AB Yuko: Out of curiosity, what did happen to you after the incident with LC?  
**

AB!Kirito: That _is_ the question!

 **To Dale and Sinon: How did you too meet up? And have you teamed up together often?  
**

Shino: Kyouji actually introduced us to each other!

Dale: Yeah, Spiegel is a good kid!

 **To Rosila: Are you jealous that Laughing coffins outlasted Titan's Hand?** **  
**

Rosalia: Honestly, it wasn't that much of a surprise!

 **To Pina: If you had to go on an adventure with Silica and one other person, who'd you pick? It can be anyone, even those outside of SAO, GGO, and ALO.**

Pina: Praah! (Lojky!)

Lojky: Die.


	149. Question 543-553

**Xenus2187**

 **Xenus: Hello, again!**

 **Bart: Sup!  
**

Lojky: Hi guys!

 **Xenus: I decided to drop by again for some more answers. Now, AB Kirito, Bart tells me you're an avid Batman fan and seeks to be like him-**

 **Bart: Though he seems more like a Joker to me!  
**

AB!Kirito: That's a good one! BUT I'M BATMAN NOW! *Dons Batman costume*

 **Xenus: Son, please! Now, AB Kirito, who is your favorite Batman? Michael Keaton? Christian Bale? Kevin Conroy? Or Ben Affleck?**

AB!Kirito: I'M BATMAN!

 **Now, Kirito and Asuna, what do you think of these names for your baby: Kiriyuuki? Yuugaya? Kazuuki? Asugaya?**

 **Bart: Dad, you're not good with baby names.**

 **Xenus: Let them decide that.  
**

Asuna: Haha, you can't imagine how many times we've heard that!

Kazuto: Yup...

 **Bart: My turn! And nobody better edit anything either! Now...I dare Shino to juggle four pies while riding a unicycle!**

Shino: Jeez! Why?

 **I dare AB Asuna to...make out with Asuna!**

AB!Asuna: On it! Let's get it on!

Asuna: *Grabs a kitchen knife* Back off!

 **Your welcome guys! I dare Suguha to...smother Shinichi again! Your welcome Shinichi!**

Suguha: Um... Okay!

Shinichi: S-Sugu! What are you- *#Smothered*

 **I dare Kirito to cosplay Eren Yaeger!**

Kazuto: Okay... You're buying the costume, right?

 **I dare Keiko to tell her most embarrassing secret!  
**

Keiko: Well... I really like-

Pina: *Barfs everywhere*

 **Xenus: Ok, son! Tone it down!**

 **Bart: And I dare AB Lisbeth to hold hands with AB Kirito right in front of Asuna!  
**

Asuna: I don't care...

AB!Asuna: LEMME AT THE LITTLE-

A!Lojky: N0 CU5S1NG!

 **Xenus: This is fun! I've missed this. Since I'm in a happy mood, here! Everyone gets a Coke!**

AB!Lojky: No! Screw Coke! Sprite!

A!Lojky: F4NT4!

Lojky: DR PEPPER! But thanks! I love all soda!


	150. Question 554-556

**Sword Alternate Online**

 **I have 1 question that all of you must answer: Why am I still reading this?  
**

Lojky: I got a question... Do you plan these reviews to be my milestones? 2 chapters, 100 chapters, 150 chapters... THANK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL YOU GUYS MAKE THIS STORY HAPPEN! But seriously, this is a lot of questions. Haha, I love doing this!

 **I mean, it's incredibly fun but... So random sometimes. I mean, seriously, at this point I could go "Summon Kazehi" and then Loj would probably bring her in for a one liner... (You're still reading that, I assume...)  
**

Lojky: Yup! But I don't personally write with other people's OC's...

Kazehi: If people don't like it, we can just move on to better people!

A!Lojky: 1 SUMM0N +H3 0C'S. N0+ H1M

 **Either way, I have a bad habit of reading things for a long time once I start, so I'll be around for a while. Seeya!**

Lojky: Good! See ya round! You should do more asks... I miss you regulars. You, Gamelord, Xenus, Darkwerewolfdragon... You all don't do enough asks! I miss dark a lot too... I wonder where he went. I know Xenus is fairly frequent, and Gamelord leaves quite a few too, but I miss you and dark a lot! And btw, I love the newer regulars too, ReadMyReview-Man (The Guest), BlazePanzer, Kul3tin, Supbroimawesome, Ken/nekora, and Kaleidoscope! I love you all! So thank you! You guys should start Q&A's too! Not necessarily SAO, but it's fun!


	151. Question 557-563

**Kul3tin**

 **(First of all this isn't a question, but a thank you. You make me laugh about 99.99% of the time ;) )  
**

Lojky: Aww! Thanks! I'm glad!

 **1\. AB!Kirito, sorry the Pebble was stolen but i saw a giant explosion in the distance. Could that be it?  
**

AB!Kirito: I swear to God if you got it broken...

 **2\. Everyone, Why couldn't the Skeleton ride the bike?**

 **The bike was Two-Tired! LOL  
**

Lojky: *Dies of laughter* Th-that was way too _HUMERUS!_

 **3\. Lojky, This must take a lot of work...**

 **A SkeleTON!  
**

Lojky: Quote from MY FAVORITE GAME EVER! I love Undertale! But it does take a bit of work...

 **4\. Asuna, Updogg.  
**

Asuna: What's Up Dogg?

 **NOT MUCH WHATS UP WITH YOU?  
**

Lojky: *Explodes into emojis*

 **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **GET DUNKED ON!**

Sans: Do you wanna have a bad time?

Navi: Hey! Listen!

A!Lojky: SCR3W +HIS! T0O M4NY CR0SS 0V3RS!


	152. Question 564-579

Lojky: Okay, here's the situation. Today I'm leaving to go get my... Stuff done. It's out of state. I'm going to be gone until Friday/Saturday, so don't expect posts. I'll post more stuff later, and might honestly bring my Chromebook with me to write. But either way, the more you all review, the more I can post when I get back. Here's a review for you!

 **Da Kaleidoscope**

 **Uh...I think you guys should know some things. But first, questions!**

 **To XAU!Lizbeth:**

 **There was a reason. But then I forgot it. By the way, when are you and Xenus getting married?**

XAU!Lisbeth: We don't know yet!

 **To Argo (and to a lesser extent Lojky and A!Lojky):**

 **Pfft, there's no "Kaleidoscope Nations." Well, in this dimension, at least. I'm just planning to kill everyone once I take over it. It's more fun. Now, I could send you to another dimension where I rule the universe and make you the official newsperson, but I'd need to build an apparatus so that you don't fall apart during the trip.**

Argo: Nah. That'd be too much of a hassle for ya!

 **As for the date, I'd need to find someone who is smart, witty, thick-skinned, somewhat good at fighting ('cuz everyone knows that you do shady business deals), and tolerant of you. That would be Kirito, but Asuna took him.**

Argo: Don't remind me!

 **Unless...**

 **Hey, Lojky, how do you feel about Harem!Kirito? Or just a random OC? Personally, I think Harem!Kirito would be hilarious.**

A!Lojky: N0! N3V3R!

Lojky: Done.

H!Kirito: Wha- where am I? And who are _you?_ *Winks at all the girls*

Lojky: Welcome to Hell. May I take your order?

 **To AB!Kirito:**

 **Awww, I wanted to do that…**

AB!Kirito: Sorry! But I got the job done! What next chief?

 **Well, since you already did that, do you mind killing the rest of the populace?**

Lojky: No. I live here. Back off.

AB!Kirito: Wanna go?

A!Lojky: D13 SL0WLY! 4CTU4LLY, 1'LL D3L3T3 Y0U

Lojky: No. You won't. Actually, just spare Oregon, okay?

AB!Kirito: Fine. *Sets off on his journey.*

 **To Yui:**

 **Ohhh heyyyy that was my internet-crashing virus. Finally, the final part of my plan is in place!**

Yui: Thank God I got it out of me!

 **To Kirito:**

 **Hey, what happened past the current Alicization Arc? Details.**

Lojky: Read the Q&A!

 **To Lojky:**

 **Boi, just use plot armor. For the rest of you guys, I already hacked your accounts. Congratulations, you're now rich.**

Lojky: Thanks for the advice!

 **To Kayaba:**

 **Hey, what's the average cost of the Nervegear/Amusphere and their games?**

Akihiko: The Nervegear is about six hundred dollars. The Amusphere is about eight hundred. The games are around seventy to a hundred dollars.

 **To AB!Kirito:**

 **If the world was actually smart, do you think your behavior would be more like regular Kirito's? If not, what would it be?**

AB!Kirito: Yes, now that I know how the whole alternate world thing works! Thanks for destroying that fourth wall Author!

A!Lojky: N0 PR0BL3M! 4NY +1M3!

 **To Asuna and Tiffany:**

 **I dare you both to go into a locked room and sit at a table for 30 minutes with no one else. Asuna, you can't be racist, and Tiffany, you can't run.**

AB!Asuna: Yo Tiff-dawg!

Tiffany: M-M-Man that's r-r-raci-

AB!Asuna: Sounds to me like ol' T-man wants to get killed?

Tiffany: I'll p-pass...

 **To AB!Lisbeth:**

 **And what about you, madam? Do you have a guy in mind?**

AB!Lisbeth: I wish I had Kirito, but-

H!Kirito: He wishes he had you too! Let's go to Vegas and have some fun!

AB!Lisbeth: Wait really-

Argo: *Whispers* Don't touch him. He's flipping mine! I summoned him to this world!

A!Lojky: 4ND 1 W1LL D3L3T3 H1M!

AB!Lisbeth: Well, all the Kiritos get all the crazies!

H!Kirito: You sure you don't want to? *Face falls* Okay… You'll give in eventually!

 **Ok, on to the important info. First of all, the date didn't work. She got assassinated. In revenge, I sunk the entirety of Middle and South America. So, uh, good luck.**

 **Secondly, the governments of various countries have managed to track me when I was visiting this house. And by "manage to track me," I mean "I let them." So I put up a magical force field of beauty, rainbows and unicorns that instantly and brutally kills anyone without your guys' DNA signature around your house. I also hired a guy to pick up the gorey remains. Just thought I'd inform you.**

AB!Kirito: Can the Gorey Remains guy die too?

Gorey Remains: USURPER! I WILL BATHE IN THE BLOOD OF MY ENEMIES!

 **Third, the dimensional rift as ejected the Kraken Mother. Now, this would be a problem if I wasn't planning to take care of it. Which I'm not doing. So it is a problem. But, uh, here's some nuclear access codes. Blow it sky high.**

A!Lojky: N0P3! *Hacks life itself and kills the Kraken Mother*

 **Forth, MY GOD A!LOJKY YOU LIKE FANTA NOW YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!**

A!Lojky: 1'V3 N3V3R H4D 4 FR13ND B3F0R3!

Lojky: What am I then?

A!Lojky: 4 M1ST4K3!


	153. Question 580-586

**Xenus2187**

 **Xenus: Good day everyone!**

 **Bart: Hi, guys! Miss me?**

Lojky: No. I just saw you at the Roast Kirito fic. But how are ya Xenus?

 **Xenus: So, I was wondering, Sinon, how does using a bow and arrow compare to a sniper rifle?**

Shino: It's definitely different… The Sniper Rifle you get to pull the trigger and take more time aiming, but in ALO it's more system guided and fast paced. It's fun either way!

Kyouji: Crossbows are better than those stupid retro bows!

Shino: Shut up! Once you're level two hundred, you can talk!

 **Asuna, Kirito. How has Yui been?**

Yui: Why are you asking them? They aren't my real parents! I don't have parents! They hate me so much they needed another kid!

Asuna: She's not doing too well...

 **So, everyone, you get along well when you're filming episodes. Does that friendship extend off camera?**

Kirito: Mostly! If you couldn't tell by this Q&A...

 **And when are you gonna start shooting the Ordinal Scale movie?**

Lojky: I know, right? I can't wait! I think they're releasing the Dub around the same time as the Japanese one, as they already have the full english cast on Wikipedia. But this ask I can't answer. They probably already have started, since the release date is set in 2017.

 **Bart: Dad, I'm sure they annouce that kind of thing on the Internet.**

 **Xenus: I just wanna hear it from the cast itself.**

 **Bart: Now I dare...everybody to kiss one another! That's all I got today.**

Lojky: *Kisses A!Lojky*

A!Lojky: WH4+ +H3 H3LL?

Kazuto: *Kisses Asuna*

Shino: *Kisses Kyouji*

Keiko: *Kisses Pina*

Lojky: You can imagine who the other pairs would be, but EVERBODY is a lot of people!

 **Xenus: Well, here! Ice cream for everybody!**

Lojky: Thanks!


	154. Question 587-590

**Ken Homura**

 **Hello again, everyone. I have lost a lot of sleep these past few days, so I'm going to make this quick.**

 **AB!Kirito: If you are Batman, then where's Robin?**

AB!Kirito: Robin's name is Ballsy!

AB!Klein: Kill yourself!

 **Klein: Are you having fun with the legendary weapon, Mjolnir? And how much do you miss Freyja?**

Klein: I gave Mjolnir to Lisbeth! And I don't miss Freyja, I have Lisbeth!

AB!Lisbeth: Wait, wha-

Lisbeth: Don't go that far. We haven't even had a successful date yet!

 **And Lojky: I've actually been thinking about starting my own Q &A for a game called Asura's Wrath.**

Lojky: DO IT! I HAVEN'T PLAYED, BUT I'LL REVIEW ANYWAYS!

 **Well, that's all for now. Goodbye!**

Lojky: Insert Outro!


	155. Question 591-604

**Theblazepanzer24**

 **Well, looks like Klien and Liz are going on a date. I hope it goes well.**

 **As for K-Sachi, maybe I'll bring her back with me some other time.**

Lojky: Yeah! Do that!

 **Klien: He's right, there isn't any differences, aside from hair and eye color. Physically that is. Also Kaz, I kinda like that name.**

Klein: I know! I saw! Wait, I could've sworn she wasn't as fla-

Lojky: It's not like he'd say that!

Klein: I guess I'll never… Nevermind…

Kazuto: Don't call me that. No.

 **AB Asuna: Er... aren't you going out with Kirito?**

AB!Asuna: Yes! But you're more of a slave… Sort of like a chicken slave!

A!Lojky: WH4+? 4 CH1CK3N SL4V3?

AB!Asuna: That's what his face tastes like!

 **Lokjy: Oh, right.**

Lojky: There isn't any more Pale Rider anymore… T-T

 **Hm, I should give Undertale a try.**

Lojky: YES YOU SHOULD! I RATE 8/8 MATE! DON'T HATE! DON'T WAIT FOR KATE TO RATE! IT'S YOUR FATE!

 **MY favorite console and game is the original playstation and the original Spyro the dragon, I did get my Xbox 360 replace a few days ago, and I'm looking forward to playing some of my old favorites like Beautiful Katamari, Halo Reach and Fable 3.**

Lojky: I played a Spyro game on the GBA and on the PS. Can't remember which ones though. I know enough to know Skylanders wasn't accurate on Spyro's anything, nevertheless his adventure. I played a Fable game, and I love Halo. I still recommend Final Fantasy 13, FF-13-2, and FF-13 Lightning Returns.

 **Dale & Shino: Ah, that make sense. **

**Roslla: Maybe, but still.**

Rosalia: I honestly should have joined them.

 **Pina: I see, that's a good choice.**

Pina: Praak! (I know!)

Keiko: Who are you talking to Pina?

 **New questions:**

 **Oh, before that, I thought of another ship.**

Lojky: OOOOH!

 **Heathcliff and Asuna: Do you think I could have made it as a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath?**

Akihiko: Sure! So long as you're strong and valiant! The fact Pale Rider entrusted you with his account proves this!

 **Kirito and Lefa: Do you two still train in Kendo together?**

Kazuto: Yup! Every Sunday!

 **Everyone: What was your reaction to seeing Kirito's GGO avatar?**

Asuna: We were all pretty shocked, but we knew Kirito wouldn't do anything bad!

 **Kirito: How did seeing Leopon make you feel? (Sorry, just had to ask.)**

Kirito: It was strange… It was like someone did a paint by number, but painted it wrong!

 **POH: *Summons Tornado power-up from NASCAR Rumble* "That's for convincing all those in the LC that it was okay to PK in SAO."**

PoH: Hehe, no. Insert… OUTRO!


	156. Question 605

**Guest (Guest)**

 **(In response to this chapter's question)**

 **Dear Asuna, Suguha, Rika and Keiko.**

 **I dare you to give your most embarrassing example.**

Suguha: No thank you!

Lojky: We don't need those details. Ever.


	157. Question 606-607

**Supbroimawesome**

 **So I was reading your ship thing and I found something you DONT want me to metion that you like scilica so how about I give you a deal we both no scilica is in that room over there you give me forever lasting plot armor I won't tell her.**

Lojky: Wha- What? I c-c-can't just give that p-power away!

 **I need to hear a response in about 100 hours or I'm telling her anyways muhahahahhahahahaha anyways bye bye INSERT OUTRO X LOJKY IS BEST SHIP EVER ANYWAYS INSERT OUTRO!**

Lojky: You know what? You can't hold that over me! You know why?

A!Lojky: D0N'+ 3V3N!

Lojky: Keiko?

Keiko: Lojky? What?

Lojky: I… Sort of…

A!Lojky: Y0U C4N'+ D0 1+! H4!

Lojky: I like you Keiko!


	158. Question 608-610 (PUNZ)

**Kul3tin**

 **(MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE WITH THE PUNS?)**

 **1\. AB!Kirito, Nope i found the Pebble in my coat pocket. Wonder what that explosion was though...**

AB!Kirito: Oh. Odd. Maybe it's that Kaleidoscope guy!

 **2\. Lojky, i'm gonna think of more puns to say in these. But I might get bone-tired after think so much.**

Lojky: Keep trying! You might grow _TIBIA_ _PUN_ -stoppable skele- _pun_ master!

 **3\. Everyone, I'm reading a book about Anti-Gravity.**

 **IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO PUT DOWN.**

Lojky: Haha. Ha. Ha...

 **Insert Outro! (MiSTAKE? Maybe.)**


	159. Question 611-613

**Supbroimawesome**

 **Lojky I swear u are going to make me blush (hides face in arms) and I can't I'm bad at spelling andddddddd ummmmmm hmmmm y don't I make one wellll ok so maybe in the future but for now I'm reviewing things on this QA which I love and if u stop it I will cri everytime find you and put a gun to your head bring you to ur computer and make you update them more or I'll blow your mother figgen (yes you heard me fig gen as in fig) brains out then steal your profile and update it myself muhahahahahahhahahahahah.**

Lojky: 0.0

 **But that won't happen ever RIGHT! 3 no homo INSERT OUTRO X LOJKY IS OPT BEST MUST SEE A ONESHOT OF THIS SHIP ANYWAYS IIIIINNNNNNSSSSSEEEEERRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTT OOOOOUUUUUTTTTTRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Lojky: Um… No?

 **Pizza or pancakes hard choise I'd say pancakes.**

Lojky: Pizza!


	160. Question 614-624

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **Hey everyone, I got a present for you all! Here's one for Klein, Kirito, Argo, Asuna, AB!Klein, Agil...I'm just gonna put these here now and you guys can find your own.**

 **Why am I giving these presents? For three reasons. One is that it's Christmas in my home dimension. The second and third...well, questions first.**

 **To AB!Kirito:**

 **Oh, hey, I got a call from Don Fluffles. He wants to meet you or he'll blow this place sky high. I told him that you were destroying America (minus Oregon), so he gave you a week.**

AB!Kirito: Let's flipping meet up then!

 **To A!Lojky and Lojky:**

 **OOOHHHH GET BURNED HOW DOES IT FEEL TO GET DESTROYED BY YOUR ALTERNATE SELF?!**

Lojky: Not as bad as the reviews will get once I post my Silica confession. And by reviews, I mean requests for a oneshot...

 **Oh, and we should totally have AB!Argo. I mean, she had one line in the series, but she pretty much had one line in canon as well, so yeah.**

 **And I'll take your ghost pepper special.**

Lojky: Maybe. I don't remember what her line was though… It was a while ago.

 **To H!Kirito:**

 **How many girls did you bag so far?**

H!Kirito: Well, they all seem to be taken, though they know they like me!

Argo: *Licks lips* Yup!

 **To Kirito:**

 **I heard you like spicy food. We're going to have a spicy food competition. Asuna, could you cook something nuclear for us? Oh, and I meant like how you managed to fix your brain damage and all that fun stuff.**

Asuna: He didn't have br-

Kazuto: Spicy food!

Asuna: I swear to God, is this why you ma-

Kazuto: SPICY FOOD!

 **To Kayaba:**

 **I was always wondering how much hardware is required to run a VRMMORPG. Care to enlighten me?**

Kayaba: Well, I had five-ish floors of a supercomputer. I was safely cared for in the basement floor 5 until I uploaded my consciousness onto the web!

 **To Leafa and Recon:**

 **Why'd you guys pick Sylph?**

Shinichi: I picked it because I liked the skillset the best!

Suguha: I picked it because Shini-kun did!

 **To everyone who plays ALO:**

 **You know that egg from that underwater quest? What became of it?**

Kirito: Leviathan the Water God took it!

 **To A!Lojky:**

 **Hey, buddy, you free this weekend? I was wondering if we could play some videogames or something.**

A!Lojky: N0+ MY 1D34 0F FUN! 1'D R4+H3R D3L3T3 D1M3NS10NS!

 **Now, on to the reasons why I gave you guys presents. First, I have this antimatter generator that you should probably hook up. Just plug that in there, and that in there...ok. Well, my second reason is that phases two and three of my plan are in place. Phase two is nuking the entirety of Africa and Australia-I think you can hear the explosions. Phase three is using my newly-upgraded virus to shut off the internet and electricity in Europe and Asia. Unfortunately, that includes Japan-yep, there it goes. The house should still have AC and water (don't ask where it's coming from) and internet (again, don't ask).**

 **The third reason is that a fallen angel I was in love with who I thought was dead isn't actually dead! This requires a story. Ahem...**

 **5.6 billion years ago, in a different universe, a god and a fourth dimensional being had a child (me). This child...**

 **-3 Hours Later-**

 **And so she sacrificed herself to Tartarus so that I could escape. The end. I guess her exposure to me and the depths of hell corrupted her to become a fallen angel, but that just makes her so much better. Anyways, I got a date with-oh. It appears that aliens have entered through the dimensional rift. Probably should've waited to use all the nukes and shut of the electricity...**

Lojky: You're sparing Washington too, right? That's where I am at the moment...

 **Well, not my problem. Adios.**

Lojky: Wait, you're sparing me, right?

A!Lojky: 1NS3RT 0U+R0

Lojky: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! PLOT ARMOR! DEPLOY!


	161. Question 625-630

**Ken Homura**

 **Hello again, everyone! That's going to be my personal greeting from now on.**

Lojky: Insert Intro? Nah!

 **BallsDeep69 (A.K.A. Robin): I kinda feel sorry for you.**

AB!Klein: My name is Klein!

Everyone else: My name is Klein!

 **Akihiko: Are you ever going to use your 'Heathcliff' avatar again?**

Akihiko: Not sure. I don't see a reason to...

 **Lojky: I started my Q &A a while ago. I only got two questions on it. And say hi to Don Fluffles for me.**

Lojky: I know how you feel. It starts REEEEEEALY slow, but it'll pick up speed. Advertise yourself. I'd leave an ask, but, uh, I don't know about Asura's Wrath. Speaking of games, POKEMON GO IS OUT! I know, you guys don't care, but team INSTINCT FOR THE WIN! Yellow, if you play.

 **Goodbye!**

Lojky: Outsert Intro!


	162. Questions 631-643

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **I WAS SUMMONED BY AB!KIRITO. Oh. No. I didn't do that. That was my girlfriend.**

 **Anyways...I guess I took over this world, more or less. Of course, most of humanity is dead, Japan has fallen into anarchy, and aliens are continuously coming through various dimensional portals...actually, why did I do any of this? Oh wait. I was lonely and bored. But now I'm not :D.**

Lojky: Wait, so is your Girlfriend real?

 **So, I guess it's time to fix the world again.**

 **I'll do it tomorrow.**

Lojky: Story of my life!

 **ONTO DA QUESTIONS:**

 **To Kirito and Asuna:**

 **Two things here: first, when are you expecting to give birth? Because you kinda need hospitals, so I need to do something about that beforehand... And secondly, are you having troubles with Yui? Because I might actually have a solution to that which doesn't involve mass murder. It still has somewhat questionable ethics, only a 70% success rate, and requires a sample from both of you guys...but it MAY deepen the bond between you guys. It could also result in crushed hopes or a mini-me, so I'll leave the choice to you.**

Kazuto: She's due in October… And Yui's fine. She's just an angsty-

Yui: Angsty? So you don't want me? Fine! I don't want you either!

 **To Lojky:**

 **You don't mind me destroying human civilization, do you? Wait. I should've asked that before doing it...**

 **Ok. You don't mind me messing with cloning, do you?**

Lojky: I can just get Author to change tha-

A!Lojky: N0! H3'S MY FR13ND!

Lojky: I created you!

 **To Argo:**

 **...You're going to share H!Kirito, right? 'Cuz otherwise his purpose will be gone and I'll have to 'remove' him, which means you'll be stuck with AB!Klein...**

Argo: I can let people… Borrow him. Not exactly share though!

 **To Kayaba:**

 **Have you decided how to do that date yet? Because I want to record the whole thing with etheral cameras. HAH. TAKE THAT BART. NO ONE CAN GET BEAT UP. EXCEPT ME. WHICH IS WHY I'M GOING TO BE IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION.**

 _Ken Homura:_ ...Are you also talking about me? Because I was one of the cameramen that got beat up.

Lojky: Well, learning from others experiences is good…

Akihiko: I believe we should do it on Sunday…

Lojky: I PM'ed you this, right?

 **To XAU!Lisbeth:**

 **I think you guys can still get married. I have no idea how it works, but tell me and I'll fix enough things to make it work.**

XAU!Lisbeth: Yay!

 **To both Kleins:**

 **I killed all the pizzas. Working on it. By "it," I mean the last pizza slice. And by "working on," I mean eating.**

Klein(s): NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Steals the pizza out of his mouth*

 **To both Agils:**

 **If I told you guys that a panicked mob was heading towards your bar and your families, what would you do?**

Agil: I'd probably get a gun that I keep for the bar fights.

Tiffany: I'd… Probably not be able to do much...

 **To AB!Sachi:**

 **I FOUND OUT WHY YOU WERE LAGGING. IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF YOUR INTERNET.**

 **IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME.**

 **Sorry. Inter-dimensional travel is funky.**

AB!Sachi: It's okay… I'm fine up here.

 **To all the SAO characters who died:**

 **Uh. Sorry. It may be getting crowded up there. 8 billion-ish people really take up a lot of space. I did set aside a skyscraper for you guys though, so use that. It also has that sauna I removed. On the other hand, I could revive you all, but that's my girlfriends area of expertise...I need to introduce her sometime. She's getting back her combat skills right now by wiping out alien species.**

Sachi: There were lots of people anyways… Many people have died over the course of EARTH…

Godfree: Yes, and thank you for the revival offer, but we have no desire to go back there. The skyscraper is rather nice!

 **So anyways. Yeah. I took over the world and killed everyone. I feel like Kayaba though. I forgot the reason why. But I have a girlfriend now who I can spend eternity with so it doesn't matter!**

Lojky: It sorta matters...

 **And I almost forgot:**

 **Hey, A!Lojky, this is the last bottle of Fanta in the world. I can give you half.**

Lojky: He spared Oregon. I have some at my-

A!Lojky: N0 0N3 C4R3S! 1'LL T4K3 H4LF, FR13ND!


	163. Questions 644-647

**ReadMyReview-Man** ( **Guest)**

 **Okay, hey everyone.**

 **SAY HI BACK TO ME, EVERYONE! I KNOW YOURE THERE!**

Everyone: Hi!

 **Anyway, I have one question and one dare this time. Ahem:**

 **Question: How many different versions of every character are in this Q &A? Please list all and who the reviewer who got them into the story is.**

Normal Everyone: Lojky

Abridged Everyone: Lojky

Kazumi: Xenus, but I created Kaz

Author (Lojky): Lojky

Xenus's Alternate Universe Lisbeth: Xenus2187

Harem Kirito: Da Kaleidoscope

Kazehi: Sword Alternate Online

Kuroyukihime-Sachi: Theblazepanzer24

Leopon: Theblazepanzer24

Sorry if I'm forgetting any of them.

I'm still accepting OC's and AU's. PM me their personalities, preferably in detail, and you can review them into the story!

 **Dare: Lojky, I dare you to write a paragraph, it doesn't have to be about the Q &A. One rule: you MUST use as many puns as you possibly can. A paragraph with about 8-14 sentences will do.**

Lojky: Ahem. _Pun_ ce u _pun_ a time… There was a man named William working in a five star restaurant. He had his work _cut out_ for him, and one day he cut off his left hand. His hand's all _right_ now! He was opposed to a brain transplant, but then he changed his _MIND_! But when he went back to work, he swallowed food coloring. The doctor said he was okay, but he was felt like he _DYED_ inside. He decided he needed to join the army. He really disliked when people said "FIRE AT _WILL_!" And then, he died. Get it? DIED? BECAUSE HE'S DEAD NOW!

 **Thanks!**

 **Your favorite rug-vomiting Sachi-traumatizing anonymous good-natured future murderer!**

Lojky: There's oddly a lot of those...


	164. Questions 648-657

**Xenus2187**

 **Xenus: Hello, again! How are you all doing today? Have any of you guys tried that new waffle house down the street? It is delicious!**

Kazuto: We went a few days ago!

Asuna: It was a triple date with Shinichi, Sugu, Shino, and Kyouji!

 **Bart: Yes, it is! Wouldn't you say, Rika, hon. We're gonna try that new Burger Häuse next! Also, I'M STRAIGHT!**

XAU!Lisbeth: It was great! And we know dear!

Lojky: That was a stupid ship...

 **Xenus: Ok, son! So, today I will be asking more questions. Noboyuki, what is your relationship with the spoon?**

Nobuyuki: I LOVE THE SPOONS! But she loves the TOILETS!

 **I see. And what if I were take it away?**

Nobuyuki: S-S-S-SPOOOOOOOOOON? WHY MUST YOU FALL INTO THE TOILET'S LOVELY CLUTCHES?

 **Ok, calm down. Now, Asuna, Kirito, have you tried talking to Yui?**

Kazuto: We tried, but she won't listen. She says come back when we've aborted…

Asuna: And we're _NOT_ doing that ever!

 **Well, that's all today. And I'll be out of town for a while, so don't worry if I'm absent. Bye! I'll see you all when I get back! *walks out***

Lojky: My summer in a nutshell...

 **Bart: Now, I dare Kyouji to try the cinnamon challenge!**

Kyouji: Uh, how about-

Shino: *Shoves a spoon of cinnamon in his mouth* Hehehe…

Kyouji: Erk! Mghgm! *Coughs cinnamon all over Shino's shirt and face*

 **I dare Kirito and Asuna to swap clothes!**

Kazuto: Uh, okay… *Dresses up like Cooking Mama*

Asuna: *Pretends to look goth*

 **Anyways, while dad's out of town, I'll be hosting a house party at his place! And you're all invited! H! Kirito, bring all the girls you can cause I got a lot of singal friends coming!**

H!Kirito: Why? That makes it so I have to share!

 **Food and drinks will be served! There will be games too! Anyways, I got to get going now. See you at the Roast, Lojky!**

Lojky: Maybe...


	165. Questions 658-674

**Sue** **(Guest, also is mlpclans...)**

 **Kirito, why do you have a racist nickname?! I mean come on! The "black swordsman" I mean, I know it's cause you carry a black sword, but you know...**

Kirito: You don't know how many times I've heard that...

 **I think kirito**

Kirito: Okay...

 **Kirito, do you know that we watched your whole life in Sao? Or sword art online.**

Kirito: I learned that when Loj broke the fourth wall over there! *Points*

 **Klein and kirito, did either of you ever wear a dress?**

Klein: I can't say I have...

Kirito: I have... Asuna made me!

 **All characters, (except kirito) do you think kirito is awesome in battle?**

All characters: YES!

 **Kirito, have you ever had a pet?**

Kirito: I have a dog and a cat currently!

 **All characters, do you know what mlp is?**

Lojky: It's my little pony...

 **Everyone, wanna loli?**

Lojky: *Groans*

H!Kirito: I'll take a loli, *Grabs Silica* a tsundere, *Grabs Asuna* a support character, *Grabs Lisbeth* And a homo! *Grabs Klein.*

Argo: What about me?

H!Kirito: The main love intrest has to get jealous! *Pulls his own shirt off* That way, later down the-

Kirito: What the heck is going on dow-

Everyone: ...

Kirito: You. Out. Now.

H!Kirito: Okay, geez!

 **Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?!**

AB!Kirito: That is the question!

 **Lisbeth, can I have a custom made sword? I'll make you my go to blacksmith**

Lisbeth: It'll be ten thousand yrd!

 **Kirito, what if you had never found asuna?**

Kirito: I'd have probably ended up single, and maybe even dated Lisbeth!

 **Klein, if you had to wear a dress, what color would it be?**

Klein: *Holds up a dress he stole from Lisbeth's closet* This one!

Lisbeth: How the- Give it back!

 **Kirito, even tho I already think I know this, would you sacrifice yourself for 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 people?**

Kirito: I would sacrifice myself for any _one_ person!

 **A walking taco! And the question about sacrifice and kirito, that was me**

Lojky: Good to know...

 **Klein, how would you react to being a pony?**

Klein: I'd probably kill myself, or make jokes about- URGH!

Lisbeth: *Kicks Klein in the nuts*

 **Kirito, when you were in sword art online how would you go to the bathroom in real life?**

Kirito: A Catheter.

 **Asuna, truth or dare?**

Asuna: Truth!


	166. Questions 675-679

**Kul3tin**

 **(Puns? Maybe. Just assume yes...)**

 **1\. AB!Kirito, here's the Pebble back. * Gives him the All Mighty Pebble *  
**

AB!Kirito: Thank God!

 **2\. Lojky, here's some TEARable puns when times get rough.  
**

Lojky: Thanks!

 **3\. Asuna, How did the skeleton know it was going to rain?  
**

Asuna: Did he-

 **He read the weather forecast you freaking idiot.**

 **4\. Who was the greatest Skeleton detective?**

 **Sherlock Bones.**

 **5\. I failed a math test.**

 **Well, I guess i..  
**

Asuna: Don't...

 **Just...  
**

Asuna: I swear!

 **Got...  
**

Asuna: ARGH!

 **SCHOOLED.**

 **hahahahahahahahaha**

 **Insert Outro!**


	167. Questions 680-698

**Theblazepanzer24**

 ***K-Sachi walks in*** ****

 **Blaze was going to type this up, but he had to make an emergency repair on a chicken house (By repair he means collapse) which is going to take a while. So he asked me to respond in his place, and ask a few questions of his own.** ****

 **Ahem, now for his responses. (At least he was able to type this for me.) *Unfolds paper with her one good arm.** ****

 **Klien: Well, Leopon does look slightly more feminine than GGO Kirito, but you couldn't tell it unless you where close.** **  
**

Klein: Oh...

Kazuto: I am so disturbed right now!

 **** **K-Sachi response: I sincerely hope that doesn't mean Blaze likes Leopon in a romantic way. For one, She's with Klien.** **  
**

Lojky: Yeah, it'd be weird!

 **** **Kirito: Don't worry, I wound call you that, even if it sounds cool.** **  
**

Kazuto: No. It's not my name!

 **** **K-Sachi response: Personally, I think it sounds cute. But I'm with blaze. Although, if I was to get married and have children, I might be interested in using it as a name.** **  
**

Kazuto: Wait, you and Blaze both like the same name, and you would give it to your children...

Lojky: I can ship that! Blachi? Saze? Nevermind... I might not be able to ship that...

 **** **AB: Asuna: Chicken makes up a majority of my diet in one way or another. Mostly Sandwiches.** **  
**

AB!Asuna: I knew you tasted like Lojky somehow!

Lojky: When did you- Nevermind. I don't want to know.

 **** **K-Sachi: *Huffs* I eat sandwiches because it's one of the easiest things for me to make and there is so many different varieties. Blaze eats them because he's too lazy to cook. There is a difference.** **  
**

Lojky: Nope. I think I ship Blazchi now! (Gimme a while for the ship name...)

 **** **Lojky: I'll be sure to grab me a copy of the game, but it might be around Christmas. Finances are tight with all these repairs. Water repairs, chicken house repairs, ect.**

Lojky: It's cool. It's definitely worth it. I finished my final run last week... (By hacking the files...) ****

 **Heathclif: You really think so? Hm, maybe once I'm done with my other six story, I might make an AU where I join.** **  
**

Akihiko: Cool!

 **** **K-sachi: Hm, maybe... no. He'd never let me do that.** **  
**

Lojky: Do what?

 **** **Asuna: That's quite a lot of faith you have in him, though i guess that's a good thing when it comes to marriage.** **  
**

Asuna: Of course! It's essential!

 **** **K-Sachi: More than I would have, that's for sure. I'd have thought he'd done it on purpose.** **  
**

Lojky: Hehe, if I was Kirito, I'd have broken up with Asuna for Shino, but that's just me...

 **** **Kirito: Interesting. Oh, and you may or may not have a *Sachi intrudes herself.** **  
**

Kazuto: Wait, is that you Sachi?

 **** **K-sachi: Just what is that kid planning?** ****

 **K-Sachi: Alright, new questions:** ****

 **To Asuna: I have a few questions for you.** ****

 **First off, what was the worst thing Kirito has done to you?**

Asuna: I wish he'd have beat the World Tree faster. But at least he beat it and freed me!

 **And, what is the best thing he's done for you, besides beat SAO and free you from the fairy king, saving Yui and marriage.** **  
**

Asuna: Not something Lojky's going to let me talk about...

 **** **Oh, and speaking of this, Rose and Saori say that if he gives you any trouble, come find us and they'll help you sort him out. Oh, and by Rose, I didn't mean SAO Rose.** **  
**

Asuna: Okay...

 **** **Also, Leopon wants to know if she can babysit Yui. Not too sure why she thinks that this is a good idea with the way Yui is at the moment, but she wanted to ask.** **  
**

Yui: Can I live with you Leopon? I hate it here!

Asuna: Wh-why would you s-say that?

Yui: I HATE YOU!

 **** **To Lokjy, Recon, Lefa and Shin: Blaze may or may not support Shino X Recon. Just saying. Your thoughts?** **  
**

Lojky: Why? That makes no sense! Shinji and Sugunichi forever! You know what, take it to the ships story. I'll (probably) review it there. If I ever write that again.

 **** **To Poh: Weird name. I know what it stands for, but that makes it all the more disturbing, and weird. Also, how you pronounce it? Long story short, get a new name.** **  
**

PoH: You pronounce it "PoH." I like my name.

 **** **Sachi: Imagine if we where sisters. What do you think my name should be, and do you think we'd get along? Oh, and would you rather be riding in a tank with me or teaming up in ALO?**

Sachi: Well, I think you'd do well in ALfheim! I think we both would! And I'd love to get along, but I'm dead...


	168. Question 699

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **So Kyouji, have you ever considered playing GGO again. I mean if you make a new account and put some points to both STR and AGI you could probably do sh** like this:  
[Spoilers for DeadPool (The movie)]  
watch?vtLmStxxzhkI**

Lojky: The link didn't work... But Deadpool is Deadpool, so you probably get the point...

Kyouji: I'll go back if Shino does!


	169. Question 700 (Klein's Singing!)

**Blank (Guest)**

 **Klein, sing the happy song by liam lynch.**

Klein: *Takes a huge gulp of air*

I am really special 'cause there's only one of me  
Look my smile, I'm so da-

Lojky: No cussing!

Klein: happy, the people are jealous of me  
When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long

Oh, oh, oh, I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
Puppy dogs and sugar frogs, and kittens baby teeth  
Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore  
Happy as a coupon for a 20 dollar whore

I'm really happy, I'm sugar-coated me  
Happy, good, anger, bad that's my philosophy

I can't do this, man, I'm not happy

I am really special 'cause there's only one of me  
Look my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
These are my love handles and this is my spout  
But if you tip me over then mama said, "Knock you out"

I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
Welcome to my happy world, now get your sh-

Lojky: NO CUSSING! STILL!

Klein: and leave  
I am happy, I am good, I am

I'm outta here, screw you

Lojky: I haven't ever gotten a song request... Cool!


	170. Questions 701-714

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **Ok, I got something to tell you guys. But questions first:**

 **To Lojky:  
My girlfriend is an OC. I'm so lonely in real life...  
**

Lojky: Oh... It's okay... Haha, I... don't want to talk about my love life.

A!Lojky: L1+3R4LLY N0 0N3 C4R3S TH4T Y0U C0NF3SS3D T0 S1L1C4! G3+ 4 GR1P L0JKY!

Lojky: In real life though... not sharing that either...

 **About sparing Washington...ask AB!Kirito. I gave the U.S to him.**

Lojky: You did WHAT?

 **I think AB!Argo told Kirito where Nicolas the Renegade was, just like in canon.  
Oh, and I didn't get to work on the one-shot. I was writing my own fanfic. Which you read.  
**

AB!Argo: You bet your panties I did!

 **To A!Lojky:  
Trust me. Wrecking dimensions gets REALLY boring after a while. Oh, and I stole all of Lojky's Fanta. Here you go.  
**

A!Lojky: TH4NK Y0U!

Lojky: I still have my Dr. Pepper and Root Beer.

 **To Yui:  
Yui, just because your parents are having another child doesn't mean they love you any less. And you get a younger sibling to play with!  
**

Yui: Like a human guinea pig! I like where this is going!

 **But if you do decide to disown them, join me. We can take over universes.  
**

Yui: I swear, you people will have to make a line. Heck, I'll make a list!

 **To Kirito and Asuna:  
You suuuuure Yui is fine? And which hospital do you want to me restore?  
Wait...  
Anyone here (besides me) know how to deliver a baby?**

Asuna: Yui is a teenager. She's growing. And any hospital will do!

Kirito: Um, no, I've never even delivered mail... Except that one time...

 **Oh, and I meant what happened after Leviathan took the egg.  
**

Kirito: I don't know. It disappeared. I never saw it again...

 **To Klein:  
NOOOOOOOOOOOO MY PIZZA...eh, I'll just create another one. Om nom nom.  
**

Klein: You can do that? *Stares in awe*

 **To H!Kirito:  
I'm pretty sure Klein straight...  
Oh. I tied up Kirito in the next room. Quick, get the single girls and run.  
**

H!Kirito: He's straight as the back roads of any small town! And I will! *Runs to the next room, where bear traps are littered all over the floor*

Lojky: Touch them and you lose a foot.

 **To both Agils:  
Well, uh, there's a panicked mob heading towards your bar and your families.  
**

Agil: Well, I guess this is the time! *Pulls out an AK-47*

Tiffany: Are they racist? 'Cause you know I can't handle that crap!

 **To AB!Kirito:  
Didya meet with Don Fluffles yet?  
**

AB!Kirito: Yes. It was a very... interesting meeting.

 **To Everyone:  
Did you guys ever watch Asterisk War? And what do you think of my SAO fanfiction (lol shameless advertising)?  
**

Lojky: I loved them both! The Asterisk War was one of my favorites for a while, and you guys should check out his story!

 **To Everyone Who's Dead:  
I took Lojky's fourth-wall repairing crews and put them on the job of expanding the Plane of Death. Which means no one can repair the fourth wall...mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah**

 **Ok, so since this world is kinda, you know, dead, do you guys want to go visit another dimension or something?**

Lojky: *Snaps fingers twice* Well, everyone is alive now. Only the people you killed-

Sachi: Wait, then what am I doing here?

Lojky: Progressing the plot!

Plot Repair Team: Crack detected! Fix it! *Starts shooting Lojky with a nailgun*


	171. Questions 715-728

**Theblazepanzer24**

 ***Blaze walks in*Hey guys, and girls, I'm back.** ****

 **Blachi? Hm... *Notices K-Sachi looking at him intently* He then smiles and gives her a nod. "We're going to another AU together.*  
**

Lojky: Wait. Is Blachi real then?

 ***K-sachi's eyes brightens and she takes his hand***

 **Lokjy: Wait, you hacked the files? huh? Last time I did something close to that was to mod Mount and blade Warband, though I'm not too sure you could call that a hack.  
**

Lojky: No, I legit made my stats maxed out and skipped all the boss fights. I got mad at some of them.

 ***Leopon comes in* "Hm... I guess so, if Asuna and Kirito agree." *She then leans close to Asuna.* "Just until she tampers off her attitude, then she can come back if you and her wish."  
**

Asuna: Thanks! Yui? Can you come downstairs?

Yui: Why the hell do you want me down there?

Asuna: Leopon wants to have you over at her house!

Yui: *Bounds down the stairs* Thank God!

 **Lokjy: I'll take it there ASAP.  
**

Lojky: Good, because I just posted three new chapters!

 **PoH: Sounds like a certain adorable honey eating bear from Disney. Winnie the Poh?** **  
**

PoH: Yes. Winnie the Prince of Hell.

 **K-Sachi to Sachi:I kinda thought so too. And I'm sorry about what happened in ALO.** ****

 **Blaze: Hm... *Is thinking***

 **New questions:** ****

 **Koroyukihimi: So, what do you think of K-Sachi?  
**

Kuroyukihime: It's odd to see someone look like me, but not have quite the same personality.

 **Also, if you where in SAO, what weapon would you specialize in? And what Fariy race would you be in ALO?  
**

Kuroyukihime: I would be a Spriggan, as they match my outfit the most. Either way, I must get back to Arita now. This isn't my native time. Mother and Father are waiting for me too.

Lojky: *Couch* Go back to *Cough* Kazuto and Asuna *Takes Cold Meds*

 **Yui: Are you sure that you'd want to live with Leopon? You'd have to deal with Klien, and you know how he is. Also, Asuna would come over a lot, considering she is best friends with Leopon.  
**

Yui: But she's an Alternate Universe Asuna. So it's fine. At least she's not PREGNANT!

 **Asuna: Did you know that Leopon calls you Awesome Asuna? Your thoughts?  
**

Asuna: I'm honored! I get lots of names, but mostly they aren't great. The Flash namely.

 **Blaze and K-sachi to Lokjy: Which character from SAO do you see us going out with? Blaze says he was thinking Zekken or Sinon, and as for K-sachi, she thinks Recon or Godfreed.  
**

Lojky: Hm... Blazekken is nice, I do like Pokemon, but I see you more going out with Sa-Sinon! Yeah. Sinon! As for K-Sachi, I ship Recon with someone else, so probably Godfree.

 **At the prison:** ****

 ***Maniacal cow is walking down the roses of prison cells. He stops in front of Nobuyuki's cell and huffs, staring right at Nobuyuki.  
**

Nobuyuki: Asuna? So great to see you!

 ***Said cow then flicks it's left ear and bellows loudly. "Spooooooonnssss!"  
**

Nobuyuki: IT WAS THE SPOONS ALL ALONG!

 ***Back at the Q &A:***

 **Final question goes to Asuna and is from K-sachi: Say Blaze was going out with Yukki Konno. What would your expectations be?  
**

Asuna: You'd better be nice to her!

Yuuki: Haha, Asuna, you're so protective!

Asuna: I just got you back!

 **Blaze: Is it just me, or do you really like that ship?**

 **K-Sachi: Partially, but it'll also help me with my expectations in regards to you, so...yeah.**

Lojky: Sorry, but I now ship K-Sachi x Blaze. Blazekken will have to wait!


	172. Questions 729-733

**Supbroimawesome**

 **Hello everybody my name is supbroimawesome and welcome to lojky surgen simulator 2023 now today we disect the mighty lojky but first we need the specimen so I will be right back.  
**

Lojky: Um... Two things wrong with this. Copying Markiplier (MY IDOL) and that you didn't come prepared. I mean, the fact that you're dissecting me.

 **...ok I went to Walmart and found a pack of lojkys but we only need one so where is the microwave ahh ok.**

 **Soo I guess I need to ask questions while they are cookin up soooo Kirito: how hard have you been slapped and by who same question to u Klein  
**

Kirito: It hurt. The hardest I've been slapped was with that _misunderstanding_ with Asuna in SAO.

Klein: Lisbeth. Definitely Lisbeth. When I asked her out the first time, she smacked my face with RAGE!

 **To Bart and lojky: if u had to be gay would u be gay for each other? That's the meaning of that ship. Or if scilica and aux lisbeth died and Bart or lojky became a girl... What even am I saying?  
**

Lojky: Bart wouldn't. I wouldn't. It's been answered. Please don't ever bring this up again... *Cringes*

 **So the lojkys are almost done only one question remains to (I can not spell but I will try) Akihito (thank god for spell check it apparently knows his name wait is that his name? Idc u no what I mean) who is your favorite person in Sao exept you.  
**

Akihiko: Um, I do not really pick my favorite players. But I probably would've said Asuna if I was still in the game.

 **Anyway the lojkys are done I'll do that dissecting later just keep that lojky in the fridge I'll pick it up later btw mmmmmm these are soooo good but there all mine bye!  
**

Lojky: *Snatches the other Lojky's* I'll take those! *Plops them back into their respective AU's*

 **WAIT I FORGOT THE MOST INPORTANT THING**

 **IIIIIINNNNNNNNSSSSSSSEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKOJFFHJHSJDJKFUVYDJEVDVKXOVJDJKFBRKFJNTODFMXNFHCJED. Insert intro!**

Lojky: Insert Outro... Please...


	173. Question 734

**Mlpclans** **(Guest)**

 **Kirito, would you risk your life for me?**

Kirito: Definitely! I'd risk it for almost anyone!

 ** _Hey guys, I'm going to get right to the point. The Q &A is moving slow, and overall, I'm not quite sure I want to continue it. I've got a lot going on this summer compared to my past summers, and it's a little bit overwhelming. Then my first year of highschool will start, and I'll probably stop on and off there too. Not sure if I wanna keep doing this, or if y'all are even enjoying it. Because that's why I write, you know! Enjoyment! I want to entertain you guys, and entertain myself too! I just don't think I'll be able to do constant chapters like I used to... I don't think you guys can see the stats, but I have over 20,000 views from all over. It's pretty awesome. Some days, I'll have 100 views. Others I'll have a thousand. It's iffy. But I honestly don't know what to do. Sometimes, I'll get some stupid crap that I honestly don't want to deal with. I sometimes skip it, and sometimes give a half hearted answer. I've stopped caring at this point. It's honestly hard for me to write this sometimes. I know that no one wants to read any more of my stupid A/N, so I'm going to end it. If you want to voice your opinion, I'd prefer it not reviewed, but on the blind poll on my profile. Because as I've repeated many times, I'm not sure anymore... Okay! See y'all later._**


	174. Questions 735-738

**Kul3tin**

 **(...)**

 **1\. Asuna, I'm Sorry for making all these puns.**

 **It was A miSTAKE on my part...  
**

Asuna: No. You're not sorry. At all.

 **2\. Everyone, Where's Keldiscope?  
**

Lojky: I don't know! ****

 **Now, Wheres Gamelord?  
**

Lojky: No idea...

 **Good, Now...**

 **WHERES GASTER?**

 **"Beware Of The Man Who Speaks In Hands"**

 *** DIES ***

Lojky: It's rude to talk about people who are listening.


	175. Question 739

**Supbroimawesome**

 **LOJKY U NO WHAT I SAID THAT ONE CHAPTER I DONT BREAK PROMISES U CANT DO THIS TO ME I DONT WANT TO FIND YOU AND KILL YOU TAKE YOUR PROFILE AND WRIGHT IT MYSELF BECAUSE IT WOULD SUCK BECAUSE IT WOULNT BE YOU YOU R THE ONLY AUTHER IV EVER EVER FOLLOWED OK YOU R AMAZING AND I WANT THIS STORY TO KEEP GOING, EVEN IF YOU TAKE A BREAK PLS DONT ABANDON THIS STORY THING Q &A HOW WOULD SUGO FELL WHAT ABOUT THE SPOONS THE LIZXKLEIN SHIP THE LIZXBART SHIP THE HAREM KIRITO KIRISUNAS CHIELD (AND MY HORABLE SPELLING) IF YOUR GOING TO END IT THEN THEN FO UT WITH A BANG ON CH 175 OR 200 SOME BIG EVENT THAT MAKES ALL THE CHARICTERS HAPPY SO IT CAN PROPERLY END OR DONT END IT AT ALL BECAUSE D*** IT THIS IS THE BEST SAO FANFIC I HAVE EVER READ AND I READ EVERY SINGLE GOOD FSNFIC AND LIKE I SAID I ONLY FAVORATED YOU LOJKY THE ONE AND ONLY. So please don't leave this unfinished either have an ending or don't end it or... il in favorate in follow and I'll never wright a review to you ever again ever then for u contenu it I will drive mad and make an ult account just to review that ahhhhhhhhhhh lojky please for all the reviewers out there all the regular viewers out there like you said hunderes to thousands of people wait for lojkys awesome Sao Q&A . This is probably the longest saddest review I ever wrote because I don't want it to the possibly last outro of lojky history. Good bye :*****)**

Lojky: Well... The results are in anyways... I'm sorry guys... I guess you'll have to suffer through more reviews! Yeah, the odds are, I'm gonna quit eventually, but not yet. Maybe at 500? 1000? I don't know if I'll get that far. But I definitely need more breaks. Whatever. I'm back, and that's all that matters. I was waiting to post until a few answers on my poll came in (3) and all of them told me to keep writing. Sorry 'bout that scare! Okay! It's not the last, so INSERT OUTRO!


	176. Questions 740-742

**Sword Alternate Online**

 **You caught onto my plan.**

 **And I failed. I missed the 200 mark, sadly. So you're stuck at 203 (I think...)  
**

Lojky: I put a bunch together, so It's gonna be a while to two-hundred. This is 176.

 **I don't actually have questions. Ever. But I feel I should say hi.**

 **So instead I'm going to propose...**

Lojky: I'm not gay... But I think I'm still single... *Glances at Keiko, who turns and walks away...)

 **Nope... Hm...**

Lojky: Sorry...


	177. Questions 743 and 744

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Say Kyouji. While you were prison, did anything happen to your opinions on certain things. You know like did your views or opinions on certain things change? Did you join a religion? Anything like that?  
**

Kyouji: Well... Not really!

Lojky: I'm gonna keep religion out of it for a while. I feel like it'll bring a bit of hate and a bit of love. I'm personally a Christian, but stereotypes don't really apply. I can explain that another time.

 **Also, did you work out while in prison? Just wondering?**

Kyouji: I had to, after that first fight!

Lojky: And where have you been? You visit me less and less! I miss ya!


	178. Questions 745-749

**Mlpclans (Guest)**

 **Lojoki are you dating anyone in Sao?**

Lojky: People... Stop bringing that up... It hurts. And Lojoki isn't my name. Lojky. Pronounced: "Lohj-kee"

 **Plz plz plz wright my contributions to this awesome story! :D**

Lojky: Okay!

 **Alright asuna, what is your favorite outfit you have?**

Asuna: I like my cooking outfit!

Lojky: Your cooking Mama 2022 outfit?

Asuna: DIE SLOWLY!

 **Klein, do the chicken dance!**

Klein: No.

 **Thanks for writin!**

Lojky: It's what I do. Sometimes.


	179. Questions 750-761

**Xenus2187**

 **Bart: Hey, guys! Dad's still out of town so I will be handling questions. Hey, Lojky! Me and Rika are going to Burger Häuse again, and we were wondering if you and Silica would like to make it a double date.  
**

Lojky: Keiko still hasn't told me anything. Or even talked to me since I confessed...

 **Rika: Yeah! It's a good restaurant!  
**

Keiko: Um, I can go... But Lojky won't talk to me, so I don't know if he wants to go with us...

 **Bart: So, Yui, are you still sour at your parents? Why are you against having a sibling? I think you need a hug!**

Yui: I don't want someone to replace me! *Accepts hug reluctantly* I'd rather hug your girlfriend! I'm going over to that one girl's place!

 **So what do you guys think of the roast I'm hosting?**

Lojky: It's awesome! You should keep it going!

 **Kirito, Asuna, have you come up with a name for the baby yet? And don't worry, I'm not gonna hammer you with suggestions like my dad.**

Kazuto: Good.

 **Also, I won the lottery for $10 million. Haha! Just kidding! I totally got you guys!**

 **Rika: Bart! Don't do that, honey! It's not nice!  
**

Lojky: Yeah! I _TOTALLY_ fell for it!

 **Bart: It's fine, Rika, sweety! Now the dares! Now, AB Lisbeth, I dare you to kiss AB Kirito in front of AB Asuna!**

AB!Lisbeth: I've never wanted more! *Moves in for a kiss*

AB!Kirito: What the crap? What the CRAP? WHAT THE CRAP?

H!Kirito: *Moves in front of AB!Kirito and steals Lis's kiss* Oh yes! Score! You know you-

AB!Lisbeth: *Slaps H!Kirito*

 **Suguha! I dare you to punch General Eugene!**

Shinichi: I won't let her! She'll be destroyed!

 **Klein, eat a whole pack of mentos and chug down a bottle of Mountain Dew after!**

Klein: Nope!

Lisbeth: Why?

Klein: I won't do anything stupid in front of my girlfriend!

 **Kirito, make out with AB Asuna in front of Asuna! Hahahaha! Well, that's all I have today!  
**

Kazuto: Okay.

Asuna: What?!

AB!Asuna: Heck yeah!

H!Kirito: But it's me you want, babe!

AB!Asuna: Yeah, this one's better! Sorry!

 **Rika: Also, I'm pregnant! Hahaha! I'm just kidding! Seriously? Do you believe everything you hear? Hahaha!**

 **Bart: Hahahahaha! Good one, babe! Haha! Well, thanks for having us! I'll see you at the Character Roast!**

 **(#ShamelessSelfAdvertising)  
**

Lojky: I deserve that... See ya there!

 **Bart: Bye!**

Lojky: Insert Outro!


	180. Question 762

**Guest (Guest)**

 **I'm enjoying it! I love your writing! I wait everyday to see if you'll right more cause I always laugh when I read these!**

Lojky: Aww! Thanks! I'm not gonna quit! I've decided now to keep going!


	181. Question 763

**Sword Alternate Online**

 **That was the wrong the wrong type of proposal.**

 **That line was just at your disposal**

 **But now that we're here**

 **And you're stuck in fear**

 **Is the anyone here that still knows al?**

Lojky: Who's al? Did you mean All? I don't know either. Sorry. But you did rhyme!

Yui: He does it all the time!

Lojky: But not a rhyme, shall I make.

Yui: And if he does, I'll steal his cake! *Steals cake!*

Lojky: NO!


	182. Questions 764-756

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Sorry about that Loj. I'll try and visit more okay?  
**

Lojky: It's fine anyways. I know you probably have better stuff to do! We all do! Well, except me...

 **Oh by the way Shinichi. You know how after getting Sigurd fired you got a job working as a servant at the lord manor? (Look it up it's canon). Well did Sakuya have you and the other male servants wear some kind of butler outfit. Same with the girls and some kind of maid outfit.  
**

Lojky: I know it's canon. But I did have to look it up again... .

Shinichi: Sometimes! I mean, mostly not, but on big gatherings and events we'd have to wear them.

 **Huh, I see- Suguha, what's with the grin and why are you drooling? You weren't imagining him like that, were you?**

Suguha: W-What? No! I've seen him in a way better way!

Lojky: What the heck are you implying?!

Suguha: You know what I'm implying!

Lojky: OKAY THEN! BYE!


	183. Questions 757-762

**Supbroimawesome**

 **Yaayyayayayayayayayayayayayayyayayayayayayayayayayaatyayayayayayayayyayayayayyayayayayayayayayyayayayayayyayayayayayayyaayyayayayayayayayayayayayayayay HAAAA HAAAA HAAAA HAAAA yayayayayyYayayayayyayayayyayayauayauauauauyauayayayyayaydndknrlvjdkjsbcifbs HAAAA HAAAA HAAAA sooo u r not quiting good**

 **That was a relief u scared the living pie out of me** **  
**

Lojky: I half wanted to quit, but now it's my weekend. I won't be posting much, if at all next week, because our performance of Snow White is Friday Saturday Sunday, and we're doing rehearsals the rest of the week. I think. But I'm all yours after that, my wonderful veiwers!

 **I was even preparing to get my gun and hack your google account find where u live it really is a hassle you know like a lot thank kirito**

 **So questions umm who likes my dog named Freddy really cute but he doesn't travel so u can't see him ok so bad question**

 **Ok so my brain is tired by all the screening and crying that u made so thanks  
**

Lojky: Wait, you cried? What?

 **Ok quetion hmmmmmmm to lojky: buddy you really should go with Rika and Bart just talk it over with scilica she problaly likes you if not well use auther powers** **  
**

Lojky: No. I'm not going to force her to like me!

 **Quetion for scilica: so we r alone right no lojkys around** ****

 **Ok good**

 **So can u talk to lojky give him a chance he is a really cool guy who is going through a rough time and u will really make him happy  
**

Lojky: Not a rough time at all. And she's not here! Plot Armor and such.

 **I feel like it is my fault u are not talking to each other for the whole blackmail thing I did so just give him a chance I'll even pay for the food if u want and for Rika and Bart I'll pay for them too** **  
**

Lojky: Not happening!

 **Well I got to go my dog is really needed to be pet if I don't pet him every hour he kinda eats the entire earth I haven't pet him in 50 minuits and well I live in California soo that's a trip**

 **See ya later guys and as always I'll see u in the next Insert outro!**

 **(Insert markiplayer intro)**

 **MUHAHHAHAHAH I WAS MARKIPLAYER ALL ALONG** ****

 **Jk insert reguler outro!**

Lojky: See ya!


	184. Questions 763, 764, and 765

**Adro02**

 **I caught up finally. And since you seemed to skip my last question (I understand), I'll ask some new ones.**

Lojky: Sorry! I'm reading through Alicization arc right now! Haven't finished it! Sorry!

 **Yui: If you didn't become a navigation pixie, what race would you have picked to play as.**

Yui: Imp!

Lojky: Because that's my race?

Yui: No, because Imps are spawn of Hell, and that's what I feel like right now...

 **Lizbeth (Actual OneHow much would it cost to get a flame protection enchantment on a wooden shield in ALO. Now if you excuse me, I have my own story to get too.**

Lisbeth: A hundred-ish YRD. Why?

Lojky: Okay! Bye!


	185. Questions 766-778

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **My God this isn't dead. I forgot to vote on the poll, though...  
Anyways, I guess this means I gotta work on that one-shot.  
**

Lojky: SPOILER ALERT: I'm writing One Shots right now for my 200th chapter special. Already working on a Lislein, so PM me if y'all have anymore ideas!

 **To the questions! Wait. I have to do something first.  
*Duct tapes Silica and Lojky together*  
You guys need to work out your differences.  
*Throws them in a windowless room and super-glues the door shut.*  
A!Lojky, don't let them escape, okay?  
**

A!Lojky: 0K4Y!

Lojky: H-hi Keiko...

Keiko: Why are you avoiding me?

Lojky: I just... don't want to be rejected... I know, pathetic, huh?

Keiko: I never rejected you! I said I needed time. I've never been in this situation before! And I really like you Lojky!

Lojky: Oh... Heh, can we go now?

 **So anyways...  
To Kirito:  
What's your favorite spicy food?**

Kazuto: I really love Takis...

A!Lojky: R34LLY? WH0'D H4V3 +HUNK? ****

 **To Asuna:  
Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?  
Also, I enlisted Slenderman as your personal family counselor. I think you guys need it...  
**

Asuna: It's a boy... And you can keep Slenderman!

 **To Argo:  
Since I secured your financial future by hacking, could you tell me why you're afraid of dogs?  
**

Argo: I just don't.

 **To AB!Lisbeth:  
Here's a loaded assault rifle. Do what you want.  
**

AB!Lisbeth: *Raises to her own head*

A!Lojky: $+0P!

 **AB!Kirito:  
So, what are you planning to do with the U.S now that it's under your control?  
**

AB!Kirito: When Lojky brought everyone back to life, I sorta was taken out of office...

 **H!Kirito:  
Stop trying so hard to get the girls. Just behave like regular Kirito, but this time accept the affections of the dozens of girls that immediately fall for you.  
**

H!Kirito: But I want them! And only that one Asuna will take me!

AB!Kirito: Get away from her!

 **To AB!Lojky:  
You exist, right?  
**

AB!Lojky: Oh, whoopdie-FLIPPING-DOO! Someone finally noticed me! Now, I can go back to being DEAD! I didn't want to come back to life ANYWAYS! This world sucks! People suck! Screw EVERYTHING!

 **To Yui:  
I was wondering...do you want to be in a human body that can access the Internet (like the guys in Accel World)?  
**

Yui: No... My hardlight shell is enough. Thanks though.

 **To Klein:  
There's two dozen piping-hot pizzas on the opposite side of Tokyo. They're also on top of a time bomb that is going to explode in 30 minutes. And there's at least six dozen zombies between here and there.  
**

Klein: Then can I order in?

 **To the Agils:  
So. Need help with the angry mob?  
**

Agil: I already killed 'em. I helped old Tiffany out too!

Tiffany: You know, I don't dislike you! You're not racist!

 **To Lojky and Keiko:  
Did you guys figure out your differences yet?  
'Cuz I got plans B-Z if it didn't.**

Lojky: Yes, if it gets us out of the duct tape!


	186. Questions 779-792

**Theblazepanzer24**

 ***Blaze is sitting on one of the sofa's while K-Sachi is leaning up against him***

 **I still need to decide what fandom our AU adventures will take place in. But other than that, I have more questions.** **  
**

Lojky: Um... Sorry, no ideas for fandoms. But questions are good! I'm ready!

 ***Mechanical Cows comes in and looks at Leafa* "Leafa," It bellows, though sounding more like a goat this time around. Right after that, a familiar looking man pops out. "Is PoH here? Yes, no? My evil twin scares me. Meh...oh well. I just scared that wearedo in the prison." He then turns to Kirito. "Might wanna upgrade ya security, he's still obsessed with good ole Asuna."  
**

Asuna: Who are you?

 **"Zoro? Er, well, let's just get on with the questions."**

 **Let's see, Yui: How are you enjoying your stay with Leopon?  
**

Yui: It's been okay I guess. I've calmed down more.

 **To Lojky: Ah, I like Pok'emon too. What Pok'emon do you like to use the most? Personally I'm a heavy Zubat user myself.  
**

Lojky: In Pokemon GO, it's a Hypno. In everything else, my top six are Lucario, Arcanine, Sceptile, Luxray, Pidgeot, and Regigigas.

 **To Zekken, Asuna, and Nobyyuki: You each in some way have a form of yuki in your name, even though it is spell different. I just realized that.  
**

Asuna: Yes we do!

 **To... PoH: Here, have a jar of Honey. He...he...  
**

PoH: It is not appreciated.

Lojky: It could stand for "Pot of Honey."

 **Recon: Congratulations.**

 **You've made it on to the cast for the new season of M.A.S.H. Oh, and you can bring Leafa as a guest star. Asuna's directing, though.** **  
**

Recon: Uh, I'll pass.

 **Kirito: Me and K-Sachi need a favor. Do you... know of any good dating spots in ALO?  
**

Kirito: I know that the top of the world tree can be pretty, once you get there. Otherwise, just wandering around the big cities is something I love doing. I recommend Yggdrasil, the city I previously mentioned, or Alne, or even Swilvane.

 **Also, I need a map. Here's 2000 Yrd and don't even think about sayin no. You can consider it a gift.**

 **To Lokjy: Have you got around to watching Girls und Panzer yet?  
**

Lojky: Sorry! I haven't got around to it! I'm watching Durarara!

 **To Heathcliff: If you played ALO, what would your fairy race be?  
**

Akihiko: Probably a Salamander!

 **To AB-Asuna: Why you gotta be that way with Tiff? You know how he feels! That's about as bad as" *Whispers last part of this sentence* yelling Sachi in front of the Kiritos  
**

AB!Asuna: Be what way? T-man's part of the gang!

 **To AB Liz and Liz: I kinda need you to hit your respective version of Kirito. Ya know, for that whole dragon poo thing. I,ma guy and even I think that was disgusting of him. He he he...  
**

Lisbeths: *Smacks respective Kirito's*

 **Final question is to Zekken: What job would you like to have?  
**

Konno: Job? As in the real world? I would be a doctor. In games, I'd obviously be a fighter!

 **Zoro: "We need a river! The freedom River! So far we've dug 17 feet. We are almost free... almost, when we are free, free to sing kombyah, in the sunshine. No School! No Tax! Free barbecue and Pinball for everyone!**

 **Leopon: *Slaps Zoro* "Quit quoting that game!" *Huffs* "My gosh Zoro, you can go quoting that game here."**

 **Zoro: What... not even da clean parts?**

 **K-sachi: *In sleep voice* "You know she's right Zoro."**

 **Leopon glances at K-sachi: Er, And I thought I was the exhausted one.**

Lojky: What game? But see you (four?) later! Take care of Yui!


	187. Questions 793-795

**Kul3tin**

 **(Reply)**

 **Doesn't He Know Its Rude To Listen To Other People's Conversation?**

 **Also, Red Alert.**

 **I ran out of puns.**

 **I aDOORed Them...  
**

Lojky: Door puns? I'm _OPEN_ to suggestions! I'm very _CLOSE_ to completing my door pun book!

 **Ok Thats All I got.  
**

Lojky: Seriously?

 **Really.**

 **Oh Wait I'm Supposed To Be Dead.**

 *** DIES AGAIN ***

Lojky: *Snaps fingers* You un-died now! You're alive!


	188. The Reason This Still Exists

**Thriller Killer**

 **This isn't really my division, but...**

 ***pokes* Stay. *pokes* Fucking. *pokes* Determined.**

 **Don't do it for the views! Do what you want to do! Who cares if you have 100 or a 1,000,000 views? You do what you're passionate about. If you want, no, NEED to do this Q &A, then do it. If you don't feel the spark anymore, do whatever makes you feel happiest. The people on here will agree. If you're busy, they'll understand. If you lost interest, they'll understand.**

 **If people really do care about this Q &A then they WILL review. Even if it comes in slowly, it's still there. It is most certainly NOT about being number one or getting a flood of people.**

 **It is about YOU.**

 **It is what YOU want.**

 **I stay motivated because I am passionate about what I do.**

 **If you have no want, why do it?**

 **Do it with passion. Not even passion, do it with red hot, flaming LOVE and keep that flame close and don't let anyone extinguish it. You do what feels right, and if that fire feels right to you, keep it burning. Make sure you incinerate everyone around you with it.**

 **So, all in all, I am fueled by my flames. That is how I keep on going.**

 **I hope you keep burning, too. If you were ever burning in the first place.**

 **Peace out, Rainbow Trout.**

 **I also hope that me favoriting this and having it show up on my profile gets you more views.**

 **Good luck.**

Thanks TK. I'm not sure what to say that I haven't PM'ed you, but I'm going to post this as my reminder to, heh, stay determined. But on a more serious note, I haven't been feeling it writing wise lately, and I don't know why. The points made here are spot on, and I'm going to really do a double take on why I'm writing. So, with that being said, thank all of you who encourage me, and I take my leave.

Insert Outro!


	189. Questions 796-805

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **Hai my name is Lyka and I'm DK's GF. He might have mentioned me.  
So anyways, for those who don't know, I'm a fallen angel. I'm here today 'cuz DK had to go and sumthing about killing everyone again...and Fanta. He mentioned that to.  
**

Lojky: No matter how many times he kills people, I can bring them back! Like Sachi, Godfree, Zekken, Aiko, Heathcliff, and whoever else I brought back when I revived the world!

 **Ahem. I'm going to read some stuff from a script now.**

 **To AB!Kirito:  
This time, you'll get Canada. How do you feel about that?  
Also, how do you feel about Sachi being alive again?  
**

AB!Kirito: Well okay! Gotta go kill the Canadians now. And Sachi being alive is great!

AB!Sachi: Not really...

 **To Lojky and Keiko:  
THE SHIP IS CANON OMG. FINALLY. LAZY BUMS.  
(That's not actually what he wrote. That's me.)  
What he really wrote was-Great. I'm going to give the scissors to AB!Kirito now.  
**

Lojky: Yeah, this has been uncomfortable.

Keiko: I don't know. It's fine to me...

Lojky: ...

 **To H!Kirito:  
Patience is the first key to love. Also, look and Lyka the wrong way and you'll burn in Hell.  
**

H!Kirito: Well, since he's not here, Lyka, want to ditch this guy and, uh, kill some time? And, uh, get married?

Argo: NO! YOU'RE MINE!

 **To Klein:  
I cut your internet and stole your phone. Good luck on that pizza.  
(AW, that's mean DK. Here, Klein, have a pizza. Wait, no, that one is the super sp-yeah, here's some water...)  
**

Klein: Ahhh! Thank you! I'd prefer Ginger Ale though...

 **To AB!Lojky:  
You want everything to die? Prevent Lojky from restoring it again then.  
**

AB!Lojky: I would kill that stupid guy if he wasn't as powerful as me! *Launches a knife at Lojky*

Lojky: *Dodges and sends a cutlass at AB!Lojky* Nope.

AB!Lojky: *Dodges* See? This stupid idiot is too strong! I hate strong idiots! I hate idiots! I hate EVERYONE!

 **To AB!Argo:  
Do you hate dogs?  
**

AB!Argo: I hate cats.

 **To Argo:  
Need info on the locations of every missile silo. Bill me later.  
**

Argo: No need for a bill.

 **To Everyone:  
This isn't in the script, but do you guys know why he went on a killing rampage? It wasn't because I "died," was it?  
**

Everyone: *Shrugs*

 **To A!Lojky:  
Oops, almost forgot. I saved the last bottle of Fanta we had under Kirito's bed.**

A!Lojky: +H4NK$ FR13ND!


	190. Questions 806-813

**Supbroimawesome**

 **Sooo questions to lojky: you no I sit on my bed petting my dog just waiting for a quetion to pop up in my head sometimes it takes hours what r questions u would like me to ask next time I review  
**

Lojky: Whatever you want to know...

 **On a side note from right hear it has been about an hour so my quetion to klien: on a scale from one to ten how much do u like TERIOKI MAYO PIZZA AND GINGER AILLLLL sorry it's just so funny to scream it  
**

Klein: I rate 8/8!

 **To everybody especially ABlojky: can every boday song it with me teeeerriokki mayyyooooobpiiizzzaaaaaaa and and and and terrrrrrioioooookkki mmmaaaaayyooo pizzzza and and and ginger ginger ginger GINGGGGGGGERRRRRRR ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER *bows* *paints like art obviously* ok so now u try  
**

AB!Lojky: Teriyaki- No. This is dumb. I'll kill myself before I'd sing. Singing is bad.

 **To lojky: I just wanted u to no but DID U NO THAT CASHEWS COME FROM A MARKIPLAYER DID U NO THAT CASHEWS COME FROM A MARKIPLAYER CASHEWS CASHEWS FROOMM A MARKIPLAYER DDDDID U NO THAT** **  
**

Lojky: Don't remind me of Tobuscus! I was so obsessed! I'm DONE!

 **Ok so enoph tobyplire markbuscus idk u chose** **  
**

Lojky: No. Neither.

 **Also I just realized something *goes to fridge* ahh there it is *brings out a frozen lojky* now who wants to watch me disect this here lojky I'm curious he is probbaly and alein with a Purple Heart** **  
**

Lojky: I had an organ transplant. I find no humor in this... But, uh, whatever.

 **Ok so people need to no that for some random reason my perfectly heathy dog comes next to me and turns into a vibrator and petting him makes him stop no clue why if someone knows PM me or review it OR lojky knows and is going to tell me** **  
**

Lojky: A vibrator? Um, what? Nevermind. I'll leave that to you...

 **Enough blabbering I gtg taking this lojky with me sooooooooo *runs at the speed of sound to California* INSERT OUTROOOOOOOOOOOOO *outro: boom bum bum bum boom bun bun bun lllllll oooooooo jjjjjjjj kkkkkkkkk yyyyyyyyy BOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM LOJKY IS BEST LOJKY IS LIFE LOJKY IS STUPID wait umm that last one is fake* well bye Insert real intro!**

Lojky: Nope. That last one was the most accurate of all...


	191. Questions 814-830

**Xenus2187**

 **Xenus: Hello, everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me? Anything happen while I was gone?  
**

Lojky: Yeah I missed you! And, uh, nothing happened...

Keiko: *Glares*

Lojky: Okay, something _MIGHT_ have happened. Like a confession.

Keiko: Yeah. And this guy is _embarrassed!_

Lojky: I am not!

 **Bart: Hey, guy! Hey! Who else is excited for Suicide Squad? Can't wait for Harley and the new Joker!  
**

Lojky: I know, right! I can't wait!

 **Xenus: Now, my first question is for A! Lojky. Why do you talk weird?**

A!Lojky: 1 $P34K +H3 +RU3 L4NGU4G3!

Lojky: Because I steal other people's ideas... Haha, he's a glitch who thinks he the original.

A!Lojky: 1 4M +H3 0R1G1N4L!

 **H! Kirito, why are you such a womanizer?  
**

H!Kirito: I am not! Girls just love me! I can't help it!

 **Bart: He's like freaking Glen Quagmire!**

 **Xenus: Kirito, Asuna, I know this might hit the feels but...have you considered reprogramming Yui? You could make her more accepting of the baby.  
**

Kazuto: We- I mean...

Asuna: We _have_ considered it-

Yui: ...

Asuna: But we'd never-

Yui: I- I think I'm going to Lojky's.

Asuna: Yui!

Lojky: It's okay. She'll be fine at my place.

 **Bart: Hey, AB Lisbeth! I made you your own Kirito. Meet Kirito 17!**

 **Kirito 17: Hello, my dear!  
**

AB!Lisbeth: What the heck?

 **Bart: If your wondering why he has 17 in his name, well, cloning isn't a thing you get right on the first try. Well, enjoy!  
**

AB!Lisbeth: *Stabs him with a knife* That's for breaking my sword! *Stabs again* That's for the dragon crap! *Stabs a final time* And that's for making me LOVE YOU!

AB!Kirito: Oh my God! Which one are you? NO! THE NICE ONE NEEDS TO DIE! NOT THE WOMANIZER!

AB!Lisbeth: It wasn't. Does he look shirtless to you?

AB!Kirito: Good point!

 **Xenus: Son, may I ask what you did with the first 16?**

 **Bart: Not important! Now, dares! I dare Tiffany to go on a road trip with AB Asuna for the next week!**

Tiffany: No. Nope! Never!

AB!Asuna: *Handcuffs Tiffany to her* This'll be great for the feels, T-dawg!

 **Silica, juggle three pies while riding a unicycle on a speed boat in Tokyo Bay!**

Silica: I feel like there's malicious intent here.

Lojky: I feel like this needs a one shot, but I don't know. Does it?

 **I dare Kirito and AB Kirito to play a game of russian roulette!**

AB!Kirito: I have a better idea!

Kirito: Oh God...

AB!Kirito: We play Russian Roulette with swords!

 **Sinon, I dare you to tell your most embarrassing secret!  
**

Shino: Um, there was this one time when Kyouji and I were walking along, I was only seven, and I bumped into a guy, right? He offered me taffy, and once I got to Kyouji's place, I ate it. I didn't like it, and neither did he, so we spit it in his toilet. Somehow, we don't know how, it clogged the toilet, and when I used it later, I kept flushing, because the contents of the toilet wouldn't go down. It overflowed all over me, and I came out of the bathroom soaked, and had to explain to Kyouji's family why their bathroom floor was soaked.

 **Xenus: Also, I bought all you snow globes!  
**

Lojky: Cool! Thanks!

 **Bart: Oh, AB Kirito! You say you're Batman. Well, someone wants to challenge you about that.  
**

AB!Kirito: Who dares?

 **Bat Affleck: Tell me, AB Kirito, do you bleed?  
**

AB!Kirito: Not really. I'm stuck in a video game right now...

 **Bart: And if you want your own Kirito, call the number below and place your order! Have your own Kirito for $50!  
**

Lojky: What the heck?

 **Xenus: Ugh. We really need to talk, son. Well, anyways, thanks for having us, Lojky! Can you believe you're almost to 200? You're awesome. Keep it up! Bye!  
**

Lojky: You're awesome! Not me! It's you guys!

 **Bart: See ya**

Lojky: Insert Outro!


	192. Questions 831-834

**Kul3tin**

 **(Im Running Out Of Ideas To Put In These Lol)  
**

Lojky: You could ask questions...

 **I wen't to a Store One Time.**

 **A Guy Named Elmer Worked There.**

 **I Threw Hot Dogs At Him.  
**

Lojky: Heh, okay...

 **Also, AB!Kirito Don't Open The Door That Has The Sign Saying " DO NOT OPEN ".  
**

AB!Kirito: You do realize who you said that too, right? *Opens door*

 **Ok Go- Wait What?**

 *** Nyan Cat Video's Pour Out Of The Door ***

 **OH GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! THIS WILL TAKE ME AT MOST 15 CHAPTERS TO FIX!**

 **Nyan: INSERT OUTRO!**

Lojky: Oh no. I feel the crossovers coming back.

Navi: Over here! Hey! Lis-

Chara: DIE FAIRY! *Stabs Navi*


	193. Questions 835, 836, and 837

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **So, Lojky, you watched Durarara! Huh? What do you think? First impressions?  
**

Lojky: I'm _watching_ it. And it's pretty good. Didn't expect it to be fantasy-ish. I like it though!

 **So Shouichi and Shino. Considering one of you is dating Kyouji and the other is... well... his brother, have you made any attempt to bury the hatchet?  
**

Shino: I mean... Maybe?

Shouichi: We haven't formally. I am sorry, Shino, for what I have done.

Shino: I'll need some time to think about this. Wounds don't heal instantly.

 **Also Kyouji and Shouichi, when you came up with Death Gun, did you watch Death Note by any chance. I mean, the weapon has 'Death' in the name and the victims typically died of heart attacks. Pretty uncanny resemblances.**

Kyouji: No. I've never heard of it...

Lojky: I _LOVE_ Death Note! It was my first anime (Besides Digimon and Pokemon, but that was when I had no idea what anime was...) Followed by Toradora and SAO!


	194. Questions 838, 839, and 840

**Amata Jackson (Guest)**

 **A teenage guy walks through a portal outside while looking at the ground.  
**

A!Lojky: WH4+ +H3 H3LL? 4N0+H3R P0R+4L? UGH! $0 M4NY N0W4D4Y$!

 **He looks up to see kirito and the rest of his friend's house, smiling creepily he pulls 2 sword out of no where, one looks like its half gold half silver while the other one looks like a gold gladius. As he walks up to the house he puts one sword away and pulls out a jar of green liquid, then chucking the jar at the house, watching it erupt in green flames.  
**

Lojky: *Makes a Plot Wall, which the jar bounces off of, making everything around the house catch on fire*

Kazuto: Why is the street on fire?

Lojky: That looks like crossover material... I blocked it from hitting the house! ****

 **?: have fun with the greek fire, afterall plot armor can't save you now... insert outro**

Lojky: But it did save me...


	195. Questions 841-856

**Theblazepanzer24**

 **I'm kinda thinking about a three part series, actually.** ****

 **K:Sachi: Yeah, two of which are based on old PS1 games and the third... well that one being SAO.** **  
**

Lojky: Sounds awesome. Can't wait to see it!

 *** Zoro Turns to Asuna * Well, I'm basically a non-evil, non-murdering version of POH. An Au POH, if you will. However, I met someone special in the beginning of my universe's version of SAO. A very special someone whom chanced my mind about a lot of things and helped me to fight my inner demons, and thus Zoro came into being. *He then turns to Shino* Come to think of it, you look similar to her best friend in real life. Hm, exactly like her, to be exact."  
**

Shino: Who is _she_ then? I don't really have a _best_ friend.

 **Yui: I'm glad to hear that! Leopon's pretty good with the younger ones, Not that I'm trying to call you young, mind you.** **  
**

Yui: It doesn't even matter anymore. Leopon should take that baby...

 **Lokjy: I probably won't be playing go myself, as I live too far in the country and my smart phone isn't activated anymore, nowdays I just use it for watching online videos and reading fanfiction.** **  
**

Lojky: Oh. Okay. What type of phone?

 **K-Sachi: Though he does use his computer when typing reviews and stories.  
**

Lojky: So do I. Same situation dude!

 **Arcanine, Lucario, Spectile and Pidgot, I've used them before, pretty good choices. Only used Luxray once and it didn't click with me though.** **  
**

Lojky: I just use him because I like how he looks.

 **K-sachi: As for the other pokemon blaze uses, he likes Totodile. Cyndaquill, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Blaziken, Beedrill, Vivion, Leafeon, Flareon, Mankey, Nidoqueen, Mareep, and about a dozen more.**

Lojky: Cyndaquil! I forgot about him! I love Cyndaquil! ****

 **Kirito: Sounds excellent! Wait, is that cage thing still up in the world tree? Cause if so... maybe I'll skip that.** **  
**

Kirito: No, the city was converted after that incident.

 **K-sachi: I don't know, maybe exploring that might be fun.**

 **Blaze: *Glares at K-sachi: Yes, until someone locks us in there and disables the log out.**

 **K-sachi: Oh... um... yeah, that.. I'm sure the admins would have disabled that by now.**

 **Blaze: ... If that's the case, then they should have removed the cage.** ****

 **K-sachi: But it's an important part of Alfime history.**

 **Leopon: I'm sure some of would love to forget it. And I'm with Blaze on this one.** ****

 **Zoro: Well, let me see here, Maybe I should ask a few questions while one of our resident lovebirds are arguing. Jeesh, wonder what's gotten into K-sachi.**

 **Zoro: Zekken, you said that you'd be a doctor in RL, right? What kind of specialty? Surgeon? Nurse? Counselor? I think you might make a great counselor. Maybe you and Fara should open a clinic together.** **  
**

Zekken: Doctors aren't that broad a category. Doctor is a title for someone with a doctorate, but I was referring to a physician. Nurses, counselors, and surgeons aren't _technically_ doctors. I learned this quickly, being in a hospital for so long.

 **Leopon: Well, as for the game, *Glares at Zoro* when Blaze was a young tike, his great grandmother got him a game at a yard sale. Looking at the title of the case it was suppose to be a more or less kid friendly game, but it ended up being a mature game. And Blaze here, *Points at blaze* found it to be so scary that all he could do is huddle in a car and listen to one of the provided in game radio talk show stations.** **  
**

Lojky: Jeez...

 **Blaze: No, we are not exploring that cage, no no no no no and no.**

 **K-sachi: Okay, how about we explore one of those towns Kirito mentioned instead.**

 **Blaze: Sure. *Smiles*** ****

 **Zoro: Hm... Ah, Shino. Say Kirito had told you he was a guy from the beginning. what would have changed?** **  
**

Shino: Not much. He still has a girlfriend, and I still have Kyouji!

 **Leopon: Oh, to both Zekken and Shino. If you and Blaze where both single, what would your thoughts be on dating him? And you can be honest, he won't mind. Neither will K-sachi. *In a whispering voice* She's the one who wanted me to ask by the way  
**

Zekken: I'm not sure... He's no Asuna or Kirito...

Lojky: I always thought she was bi... That's how I'm going to portray her.

Shino: I'd possibly go out with him. But I won't, because I'm dating.

 **Zoro: Yui, I bet I know what is wrong. You are going through puberty, while you are unsure of what is going to happen with the new baby boy, but you have all of this head knowledge and it is really concerning you that they might not act right, or in a way that you would not like them to act. Also, due to their relative age, and general lack of babysitting experience, at least as far as actual babies go, you are concerned that they are too young and inexperienced for this. How close am I?  
**

Yui: Shut up. You all don't understand me. You can't _possibly_ imagine a _percentage_ of what I'm feeling! I'm a _deletable_ program that is going to be replaced by a revolting, disgusting, slimy fetus. Go away!

 **Leopon: ... That's a mouthful.** ****

 **Blaze: okay, now that I've settled that with K-sachi, I'm going to ask a question. Kirito, did you know you haven't paid Liz back for that sword?  
**

Lisbeth: That's right! You little-

 **Leopon: Wait wait wait, Liz. Before you slap young Kirito, I'll pay for the sword, so long as you agree to a second date with Klien. I'll even pay for the second date as well. Sounds good?  
**

Lisbeth: Fine. I expect the real life equivalent of a few hundred col.

 **Blaze: Final question goes to Agil: I saw you with them cat ears on, and I gotta say they looked good on you. *BTW this is from a lost song cutscene* Do... you think I could buy one of them? I really need the agility boost.**

Agil: Take it. I prefer not to remember that.


	196. Questions 857-862

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Well I've done nothing but ask questions for the Past couple of times, it's time for some dares *Rubs hand evilly***

 **Okay first, I dare Shinichi, as Recon, to assassinate both Lord Mortimer and General Eugene. They're currently travelling in ALO. Best of luck, this'll put you on the map for sure!  
**

Recon: *Hisses* I'll do my duty!

 **Next Suguha, I dare you to sit on Shinichi's lap for the remainder of the ask... while hugging him... and kissing him passionately everytime you speak.**

Suguha: *Sits on Shinichi's lap and hugs him* Fine, but I won't fall for whatever trick-

 **Hah! You spoke! Get kissing!**

Suguha: Fine! *Kisses Shinichi*

 **Liz (The real one) I dare you to kiss Klein!  
**

Lisbeth: No. Nope! We're not there yet!

 **Shino and Kyouji, I dare you to dress in nothing but towels and for Kyouji to rest his head in Shino's lap!  
**

Shino: I swear, you're a perverted sadist!

Kyouji: Well, I guess we've got no choice. *Changes into a towel*

Shino: Whatever. *Does the same*

Kyouji: Um, like this? *Places head in lap, then retreats to the next room*

 **Kazuto and Asuna, I dare you to restrain Yui, somehow, and finally convince her that having another kid will not lessen your love for her. Yui, I dare you to listen well.  
**

A!Lojky: R3$+R41N+$ G0!

Asuna: Yui, do you remember the time we picked you up in the forest?

Yui: Yeah, how couldn't I? Because it's when I was changed forever.

Kazuto: We took you in, and we made you a part of the family!

Yui: I couldn't ever really be a part of it though. It was just in the game.

Kazuto: But we made it so you could. You're real now, hardlight or not, you have emotions, and you're as human as any of us!

Asuna: Even your little brother!

Yui: I'm not though...

Kazuto: It doesn't stop the fact that we really, really love you!

Yui: ...

A!Lojky: 4$ MUCH 4$ 1 H4T3 D01NG +H1$, H3R3'$ 4 0N3 +1M3 0FF3R. YU1? D0 Y0U W4N+ +0 B3 HUM4N?

Yui: Wh-What?

Kazuto: You can be a human. You'd be able to age, but you'd probably lose the programming for a real body.

Yui: Yes.

Asuna: Are you sure? You'll never be able to go back... The power in the virtual world. The internet in your head. It'll be gone.

Yui: DO IT AUTHOR! I WANT TO BE LIKE MAMA AND DADDY! PLEASE! *Cries, but the tears dissolve before hitting the ground.* I WANT TO BE ABLE TO FEEL! TO BE WARM! TO HAVE MY TEARS BE MORE THAN A PROJECTION! I WANT TO BE REAL!

A!Lojky: +H3N 1+'$ D0N3. YU1. F33L. CRY. L1V3.

Yui: *Feels her new body.* Am... Am I real? Mama? Papa? *Feels her pulse, and starts crying again* I haven't ever... I'm grown up!

Asuna: *Crying* You're real, Yui! You're r-real! *Hugs Kazuto and Yui*

A!Lojky: 1 M4D3 1+ $0 Y0U L00K L1K3 Y0U 4R3 F1F+33N. +H4+'$ H0W 0LD Y0U 4C+, $0 +H4+'$ WH4+ Y0U 4R3.

 **And finally Keiko, I dare you to flirt with Lojky as suggestively as you can!**

Keiko: Okay. H-hey? Lojky? Want to- uh- come over to my house and- uh- have a sleepover? I might let you see- stuff?

Lojky: No. I don't. Because no.

Keiko: Oh... Okay... Sorry GameLord!


	197. Questions 863-878

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 ***Runs into house carrying wicked looking knife, grabs H!Kirito, and runs out. Screams of pain can be heard for miles, then abruptly stop. Returns without the knife.*  
Yeah. Lojky, you should probably wait on reviving him until I'm gone. I might not be able to restrain myself to not scarring Keiko for life if he appears again.  
**

Lojky: Scar her, I scar you. But yeah, I'll revive him later. He's annoying.

 **To A!Lojky and AB!Lojky:  
Psst. We should form a plan to temporarily suppress Lojky's powers and then kill everyone. What do you say?  
**

A!Lojky: 4NY+H1NG F0R 4 FR13ND!

AB!Lojky: I just want to feel the rush of killing people. All of them. I want to literally sink my teeth into their necks, and hear their screams as I break their spinal cords. Then, once they're paralyzed, I'll break their bones one by one, with my fingers. Then, I'll hang every person Nazarene Crucifixion style.

A!Lojky: UM... W3 M4Y W4N+ +0 R3C0N$1D3R H4V1NG +H4+ L0JKY W0RK W1+H U$...

 **To Klein:  
That was my pizza. I know Lyka gave it to you by accident, but I'm still angry at you. *Pulls out machete.* Now, what are you willing to do to pay me back?  
**

Klein: Uh, I own a company now. I own a few chains of restaurants, you can eat free as often at you want at any of them. We own Pizza Palace, Chicken Castle, Seafood Stronghold, and Fried Food Fortress!

Kirito: Why did I not know you owned a franchise?

Klein: You never asked.

 **To Asuna and Kirito:  
You guys are terrible parents. Either take Slenderman or Lyka as a family counselor, or I'll take it upon myself to be one. And trust me, you don't want me as a family counselor.  
**

Asuna: We got our problems fixed...

Yui: Hm, these clothes are nice. Mom, you had these when _you_ were fifteen?

Asuna: Yeah. Not many people wear fleece coats in summer though, Yui.

 **To AB!Agil:  
I got you an axe. Made out of chocolate.  
I also dare you to take AB!Asuna shopping.  
**

Tiffany: Nah man! I can't do that!

AB!Asuna: We're still handcuffed together!

 **To Lojky and Keiko:  
I "dare" you guys to go on a date.  
**

Lojky: I "decline"

Keiko: Hmph!

Lojky: Fine! But uh, it's embarrassing...

Keiko: What?

Lojky: My parents won't let me date... So I'd feel bad dating in _this_ place... I have zero experience to go off of...

 **To Argo:  
You do realize that all your guy's finances reset after Lojky brought everyone back, right?  
**

Argo: Oh. You're a friend, so I'll charge half price. Of course, that's half off double.

 **To Leafa, Recon, Lojky, Silica, Kirito, Asuna, AB!Kirito, AB!Asuna, XAU!Lisbeth, Bart, Lisbeth, Klein, Sinon, Sinon's BF who's name I forgot, Argo, and H!Kirito (if he gets revived):  
I dare you all to go on a massive group date. As an incentive, I have money and a hat.  
**

AB!Kirito: I don't need. That flipping. Hat!

AB!Keita: But it's amazing.

AB!Sachi: No, it's not.

Lojky: I assume you want a oneshot? I'm a little busy, so remind me later...

 **To Bart:  
OH THAT'S WHERE MY STOLEN CLONING BLUEPRINTS WENT.  
I see that they're being put to good use. Continue your work.**

 **To AB!Argo:  
What would your Alfheim character be then?  
**

AB!Argo: I... don't know? I haven't played.

 **To Yui:  
To cheer you up a bit, I'm going to grant you powers to my maximum capability!  
Let's see...anti-gravity, mind-reading, healing, elemental summoning...and nukes!  
**

Yui: Um, okay? I don't think I need them anymore though!

 **To Kayaba:  
Wait. Do you have a real body again?  
**

Lojky: Okay, I had an answer for this, but I've confused myself at this point. The short answer, is sort of. He has a fake body Kirito made him.

 **To AB!Lojky:  
Wanna be friends with me and A!Lojky?  
We have guns and brownies.  
**

AB!Lojky: Sure. As long as people suffer. I hate people in general.

 **To A!Lojky:  
Have you ever played minecraft?  
**

A!Lojky: L0JKY H4T3$ 1+. 1, +h3R3F0R3 L0V3 1+!

 **To Kirito and AB!Kirito:  
I dare you guys to make a mixtape.  
**

Kiritos: No.

 **And before I leave...  
*Creates a mountain of pizza, ginger ale, Fanta and root beer.***

Klein: YAHOO! *Jumps into it, followed by Lisbeth and A!Lojky*


	198. Questions 879-883

**Kul3tin**

 **I got the Door Fixed Early.**

 **I had a accuracy of 8100.00% On Black Ops 3 (Call of Duty). Turns Out It Was A Glitch.**

 **Idk how I did it.  
**

Lojky: Really? Haven't played BO3... I'm more Halo than CoD.

 **Asuna, I FINALLY ran out of Material For Jokes.  
**

Asuna: THANK YOU!

 **Even though They Were PUNNY.  
**

Asuna: -.-

 **What That Noise?**

 **Tem: WELCOM TO DA Q &A!  
**

Chara: I'LL FRICKING KILL YOU YOU PIECE OF-

 **OH GOD NO!  
**

Lojky: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

 **INSERT OUTRO!**


	199. Questions 884-889

**Supbroimawesome**

 **LOJKY QUICK DONT ASK JUST MAKE THE HOUSE PLOTIFIED  
**

Lojky: I did that a few chapters back...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM** ****

 **ok so don't worry about that a friend wanted to say hi and u need this house put two and two together and yeah  
**

Lojky: Okay...

 **Because of that I'll tell u a story Lojky Dojky sat on a wall Lojky Dojky then fell Lojky Dojky then died Lojky Dojky realized that he was Lojky so he used the power of friendship with the wall to have revival tears and came back to life the end.  
**

Lojky: Um... I don't know how to react to this...

 **So how do u like my story I'll make a one-shot on it if Lojky gives me one pizza an anti dog vibrator a one time use plot armor and a sword or two** **  
**

Lojky: I'm not giving you any kind of "vibrator!"

 **Lojky: how much money will it take for u to go u to scilica and make out with her with force :D I pay ANY price** **  
**

Lojky: No.

 **Scilica how much money will it take to kiss Lojky on his cheek then his other cheek then the tip of his nose then hug him saying: Lojky I I like : then don't say any more we will see what happens and by the way if u say all my money all the universe will be destroyed because I have infinit money so u can say all my money besides one doler that's fine  
**

Keiko: None! *Kisses Lojky on the cheek*

Lojky: K-Keiko? What are you-

Keiko: *Kisses Lojky on the other cheek*

Lojky: Don't go along with this!

Keiko: *Tries to kiss Lojky on his nose*

Lojky: Nope! *Teleports backward*

Keiko: You chicken!

 **As always INSERT INTRO! :D**

Lojky: Okay. Insert Outro!


	200. CHAPTER 200! (Q 890-900)

**100 Random Things About Me (Thanks Paradoxx Foxx! I totally stole this from his profile.)**

 **1\. Age?** 14

 **2\. Height?** 5' 9"

 **3\. Eyes?** **Yes.**

 **4\. Have any tattoos?** No

 **5\. And piercings?** No

 **6\. Fave food?** Pizza

 **7\. Fave pizza topping?** Meat

 **8\. Fave drink?** Dr. Pepper

 **9\. Siblings?** 1 brother, and my dog.

 **10\. Been in a fight?** Nope.

 **11\. Serious relationships?** I wish. My parents are against it though. I have someone who I wish was my girlfreind...

 **12\. Weight?** Is just a number.

 **13\. Fave snack?** Cheese and Crackers!

 **14\. Fave candy?** Any gummies!

 **15\. Fave movie?** Lilo and Stitch!

 **16\. Fave show?** Sword Art Online!

 **17\. Do you smoke?** Never. Never going to either!

 **18\. Blonds or brunettes?** Heh, why did you have to ask?

 **19\. Any scars?** A huge one across my stomach from an organ transplant!

 **20\. Fave music?** I currently like "How To Save A Life" By The Fray, but it changes every week or two!

 **21\. Fave actor?** Will Smith

 **22\. Where do you live?** Earth

 **23\. Do you miss anyone right now?** My friends from school

 **24\. Last person who made you cry?** My brother.

 **25\. Do you enjoy school?** YUS! I LOVE IT!

 **26\. Desires?** I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was!

 **27\. Fave fast food joint?** Burger King

 **28\. What's the last thing you drank?** Virgin Pina Colada

 **29\. What are you doing right now?** Answering these!

 **30.** **Where would you like to go?** New York or Disney World!

 **31\. Are you in a relationship?** Its complicated, but, I don't think so...

 **32\. Ever been arrested?** Nope.

 **33\. Ever had a stalker?** Not that I know of. That's the point though, isn't it!

 **34\. Ever gone sky-diving?** I wish!

 **35\. Where do you think you'll go when you die?** I know I'm going to be in Heaven!

 **36\. Is there a God?** I believe so!

 **37\. Do you have a cell phone?** Yeah

 **38\. Are you squeamish?** I don't like bees. Does that count?

 **39\. Are you a human?** No

 **40\. Fastest speed you've ever experienced in a car?** No idea. 80-ish?

 **41\. Stupidest thing you've ever thought about doing?** Killing myself. I don't know why I would though!

 **42\. Do people find you attractive?** I don't see why, but some people do. It's frickin weird!

 **43\. What annoys you?** My brother.

 **44\. What are you afraid of?** Bees. I hate bees.

 **45\. Gold or silver?** Gold! Pokemon Gold is my favorite game ever!

 **46\. Are people afraid of you?** Probably not...

 **47\. Do you sing in public?** With a choir...

 **48\. Ever been screwed over?** I don't think so?

 **49\. Does money make people happy?** Shallow ones. Sorry, I'm biased!

 **50\. Do you have any hope left for the human race?** Not if Trump's elected!

 **51\. What's your hair look like?** Hair. Strands of it! All over my head!

 **52\. First job?** None.

 **53\. Do you like meeting new people?** Not the snobbish ones. They piss me off.

 **54\. Do you get along with your parents?** Sometimes.

 **55\. Ever played strip poker?** No

 **56\. Ever get into an argument with a cop?** Well, not really.

 **57\. Ever been in a car accident?** **Yup. It was not fun.**

 **58\. Most flights of stairs you've ever fallen down?** Only one.

 **59\. Do you care what people think of you?** Don't care at all!

 **60\. Where do you see yourself five years down the line?** In college, at age 19...

 **61\. Are you afraid of the dark?** Yes

 **62\. What kind of car do you have?** None

 **63\. Time you were born?** 3:10-ish

 **64\. Ever break any bones?** Yup. My arm! In seventh grade, in PE!

 **65\. Fave childhood toy?** Borris the stuffed Dog! I loved my stuffed dog!

 **66\. Fave author?** Rick Riordan for sure!

 **67\. Are you a paranoid person?** Sometimes. It depends really...

 **68\. Have any enemies?** I am my own worst enemy!

 **69\. Are you afraid of heights?** Yes

 **70\. Last movie you watched?** Independence Day Resurgence!

 **71\. Most disturbing movie you've ever seen?** Tough one. I've got no idea!

 **72\. Chocolate or vanilla?** Vanilla!

 **73\. Favorite color?** Green

 **74\. What time do you usually wake up?** Um, morning?

 **75\. What are you doing?** Answering these questions, duh!

 **76\. What is something that you keep in your purse/wallet?** Money

 **77\. What is the longest work shift you've ever worked?** I don't have a job.

 **78\. How many days have you gone to work consecutively before having a day off?** I'm NEET for the summer...

 **79\. Can you do a handstand?** This guy? No.

 **80\. Are you an angry person?** Not really!

 **81\. Is there anyone out there who you would like to personally kill?** Donald Trump. Sorry, I'ma stop using him...

 **82\. Do you talk in your sleep?** Nope. I sleep in my sleep.

 **83\. Have you ever gotten so drunk that you couldn't remember what happened the night before?** I'm allergic to alcohol. Literally.

 **84\. Can you break a piece of wood with your forehead?** Why would I try that? Ever?

 **85\. Are you delusional?** That would explain anyone ever having a crush on me.

 **86\. What is something that you are horrible at?** Life.

 **87\. What is the most boring thing you've ever done?** Sitting around. Silently. I hate that.

 **88\. Can you lift up someone who is twice your weight?** Nope. I'm the weakest person ever.

 **89\. Would you rather be a ninja or a pirate?** Ninja! For sure! 10/10

 **90\. What is the worst movie you've ever seen?** Heh, probably Kung Fury. Worst quality ever. Funniest movie ever though.

 **91\. Are you right-handed or left-handed?** Right-handed

 **92\. Do you suffer from short-term memory loss?** Nope. No, I don't suffer from stml. Nope. No, I don't suffer from-

 **93\. How are you feeling right now?** Like you're playing at Dr. Phil...

 **94\. What annoys you about people?** Snobbishness. It pisses me off.

 **95\. Do you dislike children?** Only if they're being snobby brats!

 **96\. Can you climb a fence or would you fall off?** Both. I would climb to the top and fall off.

 **97\. Would you like to own a pair of brass knuckles?** That would be amazing!

 **98\. Can you smile for me?** I can, I just don't want to.

 **99\. What do you do if you can't fall asleep at night?** I take sleeping medications. Every night.

 **100\. When was the last time you fell off a bike?** A couple of years ago...

 _ **And time for a review!**_

 **Xenus2187**

 **Xenus: Hello, again! How are you all this morning?  
**

All: Good!

 **Bart: Hey, guys! Oh! AB Asuna. Your order of seven Kiritos should be ready by this evening. Come by to pick them up. Just don't go STABBING THEM WITH A KNIFE! I'm looking at you, AB Lisbeth! Hours of work and perfecting down 6 feet under! Thanks a lot!  
**

AB!Asuna: Okay! I would _NEVER_ dream of it!

 **Xenus: Anyway, questions. Lojky, has Silica accepted your confession?**

Keiko: Yes. I have.

 **Kirito, which floor boss do you consider more difficult?**

Kirito: Probably Heathcliff.

 **And is Yui still sour with you guys? Yui, just because they didn't have you doesn't mean they don't love you. They were happy enough to take you in as their daughter. Remember how sad Asuna was when you disappeared?  
**

Yui: I'm better now. And I'm human.

A!Lojky: Y0UR W3LC0M3!

 **Bart: Actually, is Kayabe her father? I mean she was a part of SAO and Kayaba made SAO. Doesn't that make him more of her father?  
**

Kayaba: Let's not go there!

Yui: No, they adopted me.

 **Xenus: Son, not the right time to say that.** ****

 **Bart: Right! My bad! Sooo...Dares! I dare Silica to play all four FNAFs in one night!**

Keiko: Only if Lojky sits with me.

Lojky: You're being way to into this. We aren't even dating.

Keiko: Whatever!

Lojky: Loli.

Keiko: Lolicon.

Lojky: NO! THIS IS REFLECTING MY REAL LIFE CONVERSATIONS!

 **Suguha, tell your most embarrassing secret!**

Suguha: I've... actually never gotten over Kazuto!

Shinichi: What? Wait, WHAT?

Suguha: I'm kidding! But that's a hard one. Skip!

Lojky: That's not how it works.

Suguha: Well, once, Klein walked in on me in my underwear. Does that count?

Shinichi: I'LL KILL HIM!

 **Klein, I dare you to commit seppuku!**

Shinichi: I'LL DO THAT FOR HIM! *Stabs Klein with a spoon*

Klein: What the heck man?

 **AB Kirito!...Sachi!  
**

AB!Sachi: Do you need something?

AB!Kirito: Nope. Glad you're back Sachi!

 **Xenus: Well, this was interesting. And I can't believe you're gonna hit 200. Congrats, again, Lojky! I would say to have a party at my place but Bart already had a Project X party so...pizza and cake for everybody!  
**

Lojky: Thanks! This _is_ the 200th chapter! It's not too long, is it? Thanks for the Pizza and Cake. The "Pake" if you will.

 **Bart: Whoohoo!**

Lojky: Thank you, thank you. I'm gonna call it here. Thank you all for 200 chapters! Now, without further ado, INSERT OUTRO!


	201. Question 901

**Mlpclans guest (Guest. I think he wanted to say it though...)**

 **You all are awesome! :)**

All: You're awesome!

AB!Lojky: Are you human?

Lojky: He probably is.

AB!Lojky: Then he isn't.

Lojky: Shut up! You suck, other me!

AB!Lojky: Yes. I do. And so do people in general!

AB!Kirito: Mainly the stupid ones. 

AB!Lojky: No, all of them.


	202. Questions 902-908

**Kul3tin**

 **(Is This The End?)  
**

Lojky: Nope!

 **If you wanna be the very best like no one ever was, Get Pokemon Go.  
**

Lojky: I have it!

 **Also, Where do You all gather to make this?  
**

Kazuto: Me and Asuna's place, three years after Alicization Arc!

 **Anyway's Bake to Pokemon, Have Any Of You Got It Yet?  
**

Lojky: What even is that? No.

 **Also Lojky. Congrats On 200 Chapters. I've Only Been Reading Since about 155, But It's Still Interesting! Don't Give Up!  
**

Lojky: Thanks!

 **I hear something...**

 ***Making More Chapter's Fill's You With DETERMINATION!  
**

Lojky: Yus! I LUV UNDERTALE! I LUV SAO! I need to make some sort of crossover... Or not.

 **I'm rooting for you!  
**

Lojky: Thank you so much!

 **INSERT OUTRO!**


	203. Questions 909-924

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **Wow. All those subtle hints that I make Yui a human body wasted...  
Well, since it's A!Lojky, and-  
*Cloning factory explodes in the distance*  
-that, I'll let it slide.  
**

Yui: Thanks, but A!Lojky is awesome at manipulating the universe!

 **So anyways, on to the-  
"We have come to take over the world Earthlings!"  
...Nevermind. I'll go handle that. Lyka, you're on question duty. Seeya!  
**

Lojky: Bye DK! Hey Lyka!

H!Kirito: _Helloooo_ Lyka!

Lojky: You'll die again...

H!Kirito: Will he notice if I think it?

Lojky: Probably.

H!Kirito: Oh. Um, then, I'm going to go, uh, talk to Argo and that one Asuna.

 ***Insert Lyka eating a burger.*  
How did I get here...? Oh, a script!  
**

Lojky: Welcome back!

 **To Kirito and Asuna:  
Glad to see that you resolved your conflict. But, uh...I accidentally releases Slenderman, and he's stalking Yui... **

Yui: Heh, I'll just delete him! Oh. Right. Human body. Um, help?

 **(Uh...how do you "accidentally" release Slenderman, DK?)  
Oh, and you're going to have to coach her through all the things a human body goes through.  
**

Kazuto: Yeah. She already knows. We gave her the talk a while ago.

Asuna: Well, that triggered her rebellious phase. Well, that and my baby.

 **To Lojky and Keiko:  
I dare you guys to have a full-on kiss for at least 10 seconds. And...  
*Duct tapes them together.*  
You don't get a choice.  
**

Lojky: We're not there ye-

Keiko: *Kisses Lojky for ten seconds*

Lojky: What's with the duct tape? Abridged Kirito! Scissors please?

AB!Kirito: Nope. I'll cut you!

Lojky: Thanks for caring and all, but I think we'll be fine.

AB!Kirito: Nah, I'll cut you either way!

 **To A!Lojky:  
Pfft. You know me. I do stuff way worse than what AB!Lojky does. (And I'm a hundred times worse than DK. I can scar you so badly that you will kill yourself by eating your limbs.)  
**

A!Lojky: BU+ H3'$ N0+ 1MP0R+4N+!

 **To AB!Lojky:  
Great! Now, I'm just gonna give you a force field and plop you in Europe. Feel free to KILL EVERYONE. (Uh...can anyone tell me why he's doing this? I think I need to "talk" to him...)  
**

AB!Lojky: Okay. Any suggestions on how to kill them? I mean, can I make art out of it? I've always wanted to make the Eiffel Tower out of dead bodies!

 **To AB!Kirito:  
You done with Canada yet?  
**

AB!Kirito: Yes. I didn't kill the smart ones though. We'll need some kind of advisors! The stupid ones have been eradicated though!

 **To AB!Ágil:  
Psst. You got a chocolate axe. You can free yourself.  
**

Tiffany: Thanks man!

 **To H!Kirito:  
If there's one thing I learned from harem animes, it's that the best way to get a harem is to be OP, willing to sacrifice yourself for others, and have no idea what to do romantically.  
**

H!Kirito: I'm the first two, but I know what I need to do!

 **To Lojky:  
Hey, so you also have no idea how to handle a romantic relationship but still shipped yourself in a fanfiction! Cool. Pro tip: just go with the flow.  
**

Lojky: Yeah, I've gotten a lot of tips. It's not like I _wouldn't_ want to be in a relationship, but my folks want me to focus on school.

 **To Keiko:  
Here's a Pina plushie. (That was my idea. He wanted to give you a bomb.)  
**

Keiko: Thank you Lyka!

 **To Everyone except Kirito:  
What's you favorite color?  
**

Asuna: Red is my favorite color!

Yuuki: I like black!

Aiko: I actually love purple.

Lojky: Green.

Keiko: I like teal.

Lisbeth: Red is great. I agree with Asuna.

Akihiko: White, because it is pure, unlike me.

Nobuyuki: Silver! Like spoons! _**(I need to let that one go...)**_

Klein: I like red because Lisbeth does!

Yui: Well, my favorite dress color is white, so I'll go with black!

A!Lojky: UM, MY F4V0R1+3 C0L0R 1$ 0R4NG3...

Shino: My favorite color is blue.

Kyouji: Gray. For sure.

Sachi: I do sort of like black. It reminds me of my guild.

 ***Suddenly walks in covered in gore and bile.*  
Hey, thanks Lyka for taking over. So anyways, I killed all the aliens, but it just turns out they were a scouting party for the Embodiment of Evils army. I'm going to go intercept him and buy some time. Kirito, it's up to you to find out how to summon a physical representation of the Universe to combat the evil. Hint: it isn't Lojky.**

Kirito: How do I do that?

Lojky: But I a-

 **(Wait, aren't you the-)  
Shh. They don't need to know.**

Lojky: Okay. I get it. Heh. No I don't. Uh, bye? 

AB!Lojky: INSERT THE STUPID OUTRO!


	204. Question 925 (Some Notes)

**Xenus2187**

 **Congratulations, Lojky! 200 chapters! Wow! Good for you! It was fun being with you all the way. I hope you have other projects planned. You're awesome! Thanks for giving us such an entertaining Q &A!**

Lojky: Yeah, I'm happy to get here. I'm going to keep going, for a while. I do have the chain story for when I hit 250 chapters, if DK would finish... but it's okay. He's probably more detailed than I am.

Aside from that, I was thinking of starting another Q&A, but I've got no idea what for. Undertale's been done, so it'd probably be another Anime, and I've got no idea what anime I'd choose.

I finished IF SACHI a while ago, just never posted it. Maybe I'll write more Stars of Dawn, because a shameless SI story is always great. ThroneTale got kinda old to write though. It was super fun to start, but I sorta lost intrest. I might start it up again, because I drew TT!Sans. It looks horrible because I did it on MS Paint, but whatevs.

And you all are awesome! Don't thank me, thank each other! Think about it, if y'all didn't review, there would be no SAO Q&A!

Sorry for the lack of posts. I've been in a play, and the last seven days have totaled to 47 hours at the theater. So yeah...

Hey, one last thing, I trust that Ken Comanche (Previously Ken Homura, Ken Shinozaki, and nekora17991) is a great writer. He's been a part of this Q&A community, and a while ago he started a Q&A. Check my favorite stories, and check him out.

So, A/N Summary for those of you who skip to the easy reading.

-PM me Q&A ideas.

-What story should I continue? If any. I'm continuing the Q&A regardless.

-Y'all are AWESOME!

-I'll try to post more. .

-Check out Ken's Q&A!

Insert Outro!


	205. Question 926

**Mlpclans (Guest)**

 **Have a kitty! *Gives all of you a kitty***

Lojky: I LUV CATS!


	206. Questions 927-931

**Xenus2187**

 **Xenus: Hello, everybody! How are you this morning?  
**

Everybody: Good!

AB!Lojky: No. I hate you all.

 **Bart: Sup! Man! Was that some celebration party yesterday or what? Haha!**

 **Rika: It's amazing you can turn a simple pizza party into a full blown rager.**

 **Bart: You know it, babe!  
**

Lojky: What party were you guys at? 0.0

 **Xenus: Questions. Kirito, Asuna, you have nicknames right? Black swordsman. Lightning Flash. Have you ever thought about calling yourselves Sword Flash? Of Black Lightning?  
**

Asuna: No, that's a good idea though!

Kazuto: I'd be the Black Lightning!

 **Bart: -_- Dad. Those were totally stupid.**

 **Xenus: So, Lojky. How are you and Keiko doing?  
**

Lojky: ...

Keiko: He's still awkward.

Lojky: I HAVE REAL LIFE PROBLEMS!

Keiko: Whatever.

 **Bart: I don't have any dares today. I was too busy with the party. H Kirito, I have a surprise for you. Meet Asuna 12! Sinon 10! Lisbeth 14! Silica 17! And Suguha 19! Enjoy!  
**

AB!Lisbeth: *Stabs them all*

H!Kirito: No! Don't kill them! *Stands in front of Asuna 12 and is killed.*

Lojky: I'm not even gonna bother right now.

 **Xenus: ...I don't wanna know! Well, here's to another 100 hundred chapters and more to come. Cheers!**

 **Bart: Cheers!**

 ****Lojky: Cheers!


	207. Questions 932-937

**Adro02**

 **Hey, Lojky, Congratz on 200 Freakin' Chapters. Now, onto some questions and replies.**

 **Yui: Seems suitable for the time with how you were  
**

Yui: Yeah... Sorry about that.

 **Lizbeth: Hmm, well, I currently have to go to the Volcanic Floor on New Aincrad, and that's the only shield i have. So i guess I'll take it.  
**

Lisbeth: Cool! Here ya go! Nice doing-

Klein: Business with you!

Lisbeth: What are you doing?!

Klein: "Helping!"

 **Now for the actual questions.**

 **Klein: What is your favourite pizza beides your usual?  
**

Klein: Pretty much all others fall right behind teriyaki meyo...

 **Agil: How's the dicey café going?  
**

Agil: Pretty good. I've employed a certain person to help me here.

Klein: And I thank you for that.

 **Aaaa (An actual charcter who actually existed, well, non-canonically, but still, search him up on the wiki): How do you feel about Silica's current relationship.  
**

Aaaa: I'd rather not talk about it. I will personally kill Lojky if he hurts her though.

Lojky: I tried to hide you away for a long time...

Aaaa: You... First Kirito, and now you...

Keiko: ...

 **Anyways, I have somewhere to be, so if someone ls here instaed of me, so that's why. See ya next time**

Lojky: Okay! Bye!


	208. Question 938

**ParadoxxFoxx**

 **Kirito, how in the sh*t did you manage to rewrite an AI's source code in a few seconds but NOT UNDO THE LOGOUT FUNCTION?! YOU HAD DIRECT ACCESS TO THE SYSTEM, MY GOD! YOU PULLED IT OUT OF YOUR ASS THAT YOU CPULD REWRITE THE MOST COMPLICATED CODE IN PROGRAMMING BUT DIDNT REWRITE A FEW LINES OF CODE TO UNDO THE LOGOUT!**

Kirito: True. I wasn't thinking straight.

Asuna: He has a point, Kazuto.

Kirito: I know! It baffles me that I didn't come up with that.

Asuna: I'm stunned because you used the word "baffle."

Lojky: And please refrain from cussing? Thanks guys!


	209. Questions 939-948

**Guest (Guest)**

 **OM lojky buddy omg I have searched for years and years for something like this and finally found it...  
**

Lojky: Welcome!

 **It is a anti lojky divice it only works on lojkys and can't be totched in any way by lojkys they can't even stop it muhahahaha** **  
**

Lojky: B-But! Reconsider this! Please!?

 **But I think u r cool so I'll use it for fun :D**

 **Keiko come here :P  
**

Keiko: Um, what is it?

 **Haaaaaaaaaa ok now lojky u can't move so don't try it's not possible :P... Even. With. Plot.  
**

Lojky: No! Please!

 **Keiko take him to a chair  
**

Lojky: But I can't move. *Stays put*

 **Now for the questions Keiko: do u know what I'm thinking Attack on lojky ha ha ha ha ha ha aha ah ahahahahhahahahhahahshgkfxkogkehdirtf**

 **Go Keiko use the might of thousands of lolis and kiss him  
**

Lojky: I'm not a lolicon, And cue plot armor.

 **Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!  
**

Lojky: No.

 **Muhahahahahhahhahahahahhahahahhahahahhahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahshahahhahahahahahahhahaaha**

 **Now i destroy this mighty divice before it gets into the wrong hands *throghs it agents wall and learns how not to spell***

 **So now real questions I have my fun**

 **To A!lojky and AB!lojky: do u to like Keiko I think A!lojky doesn't but idk about AB!lojky  
**

AB!Lojky: I like the _OTHER_ Keiko.

AB!Keiko: I'm not into psychopaths... It's not okay that they're into me!

 **Well I gtg I left my banana in that girl hmm hey get your minds out of the gutter it was a freshly picked highest quality banana that multiple people can eat because it washes its self after digestion and I have to take it out of there stomach ... U no what I don't have to explain myself**

 **Innnnnnnnnnn serrttttttttt ouuuuuuuu ouuuuuu tttttt roooooooooo**

 **Insert outro!** ****

 **Keiko kiss him again**

Keiko: Can I?

Lojky: NO! It's been done. It's not funny anymore! I swear...

 **hashhahahaha nice**

Lojky: No...


	210. Question 949

**Gaster (Guest)**

 **(translation: what other weapons are there in ALO?)**

Lisbeth: There's lots and lots of weapons. There's pickaxes, crossbows, bows, hammers, maces, nun chucks, wands, staves, swords, axes, spears, shields, knives, daggers, and many, many more!


	211. Question 950

**Hhaha (Guest)**

 **Say, ladies who've had their period, how was it going for 2 years without it?**

Girls: Good.

Lojky: I can't even!


	212. Questions 951-969

**CoolShadow15 (Guest)**

 **Hey! I came from TK's q &a! She sent some fans over! Have you noticed? Warning, this will be super long. And also, I'm waiting until I catch up to actually post this, and I didn't want to write down my questions so uh, yeah. And my reaction when onthenose was here: huh, I know that name... OMG IT'S ONTHENOSE! Every q&a person knows eachother that's so awesome  
**

Lojky: I interacted with TK, onthenose left a few reviews, and sadly I haven't interacted with Katya. Maybe I'll do that some other time. Those three inspired me to make this. Then Ken and Darkwerewolfdragon started Q&A's, and Xenus's roast thing is sorta like a Q&A too.

 **Sinon: First of all, you are one of my favorite characters. Can I have a hug?  
**

Shino: Sure! *Hugs Asker*

 **Second, I know Kyouji got you into ggo, but why didn't seeing the guns in vr set you off? Or did you develope Sinon immediately as a 2nd personality?  
**

Shino: I sort of used it as a counseling process. At first I was a little set off by the whole thing, but I guess Sinon sort of was like a second personality. Another person.

 **Third, do you think you could win the next bob tournament?  
**

Shino: If I tried hard enough. I mostly play ALO now though. A little bit of OS too.

 **Kirito: how long did it take for your irl friends to call you Kazuto?  
**

Kazuto: It took a year or two.

 **And what would you have done if your sister got trapped in sao with you?  
**

Kazuto: I'd have protected her at all costs! If she died, I'd have probably killed myself.

 **AB Klein: aren't your guild members supposed to be your friends? So shouldn't they know your name is Klein?  
**

AB!Klein: Well, you see, we have an interesting friendship...

 **Oh yeah and what is your sexual preference?  
**

AB!Klein: ._.

 **Lojky: how do you pronounce your name?  
**

Lojky: Loh - j - kee.

 **And if you could date any if the sao characters who?  
**

Lojky: Silica. Um, yeah. Her.

Silica: Stop being so weird about it!

 **And I'll be your friend! And congrats on 200 chapters! (I count the pilot)  
**

Lojky: So do I! Thanks!

 **And are you going into high school? You don't have to answer but you said 8th grade earlier...  
**

Lojky: Yup!

 **What soul are you from undertale?  
**

Lojky: I'm torn between Yellow and Green. I love Mettaton's fight, but I also love Undyne's fight!

 **Where do you get *insert outro* from? What inspired it?  
**

Lojky: I was starting this, and I though _"Hm, what would be a good outro? TK has Peace Out Rainbow Trout, Katya has Next Question"_ So I left a note for myself. Insert Outro. And then it hit me. _Insert Outro_ could be my outro!

 **And I'm sorry.** ****

 **For continuing to imagine you as a girl then mentally smack my self when you reiterate you're a "young man" or "boy"  
**

Lojky: It's okay. Imagine me however ya want!

 **Asuna: around what chapter did you get pregnant? And that was the worst way to announce it!  
**

Asuna: Before we met Lojky. About two months before, to be exact!

 **Kayaba: your name autocorrect to katana. How does that make you feel?  
**

Kayaba: That _is_ ironic, considering the game I made.

 **And please name all 10 unique skills plz.** **  
**

Kayaba: Dual Blades, Holy Sword, Darkness Blade, Battoujutsu, Shurikenjutsu, and Infinite Spear were the only ones that were on track to being unlocked.

 **Yuuki: Tell Lojky do add you in this more**

Yuuki: He's right you know!

Lojky: I know...

 **-CS15**

Lojky: Cool! Insert Outro!


	213. Questions 970-973

**Kul3tin**

 **Lojky, the next goal is 300 Chapter's right?  
**

Lojky: Yup. Actually, 250, because that's a quarter of a thousand!

 **Also, you should do an ask undertale. It'd be funny to see what you'd come up with.  
**

Lojky: Nah, it's been done. There's lots of those. I'm the only one (That I know of) with an Ask SAO. The only way I'm starting an Ask Undertale is if everyone else abandons theirs. Which would stink, cause I love reading them. And besides, as much as I hate to admit it, Undertale's slowly fading. I love the game, and totally think it'd be a great VR game if we get the tech in my lifetime, but it's dying. So that's why I probably won't do an Ask Undertale.

 **Also, Kirito, Whats your favorite video game at the moment? Other than a VR game.  
**

Kirito: I've been getting into the 1990's games. I found a Gameboy in a pawn shop, and the person didn't know what it was. I've been playing Legend of Zelda and Pokemon, which I found online. They were $550 a piece. Those games are antiques!

 **(Translated: Gaster: INSERT OUTRO!**

 **IT DIDN'T INSERT THE WING DINGS!** ****

 **Sorry for that LOL :D** **  
**

Lojky: You wouldn't be the first to do that. It's fine!

 **** **Keep up the good work tho!**

Lojky: You too! See ya 'round!


	214. Questions 974-987

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **Hey, everyone, wake up! Sorry about it being one in the morning...  
Well, I got a couple things to tell you guys that can't wait. First, Lyka had a "chat" with me, so now I'm not taking over the world. But you can still do whatever AB!Lojky and AB!Kirito.  
**

AB!Kirito: I'm all takeover-outed.

Kirito: You're what?

AB!Kirito: *Passes out on the floor.*

 **Second, and slightly more important: I was messing around with some missile launch codes and accidentally sent every nuke to this coordinate location...but we have Lojky here! He can just create plot armor, but I thought it would be more fun to launch him as an interceptor missile.  
**

Lojky: Uh, well, I can send a few missiles with a certain Author and Harem man attached...

A!Lojky: *Teleports out of the bonds tying him to the missile* N0!

H!Kirito: You can't do this to me! I promise I'll be better! Just let me go!

Lojky: Launch.

H!Kirito: *Explodes*

Lojky: I love killing you. So much.

 **Well, since everyone is awake and stuff, I'll ask some questions.**

 **To Kirito:  
If you guessed A!Lojky, then you're absolutely right! But I don't know who deleted the Army of Evil. It was already gone by the time I got there...  
And I think Slenderman took Yui.  
**

Kazuto: I'll kill him! Give me my daughter back you stupid little-

 **To Asuna:  
If Sachi hadn't died in SAO, do you think your relationship with Kazuto will be the same?  
**

Asuna: I don't honestly know. I don't want to think about it.

 **To Argo:  
Well, looks like your boyfriend was killed...again...and Lojky seems too lazy to revive him...  
**

Argo: Please! Revive him!

Lojky: No. I revived him the last four times.

 **To AB!Argo:  
How's your relationship status?  
**

AB!Argo: I don't know why _that_ Kirito likes _that_ Argo instead of me!

 **To Lojky:  
LOL I feel you bro. And even if our parents let us have a relationship, we would probably have no clue about romance. Except from anime.  
**

Lojky: Yup. Pretty much.

 **And anyways, I've been binge watching said anime for the past couple of days...but I'll start working on that chapter.  
**

Lojky: I was messing around. I've got 36 more chapters 'till 250.

 **To A!Lojky:  
OH I LIKE ORANGE TOO IT'S LIKE WE'RE TWINS OR SOMETHING!  
**

A!Lojky: +H4+ 1$ 4W3$0M3!0

 **To Tiffany:  
Hey, this takes place in the future, right? Could you tell me who won the upcoming presidential election in America?  
**

Tiffany: I don't think we live in the same world, man! I mean, our Kirito's are different, and I don't think Adolf's still alive in your world.

 **To Klein:  
Your hair's on fire.  
**

Klein: AHHH!

 **To Suguha:  
Why did you eventually fall in love with Recon?  
**

Suguha: I knew that I had no chance with my brother, and I eventually just fell for him. I don't know why. He's nerdy, I can trust him, and he's really the only one at our school who wouldn't judge me for playing ALO.

 **To Aiko and Yuuki:  
Do you guys have a crush?  
**

Aiko: Well, I guess I liked Tecchi a little bit...

Tecchi: You did?

Aiko: Ack! Why are you here?!

Yukki: I really liked Jun for a while, but then I met Asuna and thought I was in love. But now I'm back with Jun.

Jun: Oh. You liked Asuna?

Yukki: I joked about it with her, but I actually did like her. Don't worry, I like you now Jun. Now that I'm alive again.

Jun: I really _did_ miss you Yukki!

 **Well, goodnight everyone-oh, Lyka, what are you doing here? Aww, she's sleepwalking...with my custom made poison-coated flaming battery-powered chainsaw of death that also shoot missiles at the rate of a machine gun...  
**

Lojky: 0.o

 **Run.**


	215. Questions 988-995

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Madam (Shino), I'll have you know I'm a Demi-sexual! ... probably...  
**

Shino: Uh-huh. Totally...

 **By the way Shinichi, I heard ever since you and Suguha started hanging out back in school, rumours eventually started to circulate that you were dating, the same thing happening in ALO. Tell me, how did you feel about this and did you recieve any dirty looks from other guys?  
**

Shinichi: I got many, MANY dirty looks. That wasn't even when we were actually dating. And I got beat up a couple of times too. But it was worth it!

 **Suguha, same question, only replace 'guys' with 'girls'.  
**

Suguha: Not really. Not many people were into Shinichi. And I was sorta grossed out at the time. He was just a friend!

 **Anyway, don't worry Keiko, we're just not using the right tactics. We, I.e you, need to appeal to him in some way. Although since we know nothing about what he's attracted to other than it being you, I composed a list of things that may work. I suggest, and dare you to if necessary, you try each of these methods on him and see if they work:  
-Seeing you wearing less (Towel. underwear, etc.)**

Keiko: Uh. Nope. Hey, you said you were Demi! You're just doing this for your own amusement!

 **-Invading personal space. (Accidentally touching you some place, doesn't have to be a private area)**

Keiko: We're not there yet!

 **-Expression. (Making a cute expression, I'm told your good at that by Rika)**

Keiko: Uh, am I really good at that?

Rika: Yes! You are the definition of loli!

Keiko: ...

 **-Enviroment. (Use various weather effects to emphasise your beauty and appeal)  
**

Keiko: How do I do that?

 **-Wearing his favourite colour. (I'm told it works)  
**

Keiko: I don't have any green though... I'm going to go shopping!

 **-Be extremely nice to him.  
**

Keiko: That seems right!

 **So Yui, you enjoying being a human, you okay with the whole sibling thing now?  
**

Yui: Eh, I'm better. A little.

 **That's great to hear! *Pulls out a chocolate bar and presents it to her* You want it? I got plenty.  
**

Yui: MINE! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!

 ***Smiles and ruffles her hair before standing and looking at Kazuto and Asuna* Cute kid you got. You must feel pretty lucky.**

Asuna: I know I feel lucky!

Kazuto: Yeah. I'm glad she's better now!

Yui: Don't call me cute! I'm a teenager!

Kazuto: Technically, you're five.

Yui: Shut up! *Bites the chocolate*

 **And lastly for everyone, and I mean everyone, what's your favourite video game genre?  
**

Kazuto: VRMMORPG!

Shino: Same!

Klein: Normal MMORPG.

Asuna: VRMMORPG.

Shino: Dystopian First Person Shooters.

Shinichi: Whatever Shino likes!

Aiko: Whatever Yukki likes!

Yukki: Whatever Aiko likes!

Lojky: Fantasy FPS games.

Yui: Adventure!

Agil: I'm done with video games.

A!Lojky: L3+'$ JU$+ $4Y +H3 4BR1DG3D 0N3S 4R3 +H3 $4M3!


	216. Questions 996-1017

**Theblazepanzer24**

 **Wow, 200 chapters, Congratulations!  
**

Lojky: Thank you!

 **Leopon: Yep! oh, Congrats to Yui as well. I'm so glad you have a real body now! *Leopon then hugs Yui*  
**

Yui: I LOVE YOU ONEE-CHAN! *Hugs*

 **Blaze: Alright then, let me get to some of these responses, and then I have a few questions I've been dying to ask.**

 **Lokjy: He's my favorite gen two starter.** **  
**

Lojky: He's my second favorite starter overall. I like Treeko more. Oh! Idea! Pokemon Q &A! No? Okay.

 **Kirito: *From blaze: Whew, I'm glad,  
**

Kazuto: Yeah, otherwise it would be terrible!

 **K-sachi: Awww! Oh well.**

 **Zeken: Yep, he is no Kirito, but still, I think he's pretty good.  
**

Zekken: I can agree with you there. *Pulls Jun close* But I like this one! *Pulls Asuna close* And this one too!

Jun: I'm not your property Yukki!

 **Blaze: Er... I'm blaze, and I will stay blaze. But speaking of that, it's kinda like the Miho X Yukari fan-paring in Girls und Panzer. Though SAO leaves more support for Asuna X Zekken than Girls und Panzer does for Miho X Yukari.** **  
**

Lojky: Dang it! I need to go back to watching anime! I need to watch this one in particular. Then finish Durarara, Inuyasha, Naruto, and some other ones. But yeah, I ship Yukki x Asuna, but my OTP is Kirisuna. Kiricest is interesting... Not my favorite. I settled for Jun x Yukki for this Fic though.

 **Zoro: *Cough* Sinon*Cough***

 **Blaze glares at Zoro: That was not me. But I would be willing to date Shino, but she's dating and I'm happy with Sachi.** **  
**

Shino: I would date you too. You seem nice. But I definitely am taken!

 **Zoro *cough* K-sachi *cough***

 ***Leopon smacks Zoro***

 **Leopon: Even better, I've give you 1,000 col, real life equivalent, and me and my AU of Klien will smack him if he goes overboard.** **  
**

Lisbeth: Deal! See you around! C'mon you!

Klein: Where are we going?

Lisbeth: On a date!

 **Agil: Thanks! Transfer into ALO avatar, which is a a cat synth. Half oh his hair and left hear is white and the other is black, and his tail is mostly black with a white tail tip and a white splotch midway.** **  
**

Agil: Just take it man! I hope I never see those again!

 ***K-Sachi lets out a sigh* He really loves his agility.** ****

 **Okay, for the new questions.**

 **Asuna: What made you decide to become an Undine?  
**

Asuna: I wanted to be able to use magic, but also use a rapier well. I think Undine delivers!

 **Kirito: Did the Spriggions and Undines ever find out about your little... ambassador escapade? What about the general?** **  
**

Kirito: I hope not. I assume not, because I haven't been talked to about it.

 **Also, I dare Kirito to go into his gun gale account, and stand by Leopon. Asuna, Lojky and one random person in the room has to critique the differences between them.** **  
**

Lojky: I NOMINATE YUI!

Asuna: I second that!

Yui: *Yawns* I'm going to bed though...

Asuna and Lojky: *Grabs Yui* No!

Lojky: Well, there's not much difference... I like Kirito's _pretty_ eyes better!

Asuna: Nah, Kirito doesn't look half as good as Leopon!

Kirito: We look practically the same!

Yui: *Hug Leopon* This one's definetly better!

 ***Leopon gazes at Kirito's GGO avitar* Uh... so that's Kirito's GGO avatar, huh? *She then smirks wildly* "More like Pretty-toe if you ask me."**

 ***Blaze and Zoro laugh hysterically while K-Sachi just shakes her head while resting it in her right hand, though her face holds a slight smile***

 **Anyways, moving on from that, I need a few more questions. Um...** ****

 **Shino, if you couldn't use a dagger, bow, or exclusively throwing knives, what weapon would you have used in SAO?  
**

Shino: Probably two short swords. One for parrying and one for striking.

 **Leopon: OM MY GOSH! ZORO LIKES STREA?!**

 ***Zoro sighs, knowing full well he shouldn't have said anything to Leopon***

 **Blaze: That's interesting. Speaking of which, Strea, would you like to out with young Zoro?  
**

Strea: Sure! I'd love to get to know him better!

 **Last question: and... uh oh.**

 ***GLaDOS walks in via android replica body, and walks up to Shino*** **  
**

Shino: 0.o

 **GLaDOS: You know, your choice of boyfriend initially concerned me. After all, he did try to murder you. Personally, I think Blaze would have been better.** **  
**

Shino: I don't have to explain myself!

 **GLaDOS: After all, he'd never deceive you into thinking he was a girl. Or inject you with poison. Or pull your tail while going down the stairs. Or stare at your bum. Or feed you to birds.**

 **GLaDOS: But now I see that he has changed, and maybe you can make somebody out of him. Truly, I wish you the best of luck, Shino.** ****

 ***GLaDOS then walks away*  
**

Shino: ._.

 **Blaze: Well... GLaDOS always scares the life outta me, but that was unexpected. Anyways, for that last question... um... Phillia!**

 **Actually, I may have A few questions for you.** ****

 **What was your first meeting with Kirito's friends like?  
**

Philia: It was interesting. They seem like nice enough people.

 **Did you fall for Kirito? Even a little?  
**

Philia: Yes... I did... But now he has Asuna, and I'm happy for him!

 **What is the most epic treasure you've found in both ALO and SAO?  
**

Philia: Hm... That's a tough one. In SAO, it's probably this guy, the one who kept me alive! *Points at Kirito* And then in ALO... Yet to be discovered!

 **Also, what is your favorite kind of treasure?**

Philia: That's a secret!


	217. Questions 1018 and 1019

**Mlpclans** **(Guest**

 **I'm a she, but thanks for writing! XD!**

Lojky: I'm sorry! I don't know all of your genders! I feel bad now! -

 **Asuna, wanna sandwich? *Hands a sandwich to asuna.* Try it, I made it!**

Asuna: Okay! *Bites sandwich* MMM! It's so good! Kirito come and try this! It's better than any sandwich I've made!

Kirio: *Tries the sandwich* Asuna, I think I married the wrong person.

Asuna: Heh, um, are you-

Kirito: I'm kidding!


	218. Questions 1020-1030

**Xenus2187**

 **Xenus: Hello, everyone! Good day! How are you doing this morning?  
**

Lojky: I'm good!

 **Bart: Hey, guys! Sup!** ****

 **Xenus: Now, questions! AB Lisbeth, would you say AB Asuna is close to the word 'Yandere'?**

AB!Lisbeth: She defines it.

 **Kyouji, how are you doing with your family?**

Kyouji: They still won't talk to me. I disappointed them, and they disowned me...

 **Kayaba, what's digital life like? Can you travel through the internet?  
**

Akihiko: Uh, well, I can. Yes. But I prefer to stay in games, or even in the hardlight projection Kazuto made me.

 **Bart: My turn! First, AB Lisbeth! You're in serious trouble for killing the clones! I tried doing something nice for you and you just got knife happy! I'm taking you to court!**

AB!Lisbeth: *Holds knife up* Fight me. I'm rejected, single, and don't need another fricking Kirito to reject me.

 **Second, dares! I dare Suguha to eat 10 habanero peppers!**

Suguha: What? I don't want to burn for hours!

 **Milk can be provided.**

Suguha: Hmph. Fine. *Eats one* AHH! OUCH! MY GOD, BART!

 **Kirito and Asuna, I dare you to cosplay Joker and Harley from Suicide Squad!**

Kirito: Uh, I don't wanna dye my hair...

Asuna: To the costume store!

 **And Lojky! ...Just go out with Keiko already! #LojkyXKeiko  
**

Lojky: No. Again, I have issues.

 **Xenus: So, Lojky, did you ever think this Q &A would get so far? I've been happily glad to support this along with the others.** **  
**

Lojky: Nope. I'm glad it did though. It seems to be a chance type thing with Q &A's. Some work. Some don't.

 **Bart: Q &A t-shirts for everyone!**

Lojky: WOOHOO!


	219. Questions 1031-1035

**bk42bk42 (Guest)**

 **Hello! (Reads Q26) ... You are on drugs.**

Lojky: I'm not... I can't... Medical complications and such. I wouldn't anyways though. I was just ranty!

 **Anyway, Sinon, I'm calling you that as it is easier for me, Kirito, and Asuna, what would you all do if all of you were in GGO while GGO was the death game with SAO being a normal MMORPG and ALO not existing?**

Sinon: That's tough. I think PK-ing would be a lot easier.

Kirito: I bet there wouldn't be as many survivors...

Asuna: Definitely.

 **Also, everyone(not Lojky), here is a complete replica of your favorite weapons.**

Klein: Sweet!

Lisbeth: Klein! Don't do that! EEK!

 **Lojky, here is an anti-swearing devise. If someone swears, they get electricuted. Like this, FUCK!**

Lojky: *Presses button*

 **(writhes on ground, screaming in agony) ...also,... a cookie making machine at a minimum of Asuna level and a max of 10 Asuna level... bye... insert... outro... (passes out from the pain)**

Kirito: I want that cookie machine!

Asuna: Aren't I good enough?

Kirito: Do you want me to answer that?

Asuna: ... Insert Outro.


	220. Questions 1036-1042

**Supbroimawesome**

 **Ok so the one review where I tied u up while Keiko kissed I and it was a guest welp that was me...  
**

Lojky: I thought so...

 **It didn't login for some reason and welp** ****

 **That sucks**

 **Well 4 questions** ****

 **For Kirito and Asuna: other than kirisuna do u have other mixes names like Asuto or something** **  
**

Kirito: The Black-

Asuna: No.

Kirito: The Lightning Swordsman?

Asuna: Better.

 **To Keiko other than lojky have u ever had a bf**

Keiko: I almost dated Aaaa for a while. But then...

Aaaa: It's fine...

 **also when r u and lojky getting married? Next week month tell me I'll be there.  
**

Lojky: ...

 **Idk if anyone asked this but does anyone have any pets  
**

Lojky: I have a dog! Tink is amazing! She's a husky-german shepherd-other breed mix. She was a rescue!

Keiko: Pina the dragon. Pina the cat.

Asuna: Do children count as pets?

Yui: Mom!

 **Also anyone gone on any vacations?  
**

Lojky: Eh. I went to the hospital.

 **That's all the time I have for today I'll be reviewing a lot more now I took a mini break but I'm back anywho** ****

 **INSERT INTRO!¡!¡!**

Lojky: Yes! Insert Outro!


	221. Questions 1043-1046

**Sword Alternate Online**

 **Salutations friends!**

 **I should probably congratulate you on 200 chapters. Yup. I have no questions really. I honestly am just here for the kicks at this point... Plus boredom...  
**

Lojky: Yup. As are many.

 **So I'm at a summer camp now... Built around music... At midnight... Reading fanfic... Instead of sleeping...  
**

Lojky: Was it fun? Or is it fun?

 **Wow... I am such a nerd...  
**

Lojky: Same! Nerd Twinzies!

 **Anyways, I have sleeping to do and fanfic to read (not in that order...) so I should say goodbye. But have a good sprint to 250. I might actually try talking more. Yay!  
**

Lojky: It'd be a sprint if I posted. Ever. Which I will now.

 **Seeya friend!**

Lojky: Bye! Insert Outro!


	222. Question 1047

**Samantha** **(Guest)**

 **Could you do an ask Naruto? Also, my sister said hi**

Lojky: Ya see, I didn't bother watching past series one of Naruto... So that's why I'm not doing that. Because then I'd feel obligated to watch Shippuden. I have stuff going on! I can't watch 450 episodes of a show! I'm sorry... And hi Samantha's sister!


	223. Question 1048

**Exile (Guest)**

 **to everyone: who is your favorite Pokemon?  
Mine is Lucario.**

Kirito: Doublade!

Asuna: Milotic!

Keiko: Purloin!

Lojky: Cyndaquil.

Lisbeth: I sorta like Timbur.

Klein: Well, same, because Lisbeth likes it.

Shino: Electross. It's kinda cool!

Leafa: I like Snivy! A dude with attitude!

Recon: Zygarde! It has Camo!


	224. Questions 1049-1054

**Kul3tin**

 **Guy's Guess What.**

Lojky: What?

 **I play and finished Undertale in like 3 days.  
**

Lojky: Yup. Me too. Pacifist and True Pacifist day one. Then... Genocide... Actually, I hacked genocide. I was just done.

 **True Pacifist is the best way to go. No Mercy has ways of Punishing you... (No Pun Intended)  
**

Lojky: Heh.

 **But there's still one threat for the True Ending to Be Complete!**

 **Never touch the game again :)  
**

Lojky: Yup. I haven't.

 **Only The Player has the power to reset. So i'ma just let Frisk live their normal happy lives.  
**

Lojky: I got too curious.

 **Also, my favorite song from the Soundtrack in the True Pacifist Run is SAVE The World and In No Mercy Megalovania. What are your guy's favs? (from both runs)  
**

Lojky: I like Battle Against a True Hero in Genocide and Death by Glamour in Pacifist.

 **Insert Outro!**


	225. Questions 1055-1058 (Q&A Advice)

**Adro02**

 **LOJKY! I need help!  
**

Lojky: Yui! Grab me the Plot Armor!

Yui: Yes sir! *Salutes and runs off, arms flailing*

 **I am thinking on doing a Q &A of my own, but i can't decide between RWBY or Ace Attorney. Do you know which way i should go?  
**

Lojky: Nevermind, Yui!

Lojky: Okay, I've heard of both of them, and watched two seasons of RWBY. I don't know much about Ace Attorney. I actually considered rewawtching RWBY and making a Q&A for it, but I figured I don't need two Q&A's.

Lojky: So, there's two factors you need to consider, whenever you make a Q&A. Popularity and knowledge. The subject of a Q&A has to have enough of a following for reviews, reviews, and more reviews. I know that's why _so_ many Q &A's haven't worked. Also, with popularity, you can't do something that's been done a bunch. Like Undertale. Or FNAF. Or Undertale. Or FNAF! Or Under-

Lojky: And as for knowledge, ya gotta know a lot, not everything, but a _lot_ about the subject. You can't make a Q &A on Naruto if you don't know who Sasuke, Gara, or Kakashi are, and expect a ton of reviewers.

Lojky: So really, it's up to you. I'd personally lean towards RWBY, but that's only because I know nothing about Ace Attorney.

 **Also, Sinon, have you ever played anything other than GGO or ALO (Hollow Fragment does not count.  
**

Shino: I did play Ordinal Scale, and a few other games along the way, but mainly it was those.

 **See ya**

Lojky: Bye! Insert Outro!


	226. Questions 1059-1072

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **Welp. I had a nice, long review, but it disappeared...and I forgot what was on it. So let's do this one instead! Are you all excited!  
**

Lojky: PUMPED!

 **One thing first: the monster of shipping has got wiff of LojkyxKeiko, and is really irritated about the lack of romance. Unfortunately, it has the power of Impatient Reviewers behind it, so it's mostly immune to Lojky's powers. I think.**

 **Anyways, the only way to stop it from doing wierd things to you is to go on a date.  
**

Lojky: Fine. Abridged Loj! Hold down the fort! Answer the questions! *Drags Keiko into a car and speeds away*

 **ON TO THE QUESTIONS:  
To Kirito, Asuna and Yui:  
First, can I just call you guys the Kirigaya family? **

Asuna: Sure!

 **Secondly, how old is Yui?**

Yui: I was glitching at sixteen, but I'm the equivalent of seven now.

 **Because you guys are like, in your twenties, and it might be wierd to have a child that looks like you if she's like ten or something...  
**

Kirito: That would be awkward...

 **To XAU!Lisbeth:  
Hi. Haven't seen you in a while. When's your marriage?  
**

AB!Lojky: Uh, that one reviewer will have to-

XAU!Lisbeth: Hi! I missed you all! We're still planning it! We hope you can come!

AB!Lojky: How does he deal with this crap?

 **To AB!Lisbeth:  
Are you seriously going to mope about your failed love story for the rest of your life? Go out there and find someone!  
**

AB!Lisbeth: Who? The free Klein? Harem master?

H!Kirito: You rang?

AB!Lisbeth: You jerk!

 **To AB!Kirito:  
Did I give you the nuclear missile launch codes yet? I don't need them anymore.  
**

AB!Kirito: Yes, and I've been thinking, there's too many tolerable people to kill them all anyways!

 **To Everyone:  
When's your birthdays?**

Kirito: October 7, 2008.

Asuna: September 30, 2007.

Klein: I'll give you a hint! The year 2000!

Yui: SAO's birthdate!

AB!Lojky: Well, you'll have to deal with what I found on the Wiki. Geez, does Lojky just know these things usually?

A!Lojky: YUP. U$U4LLY!

 **To AB!Lojky:  
Hi.  
**

AB!Lojky: Screw you.

 **To A!Lojky:  
Hey, what happened to the world's supply of Fanta?  
**

A!Lojky: 1 DR4NK 1+.

 **To Lojky:  
Uh...I accidentally unleashed the Eater of Worlds on Oregon...  
(How do you 'accidentally' release that DK!?)  
Oh, Lyka, when did you get here?  
(I have no clue...)  
**

Lojky: Like, from Terraria? Well, uh, I'm gonna use some, uh... Well, we're screwed! I'm moving to Canada! Just kidding... *Plot armor intensifies.*

 **To Recon:  
Your house is on fire.  
**

Recon: AHH!

 **Well, I got some quick news for you all! Lyka's sister is coming to visit (Wait, what?) so I'm going to be on run for a bit (WHEN IS SHE COMING!?). I'm going to let Lyka take over the next few reviews (Wait, take me with you!). Seeya (NOOOOOOOOOOOO I CAN'T STAND HER Y U DO DIS DK?!)!**

Lojky: See ya! Insert Outro!


	227. Question 1073

**Deviljho's Hatred**

 **To the canon and abridged counterparts of Kirito, Asuna and Silica.**

 **There is a controversial fic out there by the name of Tamed Kirito. Now I won't bore you with the nitty gritty of it but it's gained a lot of hateful buzz due to horrible writing, flanderization of character and overall making all situations happening in it look not only insulting but unbelievable as well. And boy the review section is a goddamn civil war of guest reviews trying to kill each other over whether or not this fic this either good or terrible.**

 **Now what I ask of you all is what do you six think about the fic itself and the situation at present? Don't worry about wasting too much time to read it, the chapters are short yet it will kill a good number of brain cells if you try to take it seriously**

Kirito: Well, I think they would've patched the glitch, and I don't think a spell in game would change my feelings for Asuna.

Asuna: I definetly don't act like that! I wouldn't be happy if Kirito left me, but I wouldn't stop him. That's how love works. You want the person you love to be happy!

Silica: Uh... I... Uh... Well. I think it would be more of a funny situation than a romantic situation.

Lojky: ...

Silica: And Personal Headcanons! At least, that's what Author says...

AB!Kirito: I wouldn't take advantage of a five year old!

AB!Silica: Yeah. He's crazy, I wouldn't want him!

AB!Asuna: I would totally do all that in that story. She should stay away from my Kirito!

Lojky: Yeah, it's got some problems character wise, but he did just play the video game. I don't agree with it because I don't ship Kiriko, but it's an interesting comment. I'm going to leave a review on it, but I think I'm going to stay unbiased. Okay! Inse-

Silica: Insert Outro!


	228. Questions 1074-1087

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **So yeah. This is Lyka. And if your wondering where Russia went...let's say my sister landed there. And I don't think you'll see it again anytime soon.  
But good news: DK can stop her!  
Bad news: ONLY DK can stop her. And she's basically the Goddess of the Multiverse...Lojky, plot armor Japan now!**

Lojky: On it! ****

 **So anyways, on to questions!**

 **To Lojky and Keiko:  
How was the date? Full details!  
**

Lojky: Well, we just went to a cafe and talked. For two hours. Then we went to a park, and Keiko pushed me into a fountain. It was interesting.

Keiko: That was hilarious! And don't act like you didn't pull me in with you!

 **P.S. DK was the ship monster. Don't tell him I told you.  
**

Lojky: That guy...

 **To XAU!Lisbeth:  
WAIT YOUR GETTING MARRIED!? OMG. WHY WASN'T I TOLD THIS! Well, since you got friends in high places (Lojky and DK if he cares) I'm sure that you'll have a wonderful wedding. I call godmother to your kids, though. Mainly because I'm part god.  
**

XAU!Lisbeth: Don't forget about Xenus and Bart! They have semi-author powers

 **To H!Kirito:  
Your alive? I'll have to change that...once Yui and Keiko leave the room...  
**

H!Kirito: Yui! Keiko! What are you doing? Come back!

 **To AB!Lisbeth:  
Come on! There's a wealth of boys (and girls, if you swing that way) out there! I'm sure there's someone who you can find that will love you! Like this random kid!  
**

AB!Lojky: What? What are you doing, little a-

AB!Lisbeth: Nope. No! Never in my whole-

AB!Silica: Uh, I guess I'll, uh, leave you two to that?

AB!Lisbeth: Silica! Don't cry! I don't want him! Look what you did!

AB!Lojky: Don't look at me! I'm innocent!

 **Wait, that's AB!Lojky...SHIP IT.  
**

A!Lojky: N0 +URN1NG B4CK! BU+ WH4+ 4B0U+ 4BR1DG3D S1L1C4?

 **To Kirito and Asuna:  
Well, now it looks like Asuna had Yui while she was in highschool...why does she look so much like you anyways? Kayaba?  
**

Kayaba: Mere coincidence. Perhaps it was fate?

 **The AB!Kirito:  
That coat makes you look fat.  
**

AB!Kirito: That fat makes you look fat!

 **To AB!Asuna:  
If you could go back in time, what would be one thing that you would change?  
**

AB!Asuna: I'd have stayed with Kirito!

 **To Sachi:  
You've been neglected, my friend. Let's binge watch anime together!  
**

Sachi: Okay! What anime should we watch?

 **To Sinon:  
Why blue hair?  
**

Shino: It's a random avatar... It wasn't my choice.

 **To Sinon's-boyfriend-Deathgun-dude-whose-name-I-can't-remeber:  
What's your top three fears?  
**

Kyouji: Losing Shino, Dying, and my brother.

 **Well that's all for today! Now, let's see if I can stop my sister from destroying the world in her attempts to get DK to notice her and date her instead because he's not leaving me...hopefully.  
**

Lojky: OH! It's a love triangle! I'm rooting for ya Lyka!

 **There goes Africa...**

Lojky: Tell me when it's over. No, I'm sick of this. Here, now whenever you snap once, Plot Armor, twice revives everyone on the planet. Three times rebuilds the world itself. Insert Outro!


	229. Questions 1075-1081

**Adro02**

 **I'm back. First off, I'll reply to the replies I got for my questions last time where i forgot to reply. (Did i say reply enough?)  
**

Lojky: Well, only if you let me reply to those replies.

 **Thanks Lojky! I've decided to go with RWBY since it is more popular and I have seen every single episode of RWBY while i have only played a few games of Ace Attorney and read about everything else. I'll tell you when i get it running  
**

Lojky: Cool! I already left a review though.

 **Hmm, I should have seen that coming from Sinon since we don't have much else info about other games in the SAO series.  
**

Shino: Yeah, that and I'm really into school and Kyouji. College is hard!

 **OK, now there are questions.**

 **Everyone: Opinons on the news on the upcoming Sword Art Online Live-Action Series  
**

Lojky: I'm not going to lie, I didn't know about this until you said it. But SKYDANCE is producing it! As in, the people who did Terminator Genisys, Mission Impossible 5, Star Trek Into Darkness, and World War Z! I have high expectations, but I can see another Avatar the Last Airbender happening. The live action for that one sucked, no offence if you liked it.

Kirito: I hope they do it right!

 **Yuuki: What made you call your skill Mother's Rosario (Or Mothers Rosary if you want to follow the Yen Press Translation)  
**

Yuuki: It means Mother Mary, referring to the hail Mary play.

 **Silica: If you didn't get the dragon as your pet, what would have you got  
**

Silica: I have a cat in real life, so probably a cat.

 **Anyway, I got a Q &A to plan, so I'll see you later**

Lojky: See ya! Insert Outro!


	230. Questions 1082-1084

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Okay, I've only got a few questions and a dare, so bear with me.**

 **To everyone besides Shino, Kazuto and Kyouji. If you played GGO what would your weapons of choice be?  
**

Asuna: I'd probably use some sort of shotgun, or something with a bayonet.

Klein: I think Kirito has it right with the Swords.

Lisbeth: Don't know, but I'd make some type of gun!

Silica: Handguns. Solely handguns. They're small and efficient.

 **To Kyouji, what were your weapons of choice in GGO?**

Kyouji: Small machine guns. I was into being support, and provide cover fire quite a bit.

 **And lastly I dare Keiko to use the methods I mentioned earlier to seduce Lojky.**

Keiko: *Is wearing green* Hey Lojky!

Lojky: *Smiles* Keiko. What are you up to?

Keiko: Seduction!

Lojky: *Hides face in hands and leaves the room*

Keiko: Aww! It didn't work!


	231. Questions 1085-1095

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **Hey, it's Lyka again! So yeah. Um...well, your probably wondering why we're all in a dark room with no doors. Well, I have no clue. Probably because DK went and made something super-powerful angry.  
**

Lojky: Well crap DK!

 **So while we're here, I'll ask some questions!**

 **To Lojky:  
It's not really a love triangle. My sister just has her eyes on DK for some reason, and she's a yandere. So yeah.  
**

Lojky: That makes it a triangle if you're DK's girlfriend.

 **I dare you and Keiko to make out. Ehehehehe.  
**

Lojky: ...

Keiko: Come here!

Lojky: No! *Runs out of the room and pushes AB!Lojky at Keiko*

Keiko: Got you! *Grabs AB!Lojky thinking it's Lojky and kisses him*

AB!Lisbeth: Nope. I'm done with guys. They all end up with someone else.

AB!Silica: They're also all crazy.

 **To AB!Kirito:  
Ok. Good to know.  
**

AB!Kirito: I'm just trying to help.

 **To H!Kirito:  
So, how many girls did you trick into falling for you Mr. Loathsome Piece of Tuna. Why does DK even like you?  
**

H!Kirito: I don't know. It's just my amazing body and personality! Right Argo?

Argo: Heh, yup.

 **To AB!Lojky, AB!Lisbeth and AB!Keiko:  
LOVE TRIANGLE WHOOP WHOOP! Do any of you guys even look at any of each other romantically?  
**

AB!Lojky: I don't hate them.

AB!Silica: Wow. That was an awesome compliment for someone you spent months in a guild with.

AB!Lojky: Yeah. Titan's Hand. It was _totally_ amazing.

AB!Lisbeth: I wouldn't be opposed to this Lojky. The other two are... Not my type.

 **To Keiko:  
PUT THIS CHIBI BLOB PLUSHIE ON YOUR HEAD YOU'LL LOOK ADORABLE!  
**

Keiko: Okay! *Puts it on her head*

Lojky: *Blushes* Y-you look really... Cute.

Keiko: AHH! *Takes blob off head* Oh. It's you Lojky. Thanks!

 **To Yui:  
...Why is Slenderman behind you?  
**

Yui: P-Please no... *Runs out of the room.*

 **To Kirito:  
I dare you to binge watch Bob the Builder. And then give a detailed analysis on every episode.  
**

Kirito: I'd rather die.

 **To Sachi:  
I'm thinking Aldonoah Zero.  
**

Sachi: Let's do it!

 **To Yuuki:  
Wait, are you the only non-abridged female without a crush on Kirito!?  
**

Yuuki: There's Yui too. And all the adults!

 **Anyways, that's all for today.**

 **Oh look. The Eater of Worlds.**

Lojky: Welp. *Snaps once*


	232. Questions 1096-1100

**bk42bk42** **(Guest)**

 **Hello again. I have a few questions. First, how does everybody like their swords?**

Everybody: They're good!

 **Second, did any of you figure out that the swords can use sword skills and the guns have infinite ammo?**

Kirito: *Uses Starburst Stream* Awesome!

 **Third, as Kirito wanted the cookie machine, I will actually give everyone, except Lojky, an upgraded version. These can make any food at any of 100 levels, Level 1 is Asuna Level with Level 100 being the 100 Asuna Level.**

Everyone: Cookies!

Kirito: Heh, better than Asuna's!

Asuna: *Holds up her sword*

Kirito: It's a joke!

 **Lojky, here is an update for your cookie device that makes it like the others. Now then, I gotta go. Currently on level 96 of ALO's Aincrad. I'm a Spriggan named Leonidas if you want to friend me.**

Lojky: *Sends friend request* Feel free to stop by my place whenever.

 **See ya. O** **h yeah, I forgot. AB!Kirito. I can revive anyone, and I mean ANYONE. Get me some of anyone's DNA, and I can revive them as if they never died. Slight side effect, they get phantom pain of how they died. Still trying to get rid of that bug. Now then, bye.**

AB!Kirito: Well, Sachi's back, so uh, here's my Mom's hair! *Holds up a black hair and smiles.*

Lojky: Yuck! Insert Outro!


	233. Questions 1101-1106

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Maybe not Keiko, but we're getting somewhere. We just gotta think outside the box. *Walks out of box.* There! That should make things easier.**

 **Okay, questions and dare now!**

 **Shinichi and Suguha, what's your favourite thing about each other, physical and personality wise? Please note for the physical part you can't say anything that is above the bottom of their neck. *Grins evilly*  
**

Shinichi: Well, she's adorable personality wise... And uh, I like her hair?

Kazuto: Good answer.

Suguha: He's skinny and nerdy!

Shinichi: Thanks...

 **Kyouji and Shino, same question.  
**

Kyouji: I like Shino's eyes! They're beautiful! And het personality is great in general! She's slow to anger!

Shino: His hair is pretty? Whatever. And he's passionate about me. I like that.

 **Kazuto and Asuna, same question.  
**

Kazuto: I like her-

Asuna: Not in front of Yui!

Kazuto: Your chubby cheeks!

Asuna: I'm not chubby!

Kazuto: I know. I was partially kidding. And I like her attitude!

Asuna: I like Kazuto's biceps. And his overall kindness and funniness.

 **Klein and Lisbeth, same question.  
**

Klein: Heh, I don't want to be slapped, so I won't answer.

Lisbeth: You better not.

 **Keiko and Lojky, I'm sure you get the gist of it.  
**

Lojky: Nope. I got no idea!

Keiko: You're stupid.

 **And now I dare the people who I just asked the previous question to grab their answer to the physical part of it.**

Everyone: OW!

Lojky: Ha, I didn't answer.

Keiko: Thank goodness!

Klein: Avoided slapping!

Lisbeth: Yes you did!

Lojky: Insert Outro!


	234. Questions 1107-1136

**Theblazepanzer24**

 **No problem!  
**

Lojky: Okay, I just want to say thank you again, especially to all you guys who write long reviews. This is four pages long on word. My goodness. You're an awesome writer Blaze!

 **Leopon: *Smiles gently at Yui*  
**

Yui: *Hugs more* NEVER LETTING GO!

 **Lokjy: Treeko is pretty cool, I've used him a few times myself.** **  
**

Lojky: Yeah, I used him in Emerald, a few rom hacks, and ORAS.

 **Kirito: I totally agree. Geeze, just thinking about that makes me shudder.** **  
**

Kirito: Me too... Gah!

 **K-Sachi: Don't worry guys bout me guys. Me and Blaze went to one of them fair kinda things two days ago. I tried a Jail-a-thon things and believe me, I now know I don't wanna be in any kinda cage cell for that manner It was fun for like... two minuets, maybe? Then I got bored and had to spend another eight minuets trying to make small talk with Blaze, who seemed rather uncomfortable about the situation.. But other than that, our date was excellent!  
**

Lojky: AWESOME! I SHIP IT!

 **Leopon: I could have told you that, K-sachi. Granted, I've never actually been in jail or a cage, but there was one time in SAO where I was held prisoner for a few hours.** **  
**

Lojky: Oh! Cool!

 **Blaze: No spoiling! Anyways, That chapter is so far ahead that it won't really matter. Besides, it's just a small side point as far as the story goes, though no doubt it was harsh for you.  
**

Lojky: So I won't be able to read it for a while? No fair! That's teasing!

 **Leopon: True, it was harsh, but no where near what poor Asuna felt.** ****

 **Zekken: Jun huh? Good pick, something I'd have chosen for ya myself.  
**

Yukki: Oh. Really?

 **Jun: Oh, and Jun? Better get use to it, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. Though, it is a great situation, don't get me wrong, but...well, let's just say that having a girl friend is a lot different then most people first think it will be like.  
**

Jun: A little late! And she's not my girlfriend!

 ***Blaze and K-sachi then squeeze hands gently together***

 **Lojky: It's an awesome anime. Also, they have the whole season of girls und panzer on Itunes for $15.** **  
**

Lojky: Or for free on illegal anime sites. I MEAN WHAT? ITUNES? AWESOME!

 **K-sachi to Shino: He is. He's also understanding, or at least tries to be, and he's careful not to cause any kind of triggering or the like. *K-sachi glancing at her missing left hand and frowns*** ****

 ***Blaze instantly pulls K-sachi into a hug* " It's going to be okay," he whispered softly as she starts sobbing slightly.  
**

Shino: I think you two are cute together.

 **Leopon to Liz: Atta ticket! Good luck with Klien.** **  
**

Lisbeth: Thanks!

 **Leopon to Kirito: Now that I settled that, you need to take Asuna out for a nice outting, If you wanna go expensive, here's $500.** **  
**

Kazuto: Thanks! To the mall!

Asuna: You, Kazuto, are the most amazing husband ever!

 **Blaze to Agil: I'm serious, they really did look go on you. Still, thank you. Wait huh?  
**

Agil: What?

 ***Congratulations Blaze, you can now dual wield daggers and short swords***

 **Blaze: Sweet! But this will take some getting use to.  
**

Agil: Nice, dude!

 **Asuna: That makes sense. Of course the reason I chose cat-synth is because of their agility and abilities to climb up walls. However, as of now I'm not planning to do any kinda beast tameing. Oh yeah, it'd be nice, but...  
**

Asuna: Yeah. You Neko players are adorable, too!

 ***Blaze watches the whole contest.***

 **Leopon: No, we are not exactly alike, though we are very close. *Hugs Yui back*** **  
**

Kirito: Hmph.

 **Blaze: Yeah. Leopon's chest is bigger, and her skin is more softer-looking, but other than that and the hair and eye color, they are the same.** **  
**

Yui: *Lets go of Leopon and runs to Kirito* But this is papa! *Hugs Kirito*

 **K-sachi: Blaze...**

 ***Blaze gives K-sachi a hug.* "Hey now, you are the only one for me, you know that, right? And you also no that I have no interested at looking at women's breast.**

 **K-sachi lets out a sigh. "I know Blaze." *she then hugs him tighter***

 **Leopon: "It's ture. Believe me, he was very serious about not going with us when me and ole Klien invited him to go girl watching with us a few months back. *She then pokes Kirito* You have no chest, girly!** **  
**

Kirito: Look who's ta-

 **K-sachi: But Leopon, your chest is small too.**

 **Leopon just smirks. "At least I have a chest," She then pokes Kirito again. "Next time ya wanna be a girl, actually get a chest."** **  
**

Kirito: I don't want to be a girl!

 **Blaze: Enough with the chest already! Jeeze.** ****

 **Shino: Hm... yeah, I could see that. Kinda had you down as a spear user though.  
**

Shino: Spear... Nah, bow and arrow is better than all of those.

 **Zoro: But that's my Shino's weapon of choice.** ****

 **Blaze: Yeah, I kinda decided to make Shino a spear user in my story. I felt like too many times has she used a dagger and or a bow. Granted, a bow and dagger does fits her well, but it's overused in my opinion.** **  
**

Lojky: True dat.

 **Zoro to Strea: Awesome! But... where should we go? I have plenty of money so we could go practically anywhere you'd like. A movie, to the park, a fancy restaurant. Oh. And unless I'm called to emergency duty, I'm off every Saturday, Sunday and Monday. I work as a part time police officer.** **  
**

Strea: I think we should start just going to the park. Somewhere an AI can be projected onto.

 **Blaze to Shino: No, you don't have to explain yourself. I actually think he's a good match for you, provided he doesn't have the nerve to pull that toxin plot again. *He then turns to said boyfriend.* You do anything bad to her, I'll send Accob over. And you don't want me to send her over.** **  
**

Kyouji: Who's Aacob?

 **Zoro: *Eyes widened* Aacob? Isn't that the girl who... *Gulps before turning to Kyouji* Listen buddy, if he's saying that, he must have a lot of trust in you to treat her right, because this girl... Well, imagine combining an upset Kirito, an angry Shino, Blaze's tenacity, AB-Asuna's attitude when it comes to fighting, and Batman's seriousness, all into one. And trust me, I know first hand what that's like. But he won't send her unless he thinks you've seriously hurt her.** **  
**

Kyouji: Uh, woah. I won't hurt her. Ever.

 **K-sachi: That's Aacob, out little girl! *K-sachi then smiles a bit* Well, actually Blaze's mother adopted her but Aacob sees us as her parents, so yeah.**

 **Blaze *Nods before turning to Kyouji* So far, you've done good. Actually, up until the, well, you know, I had thought you and Shino could be the perfect couple, but you've restored my faith in that shipping. *Psst, Lokjy, can you write a oneshot on this ship? If not could I write one?*  
**

Lojky: I'm known to suck at remembering to write one shots. You can write one either way.

 ***Meanwhile at the prison*** ****

 **An 11 year old girl is currently beating up Nruboyukki from within his own cell. "I wasn't planning on beating you up or teleporting here, but since you did that to Asuna" She then punches his eye. "You'd better pray that I don't kill ya. Cause I'm Accob, the child warrior.** **  
**

Nobuyuki: It's o-okay now! Asuna is with the s-sp-

 **Accob: "And stop it with the spoons for cripes sake! Frecken grow up! And if you get out, start a new life. Away from Asuna!" She then punches his nose, breaking it severly. "And stay the heck away from me you piece of track!"  
**

Nobuyuki: Okay! P-please! It h-hurts! You little-

 **Philia: They are pretty nice. Just so long as you don't tell Kirito any puns or break any of Liz's swords.** **  
**

Philia: That's what I've learned.

 **I kinda thought you did fall for him. And that makes since, actually. Along my ways of thinking.** **  
**

Philiam: As I said, he's happy with Asuna.

 **Okay, question time:**

 **Grimlock, if you and your wife where destined to be stuck in SAO, but you had the hindsight you have now, what would you have done differently with her? Oh, and not killing her doesn't count cause I think that is a given.** **  
**

Grimlock: I'd have shown her more compassion and listened to her ideas.

 **General Eugene: Me and K-sachi are big fans of you. Also big admirers.** **  
**

General Eugene: Why thank you! Can I interest you in a battle?

 **Philia: Who do you see yourself going out with, besides Kirito?** **  
**

Philia: Nope!

 **Sachi: If someone was to offer to switch places with you in Sao, but you had to control her body and she had to control yours, but she could guarantee at at least you and some of your guild made it out of SAO, with a 64% chance every one would make it, would you accept? You'd return to your original body once the game was cleared, btw.** **  
**

Sachi: Maybe...

 **And if it was a guy you could trust?  
**

Sachi: That's likely...

 **What if it was Kirito?  
**

Sachi: I trust him, so yeah. I might do that.

 **Zekken: What other games did you visit besides ALO?** **  
**

Yukki: Ugh. American ones. Some of them were super gross though.

 **Also, did Kirito ever tell you about the seed?** **  
**

Yukki: Nope. What's the seed?

Klein: Well you see-

Kirito: Don't even. It's interesting. You see, you can create worlds with it. Virtual worlds, to be exact. You might be interested in it.

 **You and Jun are great together!  
**

Yukki: Thank you!

 **Oh! And did Asuna get to join your guild yet?  
**

Yuuki: We disbanded it. We all hang out now, without guilds. We felt it wasn't needed.

 **Lokjy: I considered putting in a transformers joke in with Grimlock's question, but I didn't wanna blow a fuse so to speak.** **  
**

Lojky: OH MAH GOODNESS! AMAZING! *Doubles over laughing*

 **Leopon: Well well, he's finally made a pun. Kinda.  
** Yui

Kirito: It's still bad...

 **Kirito: Opps, did I blow your fuse with that one? I'm sorry. I hope the macanic doesn't reFuse to replace it! Ha ha ha.** **  
**

Kirito: I'll kill you.

 ***Leopon glares at Blaze* It's funny when Klien does it, but not when you do it.**

 **Blaze: "The transformers, power in a box!"**

 **Leopon: But a transformer is more of a cylinder, not a box...**

 **Asuna: Accob is beating up that creep right now, so hopefully you won't have to deal with him ever again, even if he get's out.** **  
**

Asuna: From what you say, I kinda feel bad for him.

 **How do you feel about Leopon being Yui's bigger sister.** **  
**

Asuna: Well, we're not her actual parents, so she's not actually her sister, right?

 **Yui: You really like Leopon, right? What do you like best about her and what do you think is her best traits?  
**

Yui: I like her niceness and she's awesome!

Asuna: You need to go back to having more adjectives. This human thing is kinda hard for her.

 **How is your relationship with Strea?** **  
**

Yui: I have a body now, so we don't talk much...

 **What do you hope your younger brother will be like? OR, who would you like her to be like? Leopon? Klien? Lokjy? Maybe Accob?  
**

Yui: Everyone should be like Leopon!

 **Sillica: Have people ever made references to you being Dragonborn?  
**

Silica: Um, I don't know. Not really to my face, but maybe behind my back?

Lojky: I hope you're referencing what I think you're referencing.

 **Zoro: *Walks up to Krirto* "I use to be an adventurer like you, but then I took an arrow in the Knee"  
**

Kirito: Really-

Lojky: YUS YOU ARE REFERENCING IT! I just got into that. I've also been playing an older game called Tribes Ascend.

 ***Suddenly a green light appears and Accob grabs Zoro's hand and tosses him across the room* "You Idiot! You can't ask an SAO Survivor that!"**

 **Blaze: Zoro, apologize at once!**

 **Zoro: *Gets up* "Alright, Alright," *Bows to Kirito* "I...I'm sorry Kirito. I shouldn't have said that."**

 **Blaze: I'm really sorry about that. I can send him back if you want me too.** ****

 **Zoro: Please don't send me back.**

 ***Aacob removes her hoddie to reveal herself. She has slightly short brown hair with two stands of hair tied running down her sides, one for each side, brown eyes, and looks striking similar to Shino * "I'll be all too happy to send him back. Cauze he annoys me"**

 **Welp, I'd better stop here.**

Lojky: Aacob scares me. Peace out! Insert Outro!


	235. Questions 1137-1143

**Ken Comanche**

 **Ken: Hello again, everyone! I'm bored out of my mind right now! But you guys probably couldn't care less! My Q &A is still failing, by the way, but I appreciate your help, Lojky.  
**

Lojky: Sorry it's not going too well...

 **Ken: So, it seems a lot of crazy stuff has happened since I've been. World annihilation/domination, revival, alternate universes, that sort of thing. If you want, I could help you. I've already taken over... *counting on fingers*... 10 different universes, so I'm more than qualified.  
**

AB!Lojky: Let's go!

AB!Lisbeth: No. Don't do this again.

AB!Silica: She has a point.

 **Ken: Oh, and Shino, I got a present for you. Here. *hands her a ball of yarn and runs out the door*  
**

Shino: What. Are. You. Implying? Get back here!

 ***a teen with white hair walks in, dragging Ken behind him, then throws Ken on the ground in front of him***

 **Raito: I don't know what he did, but go ahead and beat him up. He probably deserves it, anyway.  
**

Shino: Yes, he does. *Punches Ken in the gut*

 **Raito: Alright, since this a Q &A, I might as well ask a few questions. AB!Kirito, how much do you hate AB!Heathcliff?  
**

AB!Kirito: More than I hate stupid people.

 **Raito: Lojky, what is the worst song in the whole world, in your opinion?  
**

Lojky: Oh God. That's tough. There's a lot of stupid ones.

 **Raito: And Godfree. Can you explain to me why you chose that name? I really don't get it.  
**

Godfree: Godfree is my real name.

 **Raito: Well, I'll be leaving now. It was nice meeting all of you. Insert Outro. *walks out the door, dragging Ken behind him***


	236. Questions 1144-1151

**Supbroimawesome**

 **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo** ****

Lojky: What?

 **LOJKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY IM SORRYYYYY, I haven't sent a review in like a month and I lied but it lags school I'm still on break but I have to be able to wake up at 6 every day so I can't stay up all night reviewing and go to bed at 12 and just ughhhhh** **  
**

Lojky: Dude, it's cool.

 **Welp now that that is over dares :)**

 **To asuna: make the most tastiest cookies anyone has ever made and feed one to Kazuto then watch him eat it and eat the rest of them then as his jaw drops because one: the cookie is amazing and two: that u ate all the cookies then with the cookies still in your mouth just kiss him  
**

Asuna: That is gross...

Kazuto: Let's do it!

Asuna: Ew! No!

 **Kazuto I dare u to lick asunas feet then say: I like pizza  
**

Kazuto: Let's do it!

Asuna: No... I feel like you have bad intent Kazuto.

Kazuto: *Pulls off Asuna's shoes* I do! *Licks feet* I like pizza!

 **DONT ASK**

 **Hmmm I dare AB! Agil stay in a conversation with AB! Asuna for ten minutes** **  
**

Tiffany: Nope! I'd rather die! *Jumps out a window. _TH3R3 4R3 N0 W1ND0W$._ But that's his thing! _$0?_ What is he supposed to do? _F1N3!_ Thank goodness. _**So he jumps out the window**_ *****

 **Kirito I have a true chalange for you: eat 10 bags of the family sized takis bags without licking your fingers and when your done quickly lick of all the taki stuff of all your fingers and don't do anything to prevent the spice (milk, ect, ect) for ten minutes if u do I will have lojky say to u this: I like my dog** **  
Ik supper random because my brain is fried because I ate a giant bag of takis and licked all my fingers while typing this and well ya no  
**

Kazuto: I love spicy stuff! *Eats Takis. Licks off dust*

Lojky: Fine. I like my dog. Tink is ADORABLE!

 **Well that's all I got soo I mean u didn't tell me the wedding date lojky but other than that I guess I'm out so:  
**

Lojky: I'm sorry! That's Xenus's thing!

 **INSERT THE FLIPPING OUTRO OF COOOOOOOOKIE AND TAKIS AND PIZZA AND KIRISUNA AND DOGS BECAUSE DOGS R CUTE AND A WORLD WHERE LOJKY AND KEIKO KISS**

 **INNNNSSSERRRRRTTTTT OUUUUTTTRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! hey u two should kiss (looks at lojky and Keiko)**

Lojky: Fine. *Kisses Keiko*

Keiko: Insert Outro!


	237. Questions 1152-1163

**Xenus2187**

 **Xenus: Hello, again, everybody! How are we all doing today?**

Lojky: Good!

Yui: Awesome! Good! Nice! See Mama? I have adjectives!

Asuna: If you say so honey...

 **Anything new happen?**

Lojky: As always!

 **Good to here! Now, questions. Kirito, have you and your ABself found some common ground?**

Kirito: A little bit. We look the same. And since Lojky came and enacted the no cussing act I can tolerate his voice!

 **AB Kirito, is nature of your relationship with AB Asuna true love or are you being forced into it?**

AB!Kirito: True Love! (Okay! I read the slide! Just let my sister go!)

 **Also, I read on the Internet that there's gonna be a live action TV show about you guys. How do you feel about that?  
**

Lojky: I'M PUMPED! SKYDANCE IS DOING IT! YUSSSSSSSSSSS!

 **Bart: I hope they cast the right people too! I hope they pick somebody beautiful for Lisbeth.**

XAU!Lisbeth: Aww! I love you!

 **And I seriously hope they cast the right guy for Kirito. No of this whole white washing c***!**

Kirito: Me too. I hope he's as strong as us too!

AB!Kirito: Bet your a-

Lojky: *Presses a button on a remote*

AB!Kirito: *Electrocuted* OW! SH-

Lojky: Presses it again*

AB!Kirito: *Electrocuted again* I GET IT!

 **Now, dares! I dare Kirito to shave his head and pretend to be Dr. Evil!**

Kirito: Uh, why?

 **Sinon, I dare you to let this defanged tarantula crawl on you for five minutes!**

Shino: W-Well it's def-fanged and it's n-not a gun... So s-sure!

 **Wow, we're get close to 250 already!  
**

Lojky: Yup...

 **Xenus: Yes, we are. Again, congratulations, Lojky!  
**

Lojky: Thanks! This story isn't possible without you!

 **Bart: We're gonna have to start planning another big bash! Whoooo!**

Lojky: Not before you plan your wedding! I confessed to Keiko, you need to finally get married! And people want the date!


	238. Question 1164

**unitedgravedigger**

 **AB Kirito, Sachi was your fault your ffffault yooouurrr ffffaaaaauuulllttttt-**

AB!Kirito: And now she's alive she's aaaalive sheee's aaaallllliiiiiivvvvveee!

AB!Sachi: That I am!


	239. Questions 1165-1178

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **Hey everyone, I'm back from my...trip. So I led Lyka's sister into a black hole, which should hold her for...2-3 weeks. Unfortunately, I managed to annoy the Universe itself in the process...but it's all good now! And by all good, I mean that I blamed everything on Lojky! Good luck man.  
**

Lojky: Welp, considering my powers include giant pieces of armor, restoring continents, and giving life, I think I may not be able to handle this one...

 **So...questions.**

 **To Ken:  
Only 10 universes? Hah. I conquered [destroyed] too many to count. Here's a pro tip: be OP.  
**

Lojky: o.0

 **To Bart:  
For the love of all things that exist please tell us your marriage date. Otherwise I'm just going to delete everything in a fate of rage.  
(He can't do that. Don't worry.)  
Lyka, don't tell them that!  
(But that's only because I'm here. Otherwise there would be an eternal delete-everything and restore-everything war between him and Lojky.)  
...Wait, I can actually delete everything? SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE THIS POWER?!  
(How do you not know your own powers?!)  
**

Lojky: Lyka. You need to stop telling him these things... And it totally would be a delete restore war. Heh. I have an idea. I need a good opportunity to put it in. Let's see when I can do it...

 **To Yui:  
You need a plushie. Here. It's a Slenderman.  
**

Yui: No! It's creepy! He's following me!

 **Oh, by the way, Slenderman isn't chasing you. He's guarding you from something.  
(Stares at H!Kirito.)  
Not him, Lyka. I think. Maybe. I don't know. But Slenderman wants Asuna's cooking, apparently. Don't ask me how he'll eat it. Just don't.  
**

Asuna: O-okay? If I give you a cookie, c-can you stop stalking my daughter?

 **To H!Kirito:  
Bro. You don't deserve your name. Lojky, just change him to Argo!Kirito.  
**

H!Kirito: I've got more than Argo! I've got that other Argo, one of the Lisbeths had a crush on me, and Sachi and I are dating!

Sachi: Yup. We, uh, need to go back to not talking about that.

 **To Kirito and AB!Kirito:  
You guys need to duke it out in ALO. I have your fridge as hostage, so cooperate.  
**

Kirito: Well, let's fight!

AB!Kirito: He's lying

Kirito: So?

AB!Kirito: My fridge is running. He'd never be able to catch it!

Kirito: Well, I'm going to kill you!

 **To Asuna:  
If your father's heart failed and Kirito somehow saved him, what would you do?  
**

Asuna: Have a father who would give my husband his blessing. I'd probably also kiss Kazuto. A lot.

 **Well, your father really had a heart attack, so I went and brutally ripped the organ out of a Kirito clone to replace it.** **  
**

Asuna: 0.o

 **Or was it the real Kirito...?  
**

Kirito: Nope. I'm fine!

 **To Everyone:  
What are your future plans?  
**

Shino: I'm in college, after this term I'm going into the military!

Kyouji: I'm going to go with her!

Kazuto: I'm in college for mechatronics!

Asuna: I'm going to be a chef!

Klein: I run a kendo gym.

Agil: My life's set!

Keiko: I want to be promoted to manager of the chain cafe I'm a part timer at!

Lisbeth: I want to get married like the other me...

XAU!Lisbeth: Getting married!

Lojky: Writing fanfiction. Acting. Four more years of school, then college. Something medical maybe. I don't know yet.

 **To A!Lojky:  
If you had to make somebody a god for a day, who would it be? It can't be someone who already has God powers.  
**

A!Lojky: PR0B4BLY... N0 0N3. +H4+ W0ULD $+4R+ 4 W4R!

 **To AB!Asuna:  
What do you think of Mirai Nikki?  
**

AB!Asuna: I LOVE IT! Yuno is my IDOL!

 **Well, that's a for today-  
*Blood-covered angel drops in through the ceiling holding a chainsaw*  
IT'S LYKA'S YANDERE SISTER RUN!  
*Eater of Worlds appears outside.*  
LOJKY YOU'RE ACTUALLY USELESS!**

Lojky: Really? *Stares at the Eater of Worlds* It's gone now. *The Eater of Worlds spontaneously combusts, and disintegrates*

 **Just...just insert the outro...**

Lojky: Okay! Insert Outro!


	240. Questions 1179-1184

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Ya'll broke the rules. I said below the neck. *Points at Shinichi* Hair is part of the head and it doesn't even go past her neck anyway, *Points at Kyouji* Eyes are above her neck, *Points at Shino* Again, hair is part of the head, *Points at Kazuto* Cheeks are literally part of someone's face, *Points at Klein, Rika, Keiko and Lojky* And... well... technically you didn't break the rule by not answering, but I dare you four to answer the question and do the dare! *Looks at the people he mentioned having broke the rules* And you lot repeat it with the rule in mind! Or else I have some fun *Pulls out a lighter and a stick of dynamite.*  
**

Lojky: I don't have to... I have my ways!

 **Mod powers won't Loj, I'm wearing my Wednesday best... and by that, I mean I'm wearing a specially made suit that turns off the powers of any modifier or author in my presence, very expensive. Although I guess that's what I get for going to a tailor who's also a sorcerer...  
**

Lojky: Hah! Karma!

 **Now answer the question and do the dare. All of you. *Turns on lighter*  
**

Shinichi: Fine! She had abs from kendo practice! Take it or leave it?

Kyouji: Can't deny the hair for me!

Shino: Hm... Pass!

Lojky: Her clothes are always cute!

Lisbeth: His broad shoulders are actually kinda dreamy!

Klein: Welp, I assume you know what I'll say!

Keiko: He's not much to look at... So, uh, nothing!

 **See? Was that so hard?  
**

Lojky: Nope!

 **Well, I should be going *Pulls out a oversized lollipop and gives it to Yui* Here you go. *Ruffles her hair*  
**

Yui: Thank you! *Chomps Lolipop*

 **Goodbye everybody! *Walks out***

Lojky: Peace! Insert Outro!


	241. Questions 1185-1197

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **So...uh...hi guys. Um...how do I put this? We're not in Japan. We're actually 66 million years in the past. Basically, I was fiddling around with the antimatter generator I gave Kirito a while back and was creating a time machine with it when Yui came running screaming something about Slenderman and crashed into the very large red button. Let's just say that it wasn't complete and we're lucky to be alive.  
**

Lojky: Why? Just why? XD

 **So, while we're here, I'm going to ask some questions.  
**

Suguha: THAT'S NOT THE THING TO DO IN THIS SITUATION!

 **To Everyone:  
Who wants to take selfies with dinosaurs?  
**

Everyone: US!

 **To the Kirigaya family:  
I regret to inform you that Yui has died in the explosion...  
**

Kazuto: What? N-no...

Asuna: That can't be-

 **Which I would be saying if Slenderman hadn't sucked her soul out of her body at the last minute. So she's alive, but needs a body. A!Lojky?  
**

Kazuto: You...

A!Lojky: 0N 1+! *Creates another Yui body* D0N3!

 **To Suguha:  
What's your favorite dinosaur?  
**

Suguha: I like the stegosaurus! They're cute!

Kazuto: I don't see what you mean...

 **To Recon:  
You do realize that you're being hunter by a pack of velociraptors, right?  
**

Shinichi: *Hisses* YOU ARE NOW UNDER MY CONTROL! *Gets eaten*

A!Lojky: 0N 1+! *Creates another Shinichi body* D0N3!

 **To Kayaba:  
There's no Internet. How are you faring?  
**

Kayaba: I-I-I'm cccccompletelllly f-f-fine!

 **To AB!Kirito:  
Here's a rifle. Go hunt some dino meat.  
**

AB!Kirito: It's my destiny.

 **To Silica:  
Does the Archaeopteryx remind you of Pina?  
**

Silica: A little. Why?

 **To Lojky:  
Do you like dinosaurs?  
**

Lojky: Yup! I used to know a bunch of names of 'em too, but I don't anymore...

 **To Klein:  
Um...you smell of pizza...and it's attracting a pack of ...  
**

Klein: AHHH!

 **To Sinon:  
That's a very...unusual way to get tied up in vines...I'm going to let your BF handle this because it's highly inappropriate...  
**

Shino: Shut up! Kyouji!

Kyouji: I'll pass this time... *Walks away.*

H!Kirito: Well, it looks like it's my turn then! *Uses a pocket knife he brought to saw off all the vines*

Shino: *Rolls her eyes* My hero.

 **Whelp. That's all for today. Enjoy the dinos while I fix...everything.**

Lojky: Yeah... Please fix it... I need to have internet!


	242. Question 1198

**Mlpclans** **(Guest)**

 **Would anyone want to hear me sing?**

Asuna: Sure!

Lojky: Yeah! What song?


	243. Questions 1199-1201 (Welcome GenderSwap)

**bk42bk42**

 **Yes, I have an account. I was too lazy to login. Not logging in also lets you review multiple times on the same chapter. First of, Lojky, I accapted the friend request.**

Lojky: Awesome!

 **Also, AB!Kirito, here is your mom...she kinda tried to attack me so she is unconscious...**

AB!Kirito: Well, I'm glad she's back! Can you do that to my Dad too? He's dead!

 **Finally, everyone, don't ask how, but I have gender swapped versions of ALL of you...yes, even you Lojky...your opinions on them?**

Lojky: Well, I was gonna add this a little later, but whatever!

GS!Lojky: *Claps once* Cool! Plot protection!

GS!Kirito: Ah! It's my GGO avatar! *Points at Kirito*

Kirito: Hey, you look like _my_ GGO avatar!

GS!Klein: Hey handsome! You got a girl? *Grabs Klein's hand*

Klein: Uh, yes. I do! *Pulls away* And I don't want to date myself!

GS!Lisbeth: Hahaha! Andrea Gina Mills? You look different as a girl!

Agil: It's Andrew Gilbert.

GS!Agil: Ah. So that's how we have the same username!

GS!Asuna: Yup. My wife is the coolest! But, uh, did the whole "Nobuyuki" thing happen to you too?

Asuna: He tried to, uh, harass me...

GS!Asuna: _She_ tried to, uh, seduce me. But once again, my wonderful wife saved me! *Grabs GS!Kirito around the middle and kisses the top of her head.*

GS!Kirito: *Turns around and kisses GS!Asuna on the lips*

Kirito: I see similarities!

AB!Kirito: Why do all the alternate ones act like _you_?

Kirito: I don't know. You and Harem don't!

GS!Silica: Oh! So this is me! *Pokes Silica's cheek*

Silica: This is weird...

AB!Silica: Yeah. Definitely. Now we have more crazy people. But _we_ didn't get any swaps. Thank God. They'd be a little too chaotic.

GS!Silica: Well. I guess my shortness isn't that much different than your guys's.

GS!Lojky: Micro-

GS!Silica: STOP! It's not funny!

Lojky: Yup. I like them.

GS!Lojky: I've seen that one! *Points at Author*

A!Lojky: 1'M +H3 4U+H0R! 1 C0N+R0L +H3 P0R+4L$. 1 4L$0 +4K3 QU3$+10N$ FR0M 4N0+H3R UN1V3R$3! +H3N 3V3RY0N3 4N$W3R$!

GS!Lojky: Translation?

Lojky: Heh, you'll learn eventually. Basically, he brings us together and takes questions from, uh, a place, and we answer them! But he answers some too! And do you have powers too?

GS!Lojky: Yeah! I clap and stuff happens. It's odd.

Lojky: I snap. We're currently in the past, but Author can take, uh, Lojkies? Yeah, well we can go to the present. Not the rest of them.

AB!Lojky: Yeah, peace out! *Vanishes*

GS!Lojky: This isn't the worst thing...

Lojky: I know! There's a few alternate universes that might come too, one where some people's personalities are swapped, one where different people switched randomly with others. There are others too, but I can't introduce them to you right now! Gosh, I should write stories for each AU... Heh.

GS!Lojky: Author has come to us before. I wonder if our reviewers have Genderbends?

Lojky: That's up to them!

GS!Lojky: Put in the Outro!

Lojky: No. It's INSERT Outro!

GS!Lojky: Fine! Insert Outro!


	244. Questions 1202-1205

**bk42bk42**

 **...I forgot to say this. AB!Sachi, I upgraded your computer and everything technological you have, but they have so many viruses it will only last 24 hours...what the hell is a "LCREWLSSAOUDEYEDHAHAHA" virus?**

AB!Sachi: I don't know...

 **...weird...wait...oh screw you AB!Laughing Coffin! If you'll excuse me,(summons Gram and Excalibur) I have douche bags to kill...**

AB!Sachi: I'm cool with that...

 **Also, I made my Spriggan body real, so you all can have a copy of your SAO/ALO/GGO bodies that you can enter whenever you want with so much as a thought. Bye.**

Kirito: Sick!

GS!Kirito: I have my avatar already! *Chuckles and points at Kirito*

Kirito: Same!

 **Get back here, you grunt! You will take me to your leader so I may kill all you AB!Laughing Coffin idiots!**

Kirito: Cool! Insert Outro!


	245. Questions 1206-1213

**Ken Comanche**

 **Ken: Hello again, everyone. I just got back from taking over 20 more different universes. Luckily, some of the residents weren't as strong as the others I've encountered. I also managed to destroy a few of them.  
**

GS!Lojky: Uh, I'm not sure I have any powers in this world...

Lojky: Yeah. It's universes he's destroying anyways. Alternate ones. So we're fine.

 **To DK:  
Hey, it's not my fault I only took over 10 universes before now. Some of those people were extremely persistent and ended up wasting a lot of my precious time. And I only started... about a week ago. *song starts playing in background* But anyway, thanks for the tip. I already obtained the second strongest sword in existence. Now I just need to find the strongest one. Unless you already have it, in which case, I won't even bother trying.**

 **To Shino:  
You should know what I was implying. *smirks and holds out a bag cat treats*  
**

Shino: *Blushes* Screw you!

GS!Shino: Meow meow!

Shino: Whatever, Neko boy!

GS!Shino: Whatever... *Runs over to GS!Kyouji*

 **Raito: *takes sword from Ken* Go ahead and torture him if you want to, Shino. And Kyouji, feel free to join in.  
**

Kyouji: I'll pass!

GS!Shino: I will too!

Shino: Hah, no where to run!

 **So anyway, onto the questions.**

 **To Godfree:  
...You're not kidding, are you?  
**

Godfree: No. That is my birth name...

 **AB!Kirito:  
How would you feel about fighting AB!Heathcliff?  
**

AB!Kirito: Well considering he kicked my butt last time, I'll do better this time!

 **To Yui:  
...I don't really want to ask you this, but... are you short, by any chance?  
**

Yui: I'm nine-ish now! Duh!

 **Well, that's all I can think of at the moment, so I'll see you later. Oh, and I'll be leaving Ken with you guys. Have fun. Insert Outro. *exits house***

Lojky: See ya!


	246. Questions 1214-1226

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **Hi everyone! So, we're back in the present now. We'll, except for Klein. He was too busy being chased by dinos. I sent Lyka back to get him, though. So yeah.  
**

Klein: Nah, I'm back. She brought me already!

 **Now I was going to say something important, but I forgot...I think I'll remeber after I ask some questions.  
**

GS!Lojky: Cool!

 **To the Kirigaya family:  
Now that Slenderman has saved Yui's life, will you accept him? You shouldn't judge anyone by their looks, you know.  
**

Kirito: Well, uh.

Asuna: You see, it's just...

Yui: Please? I want to have him!

Kirito: *Activates Starburst Stream on Slenderman*

Yui: Daddy!

Kirito: I'm sorry honey. It's for the best... Slenderman... Is dead.

 **To Lojky:  
I dare you to ask Keiko to cosplay as something that you like, and not mention this dare while your at it.  
**

Lojky: Uh...

GS!Lojky: Hah! Have fun with that!

Lojky: Keiko?

Keiko: Yes?

Lojky: Can you cosplay this anime character named Silica?

Keiko: Uh, that's just me in SAO...

Lojky: Exactly! I like it!

 **To H!Kirito:  
Have you tried going on a date with your harem yet?  
**

H!Kirito: Well, you see, I did, but that's why Abridged Lisbeth and Silica dropped off my harem. Heh, it was interesting.

GS!Klein: Hey, I'll join your harem, so long as I can have your number and some pizza!

H!Kirito: Um... sure? I don't know how I feel about this...

 **To Suguha:  
When and why did you developed feelings for Kazuto, and then Recon?  
**

Suguha: In fourth grade I developed feelings for him because, well, I think I hhad a complex of sorts. Recon though... It was sometime after he told me. And it was because he was sort of my teacher.

Lojky: That is wrong on sooooo many levels.

Suguha: What? Did I say something odd?

Lojky: o.0

 **To Recon:  
What do you like about Suguha? It can be anything, not just physical features.  
**

Recon: She's sort of cute, funny, and super nice!

 **To Keiko:  
Well, I was messing around a bit, and I accidentally created a live Pina...so here.  
**

Keiko: You. Are.

GS!Keiko: Pina's red... Not blue.

Keiko: Oh. Didn't know that changed in your dimension... But it's Pina!

 **To Yui:  
What do you miss about being an AI? What do you think the cons are for living in the real world?  
**

Yui: Well, I forgot most of the internet, and the real world is smelly... And pain is sorta sucky.

 **To Kayaba:  
How do you deal with viruses and hackers?  
**

Akihiko: My firewalls are the best ever.

 **To Sinon's BF:  
I can never remember your name. Could you give me something short and easy to call you by? Also, back when you were Death Gun, why did you find Shino so appealing?  
**

Kyouji: You can call me "Kyouj." And I liked her because she was my best friend. She understood me and my situations with my parents.

 **To Ken:  
Ten in a week? You have some ways to go, my friend. Try copying your souls onto multiple planes of existence, and then cloning those copies. That way, you can access multiple universes in multiple multiverses in the past, present and future.  
As for the sword, you can only have the second strongest, because I can always create and infinitely stronger one at will. And I don't really need a sword, because I recently learned that I have the capacity to instantly destroy a multiverse with a thought.  
**

Lojky: You better not.

GS!Lojky: There's four of us!

Lojky: Well, not really. DK is Author's only friend, and Abridged me, or us, or whatever, is just a jerk. He'd probably kill a few people for the heck of it!

GS!Lojky: Okay... Good to know!

 **Well, that's all for today.**

 **Wait, I almost forgot. That important thing that I mentioned was that the Eater of Worlds that Lojky killed was actually a baby. The very angry mother is large enough to create gravitational disturbances and is completly immune to Author Powers. And it's ETA to Earth is...5 minutes.  
**

Lojky: Welp, I guess I just need to restore the world later?

AB!Lojky: Genius? We'll be dead. You can't make a plot shield, can't poof it out of existence, and I doubt you can breathe in space.

GS!Lojky: He has a point...

 **So Lojky, here's a ridiculously powerful sword that only you, I and possibly Ken can wield because of it's immense strength. I'm too lazy right now, so find a way to use this sword to kill that thing before it consumes the planet.  
**

Lojky: On it!

 **Good luck.**

Lojky: Thank you. And may the odds be ever in your favor.

GS!Lojky: Haha. Not funny! Insert Outro!


	247. Questions 1227-1237 (I'm Not Done)

**Xenus2187**

 **Xenus: Well, here we are. We're coming to a close. I just wanna say it's been fun Lojky. I'm gonna miss participating in this.**

Lojky: Uh...

 **But I will choose to participate in the next project after this.**

Lojky: Should I tell him?

Keiko: They'll figure it out...

 **Now, final questions. Kirito, Asuna, have you come up with a for the baby?**

Kirito: Well, we're thinking Eugeo. There are reasons. But I think it's the perfect name for our little boy.

 **So, I watched the trailer for the ordinal scale movie. Are you all excited for the upcoming movie?**

Lojky: Yeah! I can't wait! But to be honest, they're stalling for season three.

 **Kayaba, do you plan to reform now?**

Akihiko: I thought I'd reformed enough.

 **AB Kirito, what are your plans after this? Go back to the abridged series?**

AB!Kirito: Well, we've got 40 more episodes to film, so...

 **And to ever cast member, how was you experience with Lojky for this Q &A**

Lojky: Uh, you mean so far, right?

 **Bart: Oh, I hate saying goodbye. Now, my final dare. I dare all of you...to PARTY! WHOO!  
**

Lojky: Uh, okay... Why are you saying goodbye?

 ***Confetti and streamers flying through the place.***

 **Bart: Cake! Soda! Pizza! Sub sandwiches! Hamburgers! Hot dogs! Whoo! Let's party!  
**

Lojky: No complaints here...

 **Xenus: Well, thank you, Lojky, for giving us such a fun Q &A. Now, concerning SAO: Five Nights At Freddy's Online, I'm still working on it. I've also got a Batman project in the works. And maybe a Godzilla project too, hopefully. I'll still participate in the project you got planned. Well, it's been a ride. And we'll see in the next one. Until then, bye!**

 **Bart: Bye! See ya!**

Lojky: Uh, okay. See ya next time?


	248. Questions 1238-1245 (It's NOT Ending)

**Ken Comanche**

 **Ken: Hey, everyone. Glad to see you again. I have a few more messages for you guys.  
**

Lojky: Cool!

 **To DK:  
Uh, yeah, you see, that's the problem. I already did split my soul into different copies, but most of the people there don't know what it means to give up, so I had a lot of trouble taking over their worlds. So you do have the strongest sword. I now see that is it pointless to attempt to defy you, not that I ever will.  
**

GS!Lojky: So should we get involved?

Lojky: Nope. We aren't DK.

 **To Shino:  
I apologize for treating you like a cat. You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to, though.  
**

Shino: No, I forgive you. Under the condition that you wear these next review! *Hands Ken cat ears and tail*

 **Raito: My turn.**

 **To Godfree:  
Do you wish you had a different name? Or do you prefer to keep your current name?  
**

Godfree: I like my name as it is.

 **To AB!Kirito:  
I wish you luck in your next fight against him, whenever that may be.  
**

AB!Kirito: Luck isn't needed. It's all skill!

 **To Yui:  
So, you're only nine? If you were older, you'd have understood my pain. Everyone calls me short, despite how I am. It's frustrating.  
**

Yui: Oh... Sorry! You'll grow! And so will I!

 **Well, this review might not be included in the last few chapters of this Q &A, so I'll see you guys some other time. Later. *exits house*  
**

Lojky: ...

 **Ken: I had a lot of fun, being able to participate in the Q &A, and it's kind of sad to see it ending after so long. Like Raito said, I'll see you guys later. Have fun. Insert Outro. *exits house***

Lojky: __Okay, IDK what gave y'all the idea that this was ending... Sure, I said 250 was our next milestone, and I _MIGHT_ end it there, but I'm not ending it! Sure, I talked about it, and have talked about starting a secondary Q &A, but I'm gonna keep doing this one! And if you guys are trying to hint that this needs to end, too bad. I'm gonna keep going! I was going through a phase of writers block. Disregard the drama in chapters 170-210! TK sorta is my IDOL, and the fact that she wrote a review sorta made my life better, and inspired me to write more. Seriously. I'm not ending it. But now I know what to expect when I do.

Lojky: That being said, Insert Outro.


	249. Questions 1246-1247 (IT'S STILL GOING!)

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **So... final few questions, huh? Shame, I really liked this, it was a lot of fun.**

 **Well I only got one question and one dare left. Both for Lojky.**

 **First my question, do you think you'll ever come back to this at some point?**

 **Okay, now my dare. I dare you to come back to this at some point. It could be a day, a week, a month, a year, hell even a decade since you stop doing this. Just don't let it go to waste alright?**

 **Well, I'm off. Here's some candy for all of ya, to celebrate. *Tosses a large cardboard box to them, which opens to reveal a large collection of sweets.***

 **See ya around. *Walks off into the night***

 _ **Lojky: I don't know who started this bandwagon, but stop jumping on it! Whatever. Dare accepted, GameLord! I'll update right now! And tomorrow. And the next day. Etc... Insert the Outro. Please.**_


	250. Questions 1248-1253

**Adro02**

 **Congrats on 250 chapters, and I'm sorry to see it end...  
**

Lojky: ...

 **JK, I've been reading. So sorry for not revieweing, I am getting Non-Stop Questions on my Q &A, in fact, I'm writing responses as I do this right now. But now, its reply time (Sorry, got Danganronpa on my mind).  
**

Lojky: Dude, it's awesome that you're succeding! And I don't think I'd be able to write a Q&A like you do. I'm happy for ya dude!

GS!Lojky: Danganronpa? YES!

Lojky: I love that anime!

 **To everyone: Yeah, I'm hyped as well, though I did actually like The Last Airbender. OK, I think I need plot armour for that statement.  
**

Lojky: Nope. Not giving you plot armor. It's actually been a while, I just remember not liking it as much as the TV show...

 **To Yuuki and Silica: I see.  
**

Yukki: Yup!

Silica: I have both in the real world now though...

 **And now, since I'm nearly out of Ideas for new questions and I'm tired, I only have one.**

 **Kirito: What is your favourite floor on Aincrad?  
**

Kirito: Probably floor 22. It's beautiful, and almost completely peaceful!

GS!Kirito: The fish though...

 **Well, I have to go, see ya**

Lojky: See ya next time! Insert Outro!


	251. Questions 1254 and 1255

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Wait, it's not ending? But Xenus told me...!  
**

Lojky: Uh, nope. XD

 **XEEEEEEENUUUUUUUUSSSSSS! *Pulls out a large a** revolver and goes after him***

Lojky: Xenus, Bart. Run.


	252. Questions 1256-1322

**Theblazepanzer24**

 **Blaze: Awe, thank you Lojky! Though to be honest I just like writing a lot, so um yeah. But I'll keep the reviews long, don't worry  
**

Lojky: Yay!

 **Accob: Leopon and Yui are really good together. Reminds me of me and my sister, actually. Blasted SAO, taking my,"  
**

Lojky: Oh...

 **K-sachi hugs Accob. "It's going to be okay, my sweet,"**

 **Accob: "I know, but I still miss them."**

 **Lokjy: Currently I'm using Torchic in ORAS, but my first play through I used Treeko. Can't remember what my first starter for RSE was though.** **  
**

Lojky: Actually, I think for RSE I might have used Mudkip... I know one play through I used Treeko though! Torchic I used maybe once or twice...

 **Yeah, that part is kinda far into the future, but I can tell you the next chapter will be about Leopon Silica and Philia. After that I'm going to have a Yui and Leo chapter mixed in with Kline's S-class feast, then floor boss 77.** **  
**

Lojky: Can't wait!

 **Leopon: Yeah, and you get to hear a tiny bit more bout my past as well, both inside and outside of SAO.**

 **Yukki: Really!** **  
**

Yukki: Awesome!

 **Jun: Oh, well, ya would make a great couple!  
**

Jun: Well, I guess we are... But don't tell her that! I thought of her like a sibling for a while, but now that she's alive again... My thoughts changed.

 **Lokjy: Well, they are always those. I got my copy of Girls und Panzer on amazon for about … $34. Oh, and on a side note, I just got Lost song today for the PS4! Now I can actually play the game rather than only watch GadgetGirlKylie's let's plays of the game. You should check out her Lost song and hollow fragment let's plays, they are epic! My favorite character to play as is Sinon, by the way.** **  
**

Lojky: I have a PS2... And an Xbox 360... I can't play Lost Song. And I watched a little of her play through. I wish I had a PS4!

 **K-sachi and Blaze: You...you think so? Both are blushing slightly, but smiling at the same time.**

 **Zoro: ….**

 **Accob: Aweee... you are right, big cousin.** **  
**

Shino: Cousin?

 **Blaze: Accob was originally going to be an AU version of Shino, but I kinda abandoned the concept for her story and decided to recreate her as mine and K-sachi's daughter. That's why she's referring to Shino as big Cousin. However, her personality is fairly different than Shino's.  
**

GS!Lojky: Just a little...

 **Leopon is smiling: It's good to see them so happy.** **  
**

Lojky: Yeah.

 **Agil: I've tested them and it works well, as long as I concentrate well. I'll have to alternate between dual wielding and a shield till I get it right.** **  
**

Agil: I hope it works for you!

 **K-sachi to Asuna: Yep! Though I prefer playing as a Spriggion myself. Though Blaze here... has one little interesting thing about him among the Cat synth.** **  
**

Asuna: What is it?

 **Blaze turns into cat synth and sits down, purring as K-sachi pat's him.  
**

Asuna: Uh, what's he doing?

 **K-sachi: "Somehow he's discovered that he can actually purr.** **  
**

Asuna: Ha, that's a little disturbing.

 **Leopon to Kirito: Then ya should have thought of that before, Prettytoe!  
**

Kirito: I don't get to choose!

 **Zoro: I'm pretty sure that GGO avatar's are randomized.** **  
**

Kirito: Someone gets it!

 **Accob: Finally you make some sense!** ****

 **Zoro: I make plenty of sense. It's just... I like to let go when off duty.** ****

 **To Strea: Yeah, the park sounds like a great place! *He begins smiling*  
**

Strea: Got a specific time? Or a specific day? I'm okay with going any time.

 **Accob to Kyouji: Don't worry, I don't bite... much. And since big cousin Shino has forgiven you, I see no reason to dislike you, so long as ya don't hurt her.** **  
**

Kyouji: Good! We're cool then!

GS!Shino: Am I your cousin too?

GS!Kyouji: You don't need to be anyone's cousin, you've got me!

GS!Shino: Babe, I was just wondering!

 **Blaze: Actually, I might write a KyoujiXShino short story. Maybe 20,000-30,000 words across seven to nine chapters? Once I get done with the co-po chapter and updating my current stories maybe I'll start on it. Hm... I might change a few of the character's relationships with each other as well.  
**

Lojky: I'll read it for sure!

 ***Logs into Meta-net and begins typing furiously***

 **There we go, now Asuna and Kyouji are brother and sis. He he he. Now Asuna won't have to worry bout her mum disaproving of her relationship with Kirito. Oh, but I need another change now.**

Lojky: This'll be good!

 ***Presses more buttons *** ****

 **Now Klien and Liz are the same age. Have fun with that.  
**

Lojky: Are they Liz's age or Klein's? If they're Klein's, then the whole Liz liking Kirito thing is sorta odd.

 **Accob: That's enough papa.  
**

Lojky: Haha, let him have his author fun, Accob!

 **Blaze: Awe... but I wasn't done yet. Oh well.  
**

Lojky: XD

 **Accob: What did ya just call me Oberion?** **  
**

Nobuyuki: N-nothing, you h-hellspawn!

 **Grimlock: Very well said,  
**

Grimlock: ...

 **Blaze and K-sachi: Well... um.. sure! We where kinda hoping you'd let us work as mercs for the Salamanders too.** **  
**

General Eugene: Hahaha, why didn't you just say that? Sure!

 **Philila: Not even... er... Can't really think of someone who's not taken. Hey, maybe... nah...** **  
**

Philia: Thanks..

 **K-sachi: who where you thinking of?**

 **Blaze: Mobius one?**

 **K-sachi: *Pretends to faint***

 **Sachi: I see... Can't say I'd blame you, though.  
**

Sachi: Yup...

 **Zekken: Yeah, us americans have a few... issues with some of our entertainment. And do not get me started on the celeberty news, UGH!** **  
**

Yukki: I noticed! It's pretty strange...

 **Asuna seemed really interested in join the guild. But I guess dat makes sense though,** **  
**

Yukki: We all hang out at Asuna's place usually. It'd be more of a Familia than a Guild.

 **Leopon: It was kinda funny, but still, cringe-worthy. Oh, And Kirito, might wanna rethink killing blaze. Cause...  
**

Kirito: I was kidd-

 **Accob: You kill Blaze, I'll get nine AU Shino's on my side. And maybe the original here, if she agrees. I need a good sniper on my side of the field. That, and Asuna would get upset if you killed him over a pun.** **  
**

Kirito: It was a joke!

Shino: It better be.

GS!Shino: Yeah. My cousin takes priority.

Shino: I'm not going to argue with me.

Kirito: It was a joke! Really!

Shino: I thought you hated jokes!

 **Zoro: Accob and the nine Shinos**

 **Accob: Shut... shut up!**

 **Accob to Asuna: Don't you ever feel bad for him! Not after all he's done. They should have killed the bugger the moment they confirmed what he had done.** **  
**

Asuna: You have quite a bit of a temper, don't you?

Kirito: Maybe she'll realize that that's not how the legal system works.

 **K-sachi: Blaze said the same thing, though not in front of Accob, so no idea where she got this notion.**

 **Blaze: Kinda depends on how ya look at it. But LR Asuna is currently questioning this right now, actually.** **  
**

Asuna: Another me?

 **LR:Asuna: Actually, there is a deeper reason as to why Leopon and LR Yui begin to view themselves as siblings, especially in the sequel, LAA. (Title is a temporary title by the way)  
**

Yui: Wait, Onee-chan has another little sister? And it's me?

 **Leopon: Awe! Yui...**

 **Accob: Maybe I should start being,,, nah what am I saying, I'm nice enough.** ****

 ***Zoro suddenly glances at Accob,* When are you going to learn that you can't solve all your problems by aggressiveness and fighting?**

 **Accob to Zoro: *In a whisper voice* Get back to me on then when AB Asuna learns that.  
**

AB!Asuna: *Walks up behind them* Whatcha talking about? I hope it wasn't me! Or, God forbid, my Kirito!

 **Blaze: He does have a point, Accob. Though you are a good girl, sometimes you get a bit too aggressive.**

 **Accob: Yes Father.**

 **Yui: Oh...  
**

Yui: It's true!

 **Blaze, Zoro, Accob, and K-sachi: I agree!**

 **Leopon just sighs softly. "I...I'm not all that good, am I" she asks sheepishly, blushing,** ****

 **Blaze: How would you react If someome call you that? Oh, and yes, you got it Lokjy! I have the game on PC. I also like the Fallout series. PS3 and 4 on that one, though.  
**

Lojky: I haven't played Fallout before. Is it good?

 **Accob: Don't worry Lokjy, I wouldn't dream of hurting ya. After all, you have the powers. And if you are friends with ma father, you are good in my eyes. The only one's I actually would hurt is Oberion, and I might give Zoro a love tap if he's acting up.  
**

Lojky: Nah, don't think of me as _just_ your dad's friend. I'm only a few years older than you, so maybe we could be friends too. Idk if that's a stretch. And feel free to hurt Abridged me, but Genny is fine.

GS!Lojky: Genny?

Lojky: Saying GenderSwap Lojky is getting too long, and Author Lojky is Author, and maybe Abridged Lojky can be Bridgey?

AB!Lojky: Screw you! I mean, screw me. Or whatever.

Lojky: But can we be friends then, Accob? And can you hurt Bridgey?

AB!Lojky: Don't call me that.

 **Zoro: Love tap?! You throw me across the room!**

 **New Questions:** ****

 **Seven: What is your favorite song? And which one of the songs you have wrote is your favorite? Also, why Seven? Don't get me wrong, it goes well with you... I'm just curious.** **  
**

Seven: To answer both questions, it's actually the one I sung with Kirito and the others there. It's called Yoro no Niji wo Koete, if you didn't know. And Seven? I don't know. I just felt that way, it goes well with me.

 **Accob: Can I be your friend and body guard? Or at least your friend if you don't need a body guard?  
**

Seven: I'd be happy with both!

 **Keira: When you told your dad you will never be Mufasa, Do you... oh, wait, wrong fandom. Sorry!** **  
**

Lojky: I saw a Portland Broadway production of Lion King the day I'm writing this. It was great!

 **Ahem! To AB Asuna: Do you have any regrets telling young AB:Kirito that he will never be batman? Or do you still stand by that statement?  
**

AB!Asuna: I stand by it. Comepletely!

 **To Shino: Do you like Accob?** **  
**

Shino: Yeah. She's a kid, and she isn't a bully, so I'm cool with her.

 **Zoro pokes Accob: Do you have a ladder?**

 **Accob: "What makes you think I have a ladder?"**

 **Zoro: *Points to a tree* There is a cat stuck up there.**

 ***Blaze is quietly reading a book in his ALO avatar***

 **K-sachi: How did he... oh... I get the joke. He got ya there, Accob.**

 **Accob just sighs. "I should have seen that..." Then she starts laughing like crazy.** **  
**

Shino: Y-you okay? It wasn't that funny... *Smothers a laugh*

 **Klien: So, how was the date with Lisbeth?  
**

Klein: It always is interesting.

 **Lokjy: is there any questions you'd like to ask my OC's?  
**

Lojky: Yeah! Leopon, if you were a boy, would you look like Kirito?

Lojky: Zoro, what's your favorite thing about Strea?

Lojky: K-Sachi: Do you have Kuroyukihime's abilities from Accel World?

 **To Nurobuyukki: Do you regret the whole ALO entrapment thing? Also, how long a sentence did you get?  
**

Nobuyuki: Twenty years.

 **Asuna's mother: (I forgot her name): How do you fell about Kirito's relationship with your daughter? What about him rescuing her from that one guy?  
**

Kyouko: That pervert was my husband's choice. And I don't mind Kazuto. He's just not my choice of husband for Asuna. He's actually pretty sucessful with the whole mechatronics. His hologram technology is second to few.

 **K-sachi: Say Blaze was one of your prospects for marriage with Asuna. Would he have a chance?  
**

Kyouko: I'd probably be okay with him or Lojky. They have odd powers to create things, and I bet Blaze wouldn't let her fail.

 **Blaze: Um... okay...**

 **Also, your opinion on AB Asuna?  
**

Kyouko: Her behavior is absolutely unacceptable. Don't get me started on her!

 **Finally, I'm going to introduce you to Shiho Nishisumi. Have fun with that!  
**

Kyouko: Hello madam.

Lojky: Uh, I'm gonna let you have her Blaze. I don't know much about Girls und Panzer.

 **Pina: if you had found another feathered dragon, who are your three most likely candidates to pare it up with, excluding Silica and including my OC's.** **  
**

Pina: *Purr* (Hmm)

Pina: *Rar!* (Probably Kirito first, because he's nice to me!)

Pina: *Gurgle* (Then probably Accob, because she's a kid, and kids are probably all like Silica)

Pina: *PurRAR!* (Then probably Yui, because she was an AI too!)

 **Pina the cat: How was the reunion with Silica after she woke up from SAO? And what did you think during that time?  
**

PinaTC: *Meow* (I was glad she could pet me again!)

 **Have you met don fluffiness.  
**

PinaTC: *Quizzical Meow* (Who's that?)

 **If you and he are single, I dare you to go on a date. He...he...he...  
**

Silica: I would never let Pina date Don Fluffles!

 **AB Heathcliff: That war room joke was funny! Can't remember what movie it was from though.** **  
**

AB!Heathcliff: Ha, thank you, thank you.

 **Accob: Father, can I ask Lokjy some questions?**

 **Blaze: Sure!**

 **Accob: Okay...**

 **What is your favorite pre-1995 cartoon. By that I mean that it aired at least before 1995. My favorite is Animaniacs.** **  
**

Lojky: I LOVE ANIMANIACS! But I also like Voltron. I guess that's technically an anime... So both of those!

 **Are you really all that scared of me? I'm not that bad except with those who really deserve it. Or with Zoro.** **  
**

Lojky: Nah, I was just minorly intimidated. I saw the Nobuyuki incident. But then I realized. You can die. I can't.

 **In what order according to your favorite is Blaze's character's? Oh, and I don't mind if I'm at the bottom, since I haven't been here all that long.  
**

Lojky: Probably Blaze, Leopon, K-Sachi, Accob, and Zoro. I don't know about the last three's particular order, I just really like Blaze and Leopon! You'll all grow on me eventually!

 **Zoro: It's true, I've learned the hard way that Accob prefers honesty over being polite.** ****

 **Accob: You make it sound like I'm threatening young Lokjy. Which I'm not. *Turns to Lokjy* What he means is that I won't get mad if you put me at the bottom of the ranks but I will be a tad hurt if you put me at the top just to make me feel good.** **  
**

Lojky: Young? *Snaps, and knives appear around him*

Keiko: ...

Lojky: *Snaps again* It was a joke.

 **Accob: one final question, what was the first video game you played? Mine was SAO, but... after that I played Digimon world.** **  
**

Lojky: Definetly Pokemon FireRed. I kinda sucked at it.

 **Blaze: Don't worry Lokjy, I won't stop making ask reviews until you decide to close this Q &A in all finality. I understand what it's like to have writer's block, and to fell like you might want to quit only to receive a renewed drive to keep writing.**

Lojky: Thank you Blaze! I'm glad! It wouldn't be the same if I lost any of you guys!


	253. Questions 1323-1335

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **Wait, you were considering to end this? Bad life decision buddy. But since you aren't, it's all good. By the way, wasn't 250 when you were going to post the chain story?** **  
**

Lojky: Yup. Which is why I didn't post after 249 for a few days.

 **** **Other than that, no important announcements, so on to questions!** ****

 **To Kirito:** **  
** **You...you...can't kill Slenderman...you just really pissed him off. Congratulations, now he's ACTUALLY stalking you and Asuna for your souls. Not Yui though, because he liked Yui.** **  
**

Kirito: Well crap.

 **** **To Lojky:** **  
** **Boi, make her cosplay as something embarrassing. Come on, your in a relationship. This stuff is acceptable. Right Lyka?** **  
** **(Depends on what the cosplay is and my mood.)** **  
** **Close enough!** **  
**

Lojky: Fine! Keiko? *Hands Keiko a baby Simba costume*

Keiko: What is this?

Lojky: *Cracks up and walks away*

 **** **To H!Kirito:** **  
** **So, you got the woman who requested your creation and a desperate single. (-_(\** **  
**

H!Kirito: No! I've got both Argos, Sachi, and now apparently that, uh, girl Klein?

GS!Klein: Yeah! You're hot!

H!Kirito: I'll take it!

 **** **To Ken:** **  
** **Lucky. The people you face actually resist. I have to purposely fail to make them even THINK about resisting.** ****

 **To Argo:** **  
** **I think it's time for a new BF.** **  
**

Argo: _OR_ I can kill Sachi to get him to only date me.

H!Kirito: But that defeats my purpose. And think about it. There's four Lojkies now.

 **** **To Suguha:** **  
** **Wait, you fell in love with your brother back in 4th grade? Was that when you realized your were in love, or was that when you actually fell in love? And why did you call on love?** **  
**

Suguha: I just loved him as a brother, but then he was my hero, and then my dream boy! And there was no reason. I just felt pulled towards him.

 **** **To Lojky:** **  
** **Okay, I've completely lost how you look like in my mind's eye. Give me a few hints on what you want yourself to be.** **  
**

Lojky: Well, the different me's are different looking. Except me and Bridgey. I've got medium black hair, brown eyes, and am about five ten.

A!Lojky: 1'M L1K3 +H4+, BU+ 1'V3 $0R+'V3 G0+...

Lojky: He has little glitches. Like AB!Sachi with no wifi!

GS!Lojky: I have long, waist length black hair with brown eyes, and am also five ten. I'm pretty flat chested though... And I'm more feminine in the face than him. Purple mascara and eyeliner!

 **** **To Kyouji:** **  
** **That's dumb. I'm going to call you Ji-Ji from now on.** **  
**

Kyouji: Please no... .

 **** **To Sinon:** **  
** **What are your pet names for Ji-Ji?** **  
**

Shino: Well now, I'm just gonna call him Ji-Ji!

 **** **GS!Klein:** **  
** **Why are you, a female, so desperate to find a guy? And why is it so hard?** **  
**

GS!Klein: My seduction skill is only at 55/100...

 **** **To Recon:** **  
** **I can never spell your real name, so when I need to, I'm just going to call you Chi-Chi.** **  
**

Shinichi: Oh- n-no! You don't have to do that! Please, I insist!

 **** **To AB!Lojky:** **  
** **Listen, I'm really bored of taking over Universes. Also, I've been banned by Lyka from doing so. Could I just drop you on a planet and have you take it over?** **  
** **(DK...)** **  
** **(T_T)** **  
** **(...Fine. If he agrees to it.)** **  
**

AB!Lojky: Fine. I get the Sprite on that planet. All of it.

 **** **Well, that's all for to-** **  
** ***Suddenly gets stabbed through the chest with a Blade of Corruption. Shadowy figure walks out.*** **  
** **(DK! NO!)** **  
** ***Shadowy figure says* {It is my turn to take over everything. And now that your soul has tasted the darkness of this blade, your will is mine. And you five are next.}** **  
** ***Points to Lojkies and Lyka*** **  
** **To be continued...**

Lojky: Heh, sorry DK, I'll revive you later. I don't take well to threats...

AB!Lojky: I've got a planet to destroy, so uh... *Snaps fingers and vanishes*

A!Lojky: N00000! FR13ND!

GS!Lojky: Hah, I'll wake ya up when it's all over! *Snaps fingers and creates a Assult Rifle*

Lojky: Next time, shadowy figure... Next time. For now, Insert Outro!


	254. Questions 1336-1344

**Ken Comanche**

 **Ken: Well, now I feel like a fool for thinking that this Q &A was ending. Also, I've decided to stop trying to take over all those alternate universes. My family is starting to hate me because of it. But anyway, more boring messages.  
**

Lojky: Don't feel like a fool. It's not ending, that's the end of that story. And universe domination is bad... I keep trying to tell you guys.

 **To DK:  
I wouldn't have exactly called myself 'lucky' for having those people continually resist having their world taken over. It was kind of annoying, honestly.**

 **To Shino:  
Gladly. *takes cat ears and tail* I will be back in a few minutes. *exits house*  
**

Shino: You're actually going to? I was kidding...

 **Raito: And while he's gone, I have a few more messages and questions.**

 **To Godfree:  
What is your opinion of Kuradeel?  
**

Godfree: I once thought him to be an honorable comrade, but now, he is forever to be remembered as a foe.

 **To AB!Kirito:  
Here's AB!Heathcliff. Have fun.  
**

AB!Kirito: ARAGH! *Swings at Heathcliff, who proceeds to lag out of the way, and then hit him and win the duel.*

 **To Yui:  
I hope you're right.  
**

Yui: I know I'm right!

 **To Lojky:  
Funny story. There's a war going on in the spirit world, and me and Ken were asked to participate. I don't know how I found out, but I did.  
**

Lojky: Hm... Should I come? I could send Genny, if you want.

 **Ken: *enters house* Alright, I put on the cat ears and tail. There was some clothes store with a changing room, so I went there to put them on. They'll probably disappear before my next review. That is, if I don't kill myself before then, which I most likely won't.  
**

Shino: I was kidding, but this is going on Instagram! And don't kill yourself! You're awesome, man!

 **Raito: Well, we should probably be going now. See you later. *exits house, dragging Ken behind him* Later.**

Lojky: Bye! Insert Outro!


	255. Questions 1345-1347 (More AU's?)

**bk42bk42**

 **I'm here again. AB!Kirito, here is your dad. He may be drunk, I can't tell.**

AB!Kirito: Awesome! Thank you, very much!

 **Also, Lojky, thanks for giving me the different personality idea, heheheh.**

Lojky: Oh no...

 **Alternate Personalities(AP!):**

 **Kirito: Yandere**

 **Asuna: Tsundere and Yandere at the same time, or TsunYandere as I like to call it**

 **Klein: Deredere**

 **Silica: Tsundere**

 **Lisbeth: Kuudere**

 **Kayaba: Kamidere, until defeated, then he is a Mayadere**

 **Agil: Undere**

 **Lojky: Coodere**

 **Yui: Himedere**

 **Have fun!**

Lojky: Another Lojky. Who's Coodere. With a Tsundere Silica... Oh God.

AP!Lojky: Where are we? That's another me. And another one? I wonder what's going on...

AP!Kirito: I don't know. But there's my Asuna! Who are you? *Pulls a sword and points it at Kirito*

Asuna: Eek! Kazuto!

AP!Asuna: You better not get near him. I don't like him, but I'll kill for him!

AB!Asuna: Same! But I love him!

AP!Asuna: Fight me!

Lojky: Oh God... Insert Outro...


	256. Questions 1348-1355

**Kul3tin**

 **1200 Chapters. HOW MUCH HAVE I MISSED?!  
**

Lojky: Heh, was wondering if this would happen. I took three days and went through EVERY CHAPTER and counted the questions... It was tedious.

 **I've been busy but really tho? 1200 Chapters?  
**

Lojky: Nope.

 **Also My Favorite Character From the Original is Kirito and from the Abridged is Lisbeth  
**

Lojky: Nice. The abridged series is awesome.

AB!Lojky: Yeah. For once, ever, you're right.

 **Anyways, heave a good day i guess?**

Lojky: You too!

 **Nvm it was Questions that were 1200 Whoops**

Lojky: Yup! Insert Outro!


	257. Question 1356

**ParadoxxFoxx**

 **Alternatively, you could call this Sword Ask Online**

Lojky: YUS! I LOVE IT! Maybe I'll change it. This has been Sword Art Online Q&A, SAO Q&A, ASK SAO (Formerly SAO Q&A), Ask SAO, and Ask Sword Art Online. I just changed it, so maybe later. You know, 50 follows of the story, and someone can PM me to change it!


	258. Questions 1357, 1358, and 1359

**Mlpclans** **(Guest)**

 **I love reading your story, it always makes me smile :)**

Lojky: I love your reviews, they make me smile! I love you guys! The support for this story blows my mind!

 **Thanks, I'll sing the attack on Titan opening** **  
** **Our names won't be remembered** **  
** **If we die like trampled flowers** **  
** **I refuse to be forgotten** **  
** **Written off as less than worthless** **  
** **Scream and cry but none will hear you** **  
** **Plead and beg but none will help you** **  
** **You no longer live as cattle** **  
** **Will you rise and join the battle?** **  
** **There are beings that live off our fears** **  
** **And their words are like knives as they play with our lives** **  
** **They'll try to control you as if they own you** **  
** **Will you let them steal your freedom** **  
** **Channel the anger swelling inside you** **  
** **Fighting the boundary 'till you break through** **  
** **Deep in your sole there's no hesitation** **  
** **So make yourself the one they all fear** **  
** **There is a wild fire inside you** **  
** **Burning desire you can't extinguish** **  
** **Your crimson arrow rips through the twilight** **  
** **This is the moment for war~**

Lojky: Awesome! I haven't watched Attack On Titan yet, but I love that cover of the opening! And really, any Papenbrook anime has to be great, right?

 **Would anyone want season 3 of sword art online?**

Lojky: Yeah! I love SAO! I doubt it'll happen until 2019 though. I think they'll make a season 3 and 4 for Alicitzation arc. The light novels will come out in English first though, which we could probably expect around 2018. I don't know, this is all my speculation. See ya next time, Mlpclans! Insert Outro!


	259. Questions 1360-1369

**A.I.G.A** **(Guest)**

 ***Falls through roof in a Knightmare Frame*  
**

Lojky: Another one. Everyone falls through the roof nowadays...

A!Lojky: 1+'$ F1N3.

 **Sh*t, what happened to the float? Oh hell!  
**

Lojky: No cussing. *Presses button* God, I love this thing!

 ***gets zapped***

Lojky: Yeah. Sorry. Obligitory.

 **AB!Kirito! Guess what?  
**

AB!Kirito: Oh! This one... Yeah, not falling for it.

 ***morphs into DeathGun***

AB!Kirito: Who the heck are you?

 **ALL THE SACHIS ARE DEAD ONCE AGAIN! AND YOU KILLED THEM! ITS YOUR FAULT!**

AB!Kirito: I don't want to kill them. That's-

 ***shows footage of AB!Kirito killing Shachis***

H!Kirito: You... That was one of my girlfriends...

AB!Kirito: I-I didn't! I swear!

Kirito: After we just got them back... And after all the screaming you did...

Lojky: *Above them all* Should we get involved?

GS!Lojky: Nah. This'll be interesting.

 **And noone can revive them! For I am** **  
*Takes off mask*  
Gabe! HAHAHAHA!**

AB!Kirito: Gabe...

 ***Dissapears with dramatic cape flourish***

AB!Kirito: GABE! YOU WILL REMEMBER THE DAY YOU FRAMED ME! I WILL GET JUSTICE!


	260. Questions 1370-1376

**Pyilay**

 **I don't know why my name is like this but Q's and dares first!  
**

Lojky: Welcome to the club. XD

 **Sinon, what is the stats of your awesome sniper rifle (sorry i don't remember the name of it)?**

Sinon: Hecate? Well, she's 138 cm, less with the stock removed. The barrel length is 700 millimeters. When she's loaded, it weighs 14.4 kilograms, and she's a .50 caliber rifle. She was definitely worth taking that boss on for!

 **Kayaba, seriously though but do you have a wife?**

Kayaba: No. My lover abandoned me with her daughter as soon as my baby girl was born.

Kazumi: That's me!

Lojky: Yup. An OC. Deal with it!

 **Kirito, would you like to meet the whole AOT group?**

Kirito: I wouldn't mind, but I feel like they may be jealous of our easy lives... I don't know. Maybe just Eren.

 **Lojky, make the best present for Kieko!**

Lojky: *Snaps* No. Not a Lamborghini. *Snaps again* Nah. She wouldn't want a mansion to herself, that'd be lonely. "Snaps again* I don't know what to do! A billion dollars seems a bit too much!

 **Klien, get Rika in love with you**

Klein: I'm making _some_ progress.

Lisbeth: Sadly. Geez, what drove me to this?

 **And finally! Sinon go hug your BF for a whole whopping 30 mins!**

Shino: No objections! *Hugs Kyouji* See ya in thirty! Insert Outro!


	261. Questions 1377-1388

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Okay, I finally got him, his son for good measure, his soon to be daughter-in-law for extra good measure, his actual daughter for the best of measures and I payed for their hospital bills so it'll be as if nothing happened!  
**

Lojky: Well at least you paid...

 **Now let's see, questions, questions...**

 **To all the characters who have played GGO, how would you feel if Power Armour was added to GGO? (You know, like in the Halo series or any other futuristic FPS.)  
**

Shino: I would die a lot less.

Kyouji: Yup, that would be overpowered.

Kirito: That would make my life a lot simpler!

 **To Shinichi, how did that mission of killing Eugene and Mortimer go? Did it succeed?  
**

Shinichi: Sadly, they're a little stronger than me. I couldn't take them out... I'm sorry.

 **To Suguha, how good would you say Shinichi at frontal combat in-game?  
**

Suguha: He's not exactly Kirito...

 **Also to Suguha, how and when did you figure out that you had a thing for Shini?  
**

Suguha: It about a year or two ago...

 **To Shino and Kyouji, who asked who out and how did they do it?  
**

Shino: I asked him out, because he was afraid I would refuse if I asked.

Kyouji: Well, it wasn't without good cause. And she asked me out over text. It was a little underwhelming.

 **Dare time!**

 **Hmmm... you know now that I think about it I don't think I have anything...  
**

Lojky: Thank goodne-

 **Oh wait! I got some!  
**

Lojky: Crap.

 **Kyouji! Here is a phone that can't be traced and changes your voice. I dare you to prank call your parents with the best practical phone joke you can think of!  
**

Kyouji: Gladly!

Kyouji: (In a Stitch voice) Ohana mean family. And family mean nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten.

Kyouji: *Hangs up* That was ironic!

 **Kazuto, Shinichi and Kyouji, I dare you three to go to a bar and discuss your respective relationships with your respective lovers. And I mean, EVERYTHING! ... Including the private stuff.  
**

Kazuto: Well, let's go. I don't trust you two to drive, so we'll take the bus.

Kazuto: *Once they arrive and start drinking* So, how's my sister?

Shinichi: Uh, Suguha?

Kazuto: No, my other sister. Of course Sugu!

Shinichi: She's fine. We've been dating. A lot. But she doesn't want to do, you know...

Kazuto: I know. That's because half of your dates are watching her favorite Disney movies and kendo videos at my house.

Kyouji: Hah. That's funny. Shino would rather die than watch Disney. But I love it!

Shinichi: Then what do you two do?

Kyouji: Well, uh, we go to gun ranges. And play gun video games. I'm helping her finish overcome her fear, but once she got pissed at me and tried to shoot me in the chest. Granted, it was a BB gun from two hundred feet away, but I still went to the hospital. We didn't talk for about a week.

Shinichi: But have you gone over to her place and done anything?

Kyouji: Of course not! After what I did, do you blame her for not letting me over?

Shinichi: Oh. Right. Keep forgetting that. What about you, bro?

Kazuto: Bro? Whatever. Yeah, well Asuna's pregnant with twins, and they're due in two months. I'm married. It's great.

Shinichi: Um, speaking of marriage, I've been dating Suguha for a few months now, and maybe-

Kazuto: Absolutely not. Wait a while. A year. And then ask for her blessing.

Shinichi: Okay. Not what I was asking though.

Kazuto: Really?

Shinichi: Yeah. Does her dad like me? Or should I ask _you_ for the blessing?

Kazuto: I kinda like you. And my dad likes most people. You can ask him when you meet him. He's always gone though.

Shinichi: Good to-

Kyouji: Yeah, Shinichi, wanna be my best man?

Shinichi: What?

Kazuto: Wait, you're saying-

Kyouji: Yup. Me and Shino are engaged. And she's saving herself for marriage. Don't even, Kazuto.

Kazuto: I wasn't going to. And geez. Didn't expect that.

Kyouji: I didn't ask her father's permission though. I don't care for adults.

Kazuto: You're an adult.

Bartender: No more! Put dat dow! You tree drink too much. Why you no pay?

Kazuto: Well, gotta bounce! Have fun paying that, you guys. *Runs out and hops on the bus as it leaves*

 **To Asuna, Suguha and Shino. Same deal, same rules. Only difference is that you have to go to a different bar.  
**

Asuna: Well, let's go.

Suguha: *Two hours after they get to the bar* Oh? Shino's getting married?

Shino: Yup! That Kyouji just up 'n asked me. Fairly certain he just wants to get into my house for once, but I love him, and I do want to live with him forever! I'll be a stay at home mom. He'll work for an IT company. It'll be great.

Asuna: He's unemployed...

 **Well that's it for to- *Phone rings* Hold on. *Picks up* Hello? ... Oh hey Xenus... You still hung up on that... Oh come on, I payed for the hospital bill didn't I? And it was a bullet to the foot each, it should heal up fine... Well, that's what happens when you misinform me... Well sorry If I wanted to bid this Q &A off in a dramatic fashion! *Hangs up* Tch, honestly, I shot plenty of people and you don't see them complaining... in fact, they were strangely silent...**

 **Well I'm off, later. *Leaves***

Lojky: See ya. Try to stay out of trouble!


	262. Questions 1389-1396

**Ken Comanche**

 **Ken: Hello again. I have more boring messages for everyone.  
**

Lojky: Nah, you're a blast!

 **To Shino:  
I was going to put them on, whether you were kidding or not, because I have absolutely no shame... I hate myself sometimes.  
**

Shino: You looked cute though...

 **To Lojky:  
I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier about the universe-domination thing, but my life is completely devoid of enjoyment, which is why I did that.  
**

Lojky: Seems legit. You know, writing is how I enjoy myself. Or thinking of the most crazy ways to survive a zombie apocalypse.

 **Raito: My turn again.**

 **To Godfree:  
I can understand that. I know many others who have done the same thing as him. So, anyway. What is your opinion of Kirito?  
**

Godfree: I think he's a good guy, especially for saving the players in Sword Art Online!

 **To AB!Kirito:  
... I feel so sorry for you right now.  
**

AB!Kirito: I can't have my Sachi, I can't cuss. What am I?

 **To Yui:  
You sound so sure of yourself. I like that.  
**

Yui: Thank you! I only ate half of this lollipop, do you want it?

 **To Lojky:  
I appreciate the offer, but besides me and Ken, there are six others who are going to help us. But you can still join us, if you really want to.  
**

Lojky: Well, tell me where and when. I'll probably be available. Unless it interferes with the whole Q&A thing... I gotta be here too.

 **Raito: Well, me and Ken are going to be leaving for a few months, due to the war. But we should be able to use videochat, during that time. See you later, guys.  
**

Lojky: See ya!

Yui: Come back! You need a half lucky half lollipop!

 ***both teleport away***

Yui: Aww... Insert Outro...


	263. Questions 1397-1410

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **-Continued From Last Time-  
{Now, with Da Kaleidoscope under my control, I shall...ha, aha, ahahahaahahahaahahahahaah}  
They fell for it, didn't they? *Gets up and pulls sword out.* The looks on your faces.  
(Wait, what?)  
You see, this is my buddy Phase who decided to pop by for a visit. So when he called, we arranged this to prank you all.  
(THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!)  
But-  
*Gets dragged off painfully by Lyka.*  
(When I'm done with you, you will wish that it wasn't a prank.)  
*Shadowy figure stares.*  
{This is why I'm single. That and the fact that I'm genderless.}  
*Transforms into a Dinosaur before turning into Slenderman.*  
{DK already prepped me, so I'm just gonna ask the questions like this, ok?}  
**

Lojky: Welcome. Yeah, I'm ready when you are.

 **To the ladies in a relationship:  
If your significant other did something stupid like Kaleidoscope, would you react like Lyka or like something else?  
**

Asuna: I'd be about in the same position

Shino: I'd be mad. Majorly.

Suguha: I'd dump him.

Lisbeth: Same.

Keiko: I honestly expect that sort of thing...

 ***Transforms into a handsome prince*  
**

Argo: Hey, another Kirito.

 **To Kirito:  
May I enquire as to why you attempted to kill Slenderman? I ask because he had saved your daughter, and she seems to like him.  
**

Kirito: I don't want him scaring her friends. She starts school in two weeks!

 **Oh, and Slenderman was behind you, but he left. Your soul is still your own.  
**

Kirito: Thank goodness. I'm sorry, if you can hear this, Slenderman. It's not personal.

 **To GS!Lojky, Lojky, Silica and GS!Silica:  
Kaleidoscope has informed me that he wishes that I request you to go on a date with your gender-swapped selves. On the off chance that you would refuse such a request, he said that he dares you to dress up like your gender-swapped partner, and then go on a double-date with your significant other.  
**

Lojky: Cool. Where should we go? I'm thinking-

GS!Lojky: The Sun?

Lojky: No! Way to hot! I haven't been to Mercury sense I discovered these powers.

GS!Lojky: Fine. Sounds fun.

Silica: So, boy me... Do you want to have a sleepover?

GS!Silica: Sure. Got any dati-

Silica: DON'T MENTION THOSE!

 ***Transforms into a teddy bear***

 **To Yui:  
Can thou cookith?  
**

Yui: Mama's been teaching me. I can cook applesauce, home made, and I can make muffins! Do you want a muffin?

 **To H!Kirito:  
I been requested to beat you up brutally until you learn how to create a proper harem, but I think that such a method is too mean. I shall instead chase you around with a flaming chainsaw and attempt to take your head.  
**

H!Kirito: Oh... Sounds... Fun? I'll have to pass though. How about you go on a date with me and several other women. My, uh, harem.

GS!Klein: Last night was fun. Why do I have to share you?

Argo: He was created for me!

AB!Agro: Then technically, he's mine too.

AB!Lisbeth: You all aren't even on his level. I've-

AB!Silica: Don't even start!

AB!Lisbeth: Go back to Bridgey!

AB!Lojky: I heard that. Don't call me that!

AB!Silica: Ew! He's gross! I like nice Kiritos! Like Harem!

Argo: He's a player!

AB!Silica: Why do you like him then?

Argo: Shut up!

 **To XAU!Lisbeth:  
Ahem. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY ARRANGE YOUR EFFING MARRIAGE. YOU ARE THEY  
FUDGIN BRIDE. YOU HAVE A SAY IN THIS.  
**

XAU!Lisbeth: True. But I don't want to rush Bart!

 ***Transforms into Lojky.*  
{This form feels dumb, but whatever.}  
**

Lojky: Dumb? Fight me. I'll just create counters to whatever you try to do, Phase. Heh, I abuse my powah!

 **To AP!Kirito and AP!Asuna:  
How have you meet and fell in love? Oh, and I have made convent identification markers to distinguish yourselves from the other Asunas and Kiritos.  
**

AP!Kirito: Well, I investigating the KoB, because I knew Heathcliff looked sketchy. So, I ended up trying to kill him. When I lost, he made me join his guild. On training, my sweetheart saved me, and I loved her ever since! 3

AP!Asuna: Well, it's not like I killed him for _you_. I didn't like him. He killed Godfree!

 **To AP!Lojky and AP!Silica:  
How did you two meet and fall for each other? I'm sure it is a wonderfully romantic story.**

AP!Lojky: Well, Silica was in with the guild Titan's Hand. I created it. But then we went our separate ways, until one day, I saw her about to die. I saved her. And now she loves me.

AP!Silica: It's not like I actually love you! Who gave you that idea. ****

 **To GS!Klein:  
Still, why are you so desperate?  
**

GS!Klein: I'm not. I have H!Kirito.

 **To Chi-Chi:  
You know, in an Indian language, the phrase "Chi-Chi" is used as a milder form of "disgusting," and is utilized to playfully reprimand little children.  
**

Shinichi: Then stop calling me that!

 **To Suguha:  
What are your pet names for Recon?  
**

Suguha: Well, Chi, Shin, Honey, and my favorite boy ever!

Kazuto: ...

 **To AB!Lojky:  
Feel free to drink all the Sprite. I'm going to teleport you to a different planet now.  
**

AB!Lojky: Cool. *Chugs a Sprite* I've got a months worth in my pack. Teleport away.

 **To A!Lojky:  
{If I'm not mistaken, Kaleidoscope has mentioned you as his best friend. He said that you like orange and also enjoy the beverage Fanta. Do you also like taking over universes? Have you taken over or tried to take over any?}  
**

A!Lojky: 1 PR3F3R +0 0B$3RV3.

Lojky: Read the upcoming stories part of my profile. You'll like it DK.

 ***Transforms into a ball of light***

 **{Well, that's all for today. But before I go, I will say that I sent a figment of my consciousness to where Lyka and DK were, and it appears to Lyka definition of 'making you regret not dying' is very queer. In fact, I'm certain that he'll do the same thing again just so she will inflict his 'punishment' on him. Anyways, I'll take my leave now.}**

 **To Asuna:  
Psst. I don't think you noticed yet, but Slenderman took Yui while you weren't looking.  
**

Asuna: WHAT?!

 ***Meanwhile, in the Land of Flowers and Teddy Bears, Slenderman plays with Yui.***

Yui: Awesome! Do you have any sweets? Actually, I need something hot right now... Takis! Oh? Insert Outro!


	264. Questions 1411-1417

**Xenus2187**

 **Yuno: *Walks in* Hi, everybody! I'm Yuno, Bart's sister. I know, big twist, right? Well, anyways I have a letter from Dad and Bart. *Opens letter and reads*  
**

Lojky: Please don't say your name's Yuno Gasai. It wouldn't make sense, with him being Bart Valeski, though...

 **It's not ending? Whoops. My bad. And now Gamelord is after me and Bart, so we'll be going into hiding for a little while. My daughter, Yuno, will handle the questions while we're away. Be back soon.**

 **-Love, Xenus.**

 **PS: From Bart: Don't worry, Rika. I'll be back and when I do get back, we'll get married. XOXO  
**

XAU!Lisbeth: You should've taken me with you! He shot me in the foot you know...

 **Yuno: Sooo...yeah! I'm covering for them for a little while. Now, questions. Asuna, did you have any crushes before Kirito?**

Asuna: Not really... He was my first and last crush.

 **Kayaba, are you coming out with a new game soon? Particularly, one that doesn't kill people, you sick, sick man.  
**

Kayaba: I've given up on games now. I realize my wrongs.

 **Lisbeth, not my bro's fiancé, the other one. Why did you get into blacksmithing?**

Lisbeth: I was tired of getting crappy weapons, so I decided to make them instead. Then people liked the ones I made, so I decided to put some swords for sale.

 **AB Kayaba, why did you think everyone would know what the old Tron movie is? They're mainly teenagers and young adults, not people in their 40s and 50s.**

AB!Kayaba: Well, I just figured between the old movie, the new movie, and the Minecraft mimigames...

 **This is fun. I should have came on here a long time ago. Up next, 300! THIS IS ASK SAO! SPARTANS, TODAY WE DINE IN HELL!**

Lojky: Um, I was thinking 350. 300 works too... Well! See ya later! Insert Outro.


	265. Questions 1418-1424

**bk42bk42**

 **I'm evil, aren't I? Also, here is a list for dere types, incase you don't know what type means what: blog/view/411262/url  
**

Lojky: I know 'em all!

 **Now then, I have a dare for all of the original SAO crew, so not AB!, not AP!, nope, only normal. I dare you all to listen to Justin Beiber for as long as possible...just kidding! I wouldn't submit you to that torture. The real dare is to dress up like someone of the opposite gender, example: Kirito dressing up as Asuna and vice versa.**

Kirito: I've done that before. But okay! *Swaps clothes with Asuna and puts on an orange wig.*

Asuna: Yup. *Dresses up as Kirito*

Lojky: Oh God. Keiko-

 **Only Sinon, Yui, and Lojky are exempt.**

Lojky: I'm so sorry for you. XD

 **Argo, I'll be recording this. I'll give it to you for 100,000,000 Yrd.**

Argo: Done. I need blackmail material!

H!Kirito: You're evil

Argo: Evil for you!

AB!Lisbeth: It's getting old...

Argo: Shut up! You're just a jealous old single!

 **Also, everyone gets to meet there favorite anime character, off screen of course so as not to Lojky and headaches...**

Lojky: Thank you.

 **speaking of which, here is a bottle with infinite Motrin in it for everyone.**

Lojky: Do you have these with sleeping meds? 'Cuz I need those. XD

 **Bye. If you need me, I'll be fighting in the BoB.**

Shino: You're going down!


	266. Questions 1425-1503

**Theblazepanzer24**

 **Third Q &A Response**

 **Blaze is no where to be seen. Suddenly a Panzer III M (German WWII tank) pulls up in the front yard and a girl about 5'6" hops out, wearing a black long sleeve school shirt and a red school mini-skirt.* (Look up Maho Nishisumi, she's useally wearing the same uniform)  
**

Lojky: Wait, but where did Blaze go?

 **K-sachi: Blaze had to go take care of some things IRL, so we'll be having another guest take his place.  
**

Lojky: Oh. Cool.

 **Girl approaching the door and rings the bell. She has long flowing black hair and green eyes, looking similar to Shiho Nishisumi. She also has a small book-purse hanging over her left shoulder. As the door opens, she bows. "Hi, my name is Blaze Nishisumi, I'm here to cover for Blaze while he is gone." The then reutrns to a normal standing posture.** **  
**

Lojky: Heh, I'm Lojky, welcome to the Kirigaya mansion. No need to be formal here.

 **K-sachi let's out a nod. "Welcome Blaze, I hope you enjoy your time here."  
**

Lojky: Yeah, calling her Blaze is going to get me confused.

A!Lojky: +H3R3'$ F1V3 0F _Y0U,_ Y0U $H0ULD'N= H4V3 +R0UBL3...

AB!Lojky: He's got a point.

Lojky: Fine. I'll call you Blaze.

 **BFP Blaze: (BFP stands for Black Forest Peak BTW) *Bows* Thank you K-sachi. I'm sure that I well, considering that my brother enjoys spending so much time here. By the way, thank you for being there for him, I know he really appreciates it."  
**

Lojky: Your brother?

 **Accob to Lokjy: * In a whisper * "All of the different versions of Blaze refer to themselves as siblings, even though they are not related by blood or adoption."  
**

Lojky: Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. My alts wouldn't do that. They know I'm half OC and half SI. They're full OC.

 **K-sachi: "Oh, it's no problem. Besides, he's been wonderful to me.  
**

Lojky: Hah, that's good.

 **BFP Blaze: *She rises and bows to Lokjy* "I must thank you as well, for being a good friend to him."  
**

Lojky: *Pulls hoodie over his blushing face* Nah. Don't be that way...

 **Pausing to give him a chance to respond, she rises a bit later and smiles. "Now, I believe we have some responses and then I shall ask more questions, right?"**

 **Let's see here...**

 **Lojky: As my life revolves around tankery, or Sensa-do as some call it, I don't really play much video games outside of War Thunder. However, we Blaze's have access to our information, I can respond for him on all manners. Speaking of RSE, I just remembered that he used Mudkip, as he accidentally ended up with a team of water Pokemon and somehow made it to the Elite 4.** **  
**

Lojky: I still haven't played War Thunder. And with the water Pokemon? Just how? Geez. Did he beat it?

 **Speaking of Leopon's rising, you might want to reread the first five chapters. He recently updated them with new content. It went from 8,000 some words to over 10,000 overnight with no new chapters.** **  
**

Loojky: Okay. I shall.

 **Jun: Sounds like your a little shy, which is okay. My sister Miho is that way too, so I understand. However, don't let your shyness ruin your potential to be together.** **  
**

Jun: Yeah... I'm still a little overwhelmed with the whole "back from the dead" thing.

 **Leopon: You can always talk to Asuna, Jun. Or me if you'd like, but I think Asuna would have more expertise on Yukki.  
**

Jun: Good to know.

 **Accob: That could be taken two ways Leopon. * Refering that Asuna's last name is Yukki*  
**

Jun: Haha, yeah, but they're spelled differently. Asuna Yuuki, Yukki Kono.

 **Lojky: According to blazeThe PS4 is pretty awesome, though he'd now wait to see how the Neo works out before buying one, just in case. *BFP Blaze then straightens her skirt briefly* Console wise Blaze has the PS2, PS3, PS4, and he recently replaced his Xbox 360. However, he's almost never buys new games, and he's gotten more conservative with how many games he's bought over the past few years.** **  
**

Lojky: Yeah. I don't buy many new games, and now I'm selling most of mine. Not Skyrim, Smash Bros, or Halo though. And as for Playstations, I'm deciding between a car in two years of a PS4 in a year.

 **Accob to Shino: Yep! Cousin.** **  
**

Shino: Okay. I can definitely roll with that.

 **Agil: I think he's doing wonderful with it. By the way, would it be okay if me and some of my friends where to stop by the Dicey Cafe later on? We're wanting to have a discussion on how the crews are doing with their tanks, well, away from the tank crews. *Implying her friends are her fellow comanders *  
**

Agil: Yeah, cool with me. Just don't destroy the place. And try not to bring tanks. Please...

 **BFP Blaze watches the scene unfold from Blazes memory. "What's so disturbing about it?"  
**

Asuna: It's just him purring. It shouldn't happen.

 **K-sachi: I think it's cute. *Leopon nods in agreement *  
**

Asuna: Whatever you say. I'm married. Maybe you guys see it differently.

 **"Hey, Leopon, you should call him Femito," BFP Blazes whispers to the Lioness.** **  
**

Kazuto: I heard that. That may be worse than "Kaz"

 **Leopon to BFP Blaze: "You can tell a joke?" She teases the Nishisumi Heiress**

 **BFP-Blaze Sighs good-naturally. I'm more uptight than Miho but less uptight than Maho, so yeah.**

 **Zoro: Hm... would 10:00 AM Saturday be a good time?  
**

Strea: That works!

 **Accob: Yep, where cool.  
**

Kyouji: Great.

 **To GSShino: Sure! * She then smiles*  
**

GS!Shino: Cool! Family! Mine doesn't really care for me, since I shot that robber.

 **Lokjy: There's one little change I forgot to mention about the story... but you'll have to read it to find out. I'm not too sure if Kirito, Keita, and Sachi are going to be happy or slightly frightened by it though. * Psst, Sachi get's a brother. Not Kirito, though*  
**

Lojky: Oh! Cool. I'll read it after I catch up with my reviews.

 **Accob: * Transports to Oberons cell and just stares at him for a while, watching his reaction *  
**

Nobuyuki: *Stares in horror*

 ***She then let's out a smile * Hellspawn... heh, I like that. And I can tell we are going to be good friends. In fact, *She slows her voice to an more creepy voice* Best... friends" * She then poofs ***

Nobuyuki: Don't! Please! I've changed!

 **K-sachi: Thank you Eugine! We won't let you down.  
**

Eugene: _General_ Eugene. Now that you're my merc's. Title is needed, but I'll let it slide this time.

 **Zekken: I don't really play too many other games... but I can only image. I think one of Miho's friends was big on the early call of duty games... but I can't remembers for sure. Maybe it was Halo.** **  
**

Yukki: Ah. There's a VR for Halo. I didn't like it much. There wasn't much storyline. It was point and shoot.

 **Leopon: Like BFP Blaze said, she only plays War thunder as most of her time is otherwise spend on her tankery team.  
**

Lojky: Ah.

 **BFP Blaze: That's cool. *Sigh * I need to get me some friends... maybe.** **  
**

Lojky: Nah, friends are overrated. Just kidding. I don't know what to advise here...

 **Accob: He does hates jokes. * She flashes a Proton sword hilt briefly. *** **  
**

Kirito: I was kididng! Just lay off already!

 **To Asuna: If you lost your family in SAO you'd probably believe like I do, that you have to fight for what you own. And another thing about my original story, I wasn't originally going to be reincarnated just as reincarnated as Shino, before that I died saving a bunch of ungrateful brats from a bank robbery *She then shuddered." Those...those... idiots! They had the nerve to say I planned the whole thing, even though I took like... I don't know... like ten bullets in the heart while taking him down! And they said that right as... as my last moments of consciousnesses was fading too. *She is now sobbing, as BFP Blaze and K-sachi rush over to calm her down and comfort her.** **  
**

Asuna: Oh... I'm so sorry...

 **Leopon to Yui: Well, *She then smiles sweetly* It's more like your twin sisters if you will. Though LR Yui has raven black hair and darker green eyes, like BFP Blaze, but other than that, she like a twin.  
**

Yui: Cool! Do I get to meet her?

 **Aacob: Don't worry, Asuna-san, I'd never talk bad about you," She says while smiling gently a AB Asuna. (She somewhat looks up to AB-Asuna)  
**

AB!Asuna: Drop the honorifics. They don't matter to me. They remind me of those stupid parents of mine! But hey, you're kinda cute... *Takes a Lollipop from Yui's hands* Want a lollipop?

 **BFP-Blaze: According to Blaze, it's one of the best games out there! It's supposed to a bit like call of duty but it plays like the elder scrolls. Hm... maybe I oughta buy myself a copy of the games. They also have them for Xbox 360, by the way.** **  
**

Lojky: Cool. I might check it out once I finish Skyrim. Which I just started... I'm only level seven. God I suck.

 **K-sachi: What's your steam name?**

 **FBP-Blazes: ******************

 **K-sachi: Woah! That's a great name! I'll friend you when we get back, if that's okay.**

 **FBP Blaze: Really? Tha...thank you K-sachi.**

 **Aacob to Lokjy: Of course we can be friends. * She them Humphs. * But I won't hurt ABLokjy!** **  
**

Lojky: I sorta figured. But why not! Bridgey deserves it. Do you know how many people he's killed?

 **K-sachi: What I think she saying is that she doesn't like you suggesting for her to hurt someone.** **  
**

Lojky: Understandable.

 **Seven: I'll have to listen to that one. Ole Blaze is a big fan of your lectures, but he likes your music quite a lot too. Also, Seven does fit you well.  
**

Seven: Thanks!

 **Accob to Seven: Yes! Thank you Seven!  
**

Seven: No problem. I'm glad to have you as a bodyguard and friend.

 **Blaze has only seen the three movies. Three if you count the 1 and as a movie.  
**

Lojky: Ah. Cool. Hakuna Matata?

 **Accob to Shino: No other reasons? Nah, I'm kidding, we've just met last chapter.** **  
**

Shino: There's lots of reasons, I was just putting out a few.

 **After the joke: Yeah, it was kinda funny. She then chuckles.  
**

Shino: Yeah. That was pretty funny. *Laughs*

 **Leopon: Can't you give me a few more details, Klien? I did help convince her to give you a chance, after all.** **  
**

Klein: Uh, I don't think Lojky would let me.

Lojky: Pervert.

 **Leopon to Lokjy: Well. That's difficult to say, but possibly. I have a kinda blond-goldish hair, and light blue-grey eyes, but if I was a guy I'd have shorter hair, though not sure what style. Maybe a buzzcut or spiky hair. Who knows, I might style mine arought Kliens or Kayaba's hair style.  
**

Lojky: Hm. Good to know.

 **Zoro smiles: I like her personality. More pacifically her uncanny ability to create funny yet slightly embarrassing situations, and I hoping she'll treat me to some of those moments.  
**

Strea: Really? Do I do that?

Lojky: Haha, I have a feeling you'll be fine, Zoro.

 **Accob: *Whispers* Zoro likes being embarrassed for some reason. Something about getting some sort of high from it.  
**

Lojky: Oh... Well then...

 **Zoro continues: But she also has a kind heart and a good sense of humor. Also to be clear, while I certanly think she's cute, I've always looks at a persons inner beauty and personality rather than their outward appearance.** **  
**

Lojky: Same.

 **K-sachi: Well, even though my body is based on Koroyukihime, I don't really have any of her powers. My expertise is more towards Tankery, like BFP-Blaze, since I was originally a Girls und Panzer OC. By the way they are three major differences between how me and Hime look, my missing left hand and lower forearm, my eyes are a different shade of brown and my hair is a shiny, really dark raven, where as Hemi's is slightly lighter in color.** **  
**

Lojky: Cool. Yeah, that makes sense, especially because Kuroyukihime's abilities are in a game.

 **Accob: No questions for me? Ah well, fell free to ask us some more questions anytime!  
**

Lojky: Oh! Accob! I do have a question for you. Do you go to school? And do you have a crush on anyone yet?

 **To Noro: That's pretty bad. Would you try that again if you had another chance?  
**

Nobuyuki: I wouldn't try it _all_ again. Some things I liked, like being the Fairy King. And having control of 300 lives. I can see why Kayaba liked it.

Kayaba: I didn't like what I did... I realized what I did was wrong.

 **BFP-Blaze to Kyouko: *In a soft voice* I can understand why you hate him. I've never even met the guy and he scares me to death, I can't image what it'd be like for someone to have had someone hurt by him.** **  
**

Kyouko: Can we please not talk about that creature. He tried to harass my daughter. I really. truly, despise him.

 **I think I can kinda relate to why Kazuto wouldn't be your first choice for Asuna, but mother would be the one who could tell you more about that than me. *She then smiles gently* At least it works out well.** **  
**

Kyouko: If he hurts her though... I will end their marriage.

 **As for Blaze, with Asuna, that might work. Though he can only create a limited amount of things, he'd make sure Asuna had a successful and happy life. I think Lokjy would work out well too, though since this is my first time meeting him I can't say for sure.** **  
**

Kyouko: Yes, I believe Blaze would do great. Lojky just abuses his powers.

Lojky: What? Me? No... I can't believe you'd say that!

Kyouko: Where did you even come from?

Lojky: Bye!

 **Leopon: Lokjy would work well with Asuna. I have faith in him, but overall Kazuto is best for Asuna from everything I have factored in.** **  
**

Lojky: I'm not into Asuna. I ship KIRISUNA! Among other things...

 **BFP-Blaze: She has the right tenacity and ferocity, but she is applying it totally wrong. She could easily take after Leopon's behavior and be a much more likable person for the right reasons without much effort.** **  
**

Kyouko: I agree.

AB!Asuna: Oh really? I'll kill you, you little- *Gets zapped*

 **Leopon to AB Asuna: She meant that as a compliment, not a diss, I think. *She glances at BFP-Blaze who nods *  
**

AB!Asuna: She better have...

 **Shiho: Hello Ms Yukki, it is an honor to meet you. *Even though Shiho's expression is fearfully business-like, her voice is light and sincere.*  
**

Kyouko: Hello. The honor is mine...

 ***Eventually Shiho and Kyouko's conversation should lead to their respective jobs followed by a discussion about their children.***

 **BFP-Blaze: Hm... good choices Pina. Surprised Leopon wasn't on the top three but your reasons make since. Also, what place would Leopon be on this list?  
**

Pina: *Thoughtful Purrrrr* (Hm. I don't know. Around 4-6.)

 **BFP-Blaze: Nods... You and Silica seemed to be best friends so I'm not surprised. I bet that she was really glad to see you when she got out of SAO.  
**

PinaTC: *Rar!* (The best of friends!)

 **As for Don fluffles, he's a cat who figured out how to play SAO.** ****

 **To Silica: I can relate. Not too sure why Blaze ask that, would be different if they where human but cats? Seesh.  
**

Silica: If they were humans, I wouldn't have Pina as a pet.

 **Accob to Lokjy:** ****

 **Sweet! Blaze likes Bugs Bunny and Popeye the sailor man, along with a few other older shows. He's also seen a few episodes of voltron.** **  
**

Lojky: Ah. I've seen a few episodes of those shows. I used to watch them when I went to daycare. I loved all TV back then!

 **A white light appears: Actually, young Accob can't die till I deem it time... so yeah. Unless she extinguishes herself, which she won't. *He then disappears *  
**

Lojky: Wha-

 **Aacob: "Oh, that is Sarren, he kinda acts as Blaze's plot armor so to speak. But he can only protect Blaze and his Oc's from extra-self threats, we can't protect others nor can we protect ourselves if we attack others.** **  
**

Lojky: Oh. Interesting. Plot armor for hire. That's sorta reverse Bridgey. 'Cause he just kills everything...

 **But yeah, we can't die... but then again there really isn't much to fear from me. Like I said, we can be friends.** **  
**

Lojky: Cool. What are your hobbies?

 **"Leopon's second?" *Glass shatters in Accob's mind***

 **Leopon: Actually, Blaze kinda deserves to be first, as he's been here the longest in conparision to us OC's. Plus, look how much he's contributed to this Q &A.** **  
**

Lojky: That's why I did that.

 **Accob: Well... maybe. Then again, this is Lokjy's list of his favorites, not who's among the ones who helped the most.** ****

 **As Knives appear in front of Lokjy, Accob springs her Photon Saber defensively, only to sheath it after he retracts the knifes. "You really don't wanna do that again, buddy," she warns seriously.  
**

Lojky: Haha, you'd be fun to fight! I kinda do want to now. I haven't fought in a while. It's all been "Heal this," "Restore that." I need action!

 **Back to topic, Fire Red huh? Blaze liked that game. Expectantly the design of the female protagonist.** **  
**

Lojky: It's good that they have a female protagonist at all, unlike the original red.

 **BFP-Blaze: Alright, I believe it is time for me to ask some questions. As this is now five pages, I'll only ask a few. Blaze is the one to asked more than 99 questions after a 49 page Q &A, but I keep it more shorter.  
**

Lojky: Yup. XD

 **K-Sachi: Actually, Blaze is keeping it simple too as to avoid burning out all of his questions at once.  
**

Lojky: Oh. Makes sense.

 **BFP-Blaze: Good, then he's listening to my advice. Now, on to the other questions. *She only now crosses her legs as she only does that once she feels comfortable ***

 **Lokjy, based on a grading stale of 1 being the lowest and ten being the highest, how would you rate my participation on this Q &A. (Meaning hw is BFP Blaze doing?  
**

Lojky: 10. If you're here, it's 10. If you aren't, it's not 10.

 **Oberion: I kinda feel sorry for you. You made a big mistake, not to mention an unforgivable one, but still, going crazy and getting a 20 year jail sentence, that must be harsh. Say... you where given a chance to do things over again, would you?  
**

Nobuyuki: Yeah. I told you. Parts of it. Not all of it though.

 **Keiko: I hope I'm pronouncing your name right. Anyways, can you describe your opinion on Blaze and Lokjy?** **  
**

Keiko: Well, Blaze is super nice, and he brings lots of people with him. I like how social he is. Lojky is... unique. I mean, he's nice, but he's got his own set of issues.

 **To Kirito, Asuna, Klien, Lizbeth, Lokjy, Leafa, Shino and Silica: What are your responses to Leopon being one of the few girls involved with Kirito to not be romantically attracted to Kirito, not even a crush.  
**

Kirito: Thank God. It gets tiring.

Asuna: Well, it wouldn't matter if she was interested, he's married.

Klein: More girls for me!

Lisbeth: It's definetly a unique case...

Lojky: Heh, no comment.

Leafa: My brother usually gets all the girls, so it's an odd change.

Silica: Pretty much...

Sinon: Um, I personally think it would be odd if she did like him, mainly because she looks like Kirito when I first met him.

 **Leopon: It's not that I don't like you Kirito, just that I'm not attracted to you in that way. To me, your more like an honorary little brother if you will.  
**

Kirito: Why does everyone call me small or give me pet names?

 **BFP Blaze: We are at six pages, but I'm going to ask a few more Questions, since I'll need to make a small outro. Not insert Outro mind you, as that's Lokjy's job.** **  
**

Lojky: Nah, I let y'all say that whenever you want.

 **To the cast: Has anyone spend a night or nights in jail, besides Oberon, Titan's hand and the Bothers? (You know whom I'm talking about). And what was it like?  
**

Kyouji: Only me I think. And it was for what I did to Shino. I spent three years in jail, and you get used to it.

Rosalia: Nope. I haven't at all. I didn't do anything like that in the real world. I'm not _that_ dumb.

 **K-sachi: Hm... Yeah, I'm curious.**

 **Leopon: Maybe Blaze can write a one shot on that.**

 **K-Sachi: You know to be fair, he's probably going to include us on that, right?**

 **Leopon: Yeah, … on second thought's maybe he shouldn't.. Besides, I'd feel uncomfortable having my good friends go through that, especially the younger ones.** ****

 **BFP Blaze: I don't think he'd include you or Accob, K-sachi, and I know he wouldn't include any of the younger ones. Maybe Leopon, not sure though. But Me, Zoro, Bracken, Joesph, Fara, Heather, and Leaf would most likely be included though maybe not all of us, and I don't think any of us would handle that well. As for the Cast... nah, I can't imagine him doing that.**

 **Leopon: I can't see him including Heather, Bracken, or Joesph. Jospseh because Maho relies on him too much in that AU, Bracken because he's with Zekken, and Heather is only a year older than Accob. Even if he did, I'd doubt he'd have us do anything bad to get into jail, more than likely it'd be a misunderstanding or something.** ****

 **Aacob: At any rate, let's just move on from this, alright? Seeing as how uncomfortable he was during mom's little Jail-a-thon escabade, he's not going to write one of those. * To herself * Though I wonder what it'd be like to spend a night in jail, though. Lonely and boring, not to mention embarrassing. But if we are all together... he he he. Imagine the chaos that'd cause.** **  
**

Kyouji: Oh God...

 **All: Agreed...**

 **To Kirito: Leopon's teasing getting to you? Anyways, Two men where sailing, Pete and Repete. Pete fell off, who was left?  
**

Kirito: Repete.

 **Leopon: You got that from Blaze's friend, didn't you?**

 **Accob: Actually, Blazes friend got it from one of them older Highlight's magazine. I think from March 2002 or something... neither of them can remember for sure.** **  
**

Lojky: Heh, I know this one.

 ***Joke get's answered***

 **BFP Blaze: Okay, two men where sailing, Pete and Repete. Pete fell off, who was left?  
**

Kirito: Repete.

 ***15 minuets later of the joke repeating itself, in part thanks to Leopon*  
**

Kirito: The other guy! The other guy fell off! PLEASE DON'T SAY IT ANYMORE!

 **BFP Blaze: Welp! That was fun, but I think we should stop it here. I'm sorry if this is too long,** **  
**

Lojky: No such thing as too long.

 ***Blaze enters the room * Well Sis, it looks like your staying a few months with us.**

 **BFP-Blaze: Wait, what? Why? What about the Tankery teams? And School?**

 **Blaze: *Sighs* Welp, Koromorimene nearly blew a reactor, don't worry, no one was hurt. But they are dragging the ship in for repairs as we speak and it'll take a month or two for complete repairs. By the way, all of the students are getting mailed Homework and school work packets, so you'll be able to keep up with your homework without having to switch to a different school temperately. Helicopters will send you and the other tank crews to a four day camp for training every two weeks, so you'll have time for practice.** ****

 **And no, I'd never ever write about you guys and girls going to jail, at least as a one shot. K-sachi's Jail-a-thon stunt knocked any of the nonexistence of that idea out of me. Maybe a breif misunderstanding in a main story, but even that is unlikely.**

 ***BFP Blaze sighs* "Well, that's a relief. Anyways", *Let's out another sigh * "I was hoping to stay a few more days, but this... I'm going to need to think on this." *Turns to Lokjy * "Go ahead and do the cue."**

Lojky: You sure? Okay. Insert Outro!


	267. Questions 1504-1517

**DxDBourne**

 **To AB!Kirito: When's the next "Kirito is always right Foundation Grand Re-opening"? i need that in my life.**

AB!Kirito: My great supporter, it's been open for a while!

 **To Shino: Will you accept me?**

Shino: As a friend? Sure. I'm engaged though...

 **To Everyone: If you had the chance, would you do SAO all over again? but this time, without perma-death?**

Kirito: Isn't that what new Aincrad is?

Asuna: Sorta.

Klein: Totally! It wasn't like my friends died, so I was cool with it either way.

 **To Kirito: Why are you, along with your show, so hated in the anime community?**

Kirito: Probably just people being jealous.

 **to Silica/Keiko: if you had to choose between Kirito and Pina, and the one that you don't choose will die, who would you choose?**

Keiko: Sorry Kaz. I'd choose Pina in a heartbeat.

Kazuto: o.0

Lojky: Heh. GET REKT!

Keiko: I'd choose Pina over you too!

Lojky: -.-

 **To Kyouji: i mean this in the nicest way, but if i caught you doing what you were doing to my sweet Shino like Kirito did, i wouldn't have just knocked you out. just sayin**

Kyouji: Uh... I'm glad you didn't then.

 **To Shinichi: i used to be annoyed at the idea of you stealing Sugu away from me, but i've actually moved on and meet the real love of my life since then, (talking about Shino) but now i support your ship, What i want to ask is, when are you going to start being useful? you know, apart from suiciding via explosion and all.**

Shinichi: I'm useful, right Sugu?

Suguha: Nope. But you're my adorable Shin-Shin!

Shinichi: Please no ;-;

 **To everyone: who want's pizza! i'll shout you all**

Lojky: *Mutes all characters* Me! I want pizza!

 **To all except both Kirito's: DEATH BATTLE: Kirito vs AB!Kirito! Who do you think would win?**

Klein: No doubt Abridged Kirito would win.

Keiko and Lisbeth: We believe in Kirito!

AB!Asuna: My honey can't lose!

Asuna: Well mine can't either.

Heathcliff: Aren't they technically of the same skill level?

 **To AB!Kirito: Did you know that 2,000 people died in SAO in only one month**

AB!Kirito: I figured that out, thank you very much.

 **To Kirito and Asuna: Is kuroyukihime your future daughter?**

Lojky: I LOVE THIS THEORY! SO MUCH! It would make soooooooooo much sense! Because Kuroyukihime's last name is _never_ mentioned in Accel World. I think I've explained the name meaning before, and why it makes sense with SAO. And they're all Kawahara's characters. It just makes sense. So that's the headcanon here, though Kuroyukihime isn't exactly born yet...

 **To all: do any of you have a favorite anime?**

Everyone: SWORD ART ONLINE!

 **To Shino: so, i just found out (from word of mouth abviously) that you actually love Kyouji. Well, You know what i have to say to that...** **  
**

Shino: Oh... Yeah.

 **** **...I am happy for you. Because as long as you are happy, i am happy. If being with Kyouji makes you happy then i encourage you to be with him. Even if it does break my heart.**

Shino: I'm sorry dude... I... I don't deal well with this type of thing. Harems are his thing. *Points to H!Kirito* So... Just Insert Outro.


	268. Questions 1518-1525

**Guest** **(Guest)**

 **day everyone's is how  
**

Everyone: Good it's.

 **good that's  
**

Kirito: You about what?

 **Is this what understand u do  
**

Lojky: Do I. Yes.

 **do I** **  
**

Lojky: Duh so. First it spoke you.

 **Cookies like I** **  
**

Lojky: Too me.

 **Puppy cutest the is Fred (dog my is Fred)  
**

Lojky: Too cats and. Dogs love I.

 **Keiko x lojky and kirito x asuna are ships best the  
**

Lojky: There argue can't I.

 **!intro insert**

Lojky: Insert Outro!


	269. Questions 1526 and 1527

**Mlpclans (Guest)**

 **Silica:how did you meet pina?** **  
**

Keiko: I met her when I was just going through some forest, and I saw Pina alone in a nest. It was rainy, and I fed her. Pina's been with me ever sense.

 **Bye, your all amazing as ever :3**

Keiko: Bye! You're awesome too! Insert Outro!


	270. Question 1528

**TheGoodGamer99**

 **Hey guys, it's been awhile.**

Lojky: Welcome back! It has been a while.

 **So I was wondering, what kind of weapons would you have used if you hadn't had your actual weapons. Fyi this question is for everyone.**

Lojky: Oh God... Including GS, AB, and AP? And Author and Harem? The term "everybody" shouldn't be used... I'll do all the ORIGINAL cast when someone asks for everyone. Welp, I'd use daggers. I used a cutlass btw.

Kirito: Knives. Lots of knives.

Asuna: Actually, I would try a greatsword.

Klein: Probably a one handed gladius.

Lisbeth: A rapier. Asuna says they're fun, and I tried hers once.

Agil: A hammer or a mace.

Silica: Probably just some normal sword.

Heathcliff: Dual Blades.

Leafa: A bow and arrow.

Sinon: I've answered this one before.

Recon: I'd use a huge sword. As big as I could! No one would expect it!

Spiegel: Those Phase Sabers look interesting. I'd use those.

 **Anyways, that's all I have for now, so Peace!**

Lojky: Cool. Insert Outro!


	271. Questions 1529-1541

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **(Erm...hi everyone! You might be wondering where you guys are, as well as all the Lojkies and H!Kirito. Well, uh...how do I put this...the Earth blew up. Basically, school started, so DK turned into a Yandere psychopath. He does this every year, and he becomes so powerful that it's actually impossible for anything to comprehend. Well, since I'm the target of his Yandere affections, I usually can control him. But then H!Kirito happened...and yeah...  
The Lojkies tried to stop him, but he just ended up putting them in a coma. They're lucky that they have plot armor. It absorbed most of his power. But they're still stuck in a coma until DK wakes them up. Good news though: he should be reverting back to his original state soon)  
*Phase walks in as a red stickman.*  
{Lyka, he's coming to. You should be there so he doesn't go Yandere again. I'll ask the questions.}  
(Thanks Phase.) *Lyka runs off.*  
**

Kirito: Woah.

 **{So, questions.}**

 **To Kirito and Asuna:  
I'm glad to inform you that Yui is still safe in Happyland with Slenderman. I'd also like to point out that Slenderman would probably not show himself around Yui's other friends. And it's probably best to accept him, since he saved you daughter's life. That and the fact that he's immortal and going to be in your house anyways.  
**

Kirito: Fine...

 **Also are you guys giving birth to twins? Does Yui know about this? Are they both boys? Did you decide on names yet?  
**

Asuna: A boy and a girl. And Yui doesn't know. As for names... We're thinking we name the girl something girly, princess type names, and for the boy, just something cool and normal.

 **To Sinon and Ji-Ji:  
Are you getting married? Congratulations! Though, I do feel that you should be thinking about your future more intensely. Wait, nevermind. Kaleidoscope will probably make you billionaires if you start struggling financially. But when's the marriage date?  
**

Kyouji: Well, we're eloping, so not really ever.

Shino: Wait, you told them?

 **To Chi-Chi:  
It's because of your nickname's definition that I'm calling you that. Also, Suguha approves of it. I would also like to know if you actually, truly enjoy your dates with Suguha.  
**

Shinichi: Of course she approves of it. And I definitely like our dates!

 ***Transforms into Kirito*  
{I feel like Jesus all of a sudden.}  
**

Kirito: Now you get me!

 **To Suguha:  
What are your favorite edible items, and where do you like to consume such delicacies?  
**

Suguha: I love sweets! And I like to eat them anywhere!

 **To Blaze:  
YOU PLAY WAR THUNDER TOO OMG FRIEND ME!**

 **To XAU!Lisbeth:  
Good news: After the earth was destroyed, we took in Bart's family as will as hitman. We put hitman in prison.  
Bad news: Even though you guys are reunited now, you should probably wait until the earth is fixed to get married. But are you actually going to get married? Please don't hold it off.  
**

XAU!Lisbeth: It's soon. Don't worry.

 **To Yuuki:  
Do you have a crush on anyone besides Asuna right now?  
**

Yukki: I like Jun! He's my boyfriend! But part of me still likes Asuna.

 **To Aiko:  
And what about you?  
**

Aiko: No. I don't particularly.

 **To H!Kirito's harem:  
Well, your collective boyfriend seemed to have pissed off a yandere. I honestly don't know if we can revive him, because DK killed him so horribly that he left no remnants to be summoned back. Maybe the combined powers of the Lojkies. But I would like to know about how you feel about your boyfriend having a harem and actively seeking out other girls, included taken ones?  
**

Argo: I think his harem is hot.

AB!Argo: I second that notion!

GS!Klein: Eh. I couldn't really care less. I've seen him the most, if you know what I mean. *Winks*

AB!Silica: I feel like I was shoved onto this bandwagon.

AB!Lisbeth: I've seen more than you have, Ballsy!

GS!Klein: That's the other Klein!

AB!Lisbeth: Wanna bet?

 **{Well, that's all for now.} *Transforms into horse and runs away.*  
*Stumbles in.*  
Ugh...my head...did I go Yandere again?  
(Yes.)  
Oh. What happened.  
(H!Kirito tried to hit on me. The Lojkies tried to stop you.)  
...Did I put them in a coma?  
(Yes.)  
Even A!Lojky?  
(No. You sent him to an alternate universe which is his view of paradise.)  
Well, then I don't really feel bad-I mean, I'm truly sorry Silicas for putting your boyfriends into a coma. I'll go revive them now, and they can go recreate Earth.  
**

Silica: Thank you. That'd be great.

 **And by the way, Kirito, Slenderman is behind you with Yui. You guys should probably peacefully reach a mutual agreement. I think Yui can understand Slenderman, so you guys should be able to communicate just fine.  
**

Kirito: Okay. Fine. Friends?

 **P.S: Lyka's on Slenderman's side. This is your last chance. Screw it up, and you'll probably regret it.**

Kirito: I won't. Trust me.

Lojky: Ugh. What the heck happened? *Sees the lack of Earth* Well, I better get to work.


	272. Questions 1542-1545

**Ken Comanche**

 ***wall opens up to reveal a screen, which turns on after a few seconds***

 ***Raito appears on-screen, sitting on a hospital bed, wearing a black kimono, with a sword laying beside him*  
**

Lojky: Holy crap!

 **Raito: Hello again, everyone. The first month of the spirit war is over now, but there's still 11 more to go. Ken's unconscious and is being healed right now, so I'm going to have to take over both the messages and questions.  
**

Lojky: Wait, how does time work there? It's been a week-ish here.

 **To Godfree:  
*places fist against the screen* Long-distance fist-bump, from one Salamander to another.  
**

Godfree: Haha! Okay! *Punches a hole through the screed, shattering the glass, but Raito is still visible*

 **To Yui:  
... If you want, I could send someone to help you deliver that half-lollipop to me.  
**

Yui: Yay!

 **To AB!Kirito:  
I overheard someone saying that there's a SWAT team heading to your location. Just thought I'd tell you.  
**

AB!Kirito: I'll kill those fools.

 **To Lojky:  
Is KAU!Kuro there? If she isn't, can you tell her that I love her, and that I'll be back very soon? Thanks.  
**

Lojky: I'll tell her.

 ***screen turns off***

Lojky Welp, Insert Outro.


	273. Questions 1546-1551

**Moosegomoo**

 **Wow. Took a couple days but I finally read through this, um, thing. So is the Kirigaya mansion an intersection for the multiverse? That's the only explanation I can think of for all that happens here... (And as a side note, please don't try to take over the universe I live in. I'd rather not have to fend you off. It might cut into my gaming/YouTube/fanfic time.) On to the questions!  
**

Lojky: Yay! New viewers! The first Q&A I read took four days. And it inspired this one! But... it's on a hiatus... for three years... T.T

Lojky: Nah, the Kirigaya fam lives in the original timeline, so do I, but I can open portals to AU's. Like GenderSwap, SAOAbridged, and apparently that Alt. Personality one too.

 **Do you get along with your respective alternate personalities?  
**

Kirito: Just the Gender one. The other ones are complete psychopaths.

Asuna: Uh, some of them are fine, but two of them are murderers...

Klein: They seem pretty levelheaded, and girl me is HOT!

Yui: Sort of. I don't have as many though. Genderswap is cool, and so is the alt.

Lojky: Nope. Nope no no nope! They're crazy. Except the AP and GS.

 **How big is the Kirigaya Mansion? I mean there's so many of you, and so many different versions of you, how do you all fit?  
**

Kirito: Imagine the Wayne mansion from Batman. Now imagine the roof gone. And put another Wayne mansion on top of it. Now cut each side off. And add two more Wayne mansions. Multiply that by a hundred.

Author: 1 W0RK $0M3 M4G1C...

 **This one is for Lojky. Back when you confessed to Keiko you were kind of... mean to her afterwards. I know you cited "issues" as your reason, but are you sure you're not just a tsundere? :D  
**

Lojky: Baka! But seriously, that may be true...

 **Ok, final question. Ya know how you insert the outro at the end of most of these? I was wondering what happens. Do you all sit down and watch some self-made outro? Does the author put a disk into a machine that magically teleports everyone back to their own residences(cuz you live in Oregon right? Or is the kirigaya mansion IN Oregon...)? It couldn't just be something you say because you think it's cool... right?  
**

Lojky: Haha, that's my little secret!

 **Hmm. Welp. See you later!(?)  
~bai!**

Lojky: Cool. See ya 'round. Insert Outro!


	274. Questions 1552-1589

**Theblazepanzer24**

 **Now that Blaze is back, let's get this under wraps...** ****

 **There is one last Blaze for me to introduce, luckily her real name isn't Blaze, so yeah... I won't be introducing her for a while, though.** ****

 **You should try War Thunder sometime, it's out for the PC and PS4. I play it on PC. As for the water team... It was kinda accidental, and no, I game up after a few months of on and off attempts at grinding a few new team members. Didn't beat it till I got Alpha Sapphire.** **  
**

Lojky: Oh. Cool. Idk about games though... All my time recently is writing and... well, binge watching Steven Universe with my younger brother!

 **Jun: I understand that, if god forbid K-sachi or Aacob where to pass and then come back, I'd probably be the same way. Happy they where back, but stunned.** **  
**

Jun: Yeah. And Yuuki's still got a thing for Asuna, but I'm happy she's with me.

 ***K-sachi runs to and hugs blaze* "Don't worry blaze, I'm not leaving you for a long time."**

 **Lokjy: Get the car first, then you can buy the PS4 and the games really cheep. At least, that's what I'd do.** **  
**

Lojky: That's what I'm thinking.

 **BFP Blaze to Agil: No worries, mother would have our tails if we wreaked the place, and we're taught to be mild mannered anyways. It's not like we're having a wild party. Oh, we'll be coming by bus, not by tank, so no worries there, okay?  
**

Agil: Okay. That's cool with me.

 **K-Sachi to Asuna: I guess we do see it differently.  
**

Asuna: Yup.

 ***Aacob pet's blaze for a moment* This is kinda fun, actually. But... I need a boy friend of my own for this kinda thing. Doing it to father often would be kinda off putting" *She then glances at Asuna* "What, I like my head patted, though Blaze will only let K-Sachi pet my head."**

 ***Blaze Sighs*** **  
**

Asuna: Yeah, that's smart. And sweety, you don't need a boyfriend. *Whispering* They have-

Yui: COOTIES!

 **Aacob to GS Shino: I'm sorry to hear that. My original family, before I was reborn mind you, viewed me as a meal ticket, so yeah. Well... not a meal ticket, but you know.  
**

GS!Shino: Oh... Sorry...

 **K-sachi to Eugene: Oh... um sorry about that General Eugene. I'll remember from now on. I promise.** **  
**

Eugene: I was messing with you! You kids don't know how to take a joke!

 **Blaze laughes before turning to Yukki: "That's Halo for you,"  
**

Yukki: Yeah, sadly.

 **Leopon to Yui: "Soon, soon."** **  
**

Yui: Yay!

 **Lokjy: Awesome! And don't say that, you don't suck cause your at level seven!  
**

Lojky: I'm level 14 now. Dragons are fun to fight... But I still suck at the game. XD

 **Aacob to Lojky: All the more reason for me not to hurt him.  
**

Lojky: Bridgey must be stopped...

AB!Lojky: Shut. The crap. Up. I swear, does anyone get on your case for creating life, or destroying the days of hard work needed to kill planets? By fricking REVIVING PLANETS? No. Everyone thanks you for it! You don't know descrimination! I have ZERO friends, Lojky. AND STOP CALLING MY BRIGEY!

 **Blaze: Akuna matatta.**

 **K-sachi: You misspelled it Blaze-kun.**

 **Blaze: No, that's how I say it hun**

 **K-sachi: Well... okay, as long as it doesn't bleed into your fan-fics, I guess it's okay.** **  
**

Lojky: -

 **Leopon to Klien: Ah... I see... My AU of Kline was a lot slower... but perhaps he knew I was a bit delicate due to the whole being Kayaba's daughter thing.** **  
**

Klein: Oh. You're Kayaba's daughter?

Kazumi: Ugh, don't call for me by saying "Kayaba's Daughter"

Lojky: I tell them nothing.

 **Blaze: "That, he was being careful, and I didn't want to rush the romance during the first chapter.**

 **Zoro to Strea: Yep! Sure do, but it's one of the things I really like about you, Strea.  
**

Strea: Okay. Good to know! ^-^

 **Aacob to Lokjy: No, K-Sachi home-school's me as Blaze got a job at Behtesda. He acts as a portal beta-tester/data tester. And no, I don't really have a crush on anyone yet. As for my hobbies, I like reading and video games, as well as watching some anime. I was considering torturing Nubo a new hobbies, but blaze and K-Sachi are threatening to send me to a month juvenile if I visit him again. Harsh, but they are right, as seeing him is very dangerous.** **  
**

Lojky: More dangerous for him than it is for you. He's relatively sane now. And technically, if I bring him here, like so *Snaps fingers* would you get in trouble for scaring him? Or worse?

Nobuyuki: Wh-what? Why are you- Why is she? AH! Please! No!

 **BFP Blaze: Actually, they, as in the prison warden, K-sachi and Blaze, agreed to that as your punishment if you go there again, un-escorted. To the jail, not just to see him.** **  
**

Lojky: Okay, Accob, we just don't tell them about this, kay?

 **To Kyouko: Yeah, just thinking about him depresses me.** **  
**

Kyouko: ...

 **I don't think he's going to do anything remotely close to that. They might have the every couple has them small micro-arguments, but nothing that will hurt her. Still, Shiho would be the same way with me...so...  
**

Kyouko: So someone understands.

 **Blaze is quite responsible with his powers. Then again, that is part of his natures. Interesting thing about him is that he absolutely hates having authority, because he's afraid that he'll mess up.** **  
**

Kyouko: He has demonstrated great leadership qualities! I can't comprehend why he doesn't want to have authority. And everyone messes up.

 **Aacob to Lokjy: Well, he's not exactly for hire, but maybe kinda like that... IDK. As for a fight, let us head to vr for that. Unless you know Kendo, then we can haz sparing match.  
**

Lojky: Uh, I know I haven't said this ever, but my power is extinguished in Virtual Reality, so it'd be a completely fair fight. I don't know how to deal with this. And I don't know kendo. Sorry.

 **Blaze to Lokjy: True. Actually, I think they where going to have a female protagonist in the originals, but she got cut out for some reason. They should have put her in as a playable character in the 3DS VCD games.  
**

Lojky: I downloaded it, and sadly, it's not a thing. ._.

 **K-sachi to Silica: Actually, Blaze can be very shy at times. He's being social now cause I'm here and cause he wasn't overly thinking about it beforehand.** **  
**

Keiko: Oh. Really? He seems pretty talkative. In fact, both Blazes do.

 **BFP Blaze: Hm... *glances at Kirtio: Nah, I'm with Leopon. He'd make a great buddy, but he isn't my type.** **  
**

Lojky: I agree!

 **Leopon: I guess I should have use the term younger brother -.-  
**

Kazuto: No, it's the same. Underclassman?

 **Wait... I forgot about this question. Alright... bring her in.**

 **Red hair girl, (Hair style is similar to Yoruko's,) With bright green eyes walks in. "Hi, my name is Hanoashi, but I'm the third Blaze. You see. Blaze wasn't going to introduce me till later, but speaking of jail, Yes, I did kinda spend nine hours in one in Tokyo, but it wasn't exactly my fault. See. I got telliported to Tokyo in less than... desirable clothing by accident and the authorities where sissified I might be a threat, or something. So yeah... especially since I appeared out of thin air during the most busy part of the day in front of a camera. But we got it sorted out so anywayas: *Smiles* I'm going to ask a few questions while I'm here.** ****

 **To Lojky: Have you wondered why most of Blaze's OC's and AU's are female?** **  
**

Lojky: Nah. I do wonder why gems are all female though. I'm thirty-six episodes into Steven Universe.

 **Give's him time to respond**

 **"Well, that goes back to his time when he only had access to Pok'emon RBY and SG. Up until pok'emon Chrystal, he was stuck playing as male characters, but once he got a hold of Chrystal, he began to almost always opt to play as a female character. That has bleed into his fan-fic writing.** **  
**

Lojky: But isn't Zoro a guy? And I get it, I almost always play as a girl. For my second playthroughs. In XY, FRLG, ORAS, HGSS, and RSE I played as a boy, then played again as a girl. It's just what I do.

 **To Kirito: Don't worry, I'm not going to fake my death. *Glares at Yoruko and Kinze* But I do have a question for you and Asuna. Ahem! Which of blaze's characters do you think would be the best complimentary sibling for... Lokjy, Yourselves, Kyouko, Silica, and Shino. (Can't chose Aacob for Shino, or Leopon for Kirito by the way, that's a given)  
**

Asuna: Hmm... *Thinks for a bit*

Asuna: Lojky would have Accob, because he seems to like her.

Asuna: I would have Leopon, because she's pretty chill. I think we'd get along pretty well, and she seems to be skilled.

Asuna: Kyouko? My mom? Uh, pass.

Asuna: For Silica, I'd have to say that it'd be BFP Blaze. They just seem like they'd compliment each other well. Metaphorically and Literally.

Asuna: Shino would probably have to be paired with Blaze. Shino's pretty laid back, and Blaze seems that way too, at least according to what K-Sachi says.

 **Lokjy: Which girl would you like to see Blaze date in a one shot: (Can't be Aacob, K-sachi- one of the blazes, one of his oc's or Silica.**

Lojky: Well, was going to say K-Sachi, but now... Heh. Rosalia. That would be HILARIOUS! Maybe. And I'd never say Accob, 'cuz she looks up to Blaze like Yui does to Kirito.

 **To Asuna: If Kirito had been wrong about Heathcliff being Kayaba and Heathcliff died, what would you have done?  
**

Asuna: I'd probably... I don't know. I'd divorce him, because he murdered someone without a cause.

 **Last question: Kyouko: If Asuna had opted to work hard under your father's company and had really top notch grades in exchange that you don't arrange an arranged marriage for her, would you agree to those terms?  
**

Kyouko: I gave up on arranging a marriage for her when Kazuto got my husband's permission to marry my daughter, but that would be a good alternative.

 **Blaze: Well, I'm going to keep it short...**

 **Accob: No! Dares daddy! Do some dares!**

 **Blase sighs* Okay, Draws lots among the blazes, and his oc's. "Three dares, one each. Let's see... K-sachi, FBP Blaze, and Leopon. Eh... I'll let Hanoashi make a dare too, since it's her first day.** **  
**

Lojky: Is that how that works now?

 **Leopon: Hmmm... I dare Femito to go on a date with Awesome Asuna in GGO.  
**

Kirito: Deal.

Asuna: Yes!

 **K-sachi: I dare... Lokjy and Silica to play... Portal 2 together.** **  
**

Lojky: Ugh. I beat that game. Whatevs. C'mon Keiko. Gotta do this!

Keiko: What's Portal 2?

Lojky: A game. It's actually like it, and I think you might too. *Puts Portal 2 in his Xbox.*

 **FBP Blaze: I dare... hm... I would dare K-sachi and blaze to make out for an hour in a loked closset... but they don't like kissing...**

 **Shiho: Blaze! I taught you better. Kyouko, I dare to to covertly observe GGO Kirito's and Asuna's date.  
**

Kyouko: In that game? Okay. Fine. Shino, I'm aware you play this game.

Shino: Yeah. So?

Kyouko: May I play it please? Just to watch my daughter's date.

Shino: Whatever ya want, Asuna's mom.

 **BFP Blaze: Mom, that was suppose to be my dare. *Stops whining as Shiho gives her the signature Nishisumi death glare***

 **Blaze... Serve ye right... other me -.-**

 **K-sachi: Hm... we've been dating for too long to get any good outta being locked in a closest together, and after that jail-a-thon thing... no thanks. *To Shiho* "Thanks."** ****

 **Hanoashi: Hm... I'm not going to mess this up... ah, I got it! I dare Zekken to ask Jun out on a date!  
**

Yukki: Well, you heard her Jun. Want to go out?

Jun: And do what?

Yukki: Date. In the real world. I haven't been in a cafe in five-ish years.

 **Blaze: I guess that's all for now.**

Lojky: Cool. See ya around! Insert Outro!


	275. Questions 1590-1597

**Pyilay**

 **Thx for replying!  
Now for Q's!  
Lojky,I am ok with OC's  
**

Lojky: Oh. Yeah, that wasn't specifically directed to anyone. I just don't care if anyone likes Kazumi. She only appears like, once every 50 chapters.

 **Shino, are u still afraid of guns? because i know a therapist.  
**

Shino: I'm mostly over it.

 **Lojky, why not give kieko a teddy bear saying i luv u?  
**

Lojky: Uh. Okay. *Snaps fingers, and a five foot teddy bear appears. It's holding a heart that says "I luv U" on it.* Now to give it to Silica.

 **AB!Kirito, it's ok about the Sachis i can revive them (revives all sachis) there u happy?  
**

AB!Kirito: Thank you.

 **To Gabe, **** off  
**

Lojky: *Presses button*

 **S**T THAT HURTS  
**

Lojky: *Presses button again*

 **DAMMIT I GET IT!  
**

Lojky: *You get the point...*

 **Anyways thx for replying again and see y'all later *jumps out of the window* I'LL FIX THT LATER!**

Lojky: No need. Insert Outro!


	276. Questions 1598 and 1599 (And Plot Armor)

**Amata Jackson (Guest)**

 ***teleports in front of the tv while everybody is watching it and shoots AB!Lojky and 1!Lojky in the face before teleporting into the kitchen* hi everybody**

 ****Lojky: Who's 1! Lojky? Welp, he's dead. And I've been meaning to kill Bridgey. ****

 **i'm god of the fictionverse, therefore i can make anyone of you in this Q &A dead permanently until Lojky copys your soul and makes you a new body.**

Lojky: Yeah. There's alot of those, huh? ****

 **i also put this house in a pocket dimension with a author shield meaning anyone with author power can't use them and nobody can leave or risk being sucked into the void (demonic voice) and lost forever while causing everything with a memory of the person forget that person exist (back to normal voice) so i hope thats no trouble.**

Lojky: But if I jump into the void, I can use my powers. So isn't that a loophole? Welp, I'll just let this play out. ****

 **answer my question and you get to live instead of me having Dialga and Palkia tear this dimension to pieces** **  
so first, to everyone, whats your favorite book series?  
**

Kirito: My biography, Sword Art Online.

Asuna: Probably... I don't know. I'm not in to books.

Klein: Sorry, gotta say I agree.

Lisbeth: I love Hunger Games! The books have lots of cool weapons, and the sci-fi storyline is pretty great!

Yui: Battle Royale!

Kirito: 0.o

Asuna: When did you-?

Yui: I took it from Daddy's shelf!

Lojky: For me, it's either James Patterson's "Middle School" series or Rick Riordan's "Heroes of Olympus" series. ****

 **oh yeah forgot to mention this but the only beings with powers here is me, Dialga and Palkia so none of you can hurt me, also anything that can be used as a weapon has been thrown into the void** **  
if you answer this next question as close to correct as possible you get a machine that can do anything but kill me**

 **question 2, what song are these lyrics from " i just don't get it, why don't you want to stay"?**

Lojky: Yeah, um, that's not how that works. But the song is... I don't know. I give up. ****

**by the way that guy that was here last time i reviewed (like over 60 chapters ago) he didn't know he used plot fire so that fire is still burning also it is slowly eating your plot wall  
loiolnlosoleloroltloOolulotolorloOol  
**

Lojky: Uh...

GS!Lojky: Let it slide.

 **P.S. i'm suprised you guys didn't notice the fact that the Yui you have is a clone lolololololololololololol!11!11!1!**

Yui: Uh, well, technically I'm more of a transferred conscious. Insert Outro.


	277. Question 1600

**onthenose**

 **I feel it.** **  
The constant shifting of the world, in ways I haven't before.  
I feel it constantly. Every single second that I've been stuck in this damn black hole that I created in my foolishness.  
All of the 2 years that I've been here. Un-stopping, never ending, torturous.** **  
There is no escape.  
Unless...  
The Q&As I frequent. The ones that I've been to so often, they might even consider me as a friend.  
Just one word will be all it takes. I must choose wisely.  
"Help."**

Lojky: Oh goodness. With what? And yeah, you're a friend. Most people are my friend. Well, whatever you need.


	278. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Okay. AN Time.

I've been inactive. That's because I started high school, and going from a middle school of 35 to a high school of 2000... It's overwhelming. Truly.

Sadly, I don't have as much time for fan fiction, but I'll try to update more and more on weekends and late start days.

As for skipped and lost questions... Well, I may have said this before, but I'm getting more and more reviews. I'm 100 behind right now. I simply just don't get to all of them. If you truly think I'm purposefully skipping you, PM me. That'll guilt trip me.

But spam me and I'll kill you.

Oooh! Wait! Adding something in the middle last minute. Youtubers call their subscribers things, and so I want my followers to be something!

Okay, I think that's all until Sunday-ish. Till then!

Insert Outro!


	279. Questions 1601-1604

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **... No dramatic intro, I got nothing right now.  
**

Lojky: It's fine.

 **Questions(And some other stuff)!**

 **To Shinichi. Don't really, just get them when they aren't looking. I happen to have a pair of daggers and a collection of throwing knives, both of which are very powerful by their weapon classes standards. I also got this thing that allows you to summon some snake... chain... thing... should make things easier, I'll send them to you. Also,  
**

Shinichi: Hm... Okay. Thanks. But now they have me pegged as an assassin, so I'll get back to you in a month.

 **To Suguha. What exactly happened to get to you to start liking Shinichi?  
**

Suguha: I don't exactly know. He just sorta grew on me. And then, you know, I ended up liking him... Is that weird?

 **To Shino and Kyouji. Oh my God, you guuuuuys! I did not see this coming! Congratulations! When's the wedding?  
**

Shino: Well, we're thinking in May?

Kyouji: Yup. I think it's ironic to have a wedding in may. " _May_ you both lead happy lives" and all.

 **Now the dares.**

 **I dare... EVERYONE TO KILL AB!Kirito! Here's some weapons and s***! *Gives everyone but AB!Kirito and AB!Asuna weapons that they would be skilled with* CHARGE!**

Lojky: I gotta zap you. Sorry. *Zaps GameLord*

AB!Kirito: Oh screw this crap! *Readies his weapon, and screams as he's mauled by the cast of everything else*

Lojky: Hm... Interesting. Why didn't we kill him earlier? I'll revive him in between reviews, but that was FRICKING hilarious! Insert Outro!


	280. Questions 1605-1614

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **Hi everyone! So, we're back on Earth and happily looking forward to two [is it two?] marriages. Unfortunately, we have an issue. An unknown number of us have switched bodes. I kinda figured this out after I woke up next to Asuna as a tomato while an oversized Yui creepily stared through a window.  
**

Yui: Did you do this? I don't want to be big!

 **So as far as I know, Asuna and Lyka switched, me and Phase switched [so I get to be me, heh], Yui and Slenderman, and Lojky and..that tree switched? Ok...  
**

GS!Lojky: Yeah. I'll fix that later.

 **I have absolutely no idea why it happened, though. So, Argos, whichever bodies you're in, I commission you to find out.  
**

Argo: I switched with Abridged Argo...

 **So, while this is going on, I might as well ask some questions. Could you guys please tell me which body you're in before responding? I lost track.  
**

Kirito: Silica

Keiko: Kazuto.

Agil: Lisbeth's hammer.

Lisbeth: Heathcliff.

Klein: My bandana! How does that work?

 **To Kirito and Asuna:  
How did you feel in the morning when you guys woke up to a tiny Slenderman trying to give you a hug? Also, how does it feel to have red irises, wings and blonde hair Asuna?  
(I'm so used to moving with wings. It hard to go by without them...)  
**

Asuna: It's odd, but the wings remind me of flying in ALO. Just harder.

 **To Silica:  
How do you feel about your boyfriend being a tree? I dare you to pluck an apple off of him.  
**

Keiko: Okay! He can't protest, so... *Plucks an apple off of Lojky the Tree*

 **To A!Lojky:  
How was paradise? Also, are you dating any of the Silicas? I lost track.  
**

A!Lojky: 1+ W4$ 4W3$0M3! 4ND, UH, N0. +H3Y'R3 4LL PR3++Y MUC# +4K3N. 4ND MY $P33CH 1MP3D1M3N+ 1$ 4 +URN 0FF +00.

 **To AB!Lisbeth:  
Are you still with H!Kirito? I also want to know how you survived that fall way back in SAO, when you were admiring the sunset.  
**

AB!Lisbeth: Yeah! I'm his favorite! I mean, uh, you know, his last choice, but still! And we survived by... Not dying! It was probably because of Kirito though.

 **To Sinichi:  
Which of your numerous nicknames do you hate the most, and why?  
**

Shinichi: Well, I don't like Chi-Chi. Shin-Shin is pretty bad too. Nichi isn't preferred either. But probably Chi-Chi.

 **To Sinon:  
Do you have or are you planning to get a cat?  
**

Shino: I have a kitten. Kyouji gave it to me as a birthday present this summer.

 **To AB!Kirito:  
Nukes.  
**

AB!Kirito: What?

 **NNNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
**

AB!Kirito: HEEEEEEEECK YEEAAHA!

 **Also, I'm in my genetics class right now, and I'm literally surrounded by idiots. I can't kill them. How should I handle this?  
**

GS!Lojky: Well, my advice would be listen to the teacher or talk to them, but that's just me.

 **To AB!Argo:  
How do you and the other Argo manage? You share the same job, the same boyfriend, the sames likes and dislikes, etc. Do you fight, or work together? I also want to know if you guys and share each other's senses. If you don't, I'm totally making that a thing. Then you can share H!Kirito with each other without an issue.  
**

AB!Argo: Well, we do fight over Harem a lot, but other than that we get along well. And we don't share senses. Why?

 **To AP!Kirito and AP!Asuna:  
What was your bloodiest yandere moment? Also, is there an AP!Yui?  
**

AP!Kirito: Yandere? No... But there was this time, I was following Asuna home to her house in SAO, and I noticed this ugly guy following her after talking to the Laughing Coffin. I'm a fan of theirs, but I ended up, you know, killing their party. Asuna heard the commotion, thought I was in trouble, and we ended up killing 14 people in all. Sadly, there's no blood in SAO. Otherwise, that would have been MUCH more satisfying!

AP!Yui: I am here, sir. Thank you for giving me my first ask, but I wish that it could be less of a segway.

AB!Yui: I am here as well. I also have not been asked any questions.

Lojky: I was so happy to watch episode ten of SAOA. It was frickin hilarious!

 **To AP!Silica:  
Psst. I'm beaming this directly to your head. Just think your response. Do you like AP!Lojky, or not? I won't tell anyone, I swear.  
**

AP!Silica: L-L-Lojky? That idiot? H-He's just a stupid "I'm cool cuz-z I don't talk much" idiot! He'd never like me! And I'd never like him!

 **P.S. I can read your thoughts and memories. All the blackmail...  
**

AP!Silica: EEK! You...

 **So, that's all I got for now, so I'll be-  
*Phone rings.*  
Hold that thought.  
*Picks up phone.*  
Oh, hey Phase.  
Ok, I see...  
*Hangs up. Stares at AB!Silica creepily.*  
I think you're AB!Lojky. What did you exactly do in that dimension that I teleported you to? Because you pissed off the God of Gods of Gods. And he's coming here. And I'm the only thing that can touch him, much less prevent him from deleting us from the very fabric of time and existence.**

 ***Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Slenderman creepily talks to an unknown figure.*  
To be continued...**

GS!Lojky: Outsert Intro!


	281. Questions 1615, 1616, and 1617

**Firegamerftw**

 **OK first few questions! AB! Kirito what is the best weapon in SAO?**

AB!Kirito: Weeeell...

 **DON'T RANT ABOUT IT THOUGH!**

AB!Kirito: Aww! That's no fun. But what the heck. I actually think Heathcliff's sheild is the most powerful weapon in the game.

AB!Klein: Well then I'll keep the rock. As a memento, you know?

AB!Kirito: Oh you little piece of- OW! Crap!

Lojky: Better.

 **Silica who would be your second after Kirito?**

Keiko: Kirito is my second.

Lojky: Haha, yeah... Okay... *Suppresses Tsundere thoughts*

 **Ok, Bye and best of luck to you all! Time to play some FOOTBALL!  
**

Lojky: Okay. See ya.

 **Laters!**

Lojky: Insert Outro!


	282. Questions 1618-1622

**Xenus2187**

 **Yuno: Hey, guys! It's me again! Dad and Bart are still off doing some stuff. Now, questions. Asuna, how far along is the baby now?**

Asuna: It's seven months in.

 **Oh, really?**

Asuna: Yeah. They're almost here. A couple months left.

 **Well, congrats to you and Kirito!**

Asuna: Thank you!

 **H Kirito, how you doing?**

H!Kirito: Well, the question is how are you doing? I mean, how are you _do_ ing?

Lojky: What the hell are you even saying?

 **Yeah, well I need a date for my brother's wedding, and I was wondering if you could...**

H!Kirito: Yeah sure! We'll be going on their honeymoon, right? Then we can do what they'd do. It'll be... Heheh. It'll be romantic.

Argo: I'm so frickin done. He's so sexy when he's cheating on me!

 **ANYWAY, Noboyuki! How are you and the spoon doing? If not so well I know a cute butter knife looking for love.**

Nobuyuki: N-No. No more. I just want to... I want to be alone!

 **Silica, has Lojky taken you on a date yet?**

Keiko: Yup! It was great, fun, romantic, hot.

Lojky: We went to a desert oasis! Don't make it sound weird! 

Keiko: Hey, you're being a-

Lojky: Sorry...

 **Well, that's all for now. Dad and Bart will be bacl soon. Also, a Godzilla anime movie has been announced for next year! He's me and Bart's favorite movie monster. Oh, boy! I can't wait!**

Lojky: Well, uh, I'll admit, I haven't ever seen Godzilla. Sad, huh?

Keiko: You're a disappointment! Insert Outro!


	283. Questions 1623-1627

**Ken Comanche**

 ***screen turns on again***

 **Raito: Hey, guys. This isn't the greatest time to be calling you, since I'm in the middle of a battle right now. The war is almost over now, just 4 more months left. *flames surround his sword as he cuts someone in half, disintegrating them*  
**

Lojky: Holy crap.

 **To Lojky: I don't quite know how to answer your question about time differences, but me and the others should back in about 4 weeks, according your time zone.  
**

Lojky: Uh, good to know.

 **To Yui: I just someone over to your place to pick up that lollipop. He should be there soon.  
**

AB!Yui: What lollipop? I never had a-

Yui: That's me! Yay! I get to give it to you!

AP!Yui: That is such a stupid means to flirting.

Yui: I'm not flirting! I just like Mister Raito! I want to give him a present since he's in war!

AP!Yui: I'll never understand your motivation for becoming part of that lowly _human_ species.

 **To AB!Kirito:  
Good Luck. Each of those SWAT members was personally trained by the #1 sword master in the entire universe.  
**

AB!Kirito: SWAT Teams with Swords? Have you seen me with a sword?

 **Raito: I don't know where Ken is at the moment. I think he ran off to fight against the leader of the enemy army. I'm about to go and assist him, so I'll talk to you guys later.  
**

Yui: Wait, but I haven't-

 ***screen turns back off***

 ***someone enters the house and looks around***

 **?: Is Miss Yui here, by any chance?  
**

Yui: *Crying* Th-that's me...

 **Oh, hi there. I was told that you wanted to give Raito a lollipop, right?  
**

Yui: It's half of a cherry lime swirl lollipop! Yes!

 **Thanks. I should be able to get this to him in a few days. See you soon. Oh, and by the way, my name is Tenshi. *exits house and flies away***

Yui: Bye Tenshi! Insert Outro!


	284. Questions 1628-1631

**Palkiron**

 **Hello everybody Palkiron here, first off Lojky nice Q &A really fun to read** **  
**

Lojky: AWW! Thank you!

 **Onto some questions:** **  
** **First Kirito on a scale from 0 to 10 how dense do u think u are?** **  
**

Kirito: Twelve.

 **Asuna: What do u think how dense ur boyfriend is?** **  
**

Asuna: He's not that dense. I think he's kind, and he's brave, and he's fair.

 **Sinon why arent u together with GB kirito like my Sinon (Shut it Palki)**

Shino: I'm straight. Yukki is bisexual, Shinichi is also bi, Alicia is lesbian, but I'm completely straight.

 **** **Yes Sinon, she got me at gunpoint better not anger her and be careful.** **  
** **Last but not least Lojky again: ive got some dr. pepper for u enjoy**

Lojky: Sweet! But I'm afraid my friends got me in to Coke Zero and Powerade. It's odd. But I'll definitely drink this! Because I love soda!

 **** **"Laughs evilly" as he walks off. See you later.**

Lojky: Okay. See ya! Insert Outro!


	285. Questions 1632-1654

**CoolShadow15 (Guest)**

 **Heyo! I'm back again!** ****

 **So, though I don't have a fan fiction account, like 93% of the stuff I write is fanfiction. Like seriously, if you take a look at my google drive (the stories file) there's like 17 folder dedicated to different fandoms.** **  
**

Lojky: You should make an account! I'd love to read what you write!

 **So! The point of that explanation was to make me credible as an author! Which means, author powers! *waves hand in the air* FLY! *nothing happens* Dang it they don't work here.** **  
**

Lojky: They should work here... Maybe one of the other Authors or AU's messed with something...

 **Anywho, if you need to call me something call me Farin (not my real name). I would say Lan, but Farin is like really me and Lan is ideal me.** **  
**

Lojky: Cool! Farin. I like it!

 **GS!Farin: And I'm here too! And Yuuki should be included more! There! The reply is right now!  
**

Yukki: I feel like I'm included pretty often... Right Jun-kun?

Jun: Yeah. I'd say so.

 **Me: oh no I'm gonna start doing this now apparently... Anywho, GS!Farin is Farren, cause yeah I don't wanna write GS!Farin every time. Yeesh.** **  
**

Lojky: I feel ya.

 **Wow that weird explanation thing was long. Welp! The more you know!** **  
**

Lojky: Yeah, I have A!Lojky as Author sometimes, AB!Lojky is seldom referred to as Bridgey, and in my head, I call GS!Lojky Genny, short for genderbend. AP has no name though. Speaking of AP, I'm not currently accepting AU's... Just saying.

 **Sinon, Doesn't your GGO avatar have the same hairstyle as you do in real life? And did you say Instagram? Follow me! (CoolShadow15 of course!) (oh and other reviewers who try I'll just decline the follow request. :P)  
**

Shino: Yes. It's just a different color. My GGO avatar does have a lot of dissimilarities though.

Lojky: Uh, my Instagram has my name on it, so I'm not gonna let Fan Fiction contacts follow me... Sorry. .

 **Anyone who wants to answer, You know how like when our parents were kids words like poop and fart were swears? (CRAP IS NOT A SWEAR) Well, how long do you think it will take for people to realize that s**t means the same thing as crap, poop, feces, etc?  
**

Lojky: Yeah, I realize that it means the same thing, and I wasn't allowed to say "Dork" until 3rd grade, but I feel like crap is just a nicer way of saying it.

 **Lojki, medium black hair? Like length or... You know what, I say black-brown for my hair so say whatever you want! (Dang I feel even more short now!)** **  
**

Lojky: Now it's short and brown again. I cut it off

 **Oh and do you have Instagram? I may have found you but I got blocked I think...  
**

Lojky: Uh, yeah, sorry! I accidentally... Yeah. I explained it earlier. My parents look at who follows me, and I have pictures of me and friends and their names, and it's just not able to work. Sorry again! .

 **And TK is my idol too! But i guess we won't be able to see her for 3 years so... *a single tear falls*** **  
**

Lojky: *A million tears fall*

 **Hey, did you ever review on hers? You might've, and I read all of them but I mean, over 1200 chapters I'm bound to forget something.** **  
**

Lojky: Yeah. It was before I had an account though. She posted it around 800, but never posted another one after that. Then, I decided "I'll make a story where I respond to _all_ reviews!" I sorta missed a few... But I get why she missed some now! I have 100 more reviews than chapters!

 **Wow all my questions are for you Lojki... How about a truth or dare series? I like those a lot! And are you ever gonna take another go at SOULS?  
**

Lojky: Heh. No. It was going to be my main story, but then I started this one. I may start ThroneTale again though.

 **And what does SI mean? (You said you were have OC and half SI)  
**

Lojky: Self Insert. Like Reki Kawahara's Self Insert is Kirito.

A!Lojky: BL4$PH3MY!

Lojky: I'M SORRY! I HAVE SINNED!

 **Oh hey! I thought of a dare/question!** ****

 **Couples! What movie in theaters would you like to see right now?** **  
**

Kirito: Suicide Squad?

Asuna: No! Jason Bourne!

Lojky: I saw both of those. Not too bad...

Keiko: Pete's Dragon!

Lojky: Hahahaha. Maybe.

Keiko: No _maybe_ about it! You just want to see The BFG.

Lojky: True...

Shino: I'd love a Jason Bourne movie.

Kyouji: Same! I actually liked the last few movies. Matt Damon is awesome!

Suguha: Star Trek Beyond!

Shinichi: I didn't think that you were into that...

Suguha: I'm not, but you are, and I'd do anything for you!

 **Well today's your lucky day because I will personally pay for you all to go!** **  
BUT, you all have to eat your least favorite candy. But I will let you have a secondary candy, and your favorite drink. I'm doing this because... Why not!** **  
**

Lojky: Thanks! Oh God, I'm going to have Bertie Bots Beans... And Hot Tamales!

 **Farren: We can't afford this Farin.**

 **Me: pft! Of course we can! I'll just... Crap. Oh well, I'll get one if the super mes to go rob a bank or I'll take one of my OCs paycheck.** ****

 **To people like DK, why destroy universes? Wouldn't that get boring after a while? I, personally, would just create my own universe. Of course, I can't do that here, but... I don't like not having my powers here!** **  
**

AB!Lojky: Hahaha, it never gets boring! It's amazing to see people bleed out on the pavement, not understanding why they have to die.

 **Yui, yay! School! Hopefully not a lot of homework though... And can I have a chocolate muffin? I'll make brownies in return! Or pie. Or chocolate chip cookies. Or monster cookies! They're oatmeal, peanut butter, and whatever candies you wanna put in! I always make them with chocolate chips, m &ms, and any other small chocolate candies we have. Ask Asuna about them!  
**

Yui: I want monster cookies! I'll give you all my muffins! *Hands asker 13 muffins*

 **Also, who's your best friend?  
**

Yui: Hm... I don't think I have a friend...

 **H!Kirito's a very good... PLAYER, right?** **  
**

Lojky: Heh. *Cracks a smile* Hehe. *Falls over laughing* AAHAHAAHA!

 **XAU!Lisbeth: Can I come to the wedding? Doesn't matter when I'll just manipulate time so I don't miss anything. I'll help fund it if you need!  
**

XAU!Lisbeth: Sure! Absolutely!

 **Farren: Why am I the rational one? I'm supposed to be the same as you!**

 **Me: I can be however I want when I'm me! And I want to give money!  
*makes it rain*  
**

Lojky: I've gotta agree with Farin... And me and Genny aren't completely alike...

*In another room*

Genny: Bridge, you've never beat me. And remember last time?

AB!Lojky: Yeah. We had to go back in time and reset the house.

Genny: THERE WAS NO HOUSE! YOU KILLED EVERYONE!

AB!Lojky: No! Lojky saved Keiko...

Genny: *Punches Bridgey through a wall. Then travels back in time, fixing the wall.*

Lojky: She's violent on a minor, semi-tsundere scale, and I create stuff. AU's aren't all alike.

 **Kirito, if Leafa and Recon just started making out in front of you, what would you do?** **  
**

Kirito: At this point, nothing. I'd just kick them both out of the house.

Asuna: Honey, you have to get over it. They share a room.

Kirito: They _what?_

 **WHO HERE LIKES MINECRAFT?  
**

Lojky: No. Just... No.

 **Haha I'm writing this as I catch up on the q &a. SO**

 **Any other versions of me have their own names. Like, Farren is the boy equivalent of my name, Farin (googled it :P) I could bring another one in... Hey! Random alt me!**

 ***someone teleports in*** ****

 **Blackie: Aw come on! You know it was movie night!** ****

 **Me: Nope! Plus, you can hang out with Jeff anytime.** ****

 **Blackie: *blushes the tiniest bit and rolls her eyes* Whatever, so what do you need Author?**

 **Me: Nothing, just wanted to introduce an alt me!** ****

 **Blackie: The proper creepypasta alt you is Creeper and you know it. Why invite me.** ****

 **Me: Cause you're the insane one!** ****

 **Blackie: I'm not insane! Geez! I just got a little messed up after the surgery, okay?!** ****

 **Me: *purposefully writing this like you all obviously know everything about my OC/alt*  
**

Lojky: SAME THOUGH!

 **Blackie: Send me back, NOW.** ****

 **Me: Jeez fine go!**

 ***Blackie gets teleported away***

 **Me: Hey! That was proper dialogue!**

 **Farren: That was a greeting and angry words.**

 **Me: ? Anyways! I have a math thing for y'all!** ****

 **Choose a number (1-10 is easiest but anything works.) DONT TELL ME THIS NUMBER GEEZ.**

 **Multiply it by 2**

 **Add 18**

 **Divide by two**

 **Subtract by the number you originally chose**

 **If you got 9 you are good at math.** ****

 **Let's try again!**

 **Choose number  
Multiply by 2  
Add 10  
Divide by 2  
Subtract number  
Answer:5  
**

Lojky: OH MY GOSH I DID THIS LIKE 5 TIMES! HOW?!

 **Now, Kirito, what is the expression (or equation) for this problem?  
**

Kirito: Haha, no, that'd take me a while.

 **Answer: (2ny)/2-ny/2**

 **(If anyone got that right here's a king size candy bar)**

 **Farren: Farin! Do you think you have an infinite wallet or something?!**

 **Me: I'll be right back! *teleports away***

 **Farren: But you had more questions...**

 **Me: *from a distance* You should know why they are!**

 **Farren: *sighs*** ****

 **Regarding DK and Ken, I feel like this is going to end up being a big delayed chat room... (Not that I've ever been in one I wasn't born in the right time)  
**

Lojky: It really is... I need to make a real chat room for it, that way this conversation takes two minutes, not three months. XD

 **Kyouko, are you excited about being a grandmother?  
**

Kyouko: I am glad that my family is growing, but Asuna's brother has already given me my first grandchild.

 **Back to Lojki! Farin would love to have a fight with you, but she'll only get her butt kicked. Heh, she's a good sport (usually) so I'll sign her up under the condition: no author powers from either side.  
**

Lojky: Fine. But are we fist fighting? Sword fighting? Mecha fighting? Shooting? All of them?

 **Me: *comes back* There! I made a wallet with infinite money!**

 **Farren: Let me see that! *takes magical wallet and looks* there's nothing in it you idiot.**

 **Me: let's say I need $5.01 for a frappichino (spelling! Yay!) at Starbucks. *a five dollar bill and a penny appear in the wallet* See?  
**

Lojky: Nice!

 **Farren: okay whatever, I signed you up to fight against Lojki.**

 **Me: *double take* YOU DID WHAT?! YOU ARE SO BUYING ME DAIRY QUEEN AFTER THIS FIGHT!**

 **Farren: Relax, no author powers.**

 **Me: Lojki has like, 8-9 inches on me! And I'm younger!**

 **Farren: Welp, too late now.**

 **Me: oh well. *pouts*  
**

Lojky: I'll go easy on you. And I'm even letting you choose the fight style and terrain. Also, flight or nah? What about Omni Directional Mobility Gear? I just watched all of AoT...

 **Theblazepanzer24's reviews are LONG! Like yeesh! And I would think this review is long! (Even though I don't know how long it is :P)  
**

Lojky: 3 pages long-ish.

 **Shinichi, name pronunciation? Shi-ni-chi, right?  
**

Shinichi: Yup. Like the dude from Parasyte the Maxim too!

 **So Kuroyukihime... Blacksnowsomehing? I know hime in himedere is like someone who's Princess-like, right? So Black Snow Princess? I never seen/played/hadknowledge about her fandom so... This was my random thoughts!  
**

Kuroyukihime: Yes, that is what my name means.

Lojky: Okay... Well, I blame Author!

Genny: Another AU?

Lojky: No... Kuroyukihime is here.

Genny: Her 18 year old self?

Lojky: YES! WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE?! SHE'S NOT DUE TO BE BORN FOR A FEW MONTHS!

Asuna: What?

Kuroyukihime: M-Mom? You're so... Young!

Asuna: I think you've made a-

Lojky: Holy crap I'm going to create a paradox... Asuna, this is Kuroyukihime, your daughter.

Asuna: What about your brother?!

Kuroyukihime: My- Oh... Mom... I don't want to... Mess anything up.

Lojky: It's best you don't know the future. Wait a few months, Asuna.

 **Aaand with that I am caught up! Finally! Thanks for bothering with this crazy review Lojki. What did you think of it? Too crazy/random? Not enough? I want to write good reviews for ya!**

 **-CS15**

Lojky: No such thing as too crazy and long! I liked it! Thanks for reviewing!


	286. Questions 1655-1659

**Pyilay**

 **Hi I have found out how changed my name into this damn name (looks at 3 people in the background)  
?: well it wasn't our fault.  
?: technically it was your idea.  
?: well you did it Ele!  
Ele: Oi I wasn't in the idea but you forced me to do it Jay!  
Jay: Wut I was just...making you do a favor!  
?: Guys stop arguing like children, seriously...  
Ele: and since when did you come in?  
?:5 minutes ago.  
Jay:Welcome to the party Dan!  
Dan:don't call me that  
Guys enough  
Ele: Well he started!  
Jay: Well you told me to do it!  
Dan:God, why did I become friends with you...  
GOD DAMMIT TOO MANY CROSSOVERS  
(Teleports all 3)  
Anyways,Q's and dares!  
Lojky, when is the Q and A actually going to end?  
**

Lojky: Look at ThrillerKiller's Q&A. And Katya Playz. I'll go until something comes up or until I don't feel like it.

 **Keiko, how is Lojky treating you? (seriously though is he mean?)  
**

Keiko: He's a tsundere, but he's not horrible, no.

 **Kirito, can you dual wield in real life, if so can u teach me?  
**

Kirito: Sadly no... I'll teach you when I learn though.

 **Sinon, mostly gone?  
**

Shino: Pretty much completely gone.

 **Kayaba,where is the AB! and GS! versions of you?  
**

GS!Kayaba: I am present.

AB!Kayaba: I don't really show up because, well, no one cares.

 **Now the dares (muahahahahah)**

 **Yui, try to scare everyone in this house! (allowed waepons are: chainsaw and 9mm guns)  
**

Yui: But that's not nice. *Picks up a 9mm gun*

Asuna: Wha-

Yui: *Accidentally shoots Asuna*

Kirito: Holy crap! Asuna! Yui!

Yui: M-Mommy?

Kuroyukihime: Yui! What have you done?!

Yui: I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!

 **Sinon, hold this gun for 1 hour straight and no giving or calling someone!  
**

Shino: Okay. *Holds the gun* **  
**

 _ **(-Edited out a dare. Mini AN's 4 the win! BTW, keep the review rating a T. Try not to use rape and sex in your dares. Even if it was canon. This is more of a K+, but I put T just to be safe. Thanks!-)**_

 **Lojky, go on a date with Keiko and give her the 5 foot teddy bear u made, and make the date successful man!  
**

Lojky: Okay. But where will I keep the teddy bear? I can't hide it if we go out.

 **Kyouji, watch Sinon suffer as she is holding the gun.**

Kyouji: She's just fine though.

 **Have fun! TELEPORT ASIA!**

Lojky: Insert Outro!


	287. Questions 1660-1669

**Da Kaleidoscope**

 **Continued from last time...  
*God of Gods crashes through ceiling.*  
/I have come here to-\  
*Punches God of Gods epically so he explodes into a gory mess.*  
Whoops. Probably should have waited for the Silicas and Yuis to get out...  
*Mysterious Shadowy figure and Slenderman in Yui's body crashes though ceiling.*  
/I am Slenderman's father and I challenge you to a cooking duel!\  
You're on!  
*Runs off to kitchen.*  
(...Da heck just happened? Oh, a script. Wait, when did he have time to write this? What's even going on?!)**

 **To AB!Kirito, AB!Asuna, and AB!Yui:  
Can I just call you the AB!Kirigaya family? And did you two tell AB!Yui how you really felt?  
**

AB!Kirito: Yes. You can call us that.

AB!Asuna: *In head* _Oh, I see how it is, Kirito._

AB!Asuna: Yeah! We're just one happy family!

AB!Kirito: And we did tell Yui how we felt.

 **Also, since this is AB!Yui, I CAN GIVE HER A BOMB HAT AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
(Fine... I'll it slide this time.)  
Also, the bomb is live.  
(NOPE!)**

 **To the Argos:  
Totally making you guys share senses. And what type of fetish involves your boyfriend cheating on you?! Also, he can't really 'cheat' on you since your a part of his harem.  
(No, seriously, what type of girl likes her boyfriend cheating on her? Asuna? Shino? Keiko? Actually, Keiko doesn't have to worry about that, since no one else will go out with Lojky.)  
(Just kidding. Mostly.)  
**

Argo: Hahaha, it's not a fetish. It's just motivation!

Lojky: Well we'll see. I'm inviting someone to homecoming tomorrow, so hah! Granted, there's a 50% chance of rejection... ._.

 **To Asuna:  
About now, you should feel the effects of Lyka power as it eats away at your soul.  
(Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. DK has to restore it every day for me. Probably should switch body's soon.)  
I also dare you to dress up as a neko maid and serve Kirito for a day.  
**

Asuna: I've dressed up like that before. He enjoyed it a little too much...

 **To Lojky:  
Two things. First off, Fem!Kirito, and let's ship her with Phase.  
{Uh...wat.}  
And I dare you to write the longest review entirely on your phone. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.  
{I have no defined gender, since I can switch bodies.}  
P.S. Phase, you were born a boy.  
{...How do you know this?}  
And you don't have a defined sexuality anyways.  
{Touchè.}  
**

Lojky: Hah. Hahaha. So is Fem!Kirito different from GS!Kirito? And I'm not writing on my phone. The autocorrect is horrible.

 **To AB!Kirito:  
I challenge you to a duel!  
In the real world!  
With no intererference from any of the Lojkies!  
(A boy who's a psychopath and good with swords versus the guy with the power to destroy Existence with the blades of life and death? Seems fair.)  
And sorry about the SWAT team. I didn't know that I was training them so they can be sent after you. Phase, handle them please.  
{...Nope. Too busy getting to know Fem!Kirito}  
(You guys haven't even talked yet!) *Shoves the two into a room and locks the door.*  
(There. That's how you create romance, kids.)  
**

AB!Kirito: Challenge accepted! Hahahaha!

 **To Suguha:  
How about you let Sinichi arrange a date for once? Also, what's your favorite color?  
**

Suguha: I'd let him choose whatever, but he just wants to play Alfheim... And I love the color red, actually.

 **To Kirito:  
Name the girl Kuroyukihime! And name the boy Ylan.  
(That's from the Internet and the other one he made up on the spot. Sigh.)  
I also dare you to wear dog ears in public for a day.**

Kirito: Yeah, Kuroyukihime is the girl's name, obviously.

Kuroyukihime: Wait, this is still a little bit confusing.

Kirito: And I like the name Ylan!

 **To Ji-Ji:  
The heck do you mean by elope? Why do you need to elope?  
**

Kyouji: I just think a quieter wedding gives more time and money for a honeymoon.

 **To Sinon:  
Here's a toy.  
(That's a bomb.)  
And here's a gun.  
(That's a plush teddy bear. What are you doing DK?)  
**

Shino: Uh, thanks?

 **To Everyone (including AB, GS, AP and everything else):  
What's your favorite way to troll Lojky? This is mine ;). Also, how many of you guys are interested in hearing my full back story? I'm thinking about writing it.  
(You still remember that? It was eons and eons ago. I think I was supposed to kill you...not sure...)  
**

Everyone: Pissing him off.

Lojky: Thanks... -.-

Everyone (Except AB!Kirito, AB!Asuna, AP!Kirito, and AP!Asuna): We'd love a backstory.

Lojky: Haha, I'd love a back story! And "Everyone" is now an OC...

 **(Well, that's the end of the-)  
*Kitchen explodes.*  
(...I'm out.)**

Lojky: I always have to clean up the house...

GS!Lojky: That sucks.

Everyone: Insert Outro!


	288. Questions 1670-1673

**Xenus2187**

 **Xenus: Hello, everyone! I'm back!** ****

 **Yuno: Hey, Dad! Where's Bart!**

 **Xenus: There was a mix up at the airport so he ended up going to france. He should be back soon. Sorry, Lisbeth.  
**

XAU!Lisbeth: I really want to see him though!

 **Yuno: He'll be fine! Anyway, SAO Abridged episode 10 is out. So, we can finally add AB Yui! Well, the episode was taken down but it should be back up in a couple weeks.  
**

AB!Yui: Yes, I am here now.

Lojky: It's on their Facebook... Just sayin!

 **Xenus: Now, questions. Noboyuki, how has your rehabilitation been progressing?**

Nobuyuki: Y-yes. I'm over the stuff w-with the spoons. It was a ch-childish breakdown. S-sorry.

 **AB Lisbeth, have you rebuilt yout shop yet?**

AB!Lisbeth: Yeah. No thanks to Asuna.

 **AB Kirito and AB Asuna, how does it feel to be parents now?  
**

AB!Kirito: It's wonderful. FRICKING WONDERFUL!

 **Yuno: I would do dares but that's Bart's thing. Don't worry, Lisbeth. I'm sure he'll be back soon.**

 **Xenus: Well, until he does, how about cake for everyone?**

Lojky: I'm down for cake! Yeah!


	289. Questions 1674-1678

**ThundraxBeast (Guest)**

 **FINALLY caught up! Whew!  
**

Lojky: Haha, welcome!

 ***a silver dragon walks into the room. It's carrying a boombox. It presses a button and the Gummy Bear song plays*  
Darn it! Wrong one!  
*presses button again and Ignite begins playing.*  
Ok... *sets down boombox*  
So...I'm Thundrax...and...uh... oh forget it. AB!Kirito! Here's a penguin. Have fun.  
**

AB!Kirito: What the hell do I do with this? *Pokes the penguin* **  
**

 **Now, I'm new, so let's start slow...  
Lojky...  
Nearly 300 questions?! I had to catch up before even reviewing! Congrats!**

Lojky: Thanks! Nearly 300 chapters, and almost t 1700 questions.

 **Kirito...** **  
What's your opinion on Ordinal Scale so far? (Heard about it on an Internet search recently. Hyped!)**

Kirito: It looks like a fun game.

 **AB!Kirito...  
Dare you to wear...that hat...for the rest of the time that I am here!**

AB!Kirito: I gave Ballsy that... Hat...

AB!Keita: Don't mock the hat! Wear it! *Fastens the hat to AB!Kirito's head*

 **Shino...  
Hug this bear. *gestures toward a conveniently placed cage with a black bear* I don't even know. XD**

Shino: Okay. *Hugs the bear.* I kinda grew to like bears.

 **Eh...that's all I have for now...so... Oh wait! How's the penguin, AB!Kirito?** **  
**

AB!Kirito: I still don't know what to do with this thing! *Feeds Penguin the hat*

 **Bye bye! (I'll leave you with the boombox. Play Courage or something.)**

Lojky: Oooh! I found an english cover that I'm listening to of Courage right now! It's by a youtuber named Tess. Look up Tess SAO Courage and listen to it! It's awesome! She only has 500 subs... But she's really awesome!

AB!Kirito: Insert Outro!


	290. Questions 1679-1699

**Theblazepanzer24**

 **To Lokjy: I've never seen Steven Universe, is it good? As for me, I've gotten into Lucky Star as of late.** **  
**

Lojky: It's great! And I haven't seen Lucky Star...

 **To Jun: Who wouldn't have a thing for Asuna, she's cute, smart, friendly, but can be dead serious. However, *He hugs K-sachi's arm* This is the only girl for me.  
**

Jun: Well, that's nice. I think you two are cute together!

 **BFP Blaze to Agil: Thanks for letting us use the Cafe, out team scores have improved drastically after our discussion. Also, the place is intact.  
**

Agil: Thank you.

 **Accob to Asuna: Meh... I'm in no rush as I'm only 11 years old. As for Couties, Blaze and K-sachi already gave me that lecture. I honestly feel bad for the guys who just wanna talk to a girl and then scare her off due to that rumor.** **  
**

Asuna: Haha, yeah, that happens a lot with kids your age.

 **K-sachi: Oh uh...um... Well, I'm still calling you General or Sir from now on, outta respect. Sir!  
**

Eugene: If that's what you want...

 **Blaze to Lokjy: I'm at lv 16 on Fallout 4. However between playing that, Lost song and Hollow fragment on the PS4, it's going a bit slow.  
**

Lojky: I feel ya.

 **Leopon to Klein: You... you didn't realize? Ah well, but it's by adoption in my case. And it's better than what Blaze originally had planned for me, as originally I was supposed to be a Coffin hunter, meaning that I hunted Laughing coffin members. At the time the 76th floor was unlocked, I had acquired 36 LC kills, including POH Himself. However, about one month before the first chapter of LR was written, Blaze decided me being Kayaba's daughter was much more... sense-able.  
**

Klein: Ah. I don't get the whole "Author" thing, but I'll take your word for it.

 **Accob to Lokjy: No, I wouldn't get in trouble.  
**

Lojky: Then here he is.

 ***Suddenly an Asuna-lookalike appears. She is wearing Leather sleeveless shirt and pants, and has slightly darker brown hair and slightly lighter brown eyes. She tackles Nuboyuki, before stabbing him with a white version of Guilty thorn* "That's for assaulting my counterpart you piece of *Bleep!* Once she's done, she turns to Kyouko.  
**

Kyouko: Asuna? What has gotten into you?

 **New Asuna: Sorry you had to see that madam, but no body messes with a fellow Asuna. By the way... I'm kinda a Kirigiya by adoption.** **  
**

Kyouko: You're _what?_ By _WHAT?_

 **BSP Blaze to Kyouko: Well... I guess that is the way he is. Truth is me and Hanoashi are reluctant to take on leadership positions as well, but mine was inherited and Hanoashi wanted to get as many people out of SAO as possible.** ****

 **K-sachi to Silica: That's true, but when he's around strangers, or even friends some times... but when he does talk he can talk for hours.** **  
**

Keiko: That's true with most people.

 **Blaze to Kirito: Well... I've been enjoying useing a Goldeen in Pok'emon Diamond, but every since I remembered it won't evolve until level 32, I've had a seaking feeling about it.** **  
**

Kirito: Okay, you made a Pokemon reference. Pokemon X and Y are my favorite retro games ever! I played them when I was four! But it was a bad pun.

 **Accob: Seaking, Sinking... haha.**

 **Hanoashi to Lokjy: Well... yes, but most of his OC's are girls. And he always plays as a female character when he can, except in MMO's.  
**

Lojky: Why not MMO's?

 **Aacob to Asuna: Wait... what do you mean by like? As he likes me as a friend or he has a crush on me?  
**

Asuna: No, no, you just interest him. He has whole devotion to Keiko.

 **You and Leopon got along well in LR.  
**

Asuna: I'd assume we do. She's very kind.

 **Blaze and Shino... yeah I could see them as siblings or a couple.** **  
**

Asuna: A couple... Yeah, I could see that working.

 **Blaze to Hanoashi: So I was right, you owe me ten dimes.**

 **Hanoashi sighs and pays him a dollar* I wonder if she's read your wrong target one shot?**

 **Blaze to Kyouko, Asuna, Kirito, Jun, and Yukki: Let me know how the dates go, alright?**

 **Blaze to Lokjy: Sorry to disappoint, but me and Rosilia would be a boring date to read. Highlight would me telling her I don't judge her for what she did in SAO, but that's it.** **  
**

Lojky: Awww! Fine. Then what about... Yui? An older Yui though. Maybe AB!Yui.

 **New questions:**

 **Lokjy: Do you like Hanoashi?  
**

Lojky: She seems nice enough,

 **Also, to Dyne: What do you think about a teenage AU version of yourself dating Hanoashi?  
**

Dyne: Wait, what? Um, well I haven't dated since I was a teen, so that'd make sense.

 **To Koyuko: What are your first impressions on the new Asuna? *The one wearing leather*  
**

Kyouko: She seems strong.

 **To Shouga: What do you think about having the new Asuna as your adopted sister?  
**

Kyouko: Who's Shouga?

 **Dares:**

 **To Asuna: I dare you to get to know your leather-clad AU better.  
**

Asuna: Okay. I'm Asuna... And you are?

 **To Kirito: I dare you to... take Aacob and Yui on a playdate  
**

Kirito: I'd love to!

 **And finally Lokjy: I dare you to write a 500 oneshot about your and Silica's Portal 2 session in this Q &A session. He he he  
**

Lojky: Seriously? Do I have to? Keiko, do you even want to play Portal 2?

Keiko: Let's just go play it.

Lojky: Fine. *Grabs Keiko around the waist*

Keiko: What are you doing?

Lojky: We have to fly over to the store and buy it.

Keiko: Can't you just create a copy?

Lojky: That's illegal. So, no.

Keiko: You created _money_. And you're just going to make more money illegally to buy it anyways!

Lojky: Touche, Keiko. Touche. *Lets go of Keiko and creates an Xbox and tv setup specifically for Portal 2*

*Two hours later*

Keiko: No! Shoot the portal right there! *Points at the TV.*

Lojky: I'm trying Keiko…It's not like I haven't played this before.

Keiko: You're not good at it…

Lojky: Thanks…

Keiko: But it's right there!

Lojky: …

Keiko: Lojky? What's wrong? Why did you quit?

Lojky: …

Keiko: *Leans over, pulling Lojky into a kiss* You're okay at this game…

Lojky: Really?

Keiko: *Kisses Lojky, and while doing so grabs his controller from his hands*

Lojky: Hey! That's my controller! Keiko!

Keiko: I'm just a lot better than you!

Lojky: Yeah, fine. But what if it was real?

Keiko: Wh-what?

Lojky: *Grabs Keiko's hand and teleports to the setting of the game*

Keiko: Woah. Are we in Aperture labs?

Lojky: Yeah. Uh, here's a portal gun.

GLaDOS: So you're finally awake. I have been waiting for you. Are you ready to begin testing?

Keiko: This is reminiscent of the main storyline. Like the first game.

Lojky: Yeah. I have to be chronological about things.

Keiko: But the dare said Portal 2!

GLaDOS: You have 20 seconds to escape this room, or your life will not continue.

Lojky: Haha, I don't remember this…

Keiko: What did you do?

Lojky: I created Aperture Science in two seconds. It's not going to be perfect!

Keiko: We could _die!_ *Shoots a portal below her and out of the room, pulling Lojky behind her*

Lojky: Sorry…

Keiko: Don't be sorry. Just never pick a date. Ever.

Lojky: Understood.

*Forty-seven hours and a boss fight later.*

Lojky: Keiko! You're amazing!

Keiko: I actually kind of enjoyed this.

GLaDOS: Now, I need you to do something for me.

Keiko: I thought I killed you!

Lojky: This dimension is creating a bridge to the next game… We need to leave!

Keiko: Can I keep the gun? And can we go to Portal 2 later?

Lojky: Oh crap! I only went through Portal, not Portal 2! There's going to be a one-shot wanted that'll never happen! Keiko! Quick!

Keiko: *Grabs Lojky's hand and is dragged back to their dimension*

 **Well, that's all for now**

Lojky: Cool! Insert Outro!


	291. Questions 1700 and 1701

**GameLord The Hitman**

 **Okay, let's go.**

 **To Shinichi. I got a new plan. We just got to lure them into a forest and set various traps.  
**

Shinichi: Okay. How many people should we involve?

 **To Suguha. Nah, not really. Heart works in mysterious ways and all that.  
**

Suguha: Definetly.

 **Yui and AB!Yui, are you two getting along?**

Yui: Yup! She's pretty nice.

AB!Yui: Yes, I agree frequently with the alternative version of myself.

 **Okay, good.**

 **Kyouji and Shino, have you considered having kids? Any names yet?  
**

Kyouji: Nope.

Shino: Yes, I have. And I think the name Kyouji would be good.

Kyouji: No. I don't want a junior.

Shino: Too bad. I think it's cute.

 **Now the dares.**

 **I dare Suguha and Shino to flirt with their boyfriends in the most suggestive manner possible.**

Shino: He can wait until the wedding.

Suguha: And Shinichi would get a nosebleed! I don't want to hurt him!


	292. Questions 1702-1704

**h0peles S0uL**

 **Hello again (coughs)  
(blood is dripping from the left side of the chest)  
(Dan has a bloody hand and blood on his shirt, Ele is bleeding from the head, and Jay's t-shirt is stained with blood)**

 **Heh don't worry about the wound, it's only a scrat...(falls down)  
Jay: Oh crap CPR! (starts CPR)  
Ele:dammit, I knew it was a suicide mission. Dan read what he has to say.  
Dan:EVEN THOUGH WE ALL ARE BADLY WOUNDED, AND WHY IS THERE A WOMAN WRAPPED UP IN DUCT TAPE!?... Fine**

 **(Dan starts reading)  
Lojky, sorry about one of the dares, I was crazy that time and a bit evil.  
**

Lojky: No problem. It's cool.

 **Lojky, also why not hide the teddy bear in a large present.  
**

Lojky: True. I'll do that. But I still couldn't hide that from her while we're on a date...

 **Sinon, so you aren't scared of guns anymore dammit! that dare should have worked.  
**

Shino: Sorry, intense counseling from Kyouji changed me.

 **Kayaba,I have a present for you, your ex-girlfriend.  
**

Akihiko: Wha-Kyoujiro?

 **Dan: OH SO WE HAD TO GO INTO HIGH SECURITY,BUST INTO THE BUILDING,ALMOST SACRIFICE OURSELVES, JUST TO GET HER!?  
Ele:bro calm down, it was Pyilay's idea anyway.  
Dan:...fine, going on.**

 **I brought your ex-girlfriend to have a reunion with each other.  
Dan: really...  
(rips out the duct tape from the mouth of the woman)  
Dan:this better be worth on  
so now you have ANOTHER character in the show!  
Dan:god what do I do with my life.  
Jay:STOP COMPLAINING AND READ! ELE CALL THE HOSPITAL WE'RE LOSING HIM!  
Ele: On no.  
(grabs the nearest phone and calls)**

 **Dan:going on  
Kyouji, so how is it with Shino? AND if you do anything bad to her, PJ is probably going to kill you.  
Dan:Oh... really? wow, now that's something  
**

Kyouji: It's going good. We're engaged now.

Lojky: Mini one-shots... Haha, I end up doing quite a few of those. (Two...)

 **Now the DARES!  
Dan, kill me  
Dan:...WHAT!?  
just kidding  
Dan: Oh thank god**

 **Kayaba, can you still create a game? like SAO but without dying?  
**

Kayaba: I could. But Aincrad has already been re-created. I do not see the need. But theoretically, yes.

 **PJ, COME IN HERE!  
Pj:Hmm? oh Hi!  
NOW... stay here wait,  
Dan: OHHHHH THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN. (give PJ a banquet of flowers)  
Now give it to Sinon.  
PJ: wait, WHAT!  
I know you like Sinon  
(PJ blushing hard)  
(faints from blushing)  
Dan:oh wow  
Anyways see you later. TELEPORT ASIA (this is my thing now)  
Jay:... we lost him  
Dan:WHAT!?  
Jay:he's...gone  
Ele:The ambulance is here we have to g... oh no.  
Jay: wait... WE HAVE A PULSE! GO NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!  
(all runs out carrying my body)  
PJ: (wakes up) what just happened?  
**

Lojky: You were supposed to give these to Shino. *Tosses flowers onto PJ*

 **PJ:oh ok (falls back down)  
**

Lojky: Okay. Insert Outro!


	293. Question 1705

**Sleepingbeauty445**

 **To asusan and kirito: what if yui was human and had a crush?**

Yui: I am human now!

Kirito: Yup. Author made it so she was mortal. I don't know why you wanted that...

Yui: And I don't have a crush...

Asuna: It wouldn't matter anyways.

Kirito: Oh yes it would! Some boys are nasty at that age!

Asuna: Uh-huh. What ever you say, honey.


	294. Questions 1706 1707

**DarkstalkerWoF1499**

 **I love the idea of "ask sword art online". Funniest thing on site, personally. I found this fanfic called 'Sao:Dragon of Aincrad' , where Kirito is a dragon. Think you can add a dragon-Kirito? That'd be awesome. :)**

Lojky: Thank you! And I read a chapter of that. It's pretty good, but I don't want to steal the character w/o consent. And I just said two weeks ago I wasn't accepting OC's. Sorry! -

 **By the way, please do more appearances of the AB! cast. Thanks.**

Lojky: Only when they're asked for. It's not like I can control the asks... (That would be a cool author power though...)

 **Question for kirito: have you ever met the cast of D-Grey man? I think you and Allen Walker would get along well. Just watch out for Kanda. He's a grump.**

Kirito: No, I haven't.

Lojky: I just watched Attack On Titan. Now I'll add this to the list of "Please watch! -Awesome Viewers"

Kirito: Insert Outro!


	295. Questions 1708-1733

**Da Kaleidoscope (You didn't log in, DK. So... Guest.)**

 **OMG AN UPDATE!  
So I'm just going to leave a really long review now.  
**

Lojky: Awesome!

 **Ahem. I got two things to tell you guys. The first thing is that AB!Kirito is in a coma after our duel.  
(DK WHAT DID YOU DO?!)  
Nothing. He tripped over a rock.  
(Oh...)  
And the second thing is-  
/Hi.\\*Adorable 7 year old boy with blond hair and read eyes peeks out from behind Lyka.\  
-is that this boy was actually Slenderman.  
/Sho, that mysterious shadowy figure who claimed to be my father actually found me in the streets when I was two and trained me to be in a giant Slenderman suit to stalk Yui for some reason. But then I liked Yui and didn't want to stalk her, and I also met Mama and Papa.\  
...Yeah. I'm apparently a father now. I'm really not ready for this...  
(You'll be fine.)  
/Papa, may I ask the questions?\  
Sure...  
/Yay!\  
To CoolShadow15:  
Why do I destroy universes? Well, it's a REALLY long and complicated story. At first, I actually wanted to protect the universe. Basically, after a lot of things, I went insane. But Lyka is keeping me in check. Mostly.**

 **To Yui:  
Yui, that's not how you fire a gun. *Takes gun, points it behind, and headshots Trump from halfway across the world.* Oh, and Lyka, heal Asuna.  
(Already did it.)  
/Yui, if you had to scare everyone, you could've just asked me while I was still in my Slenderman suit. And am I not your friend ;(?\  
**

Yui: You're my friend. Daddy just didn't like you.

 **Oh, yeah, how old are you? And did you start school yet? How is it?  
**

Yui: Uh, my age varies, but I did start school. It's fun.

Lojky: School is crap.

 **To Kirito:  
HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW THAT YOU ATTEMPTED TO KILL A CHILD IN A SLENDERMAN SUIT HUH DO YOU FEEL ACCOMPLISHED?!  
**

Kirito: N-No. I'm sorry kid. I didn't know.

 **To Asuna:  
I always wondered: How does it feel to get shot?  
**

Asuna: It hurts. A lot.

 **And how much longer until you give birth? Or did you already?  
**

Asuna: I- well... I have another month. But Kuroyukihime has told me what happens. I lose the boy. . .

 **To Lojky:  
How's life? And what's the date in the Q&A? I also dare you to give Silica a piggyback ride...THROUGH A POLICE STATION.  
**

Lojky: Life's overrated. And the date is around, uh, 2025-2030. Somewhere in there.

 **To Ken:  
Fight me. I want to see how strong you are.**

 **To Kayaba:  
Can you play an instrument? Actually, can anyone here play an instrument?  
**

Lojky: I played guitar for a year or two... No one else can play an instrunment.

 **To Kurokihime or something like that:  
Mind if I call you Ku-Ku?  
**

Kuroyukihime: Please do not call me that. Or I will call you... Da-Ka.

 **/And next is-\ *stomach growls.*  
(Aww. Are you hungry, Slendy?)  
/Yeah...\  
Good. Because I prepared a five-course gourmet meal.  
(...When did you have time for this?)  
*After eating...*  
/I ate too much...\  
(Everyone ate too much...)  
I guess that means I'll be picking up the questions...  
Ahem.**

 **To Shino:  
Do you still wear those glasses?  
**

Shino: Those glasses broke, but now I have red framed ones that are essentially

 **To Ji-Ji:  
I dare you to put on this dinosaur tail for the day. And act like a snake around Shino.  
**

Kyouji: I'll do the tail, but the snake thing isn't happening. That's Shinichi's thing.

 **To Keiko:  
I dare you-  
(PUT ON THIS FOX GIRL COSTUME YOU'LL LOOK SO CUTE IN IT GAH!)  
-apparently that. Wear it for a day.  
**

Keiko: Okay! *Puts on costume*

Lojky: *Gets a nosebleed*

 **To AB!Yui:  
Here, take this rifle and-  
(NOPE!)  
...Ok. Take this assault helicopter-  
(NO!)  
Sigh. Fine. You dare her to do something.  
(Uh...put on this really round bomb costume.)  
**

AB!Yui: I do not see the benefit I will gain, but if it brings joyous emotion to people, I will wear your bomb costume.

 **To AB!Kirito:  
Oh, look, you're out of your coma! I want to ask what you either want AB!Yui to be or what you think she will be once she grows up.  
**

AB!Kirito: I think and hope she's just like her father. Because her father is fricking awesome!

 **To AB!Lojky:  
Destroying universes gets boring after the tenth one. Trust me. Oh, and could you kill that mysterious shadowy figure? Thanks.  
**

AB!Lojky: No problem.

 **To Palkiron:  
Oh, could you kill that guy? *Points at a Corrupted fallen angel who was about to quietly kill everyone.***

 **Well, I ran out of questions this round. So how about this: Why don't you guys ask me some questions? About my incredibly convoluted back story, physical description, etc. It could be about Phase or Lyka too. Actually, speaking of Phase, where has he and Fem!Kirito been? I haven't seen them today at all...  
**

GS!Lojky: DK... How long is your-

Lojky: GIRLFRIEND'S DRESS! H-haha. How long is Lyka's wedding dress? And when's the wedding? Because if you have a son, you guys should probably get married soon.

Yui: And Slendy? Can you be my boyfriend? I'm 8... I think...

 **And that's it! Insert-  
/Oh, yeah, Papa! I forget to tell you something!\  
What's that?  
/I replaced Slenderman. I knocked the original out and put him somewhere. The initial Slenderman you accidentally let loose is still out there.\  
Uh...watch your backs, Kirigayas.**

Kirito: Oh God. Please no! I said I was sorry!


	296. Another Announcement (Welp)

Well guys... I think by now you've noticed. The story is fading. I'll still update, but it's going to be every one to two weeks. School is crazy. The drama is crazy. The homework is crazy. The extra curriculars are crazy. Maybe it's just me that's crazy. Idk. It could be. But the fact of the matter is, this story may be coming to an end. I'll hit 300 before I end it, but on the other hand, I feel bad with only giving you guys 300.

BUT DON'T STRESS OVER IT. I'll tell y'all when this story is over. I think I can make it last to Christmas break, and that's when I can give more frequent updates... We'll struggle our way to 500 chapters at least. Don't let me stop writing. PM me and yell at me. Please. If I don't update by Sunday every week. Please just spam my inbox (not really though. I don't get an update if it registers as spamming me)

Well, that's all. See you all next week!


	297. I'm sorry

Well then...

Uh... Sorry I guess...

Sorry that I've been AWOL...

Some pretty crappy crap came up...

Some like to call it school,

Theater,

Friendships,

Depression,

Anxiety,

Stress,

Love,

Excuses.

All _EXCUSES_ _..._

I'm really sorry.

I'm not sure how much Fanfiction I'll be writing...

Ever.

So, bye?

Maybe?

Sorry?

Sorry...


	298. Really Sorry

Haha, you fell for it.

I'm back!

Update schedule will be, uh, wonky, but I'll manage.

I'd never leave my awesome people!

But I won't be posting often.

I'm going to get off my 4$$ and start writing!


	299. Well I guess I wasn't joking?

Okay... Sorry. It's not that I have writer's block. I have lots of stories for y'all. But the thing is, I'm done with SAO... I have nothing... It's gone. I'll wait for season three, and after it all comes out, I'll come back. And the release date of that will be sometime after the movie... But I have nothing Sword Art Online-wise at the moment. Sorry. Don't expect content. I love you all. Thanks for the support... It's not a goodbye, so... See you soon?


	300. Hello And, well, goodbye

Yes, I'm alive. Yes, the story is over. And yes, I have my reasons. That's what this is I guess...

I just want to say, wow. It's been way over a year since I've began the journey of the Ask... This story was so much fun. It's been many months since I've updated. I hated leaving you guys on chapter 299, so I figured I'd just write this. I think I'm done writing SAO. For a while at least. I'm not going to guarantee anymore chapters on any Fanfiction… I think I'm done with that entirely. I've considered coming back to it many, many times...

But I just can't do it. I don't have the energy or time to constantly update, and I'm kind of done with Sword Art Online. I love Kirito and all the AU's we've made over my time here, and it's really helped my imagination grow and my writing skills increase. And I encourage you all to write stories using those AU's too, they're just as much mine as they are yours, you all helped me make this story.

I was hoping to get to 1,000… Haha, that's a lot harder than I thought. But 300? That's acceptable. I loved writing this, and I can't stress that enough. And I loved writing all my stories, even the ones that got to be about a chapter long each. I tried to use Corrupted to swing back into Fanfiction, but I couldn't do it.

I guess I owe you all an explanation of why I haven't posted this sooner. To be honest, I wasn't going to even do this, but Xenus PM'ed me that it was the story's anniversary… Thanks man! I've been super busy with school, theater, sometimes (infrequently…) dating, singing, youth group, and homework, and writing was the thing I sort of gave up. I know that some people are able to juggle that stuff, and I normally would've, but I've been really low on energy. High school, am I right?

Ugh, I was a stupid otaku eighth grader when this started. It's funny to look at all the phases I had. Undertale. Gravity Falls. Pokemon (Might've been on an alt?). Anywho, if I do write, I'm playing through Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, but I'm not sure I'll post. I just can't do it anymore.

Well, I just wanted to say a final thanks. Thanks to those of you who DM'ed me (Xenus, DK, GameLord, etc) and those of you who were there with me from the beginning.

Hey, and I do have Discord. If you want to talk, it's Lojky#5358

I also have a YouTube channel. I play Pokemon… I'm pathetic, I know. Feel free to talk to me there.

I love you all so much. From the bottom of my heart. I hope we'll find a way to stay in touch! Feel free to DM me your Discord or Gmail for Google Hangouts! Thanks again guys. I love you all.

-Loj

 ** _Fin._**


	301. Re:START-ing

Sword Art Online… How I've missed you. Hope you'll let me come back to you. Like it or not, I'm back. It's a new dawn. It's a new day. And I'm back baby. I'm back and hopefully here to stay

Author: Cut the drama. Geez. And what do you mean hopefully?

I mean… You know how it is.

Author: I don't give a crap "how it is." You left not only these characters but this community with a cop out explanation. You're back, and now you're going to stay back. See? I even made an Amino that way your friends can yell at you to UPDATE YOUR DANG STORIES!

Wait. Didn't you have a speech impediment?

Author: Yeah. But we're not in the story right now.

Well… I mean… do we go back to that world? ASK SAO isn't something I honestly thing I can keep up with…

Author: That's true enough I guess. We could… **Re:START** it, couldn't we?

That's fair enough. I'd feel bad just deciding only to **Re:START** ASK SAO… What was that other one I did? Switch Art Online?

Author: That's the one!

Well. I guess I'll have to rewrite that one too. And… Oh goodness. I'm laughing so hard… Like, keeling over my laptop. Give me a minute. "Ship ratings and opinions?" So I legit just asked people to send me their ships to rate?

Author: Yup

Well. I guess I might Re:START that one too. See you on the other side guys.

Link... **RE:Start**


End file.
